Małpa
by Niofo
Summary: Szeroko zakrojony projekt poddający psychoanalizie imć Fushimiego Saruhiko. Rating M z powodu przemocy i zagłębiania się w psychologię osobnika o wzorcach zachowań nieodpowiednich dla młodszych. Fabuła może nieco odejść od kanonu, postacie imo kanoniczne.
1. Słońce

27.11.2012  
Wersja druga

Jeden z tych wyjątkowo paskudnych dni; długich, straszliwie długich, kiedy słońce wstawało, zanim udało ci się dobrze zasnąć, a zanim się obudziłeś, stało już niemiłosiernie wysoko na niebie, akurat pod takim kątem, że wpadało przez obojętnie jak szczelnie zaciągnięte zasłony i świeciło prosto w oczy. Słońce świeciło też, kiedy wracałeś zmęczony i zirytowany, z bólem głowy od tych paskudnych, głupich ludzi, którzy tylko wrzeszczeli bez sensu – ale przynajmniej nie świeciło już prosto w oczy i z tego powodu zapominałeś szczelniej zaciągnąć zasłony z tej strony, z której rano to piekielne słońce znów cię obudzi. Nie był to dobry czas dla nocnych łowców, o nie. Ale przecież większość ludzi czwartego króla była stworzeniami solarnymi. Sam król również z niewiadomych powodów lubił słońce – chociaż trochę trudno się dziwić, sam miał oczy jak dwa słońca, jasne i płonące. Może po prostu okno jego pokoju nie wychodziło na wschód i nie doświadczał wątpliwego uroku słonecznych pobudek – w takich okolicznościach przyrody słońce może nawet można by było polubić.

Dzień był wyjątkowo paskudny, prawda. Słońce jakieś wyjątkowo złośliwe i świecące, ludzie wyjątkowo irytujący. Wypolerowany blat baru Kusanagiego połyskiwał ordynarnie i wyzywająco. Drzwi skrzypiały niemiło, a w skrzypieniu niemal usłyszeć można było przeszmuglowywane inwektywy. Storczyk na parapecie patrzyłby się spode łba, gdyby tylko miał w tym celu oczy i łeb. Zresztą, skąd na parapecie tego paskudnego, irytującego okna znalazł się jakiś storczyk? Będzie trzeba się go kiedyś stamtąd pozbyć. Storczyk pojawił się kiedyś, kilka dni, może tydzień temu, i od tego czasu lokator nosił się z zamiarem usunięcia intruza – kto to słyszał, żeby trzymać coś takiego na parapecie. Kwiaty na parapetach trzymało się w szpitalu, kiedy było się obłożnie chorym lub sparaliżowanym i z tego powodu przykutym do łóżka, ta wiedza była elementarna.

Cały dzień był paskudny. Pełen ciężkiej wyczerpującej pracy, prawda, a jak się ciężko pracuje, trzeba sobie robić przerwy. Niestety ludzie napataczali się na niego akurat wtedy, kiedy robił sobie przerwę. W sumie niewiele by go to obchodziło, gdyby się nie czepiali – a czepiali się, co z kolei było irytujące i nie pozwalało należycie wypocząć. Nawet kubek herbaty patrzył na niego z pogardą i obelżywie. Tak, to zdecydowanie nie był sprzyjający dzień na cokolwiek.

Już tak pod wieczór, kiedy nie było sensu brać się za cokolwiek innego, usadził się w rogu irytująco skórzanej kanapy – tak z widokiem na wejście, bo łażący za plecami ludzie byli nie do zniesienia – i jednoznacznie dla otoczenia zamknął oczy, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że ciężko dzisiaj pracował i zamierza skorzystać z chwili odpoczynku. Blat baru Kusanagiego nadal połyskiwał wulgarnie i zaczepnie, ale dało się to zignorować. Członkowie Homry schodzili się pojedynczo albo grupami, jak zawsze o tej porze dnia, kiedy już nikomu nic się nie chciało. Poza, oczywiście, Mikoto, bo Czerwonemu Królowi prawie zawsze nic się nie chciało, więc wyznaczanie na tej podstawie konkretnej pory dnia mijałoby się z celem.

Dzisiaj w barze zgromadzili się niemal wszyscy członkowie klanu. Od pewnego czasu, będzie dwóch tygodni czy miesiąca, w powietrzu wisiało napięcie i ożywienie. To znaczy nie jakieś bardzo duże, ponieważ Homra zrzeszała ludzi nader spokojnych i opanowanych, prawda, ale w każdym razie większe niż zwykle. Kusanagi mawiał, że trochę napięcia od czasu do czasu dobrze klanowi zrobi – aczkolwiek miał na myśli, zdaje się, raczej uogólnienie, bo niektórym, Mikoto, żeby daleko nie szukać, napięcie wcale nie robiłoby lepiej. Chociaż można by to bardziej powiedzieć o otoczeniu Mikoto, ale kto tam wie.

Wracając jednak do ożywienia w klanie: problemem byli zieloni. Znaczy, problemem jak problemem. Wszyscy obcy królowie byli problemem, przynajmniej dla tego, kto akurat chciał sobie problem znaleźć. Ale zieloni byli problemem wyjątkowym, bo byli blisko. Ostatnio sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała, ale to było jak twist fabularny w dobrym filmie: bynajmniej nie zniechęca, a wręcz angażuje jeszcze bardziej i prowokuje do podniesienia stawki. Trzeci Zielony Król Nakamura Kenta był sprytnym, przemyślnym dziadem. Ale czwarty Czerwony Król też był sprytny i przemyślny, czasami. Z tym, że nie był dziadem, przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Ostatnimi czasy sytuacja napięła się, bo Homra żywiła potajemne – no, może nie takie potajemne, bo raczej oczywiste dla zainteresowanych – plany wygryzienia Zielonego Króla ze stołka. Wtedy Mikoto byłby trzecim królem. I tak po kolei, bez pośpiechu i na sam szczyt drabiny. No, ale na razie należało skupić się na najbliższym wyzwaniu. Czerwony i zielony gryzą się z zasady. Zresztą, kto to widział, żeby jakieś zielone bakłażany były wyżej w hierarchii, hm?

Niektórym, nie da się ukryć, motyw skopania komuś tyłka bardzo przypadał do gustu i owi ludzie ostatnimi czasy wykazywali się nadpobudliwością, pałętaniem się pod nogami i włażeniem wszędzie tam, gdzie nie trzeba, dla rozładowania roznoszącej ich energii. Było paru takich, którzy zachowywali niezmienny spokój i kamienne opanowanie, a przynajmniej w sprawach wiążących się bezpośrednio z zielonymi, ponieważ w innych sprawach zachowywali się tak jak zwykle – taki Kusanagi, na przykład.

– Coś nie tak, Saruhiko? – Totsuka usiał na kanapie krzyżując nogi i po swojemu promieniując aurą pogody ducha i optymizmu.

Saruhiko odemknął oczy na tyle, żeby widzieć zacienione wnętrze baru i obrzucił zgromadzonych współczłonków klanu pobieżnym spojrzeniem. Jednak nie odpowiedział na zagajenie – nie miał na to nastroju.

– Daj mu spokój, Totsuka-san. Kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, to dziwnie wygląda. – Z drugiej strony kanapy klapnął Misaki, opierając swoją deskorolkę o podnóżek.

Saruhiko prychnął pod nosem, posyłając skejtbordziście zirytowane spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Co masz na myśli? – Totsuka zwrócił się do Misakiego ze swoją zwyczajową tosukowatością.

– Nie warto marnować czasu na tego socjopatę. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i założył ręce za głowę.

Ten socjopata zignorował go całkowicie i z powrotem zamknął oczy.

– Dzisiaj w nocy zajmujecie się tymi dilerami, Nakurą? Powinniście uważać, podobno mają jakieś powiązania z zielonymi.

– Ta, Kusanagi-san wspominał. Pff, poradzimy sobie w pięć minut.

Saruhiko stwierdził, że mógłby wziąć udział w rozmowie.

– Szerokiej drogi – stwierdził flegmatycznie.

– Idziesz z nami, Saruhiko. – Misaki wstał, następnie kopnął deskorolkę, która zawirowała i podskoczyła mu dokładnie do ręki.

Saruhiko westchnął ciężko i odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy, ale po chwili wstał również, leniwie otrzepując mankiet koszuli. Było nie było, teraz miała zacząć się ta milsza część doby. I paskudnego słońca już nie było.

Akcje z Misakim wcale nie były takie złe. Mimo pierwszego wrażenia, które wskazywało, że ci dwaj członkowie Homry zagryźliby się w natychmiast podczas chwili nieuwagi innych, w trakcie walki dogadywali się całkiem nieźle – i był to bodaj jedyny taki moment ich koegzystencji. Cenili się też przez tę wspólną walkę. Może nie dało się tego dostrzec gołym okiem, ale było między nimi jakieś milczące porozumienie, nawet mimo codziennego:

– Postaraj mi się tym razem nie pałętać pod nogami, Saruhiko.

– Ahh… Mówiłeś coś, mięsko armatnie?

– COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?!

– A, przepraszam, przecież to Mi-sa-kiii…

– NIE MÓW DO MNIE PO IMIENIU, ZASRANA MAŁPO!

Misaki za każdym razem dawał się wyprowadzić z równowagi i Saruhiko nie mógł się nadziwić, że te same podpuszczenia skutkują ciągle i ciągle. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że nastawienie jego samego do współczłonka klanu uległo pewnej zmianie: na początku Misaki był tak niesamowicie irytujący ze swoim upartym „Mikoto-san" i „Mikoto-san", że niedopuszczalnym było przepuścić okazję i nie utrzeć mu w jakikolwiek sposób nosa; potem jednak te kłótnie czy prowokacje stały się ich sposobem dialogu. Jedynego dialogu.

Saruhiko generalnie nie dogadywał się z większością ludzi, po prostu był z tych upartych introwertyków i samotników, którzy nawet jeśli by chcieli – a Saruhiko nie chciał, bynajmniej! – znaleźć sobie jakąś kompanię, musieli się nad tym mocno namęczyć, a potem i tak mieli tendencję do rychłego zrażania do siebie większości znajomych. Tymczasem Misaki miał charakter niemal dokładnie przeciwny – garnął się do towarzystwa i bardzo szybko znajdował akceptację, był lubiany i wzbudzał sympatię. Być może dlatego Saruhiko – choć jemu samemu ciężko było się do tego przyznać – tak uczepił się Misakiego: to był jedyny i najtrwalszy most, łączący go z resztą klanu.

* * *

Kroki odbiły się od wysokich ścian starego hangaru, zwielokrotnione echem. Saruhiko pociągnął nosem, próbując wyczuć unoszący się w suchym powietrzu zapach. Czy był to tylko kurz, czy może wywietrzałe resztki aury zielonych? Niestety, woń była na tyle nikła, że nie dało się tego określić ze stuprocentową pewnością – mimo to Saruhiko był pewny, że wrogowie tu byli. To było przeczucie poparte wnioskami wyciągniętymi z szeroko rozpostartej sieci informacyjnej czerwonego klanu.

– Zieloni tu byli, więc raczej uważajmy – powiedział przez zęby Misaki.

– O, ktoś odrobił pracę domową, hmm…? – Saruhiko odchyli głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na kompana kątem oka. – Wujek Kusanagi byłby zachwycony…

– Stul dziób!

Saruhiko zniżył głos niemal do szeptu:

– Mój głośniej, zieloni cię jeszcze nie słyszeli, Mi-sa-ki…

– POWIEDZIAŁEM, ŻEBYŚ SIĘ ZAMKNĄŁ, MAŁPISZONIE!

– Musiałam niedosłyszeć, MI-SA…

Misaki odwrócił się, aż kurz zawirował, a kółka deskorolki zakreśliły równy łuk na szarej powierzchni.

– KIII…

– Chcesz się bić, co? – Padło zza zaciśniętych zębów.

– Zawsze.

Saruhiko nie mógł powstrzymać coraz większego uśmiechu, pojawiającego się na jego twarzy, i szerokiego otwarcia oczu w niemej niecierpliwości. W jego rękach natychmiast znalazły się noże do rzucania, które zalśniły czerwoną aurą promieniującą niepokojącym, gorączkowym ciepłem. Poczuł falę adrenaliny w skroniach, a pojedyncze uderzenia serca rozchodziły się drżeniami po całym jego ciele. Misaki również uśmiechał się dziko, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a pałająca aura skręcała się w szkarłatne płomienie.

– Nie miej za złe, jeśli cię zniszczę, małpo.

– Uważasz, że uda ci się mnie chociaż drasnąć, Misaki?

Pod sam dach hangaru uniosły się dwa słupy gorącego powietrza, które zdawało się aż drżeć i migotać. Czerwone wstęgi obu aur wyciągały się do góry i przygasały niczym prawdziwe płomienie, napełniając ogromną przestrzeń budynku żarem.

– To tylko dwóch gnojków! Zabić ich!

Do hangaru wpadło kilkunastu lub więcej mężczyzn, niektórzy z pistoletami, inni z kijami bejsbolowymi, wszyscy ubrani na czarno i szaro oraz z zasłoniętymi twarzami. Łomot ich buciorów rozbrzmiał niczym huk w ogromnej przestrzeni, ale zaraz uderzyło w nich gorąco niczym lita ściana i zatrzymało w jednym miejscu.

– Nie wtrącać się, frajerzy! – wrzasnął Saruhiko, nie panując nad własnym głosem.

Zaraz w ślad za krzykiem pomknęły noże, trafiając w cele z chirurgiczną precyzją i eksplodując falą czerwonej aury, która rozbłysła w rozszerzonych jak w gorączce oczach obu członków Homry i oblała szkarłatem wszystkie twarze.

– Masz za miękkie serce, Saruhiko! – zawołał Misaki biorąc zamach kijem, żeby rozpędzić deskorolkę. – Nie jesteś w stanie ich zabić?

– Nie… – Saruhiko odgarnął włosy z oczu, następnie niedbałym gestem chwycił kolejne noże. – Zabicie ich teraz nie byłoby takie zabawne, jak zabicie ich później.

* * *

Walka w hangarze przerodziła się w pościg między budynkami starego lotniska, kiedy napastnicy rozpierzchli się niczym stado szczurów, każdy wybierający własną drogę ucieczki. Ale nie było sensu gonić i zabijać każdego z uciekających – większość z nich było zwykłymi najemnikami, jakimiś przypadkowymi zbirami czy zbieraniną z mniejszych gangów. Homra nie byłaby Homrą, gdyby nie wiedziała, za kogo należy się wziąć i kogo gonić w tym harmidrze. Tak samo Homra nie byłaby Homrą, gdyby jej członkowie zajmowali się li jedynie bezsensownymi walkami i demonstrowaniem własnej siły.

– Nie tak prędko.

Dwa noże wbiły się w ziemię tuż przed jednym z uciekinierów, następnie wybuch aury zwalił go z nóg. Mężczyzna spróbował jeszcze cofać się rozpaczliwie na czworakach, ale wtedy z opadającego po eksplozji kurzu wyłonił się jego prześladowca, niczym zjawa z koszmaru.

– Nie tak prędko, powiedziałem. – Saruhiko zatrzymał się przed ofiarą i spoglądał w dół bez słowa, przez pokryte pyłem szkła okularów.

– J-jesteście z Homry…? – wymamrotał ledwie poruszając ustami człowiek Nakury.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś w pozycji do zadawania pytań? – Saruhiko kucnął przy nim, następnie bez zamachu wbił nóż w rękę, sięgającą ukradkiem po pistolet. – Właśnie zastanawiam się, co mam zacząć ci obcinać pierwsze. – Ze zirytowania podniósł głos. – Chyba muszę zacząć od rąk, bo zaczynasz robić nimi głupie rzeczy.

– To pomyłka. Czego Homra od nas chce?!

– Już ci mówiłem. – Saruhiko uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś w pozycji do zadawania pytań? – A potem, jakby po chwili zastanowienia dodał: – Wiesz, naprawdę lubię tę robotę.

* * *

Saruhiko oparł się o ścianę magazynu, na którego tyłach uskuteczniał swój szeroko pojęty wywiad, następnie wyprostował przed siebie nogi, przesuwając butem głowę swoje ofiary. Po kilku chwilach bezcelowego patrzenia w przestrzeń i to mu się znudziło, więc przymknął oczy i spróbował się zdrzemnąć. Naprawdę, co ten Misaki tam jeszcze robił? Szukał kibla?

Jinguuchi Isao z Nakury powoli i uparcie pełznął po ziemi, zostawiając za sobą poszarpany, krwawy ślad. Saruhiko nie czuł do niego litości – naprawdę, ten nie był jeszcze wcale tak poraniony, bo zaczął sypać kumplów bardzo szybko, zanim jego oprawca zdążył się rozkręcić. W zasadzie był też raczej nudny, więc Saruhiko szybko poczuł się zawiedziony zabawą i dał mężczyźnie spokój, sam zaś zajął się biernym oczekiwaniem na Misakiego, który z niewiadomych powodów gdzieś zabardażył.

Jinguuchi Isao nadal pełznął, z zaciętością pokonując kolejne centymetry. Nieoczekiwanie rozległ się strzał i Jinguuchi Isao już nie pełznął, tylko leżał nieruchomo w kałuży krwi, broczącej z roztrzaskanej skroni. Saruhiko miał już w dłoni noże do rzucania, wciągając głośno w płuca powietrze, żeby wyczuć ten charakterystyczny zapach aury zielonych – i nie pomylił się, chwilę później doleciał go nader wyraźnie. Saruhiko ostrożnie wysunął się z cienia, który rzucały przybudówki, jakimi chaotycznie oblepiony był dawny magazyn, i obrzucił okolicę szybkim spojrzeniem.

Jeden z zielonych stał z prawej strony, między rogiem budynku a płotem z siatki, jaki ogradzał teren starego lotniska, i ten właśnie trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce pistolet, którym leniwie celował między cienie zalegające pod ścianami magazynu. Natomiast dwóch innych zagrodziło drogę po przeciwnej stronie, niedaleko zamkniętej i załkódkowanej bramy, za która piętrzyły się stosy potrzaskanych skrzyń.

– Jak sądziłem, któryś z czerwonych jeszcze musiał gdzieś tu się czaić – powiedział ten z pistoletem, kierując lufę w stronę Saruhiko. – Załatwiliśmy już tego kolesia na zewnątrz, więc teraz jeszcze tylko ty.

Któryś Z Czerwonych obrzucił przeciwnika ponurym spojrzeniem spode łba, jednak nie odwracał się do niego przodem – wolał nie mieć tamtych dwóch spod bramy za plecami.

– A może powiesz ilu on załatwił waszych? – zapytał zamiast, opierając się niby nonszalancko o zbitą z niemal luźnych desek ścianę ze sobą. Lekkie, zdawać by się mogło, przypadkowe kopnięcie w tył upewniło go, co do własnej pozycji.

Ten z pistoletem uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy błysnęły białkami.

– Nie bądź taki do przodu, co, czerwony? A wszyscy mówią, że tacy z was spryciarze-

Saruhiko nie zamierzał być do przodu. Huknął łokciem w ledwie przybite deski za swoimi plecami, następnie wpadł do środka magazynu w chmurze drzazg i pyłu. Na zewnątrz podniosły się głosy tamtych trzech zielonych, co okazało się świetną okazją, bo częściowo zagłuszyło hałasy i spotęgowało ogólny chaos. Saruhiko wysadził z zawiasów tym razem drzwi i przedarł się do głównej części magazynów, następnie skoczył po dudniących, metalowych schodach, z których całymi obłokami podniósł się kurz. Na ścianach też pojawiły się ciemne pręgi w miejscach, gdzie w pośpiechu przejechał rękawami bluzy.

Jak już wrócę, wszystko nadawało się będzie do solidnego prania, pomyślał niezwykle pragmatycznie, kiedy przypadł tuż za rogiem korytarza na samym szczycie schodów i zasłonił usta od dostającego się wszędzie kurzu.

Sądząc po odgłosach, zieloni również wpadli do magazynu, następnie, już nieco ostrożniej, ruszyli jego śladem. Saruhiko nie musiał się nawet wychylać i sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, jak członkowie wrogiego klanu zatrzymują się przed wąską, ciemną klatką schodową i wahają przed wstąpieniem w tak niedogodne go walki miejsce. Zagarnął nogą szczątki jakichś mebli i kłębowisko szmat, żeby z rozmachem kopnąć je w dół schodów, sam też zaraz runął w ślad za tym niespodziewanym pociskiem. W głębokim hauście do ust i płuc dostał mu się kurz, oczy też zaczęły mu łzawić, mimo częściowej ochrony, jaką dawały szkła okularów. Padł strzał, a huk zwielokrotniony przez ciasnotę miejsca był niemal ogłuszający, ale kula musiała przejść bokiem, bo już w chwilę później Saruhiko wylądował na posiadaczu pistoletu, siłą rozpędu wbijając mu nóż w gardło i przyszpilając do ziemi własnym ciężarem.

Zaraz też skrętem całego ciała usunął się dalej, wykorzystując siłę rozmachu do wyrzucenia dwóch noży w stronę pozostałych przeciwników. Oba pociski trafiły jednego z wrogów w ramię i pierś, ale żadna z tych ran nie wyglądała na śmiertelną. W tej samej chwili ostatni z zielonych wpadł na Saruhiko, odrzucając go siłą rozpędu na ścianę. Członek Homry, mimo że plecy zapłonęły mu gwałtownym bólem, jakby oparł się o rozżarzone węgle, chwycił przeciwnika za włosy i z wprawą skręcił mu kark. Zaraz potem Saruhiko pchnął trupa na rannego zielonego, który zdążył już się podnieść, i wpakował mu nóż w lewe oko, odzyskawszy nieco miejsca do rzutu.

Krztusząc się i kaszląc wypadł z magazynu i przez chwilę skupiał się tylko na tym, żeby napełnić płuca świeżym powietrzem. W gardle czuł ten nieznośny, piekący smak zielonej aury, a ból w plecach powracał ze zdwojoną siłą przy każdym głębszym oddechu. Spróbował chociaż przetrzeć okulary, ale całe ubranie pokryte miał lepką warstwą kurzu. Ukucnął obok drzwi i przez chwilę starał się uspokoić, a także doprowadzić jakoś do porządku. Po kilkunastu oddechach i starciu z twarzy części kurzu poczuł, że sprawność fizyczno-umysłowa raczej mu wraca. Wstał więc, żeby wypełnić ostatni tego dnia obowiązek.

Misaki leżał, opierając głowę na deskorolce, ale nie wyglądał na umierającego. Chociaż – jak ocenił Saruhiko, stając nad kompanem jak jeszcze niedawno stał nad Jinguuchi Isao z Nakury – rana postrzałowa w lewym barku i złamanie otwarte kości podudzia nie należą bynajmniej do lekkich obrażeń.

– Mógłbym cię teraz dobić, Misaki~ – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i wsadzające ręce do kieszeni.

– Małpiszonie… – Skejtbrodzista chciał podnieść się chociaż do siadu, ale zaraz syknął przez żeby i opadł z powrotem na ziemię. – Mów czego chcesz i zjeżdżaj.

Saruhiko podszedł jeszcze krok do przodu i nachylił się.

– Ale dobicie cię teraz nie byłoby takie zabawne. Wiesz, nie powinieneś się ruszać, bo masz złamanie pierwszego stopnia kości strzałkowej. Zawsze może ci się pogorszyć.

– S-skąd to niby wiesz?!

– Bo widzę. Chcesz potrzymać? Chyba wystaje dość luźno…

– ŁAPY PRECZ OD MOJEJ KOŚCI!

Nagle Saruhiko poczuł, że w jednej chwili brakuje mu powietrza, przed oczyma ciemnieje, a mięśnie nagle wiotczeją. Upadł na kolana i udało mu się podtrzymać lecącą głowę, obcierając sobie łokcie na żwirze. Wziął gwałtowny haust powietrza. Niemożliwe… Przejechał dłońmi po barkach i ramionach, szukając rany i niemal natychmiast ją znalazł – niezbyt głębokie ale dość długie rozcięcie zaczynające się tuż nad łokciem, które musiał otrzymać, kiedy jednemu z tych zielonych udało się pchnąć go na ścianę: uderzenie było tak silne, że zadrapanie w ramię przeszło niezauważone.

– Jednak mnie dorwali – syknął przez zęby, ale zaraz potem prychnął. Doprawdy.

– Ej, to ta trucizna zielonych… – Misaki widać jakieś fakty kojarzył.

Saruhiko zachichotał odejmując dłoń od zranienia.

– Nie martw się, od tego się nie umiera. Trucizna rozpuszcza narządy wewnętrzne, ale ofiara jest cały czas żywa i wije się w aaagonii, póki jej ktoś nie dobije…

Misaki otworzył szeroko oczy i pobladł. Jeszcze raz spróbował się zerwać, ale znowu mu nie wyszło.

– Żartowałem, Misakiii. Martwisz się o mnie, to urocze.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, MAŁPISZONIE! Nie wierzę już w ani jedno twoje słowo!

Saruhiko zamknął oczy, bo noc stała się jeszcze ciemniejsza niż zwykle. Chyba muszą po prostu poczekać, aż ktoś po nich przyjdzie. Może to perfidne słońce.


	2. Pij mleko, będziesz wielki

30.11.2012  
Wersja druga

Koniec końców nic z tego nie wyszło.

Nie… To nie tak, bo w sumie coś tam wyszło, ale zdecydowanie nie to. Saruhiko nie był zadowolony i miał ku temu nader konkretne powody. Zaraz po pobudce dowiedział się kolejno kilku nader istotnych nowin: najpierw, że był nieprzytomny przez trzy dni i chociaż jego stan nie był na tyle poważny, żeby miała grozić mu śmierć – od jakichś nędznych zielonych? bez żartów! – to jednak na tyle niepewny, żeby Megumi-san wpadła w histerię i narobiła rwetesu; następnie został poinformowany, że Megumi-san kategorycznie zabroniła zabierać obu pacjentów z powrotem do Homry, co najprawdopodobniej było skutkiem wcześniejszej histerii; a na sam koniec, że na stoliku obok leży porcja makunouchi, które ma zjeść, żeby dojść do siebie – i nie doprowadzać już więcej Megumi-san do histerii, ale to było w domyśle.

Pozytyw był zaś taki, że w oczy nie świeciło mu słońce, ponieważ okno pokoju wychodziło na raczej zaniedbane i ciemne podwórze, które kryło się w cieniu wyższych budynków stojących wokoło.

Plecy bolały go od pamiętnego zderzenia się ze ścianą w magazynie, teraz prawdopodobnie także od odleżyn, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał złamane żebra – inaczej Megumi-san już by go o tym uświadomiła, przy okazji inwektyw rzucanych na „młodych ludzi włóczących się w podejrzanych miejscach i szukających zaczepki". Saruhiko nigdy nie pytał jej, czy kobieta wie do końca, czym jest Homra – stwierdził, że nawet jeśli by nie wiedziała, chyba nie byłoby dobrze jej tego uświadamiać. W korytarzu zobaczył jeszcze Akane, ale dziewczyna właśnie wychodziła i Saruhiko nie zamierzał za nią gonić.

– Podobno żyjesz, co, Misaki? – odezwał się, stając w progu i opierając o framugę.

– Odezwał się mądry! – prychnął skejtbordzista, aczkolwiek efekt psuł nieco fakt, że leżał całkowicie unieruchomiony wyciągami i puchatą pościelą, znad której wyraźnie wystawała jedynie kasztanowa czupryna.

– Och, a kto wpędził Megumi-san w histerię? Że biedny Misaki-chaaan coś sobie połamał… – Saruhiko niby od niechcenia przemierzył pokój i zasadził się na makunouchi leżące na szafce nocnej Misakiego.

– ODDAWAJ TEGO ŁOSOSIA, ZASRANA MAŁPO!

– Jesteś strasznie głośno, Misaki – mruknął Saruhiko z pełnymi ustami. – Megumi-san mówiła, że muszę się teraz dobrze odżywiać, żeby dojść do siebie.

– Ale czemu moim łososiem!? I nie mów do mnie po imieniu!

– Zobacz, zostawiłem ci trochę.

– Zostawiłeś same warzywa!

Misaki spróbował wyplątać się z sideł pościeli, ale dokładnie ten moment wybrała sobie Megumi-san, na wpłynięcie do pokoju w całej okazałości swojej osoby i spacyfikowanie chłopaka bez chwili zastanowienia:

– Nie powinieneś się nadwyrężać, Yata-chan! Wiesz jak wszystkie dziewczęta się o ciebie martwią? – Misaki zrobił się czerwony aż po czubki zakopanych w pierzynie uszu. – Zaraz jakąś tu przyślę, żeby pomogła ci wypić mleko. Musisz pić dużo mleka, żeby kości dobrze ci się zrastały!

– Ktoś będzie cię karmił, Misakiii? – Saruhiko nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza, tym bardziej, że Misaki na samą zapowiedź zapadł się jeszcze głębiej.

– Saruhiko-chan, lepiej się czujesz? – Megumi-san płynnie przeszła do kolejnych kwestii. – O ciebie też wszyscy się martwili. Ale jak już jesteś na nogach, to poszedłbyś mi kupić parę rzeczy. Poczekaj, kochaneczku, zaraz prześlę ci listę.

– I cokolwiek do picia, byle nie mleko – dodał głos spod pościeli, ale tak, żeby Megumi-san nie usłyszała.

Saruhiko westchnął wymownie i wywrócił oczyma, ale nie protestował gwałtowniej.

Choroba mimo wszystko go wycieńczyła i dojście do sklepu zajęło mu więcej czasu niż zwykle, a wracając, musiał zatrzymać się i chwilę odpocząć. Co prawda czerwona aura prawdopodobnie zwiększała jego odporność i szybkość regeneracji – aczkolwiek nigdy nie sprawdzał tego doświadczalnie, więc pozostawały tylko gdybania – to mimo wszystko nie zamierzał oczekiwać cudów. Wystarczył mu sam fakt, że w pojedynkę był w stanie pokonać trzech zielonych i wyjść z wszystkiego jeszcze nie tak źle – to było już wystarczającym cudem.

Kiedy zbierał się właśnie, żeby pokonać ostatni kawałek drogi powrotnej, zadzwonił Kusanagi z informacją, że w okolicy z niewiadomego powodu wędruje paru złotych i lepiej by było się nie wychylać, zwłaszcza, że obaj członkowie Homry byli w stanie niezbyt nadającym się do kolejnej potyczki, no i oczywiście wszczynanie bójki pod samym nosem Megumi-san wyglądało naprawdę głupi pomysł. Tym oto sposobem obaj zostali uziemieni, przynajmniej do czasu odwołania alarmu.

– Złoci się tu kręcą – powiedział Saruhiko, rzucając butelkę na łóżko Misakiego i okazując na tyle wyrozumiałości, żeby nie celować w jego zranione ramię.

– Woda – mruknął niezadowolony chłopak, kiedy już dorwał się do napoju.

– A co byś chciał, sake? Kości by ci się krzywo pozrastały. – Saruhiko wyjrzał przez okno i zlustrował wzrokiem ulicę.

– Odwalcie się wszyscy od moich kości! Co ja jestem, eksponat!? I czemu jesteś w moim pokoju i wyglądasz przez moje okno!? To cholernie dziwne, wiesz!?

– Siedział byś przez chwilę cicho, Misaki. – Saruhiko westchnął z irytacją. – Tylko twoje okno wychodzi na ulicę.

– Przestań mówić do mnie po imieniu! I nie rób ze mnie tej miny!

Tym razem Saruhiko nie zareagował, tylko oparł się o framugę, nie przestając przepatrywać ulicy. Jak zawsze o tej porze dnia i w – nazwijmy to – mniej reprezentatywnej dzielnicy Shizume nie było wielu ludzi, odpadała więc możliwość przegapienia podejrzanego człowieka w tłumie – ktokolwiek by się pojawił, byłby doskonale widoczny z okna na trzecim piętrze szeregowca. Tylko idiota próbowałby się tak zakradać w biały dzień i na opustoszałych ulicach, a mimo to Saruhiko nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju: w końcu _po co_ złoty klan miałby się pałętać po miejscu takim jak to? I dlaczego tak nagle? Gdyby planowali wcześniej jakąś akcję na tym terenie, powstałyby chociażby plotki, jakieś zewnętrzne wyrazy wzmożonej aktywności – innymi słowy sieć wywiadowcza czerwonego klanu nie mogłaby takich posunięć po prostu przegapić. Pozostawało więc mieć nadzieję, że złoci nie pojawili się w okolicy w żadnym konkretnym celu, a przynajmniej, że nie jest to cel związany z Homrą.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że według Saruhiko nie powinno ich tu wcale być. No i w swoim obecnym stanie nie mógł nawet ukradkiem przemknąć z powrotem do Homry, żeby dowiedzieć się nieco więcej i – co może ważniejsze – zniknąć sprzed czujnych, matczynych oczu Megumi-san.

* * *

Przez cały następny dzień nie przyszła żadna wiadomość od Homry. Saruhiko naprawdę zaczął się już denerwować – może siedzenie w jednym miejscu niespecjalnie mu przeszkadzało, ale nie cierpiał być odcięty od informacji i nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, tym bardziej, że wrócił już do siebie po incydencie na lotnisku i był pewny, że udałoby mu się przemknąć do pozostałych, nawet gdyby złoci nadal byli w okolicy. Więcej można by natomiast powiedzieć o Misakim: chłopaka roznosiła energia i byłby się rzucił jak stał – w gipsie, piżamie i bez broni – byle tylko robić cokolwiek i wspomóc w jakikolwiek sposób działania klanu. Całe wieki zajęło przekonanie go, że w żałosnym stanie, w jakim się znajdował, nie miał specjalnie szansy na bycie użytecznym, nawet mimo całych pokładów dobrych chęci. Stał się też naprawdę irytujący i aż wyjątkowo głośny, a jedyny temat, jaki dało się z nim poruszyć, to „co teraz zapewne robi Mikoto-san". Saruhiko nie był już w stanie tego wytrzymać, więc zadecydował, że o zmroku ruszy z powrotem do Homry.

– Zdrajca – rozległo się od strony Misakiego. – Zasrany małpi dezerter.

Saruhiko uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

– Nie martw się, Misakiii, Akane dobrze się tobą zajmie w moim zastępstwie. Pij dużo mleka, to szybciej wyzdrowiejesz.

Misaki zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż zazwyczaj, kiedy ktoś wspomniał przy nim rudowłosą prostytutkę i spojrzał na Saruhiko z nienawiścią.

– Zmieniałem zdanie, zjeżdżaj stąd jak najszybciej. No, już, poszedł won!

Pomachawszy na pożegnanie z pewną dozą złośliwości, Saruhiko przemknął przez korytarz i do drzwi wyjściowych, ale tak, żeby Megumi-san przypadkiem go nie przyhaczyła – gospodyni miałaby zapewne dość jasne zdanie na temat „wariackich wyskoków spowodowanych jakimiś urojonymi obawami". Saruhiko nie uważał jednak, żeby jego obawy były urojone, gdyż jego obawą było to, że dłuższe przebywanie z Misakim trwale uszkodzi jego układ nerwowy i słuch.

Chłodne, nocne powietrze orzeźwiło go i zachęciło do działania. Latarnie uliczne rzucały biały, widmowy blask na płyty chodnika, przyćmiewany przez neonowe litery tuż za jego plecami. Wielka iluminacja zalewała czerwonym blaskiem pół ulicy, ale, co ważniejsze, w tym większym mroku ukrywała zadaszone drzwi wejściowe. Saruhiko naciągnął głęboko na oczy kaptur bluzy, następnie ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, trzymając się cieni. Ze schowanych głęboko w kieszeniach dłoni ani przez moment nie wypuszczał noży do rzucania.

Zmrok dopiero co zapadł, więc nocnych przechodniów na ulicach nie było zbyt dużo, przynajmniej jak na standardy tej dzielnicy. Tutejsi mieszkańcy mieli też dobrze zapamiętaną lekcję, że nie należy zaczepiać ponurych, zakapturzonych indywiduów – chyba że bardzo chciało się oberwać – a to było kolejnym elementem sprzyjającym Saruhikowej eskapadzie. W ten sposób niezaczepiany i prawie niezauważany dotarł niemal do samej głównej ulicy, jednak zawahał się przed wybieraniem najprostszej i najbardziej uczęszczanej drogi: gdyby _jednak_ – mało prawdopodobne, noale – złoci zaczaili się tutaj na dwóch poobtłukiwanych członków Homry odpowiedzialnych za niedawną akcję z Nakurą i zielonymi, to prawdopodobnie doskonale by wiedzieli, jak najszybciej trafić stąd do Homry. Opcja b: gdyby złoci byli tu czystym przypadkiem i w sprawach niezwiązanych z czerwonym klanem, to poruszaliby się raczej po głównych ulicach, a nie po zaułkach, które znało się tylko wtedy, kiedy spędziło się tu pół życia, najpierw ganiając koty, a potem tłukąc dzieciaki z innych band.

Skutkiem tych dywagacji Saruhiko skręcił w boczną uliczkę, niemal równoległą do głównej, a prowadzącą pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi szeregowcami, od góry ograniczoną przez poszarzałe od upływu czasu sznurki na pranie. Następnie wsunął się chyłkiem w najbliższą bramę, prowadzącą na kwadratowe wewnętrzne podwórko, i przywarował w jej cieniu. Wiedział doskonale, że jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, aby przypadkiem właśnie dzisiaj ktoś miał wykorzystywać jego kryjówkę do innych czynności, takich jak na przykład wyjście na ulicę – ponad połowa mieszkań stała tutaj pusta, a mieszkańcy pozostałych woleli wychodzić drzwiami przez stróżówkę, prowadzącymi na główną ulicę.

Saruhiko przeczekał tak przyczajony i czujny przez pół godziny z hakiem, nie ruszywszy się nawet o włos, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt za nim nie szedł. Jednak właśnie kiedy miał opuścić swoją czatownię i ruszyć w dalszą drogę, na szczycie ulicy pojawiły się dwie wysokie postacie. Nie trzeba było nawet dostrzegać złotego błysku na maskach intruzów, żeby podświadomie wiedzieć, z kim ma się do czynienia. Saruhiko przesiedział w bramie o tę jedną chwilę dłużej, że zobaczył również złoty błysk i jeszcze nigdy w życiu nic nie skłoniło go do tak błyskawicznej i jednocześnie bezszelestnej ucieczki. Niemal przyklejony do ściany wpadł na podwórko i zaraz dał nura w prawo. Stało tam metalowe rusztowanie, osłonięte w jednym miejscu wyblakłym brezentem – ktoś kiedyś próbował wyremontować tę ścianę, ale zabrakło mu do tego motywacji tak gruntownie, że nawet nie sprzątnął pozostałości po robocie. W tej chwili Saruhiko dziękował mu za to z całego serca, bo wspiął się na metalową konstrukcję zwinnie jak małpa i zawisł na rękach w miejscu, gdzie zasłaniała go tkanina. Jednym okiem widział wylot bramy, a drugie miał zmrużone, bo ostre krawędzie prętów wbijały mu się w ręce.

Niestety, tym razem coś widocznie chciało go pokarać – pewnie dlatego że był niemiły dla Misakiego – i rychło na podwórze wstąpiło dwóch złotych. Mieli na sobie długie płaszcze z kapturami, a z tej odległości widać było wyraźnie złote refleksy, odbijające się na ich maskach. W wąskiej gardzieli bramy wiało niemiłosiernie, poza tym unosił się tam nieprzyjemny zapach wilgoci, więc obaj intruzi cofnęli się kawałek od przeciągu. Saruhiko całkowicie wstrzymał oddech, a najchętniej zatrzymałby też pracę serca i udawał wisielca, ponieważ intruzi zatrzymali się wprost pod jego końcem brezentu, a jeden zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem.

Patrzcie, macie tam całe trzy piękne ściany, więc POSZLI WON OD MOJEJ, pomyślał Saruhiko z całą swoją mocą stwórczą, zamykając oczy. Zaraz potem musiał wziąć ostrożny oddech, bo groziło mu uduszenie. Palce bolały go, jakby lada chwila miały odpaść, a tymczasem złoci na dole rozpoczęli flegmatyczną pogawędkę.

– …ten się podziewa…?

– …spóźniony. Spokojnie, poczekamy.

Idźcie pogadać gdzie indziej, już, won mi stąd, powtarzał w myślach Saruhiko.

– …nie wie jakie to ważne?

– Nie jest wcale aż tak ważne…

Saruhiko z szoku aż zapomniał o bolących palcach i nieoddychaniu. Czy ci idioci zamierzali właśnie zacząć rozmawiać o sekretnie tajnym celu misji, nawet nie sprawdziwszy, czy za brezentem, pod którym stoją, nikt przypadkiem nie wisi?

– Mamy tylko znaleźć jednego człowieka. To nie tak, że coś się pali.

Idioci, otaczają mnie idioci… Saruhiko, gdyby nie wykorzystywał właśnie obu rąk do zwisania, zasadziłby sobie soczystego facepalma. Zaraz jednak przestał myśleć cokolwiek, zamiast tego zmienił się w zawieszony na zdrętwiałych rękach słuch.

– Człowiek jak człowiek. Taki niebieski król piechotą nie chodzi.

– Za bardzo się emocjonujesz. Widać, że jesteś nowy.

– Zbyt lekko traktujesz swoje obowiązki! A, nareszcie jest! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

Nowo przybyły odpowiedział coś mrukliwie i niewyraźnie.

– Nie ważne! Chodźcie, za długo już tu tkwimy.

Trzech złotych rychło zniknęło w czeluści bramy, ale Saruhiko bynajmniej nie zamierzał jeszcze schodzić na dół. Wisiał nieruchomo coś koło pięciu, może dziesięciu minut, nie odrywając wzroku od dziury w brezencie, przez którą widać było bramę. Właśnie kiedy uznał, że wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu jest bezpiecznie i może wreszcie zejść, w mroku przejścia coś się przesunęło i zniknęło.

Siedzieli tam! to była jedyna myśl, która została w głowie Saruhiko w skutek nagłej czystki. Siedzieli cichaczem w tej zimnej, wietrznej bramie i czekali, aż zejdę z tego rusztowania. Nie wierzę.

Gdyby teraz ktoś go znalazł, zapewne wziąłby go za osobliwego wisielca, bo mimo nieznośnego, wzmagającego się bólu w obu rękach Saruhiko uczepił się pręta, jakby był do niego przylutowany i nie ważył się drgnąć ani jednym mięśniem i nic ani nikt nie wyciągnąłby go teraz z kryjówki. Jednakże wyglądało na to, że złoci upewnili się co do bezpieczeństwa miejsca pogawędki, bo nawet najmniejszy skrawek ciemnego kaptura nie pojawił się już na widnokręgu. Kiedy wreszcie Saruhiko zeskoczył na ziemię, zdawały się już upłynąć wieki. Dłuższy czas minął, zanim udało mu się też rozetrzeć zmarznięte na kość ręce i odzyskać w nich czucie, aczkolwiek czerwonej pręgi na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni powstałej od kurczowego uchwytu nie udało mi się już tak łatwo pozbyć.

Zaraz po tym jak doszedł nieco do siebie, zwinął się chyłkiem z podwórza i jak najszybciej ruszył w przeciwną stronę niż ta, w którą, jak sądził, udali się złoci. Zatrzymał się i odetchnął dopiero na szerokich betonowych schodach poniżej parku w dzielnicy Jouzabu. Wtedy też sprawdził godzinę na palmtopie i przy okazji odkrył, że w między czasie dzwonił do niego Kusanagi. Jeszcze nigdy Saruhiko nie był tak wdzięczny swojemu nawykowi wyłączania urządzenia przed jakąkolwiek akcją. Jednak, jako że do baru nie było już daleko, stwierdził, że nie ma sensu oddzwaniać i pytać się o co chodzi, tylko szybkim krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Kusanagi nawet specjalnie się nie zdziwił. W zasadzie jedyną jego reakcją było podniesienie głowy znad polerowania kieliszka – jego elementarnej czynności – i komentarz:

– Naprawdę, gdybyście wszyscy trzymali się planu, życie byłoby zbyt proste.

Saruhiko spokojnym krokiem przemierzył pomieszczenie i usiadł bokiem na barowym stołku.

– Nie szukają nas, tylko niebieskiego króla, więc nie rozumiem w czym problem, Kusanagi-san.

Kusanagi aż przestał wycierać kieliszek.

– Niebieskiego króla? – powtórzył Totsuka. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

Saruhiko spojrzał na wiatrak, wolno pracujący skrzydłami pod sufitem.

– Usłyszałem – wyjaśnił lakonicznie.

– To pewne informacje? – Kusanagi już trzymał w ręku palmtopa i wybierał numer.

– Nie. Całkiem prawdopodobne.

– Ktoś jeszcze o tym-

– Nie sądzę.

– Z tej strony Kusanagi. Zbadajcie poziom Weismanna w Yuukaku i okolicy. Interesują mnie nawet najmniejsze odchylenia od normy… Nawzajem, do zobaczenia.

– Gdyby niebieski król skumał się ze złotym, mielibyśmy problem – stwierdził Rikio przysiadając się i podsuwając Saruhiko otwartą paczkę krakersów. – Zakładając oczywiście, że złoci nie szukają go po to, żeby go zabić.

Rozległy się głuche stuknięcia, kiedy Anna rzuciła na mapę Shizume cztery czerwone kulki, które zaczęły kreślić szerokie łuki.

– Akurat wtedy, kiedy zaczęliśmy działać przeciw zielonym. – Kusanagi odstawił kieliszek i potarł nasadę nosa. – Gdyby nie fakt, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, uznałbym, że obie sprawy mają coś wspólnego.

– Teorię spiskową – mruknął pod nosem Saruhiko, którego ta sprawa aż tak bardzo nie zajmowała. Flegmatycznie zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Cóż, to Kusanagi zawsze mówił, że bar bez przenikającego zapachu tytoniu i dymu kłębiącego się pod sufitem nie zasługuje na miano baru, więc Saruhiko zabrał się ochotniczo na wytwarzanie klimatu na dzisiejszy wieczór, licząc, że nic więcej nie będzie już od niego wymagane.


	3. Niby nic

08.12.2012  
Wersja druga

Wiadomo było, że Misaki długo nie usiedzi odcięty od wydarzeń w klanie. Nie to jednak stanowiło problemem: problemem stanowiło to, że bynajmniej nie dawał on o sobie zapomnieć i już następnego dnia odłożył na bok dozgonną nienawiści z powodu haniebnej zdrady, kiedy zadzwonił, żeby zapytać, jak czuje się Mikoto-san, co teraz porabia i czy pytał o niego.

– Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że słyszę twój malkontenconcy głos, Saruhiko – mówił pogodnie. – Mógłbyś jakoś się wstawić za mną, żeby Kusanagi-san przekonał Megumi-san, żeby mnie puściła z powrotem, co?

Saruhiko prychnął.

– Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby pętał się w okolicy kuternoga o…

– Potrafisz wszystko zepsuć, Saruhiko.

– …o ujemnym potencjale bojowym, kiedy sytuacja zrobiła się napięta, a Kusanagi-san dostaje histerii, próbując usiąść naraz na dwóch nocnikach.

– Coś się stało? Jeżeli odpowiesz jakąkolwiek wariacją na temat standardowej odzywki „głupie pytanie", zginiesz.

Saruhiko zamyślił się i potarł brodę.

– Owszem, stało się.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć? I nie chichocz pod nosem!

– Mógłbym.

– Czy POWIESZ mi co się stało?

– Powiem.

– No to CO się stało, zasrana małpo!?

– Jesteś strasznie głośno, Misaki. Od twoich wrzasków chyba zaczynam mieć kłopoty ze słuchem, dlatego powtórz głośniej, co mówiłeś…?

– Saru…

– Hm…?

– Zabiję cię kiedyś. Wypruję falki i powieszę na maszcie telefonicznym, z kłaków zrobię szczotkę do mycia kibla, a okulary będę nosić jako trofeum wojenne.

Saruhiko zachichotał pod nosem.

– Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo skoczy ci ciśnienie i puszczą skrzepy, a wtedy Megumi-san najpewniej przykuje cię do łóżka i nałoży embargo na nowiny.

– Gadaj w końcu: co się stało?

– Nic specjalnie ważnego, tylko niebieski król objawił się w okolicy Yuukaku, więc raczej nie spaceruj po okolicy samotnie. A, zapomniałem, w twoim obecnym stanie na spacerowanie masz raczej małe szanse, więc nic ci nie grozi, Mi-sa-kiii…

– Przysięgam, zginiesz kiedyś z mojej ręki.

Bo to wcale nie jest czas, w którym powinniśmy skupić się na dobiciu zielonych, prawda, nad którymi pracujemy od tygodni, zamiast włazić w paradę złotym, pomyślał, kończąc połączenie.

Nie powiedział tego głośno, ponieważ miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Kusanagi – i, co ważniejsze, Mikoto – wiedzą o niebieskich coś, czego nie chcieliby specjalnie rozgłaszać. Saruhiko nie cierpiał być niedoinformowany, ale tym razem postanowił spasować. Nie był pewny, czy chciałby… Chociaż nie, był przekonany, że NIE chciałby zagrzebywać się specjalnie w przeszłości czerwonego króla, gdyż był to teren nader grząski i niespokojny. Od czasu kiedy Saruhiko zjawił się w Homrze – zasmarkany wyrostek z poobcieranymi łokciami, podbitym okiem i raną od noża na prawym ramieniu – Mikoto budził w nim niepokój. Ktoś inny – Misaki – mógłby patrzeć z zachwytem na _bohatera_, który z, ha, dobroci serca uratował dwa dzieciaki przed miejscowym gangiem, planującym na nich krwawą rozprawę. Saruhiko natomiast widział człowieka, który od niechcenia wmieszał się w walkę, jaka akurat obok niego się toczyła, i zmienił dziesięciu kolesi w rozpaćkaną na chodniku miazgę. Nie to, żeby Saruhiko czuł litość dla ludzi, którzy mało brakowało, a zabiliby go bez wahania – po prostu nie chciałby być sam na ich miejscu, a czuł, że bardzo cienka jest dla niego granica między „nami" a „nimi".

Tak naprawdę dla Saruhiko trudnym było przyznanie się nawet przed sobą, że czuje strach przed Mikoto. Że boi się człowieka, który miał być jego królem i od którego otrzymał tę zatrważającą i przechodzącą pojęcie moc. Był sam w swoim strachu, dlatego trzymał go głęboko ukryty i nie dawał po sobie nic poznać choćby drgnieniem powieki.

Storczyk nadal stał na oknie. Zdawał się patrzeć na właściciela z wyrzutem, ale Saruhiko nie dał się ugiąć – postanowił, że zabije intruza, tym samym wywierając zemstę na tym, kto, ktokolwiek by to był, go tu przyniósł. Nie będzie żadnych storczyków stojących na parapetach okien niczym w mieszkaniu paralityka.

* * *

Homrze czas płynął w stałym napięciu i gorączkowym pośpiechu, a stosunki z zielonymi zaostrzały się niemal z dnia na dzień. W tej chwili to było głównym problemem Saruhiko, gdyż półświatek miasta Shizume, wraz z wszystkimi jego machlojkami, przekrętami i konszachtami, zdawał się był sprzymierzyć solidarnie przeciw czerwonemu klanowi. Aż w końcu odnieść by można wrażenie, że nie istniało miejsce, w którym Nakamura Kenta nie miałby powtykanych swoich ludzi. Oczywiście członkowie Homry odpłacali się wrogom pięknym za nadobne, ale jakkolwiek przewaga bitewna była niewątpliwie istotna – a nikt nie mógł się równać w walce z czerwonym klanem, no przecież – tak zgoła inną kwestią było przytłaczające poczucie osaczenia. Owego syndromu oblężonej twierdzy nie starali się nawet złagodzić Mikoto ani Kusanagi z ich nagłą obsesją na punkcie niebieskiego króla. Na co komu wynajdywanie sobie kolejnego wroga – plus, co wcale nie jest wykluczone, złoci, którzy nie będą zachwyceni za włażenie im w paradę – kiedy starych zatargów było już dość i na kilka żyć.

Nic więc dziwnego, że dla Saruhiko wszelkie inne sprawy, poza utrzymaniem się przy życiu na chwilę obecną, poszły daleko w odstawkę. Nie miał pojęcia, że od pamiętnego zajścia z Nakurą i zielonymi minęły już dwa tygodnie z hakiem, kiedy Totsuka wspomniał mimochodem, że niezawadziłoby wpaść do Megumi-san i zobaczyć, jak czuje się Misaki. W pierwszej chwili Saruhiko popukał się w czoło, słysząc ten pomysł – tak, świetna myśl, bo w Yuukaku wcale nie przewalają się hordy złotych, prawda, ani nie ma tam żadnego nie-wiedzieć-skąd-wiziętego niebieskiego króla, wyskakującego niespodziewanie jak pajac z pudełka – jednak Totsuka tak długo przytaczał argumenty i wizje Misakiego usychającego z tęsknoty – „niczym księżniczka zamknięta w wieży" Saruhiko nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentarzem – że w końcu dał się przekonać.

Radość Misakiego rzeczywiście przeszła wszelkie wyobrażenie. Saruhiko był w stanie nawet przecierpieć burę od Megumi-san za wymykanie się chyłkiem w środku nocy – „Kobieto, to było dwa tygodnie temu i wcale nie w środku nocy!" – bo ten dziecinny wybuch szczęścia był doprawdy uroczy. Jednak nie trwało to długo, Misaki zaraz spoważniał i zapytał, jak się teraz ma Mikoto-san i jak Mikoto-san idzie wojna z zielonymi, a poza tym co Mikoto-san zamierza w kwestii niebieskich. Cięgle tylko Mikoto-san i Mikoto-san – nikt inny dla niego nie istniał. Saruhiko nie odezwał się na ten temat ani jednym słowem, pozwalając, żeby Totsuka zrelacjonował wszystkie wydarzenia.

– Saruhiko.

Saruhiko oderwał wzrok od kontemplowanego właśnie sufitu.

– Hm?

– Naprawdę, jesteś najbardziej irytującym i upierdliwym trollem, jakiego w życiu widziałem.

Saruhiko wywrócił oczyma w irytacji.

– A co takiego ci tym razem zrobiłem, Mi-sa-ki?

– Stoisz naburmuszony w kącie i roztaczasz wokół siebie aurę zniechęcenia…

– Nie stoję w kącie, dla twojej wiadomości. Stoję w połowie dłu-

– SŁUCHAJ, CO DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ!

Zapadła cisza i tylko Misaki dyszał ciężko. Ten wrzask był wyjątkowo głośny, nawet jak na niego.

– …długości ściany, więc jeżeli uważasz, że jest to kąt, to musi być z tobą naprawdę źle, Misaki.

– NIE MÓW DO MNIE PO IMIENIU!

– Mógłbyś go nie prowokować, Saruhiko-kun? – spytał Totsuka.

Saruhiko wrócił do kontemplacji sufitu. Miejsce, gdzie poprowadzony był kabel od lampy, znaczyło się długim, niewyraźnym cieniem.

– To już nie moja wina, że Misaki DAJE się sprowokować.

– Jak w przedszkolu. – Do pokoju wsunęła się Akane, jak zawsze poruszając się ze swoją niewymuszona gracją. – Naprawdę, Saru-chan, musisz być taki niemiły dla Yaty-chan? – Dziewczyna zawiesiła się na Saruhiko i wpatrzyła w niego swoimi zielonymi ślepiami.

Misaki zrobił się czerwony. Saruhiko zignorował ją, bo jakoś przeszła mu ochota na potyczki słowne i to, co najchętniej by teraz zrobił, było wróceniem do Homry i zajęciem się tym, czym tam akurat miał się zająć. Węgiel, zdaje się, miał przerzucać i stolik nocny wypastować. Wszystko wydawało się bardziej fascynujące, niż przebywanie w tym towarzystwie, które naraz mu obrzydło.

– Saruhiko jest w tej chwili śmiertelnie obrażony na cały świat, więc się nim nie przejmuj – pospieszył z komentarzem Misaki.

– Naprawdę, zrzędzisz gorzej niż baba, Misaki, a potem się dziwisz, że nikt z tobą nie wytrzymuje.

– ZE MNĄ nikt nie wytrzymuje, tak?

– Saru-chan, też jestem babą, a przecież nie powiesz, że zrzędzę.

Saruhiko poczuł się cokolwiek osaczony, więc zjeżył się wewnętrznie.

– A róbcie co chcecie.

Odczepił od siebie Akane i wyszedł na korytarz. W pierwszej chwili chciał udać się do pokoju, który zawsze zajmował, kiedy gościł u Megumi-san, do _swojego_ pokoju, ale zrezygnował – to byłoby strasznie dziecinne, a Misaki prawdopodobnie nie dałby mu o tym potem zapomnieć. Dlatego wyszedł na zewnątrz i zapalił papierosa, oparłszy się plecami o ścianę. Mógł wyglądać na całkowicie wyluzowanego, ale wewnątrz aż się w nim kotłowało.

Tylko Mikoto-san i Mikoto-san, w kółko to samo. Jak by nie było… innych tematów. Naprawdę, ile można? Ten Misaki… Nie, on po prostu żałośnie łatwo daje sobą manipulować, a potem będzie jeszcze gadał jakieś bzdury i czepiał się ludzi tylko dlatego, że nie są tak ślepi jak on, nie dając się przekabacić i nie głosząc Jedynej Słusznej Ideologii.

Ze złości cisnął niedopałek na ziemię i zaraz zapalił następnego. Zaczął poważnie powątpiewać, czy był jakikolwiek sens w jego wizycie tutaj. No, Totsuka oczywiście nie mógł sam szlajać się po terenie, po którym kręcili się złoci, ale przecież mógł z nim pójść _każdy inny_. A Saruhiko miał akurat teraz TYLE do zrobienia. Właśnie przypominał sobie ile ciekawych – ciekawszych niż sterczenie pod burdelem Megumi-san w każdym razie – spraw wymagało jego uwagi i ile pożytecznych – dla niego oczywiście – zajęć mógłby teraz wykonywać, co wywoływało kolejną falę irytacji.

Misaki był prosty i nieskomplikowany w obsłudze niczym bejsbolowa pałka, mówił to, co myślał, działał szczerze i z dobrej woli, nie knuł spisków ani nie próbował manipulować. A to oznaczało, że dawał znać o wszystkim, co leżało mu na sercu – a na sercu leżał mu tylko i wyłącznie Mikoto. Mikoto-san i Mikoto-san. Saruhiko czuł się źle, że w ogóle mu na tym zależało, czuł się źle, że w ogóle się tym przejmował.

Zapalił trzeciego papierosa, następnie rzucił zapalniczką w kota.

To było śmieszne, że przejmował się czymś tak nieistotnym i doprowadzał się z tego powodu do tak żałosnego stanu. Przecież to był tylko Misaki. Irytujący, rozwrzeszczany Misaki ze swoją deskorolką i zachwytem nad Mikoto. Przecież nie było czym się przejmować, a sprawianie z tego powodu problemów było głupie.

Ale to przecież nie Saruhiko sprawiał problemy. To Misaki sprawiał problemy, jakby nie potrafił się na pięć minut pohamować.

– Idziemy! – Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i na zewnątrz wytoczył się Misaki podtrzymywany przez Totsukę i wyglądający na jeszcze radośniejszego niż zwykle.

Saruhiko nie ruszył się, tylko przeniósł wzrok z płotu, za którym zniknął kot, na intruzów.

– Czy ja wyglądam – zaczął, powoli cedząc słowa – jak jakaś akcja charytatywna, specjalizująca się w eskortowaniu do domów oferm i połamańców? A może zwiodło was moje przyjazne i miłe zachowanie?

– Nie smęć już, Saruhiko. Masz zły dzień, sorry, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem.

– Mój dzień byłby znakomity, gdyby wszyscy wreszcie dali mi żyć i robić jedynie to, co do mnie należy.

– Chodź, idziemy już.

– Nigdzie nie idę. A ty lepiej wracaj do środka i nie odwalaj żadnego cyrku. Wszyscy na pewno będą zachwyceni, kiedy przywleczesz się z powrotem tylko po to, żeby włazić pod nogi.

– Chodźmy – poparł Misakiego Totsuka. – Im szybciej dojdziemy z powrotem, tym szybciej będziesz miał nas z głowy.

Saruhiko przez chwilę rozważał ten argument, który mimo wszystko wydawał się być całkiem sensowny. Następnie wzruszył ramionami i odepchnął od ściany.

– Nie biorę za to odpowiedzialności.

* * *

Żeby było zabawniej, nie uszli wcale daleko – nie wyszli nawet z Yuukaku – kiedy wszyscy trzej dostali wiadomość od Kusanagiego.

– Tak, tego jeszcze nie grali – stwierdził Saruhiko z pewną ponurą satysfakcją.

– Złoci kręcą się w po okolicy. – Totsuka nie był przyzwyczajony do telegrafowych skrótów i odczytanie wiadomości zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu.

– Gdyby Misaki był w stanie sprawnie się poruszać, nie byłoby problemu – ciągnął niewzruszonym tonem Saruhiko. – Ale nie, zachciało mu się wycieczek, kiedy jego przydatność w jakiejkolwiek akcji jest po prostu śmieszna…

– Nie mów do mnie w trzeciej osobie, kiedy stoję tuż obok!

– Ty stoisz, Misaki? Ty przecież _wisisz_. Nieważne. – Nie dał sobie przerwać kolejnym wybuchem oburzenia. – Skoro już muszę naprawiać za wszystkich fuszerkę, to może do roboty, co?

Znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca nie nastręczało większego problemu, nie, kiedy znało się tę dzielnicę jak własną kieszeń. Oczywiście to podwórko między kamienicami było już spaloną kryjówką, tak samo zresztą należałoby się trzymać z dala od całej tamtej okolicy. Ale nic to, Misaki w swoim stanie i tak nie dałby rady wisieć na rusztowaniu, więc kryjówka na nic by się nie zdała. Było natomiast w okolicy inne bardzo fajne miejsce, o którym też Saruhiko zaraz sobie przypomniał.

Skręcić za żółtymi barierkami, piąta klatka schodowa – powinna być czwarta, ale przesądy tak się rozpleniły, że mieszkańcy za nic nie dali wybudować sobie pod bokiem niczego z numerem cztery – następnie po wąskich, stromych schodach – jeszcze stare budownictwo, Misakiemu trzeba było pomóc, ale to dobrze, stare budownictwo było mniej przemyślane niż współczesne, więc możliwe było parę fajnych sztuczek.

Saruhiko ulokował Misakiego w strategicznie umieszczonej kryjówce za starą komodą. Pod sufitem biegły rury, więc dawno temu ludzie znoszący komodę do piwnicy nie mogli jej dosunąć do samej ściany, skutkiem czego powstała całkiem spora wolna przestrzeń, jedna z wielu kryjówek, jakie znały ganiające po Yuukaku dzieciaki. Naprawdę, pożytecznie było być kiedyś takim dzieciakiem. Jednak Saruhiko wybrał tę szafę ze zgoła innego powodu – otóż teoretycznie i w planach miasta zaraz dalej piwnica kończyła się litą ścianą. W praktyce w ścianie wybita była solidna dziura, dla niepoznaki przysłonięta sztywną płachtą w oliwkowozielone grochy, która prowadziła wprost do następnej piwnicy. Poza mieszkańcami niewiele osób wiedziało o tym przejściu, dlatego jako droga ucieczki było ono wprost idealne.

– Pamiętaj, trzydzieści dwie minuty.

– Wiem! – Misaki spojrzał na Saruhiko ze złością. – Mózg, w przeciwieństwie do nogi, mam całkiem sprawny.

– Może powinienem zostać…? – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Totsuka.

– Bez sensu. – Saruhiko wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nic nie zdziałasz przeciw złotym, Totsuka-san, a więc jeśli nie udałoby się ich odciągnąć, lepiej niech zginie jedna osoba, a nie dwie.

– Jesteś straszliwie pragmatyczny.

– Ma rację, Totsuka-san. Idźcie, poradzę sobie.

Saruhiko uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania, następnie odgarnął kurtynę i wskoczył do sąsiedniej piwnicy, nie oglądając się.

* * *

– Saruhiko?

– Hm?

– Czy wysadzanie tego telebimu naprawdę było konieczne?

– Nie. Mogliśmy wysadzić cokolwiek innego, co zwróciłoby uwagę złotych.

– Tak, ale kamery…?

– W Yuukaku żadna kamera nie wytrzyma dłużej jak do wieczora. To raczej uboga dzielnica, a kamery policyjne są dość drogie.

– Sporo wiesz o tej dzielnicy. Mówię o tych wszystkich kryjówkach i przejściach.

– Spędziłem tu dzieciństwo.

– Nie wydaje się to przyjaznym miejscem dla dzieci.

Saruhiko tylko wzruszył ramionami. Miejsce jak każde inne.

Kolejna kryjówka była cokolwiek nietypowa, ponieważ znajdowała się w wodzie, pomiędzy konstrukcją pylonu podpierającego jeden z licznych w okolicy mostów. Ten sposób kryjówki nazywany był żartobliwie „na topielca", ponieważ złoci byli zbyt dobrzy w wyczuwaniu aur, żeby ryzykować ogrzewanie wody wokół siebie – w rezultacie siedziało się w pieruńskim zimnie, nawet mimo letniej pogody, nieruchomo i bez możliwości rozgrzania mięśni. Ale czego to się już nie robiło…

– Wcześniej wspominałeś coś o trzydziestu dwóch minutach. Czemu akurat tyle?

– Pół godziny to standard – wyjaśnił Saruhiko. – Minuta na wypadek, gdyby przeciwnik również znał standard i czatował dłużej niż pół godziny. Kolejna minuta to margines błędu, w razie gdyby miał rozregulowany zegarek i z rozpędu czekał dłużej. Dlatego przyjmujemy, że w kryjówce siedzi się trzydzieści dwie minuty, przy czym wyjątkiem są sytuacje, gdzie nie wytrzyma się tego czasu, na przykład jeśli kryjówką jest wiszenie na horyzontalnym do podłoża pałąku pod osłoną brezentowej płachty.

– Niesamowite. Nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane. Może też zacznę chodzić na te wasze akcje.

– Tak, znajdź sobie innego frajera.

* * *

Saruhiko kichnął potężnie, następnie spojrzał krzywo na Misakiego.

– Mógłbyś się powstrzymać od obrabiania mi tyłka, kiedy przebywam w tym samym pokoju?

– Wiesz, kiedy jest się chorym, czasami kicha się bez powodu, paranoiku.

Saruhiko chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie udało mi się wymyślić dostatecznie błyskotliwej riposty, więc dał sobie spokój.

– A co tam chcesz. – Wzruszył ramionami i naciągnął golf od swetra na nos.

Nieoczekiwanie z góry spadło na niego coś wielkiego i miękkiego. Kiedy wreszcie się wyplątał, odkrył, że to beżowy puchaty koc z Totsuką na drugim końcu. Saruhiko rzucił klanowiczonwi ponure spojrzenie, następnie opatulił się po czubek głowy. Pieruńsko zimno było w tym barze.

– Zachowujesz się podejrzanie miło – zauważył Misaki. – Jakbyś przeczuwał nadchodzącą śmierć i chciał wynagrodzić wszystkim swoje złośliwości.

– Podejrzewam, że to gorączka rzuca mi się na umysł.

Naprawdę, zaczynał czuć się gorzej, dostał nawet dreszczy – najprawdopodobniej nadchodziło wieczorne przesilenie razem z widomym znakiem, że trzeba olać to wszystko i iść spać.

– Misaki~ Jeśli teraz umrę, to pamiętaj, że to przez ciebie – wymamrotał.

– Ejno, nie odwalaj mi to niczego, dobra? Bo zaczynam naprawdę się bać.

Saruhiko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Gryzie cię sumienie? Bardzo słusznie. Dobranoc, idę umierać. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Pochowacie mnie na starym lotnisku na końcu pierwszego pasa startowego.

– Dlaczego tam?

– Ponieważ nie udało mi się na szybko wymyślić innego miejsca, które nie byłoby kiczowate.

– Jesteś beznadziejny, wiesz?

– Nawzajem.

* * *

W środku nocy coś go obudziło. Przez chwilę wodził w ciemności szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ale w mroku, żółtawym od poświaty wsączającej się przez zasłony, nic się nie poruszało. Saruhiko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Popadasz w paranoję – powiedział do siebie.

Kichnął i szczelniej otulił się kołdrą. Zaraz potem spod niej wychynęła ręka i zwlekła z krzesła zwinięty w kłąb koc. W pokoju było pieruńsko zimno. Po kilku minutach bezskutecznego przewracania się z boku na bok, Saruhiko wystawił głowę spod kołdry i sięgnął po okulary – perfidnie zimne, rzecz jasna. Fluorescencyjne wskazówki zegarka wskazywały w pół do czwartej. Saruhiko wysyczał pod nosem kilka klątw pod adresem Misakiego, który to tak go załatwił, następnie znów schował się pod pierzyną. Gdyby temu małemu szujstwu nie zachciało się ni z tego ni z owego wracać do Homry, nie byłoby potrzeby siedzieć nie wiadomo jak długo w tej lodowatej wodzie, ergo Saruhiko nie zachorowałby w tym jakże sprzyjającym chorobie okresie w kontaktach czerwonego klanu z zielonymi.

„Do domu", tak powiedział Misaki. „Wróciłem do domu." Dla Saruhiko nie było czegoś takiego jak dom. Była Homra, był bar Kusanagiego, ale dom…? W pewnym momencie życia coś takiego już nie jest potrzebne, ale Misiaki najwidoczniej wciąż jeszcze był dzieckiem.


	4. Głupstwo

22.12.2012  
Wersja druga

Wbrew obawom Saruhiko Misaki nie pałętał się pod nogami, ani nawet nie przeszkadzał. Więcej nawet, wszyscy zdawali się cieszyć, że ten mały, podlizujący się dupek wrócił. No, Saruhiko przynajmniej nie miał wątpliwości, że to jego radosne zachowanie upośledzonego umysłowo dziecka było po prostu wyrafinowaną formą manipulacji, wymierzoną prosto w innych członków klanu. A skoro człowiek już to wiedział, był to najlepszy sposób na to, żeby nie dać się w to samemu wkręcić.

Zresztą, Saruhiko miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Jak tylko wykurował się na tyle, że nie zdradzał wrogom swojej obecności kichaniem co pięć minut, rzucił się na powrót w wir wojny z zielonymi. Trudno powiedzieć, czy po prostu chciał się wyżyć na kimkolwiek, kto akurat napatoczył się pod rękę – a tym lepiej, jeśli byli to zieloni, bo przynajmniej był z tego jakiś pożytek – czy po prostu skupiając się na planowaniu i urzeczywistnianiu wszystkich tych akcji, mógł udawać, że nadaje to jego życiu jakiś cel. Kompletna prowizorka, ale póki co na krótką metę miało wystarczyć.

Misaki był akurat na etapie uczepiania się jak rzep psiego ogona i kusztykał o kiju – no przecież nie będzie chodził o kulach, nie? – kiedy Saruhiko uskuteczniał najazd na lokalny kiosk w celu nabycia zapalniczki.

– Niedawno przecież kupowałeś, nie? – Misaki wykazał się niespotykaną u niego przenikliwością i zdolnością kojarzenia faktów. – Jeśli będziesz tyle palił, to za parę lat umrzesz na raka płuc, człowieku.

– …Jakoś mi się wyczerpała. – No przecież nie powie, że poprzednią rzucił w kota.

– Poza tym po co ci zapalniczka, skoro możesz zrobić tak:

Strzelił palcami i zaprezentował niewielki płomień na wskazującym.

Saruhiko wzruszył ramionami. Odpowiedź: „Bo tak robi Mikoto i dostaję od tego kurwicy." nawet nie wchodziła w grę. Zresztą, nie miał ochoty na wchodzenie w polemikę. Rano przytrzasnął sobie rękę drzwiami od łazienki; storczyk przewrotnie nie chciał usychać; skończyła się właśnie kawa, więc ktoś będzie musiał pójść i ją kupić; Totsuka smażył w kuchni coś, od czego śmierdział cały bar, a Kusanagi się na niego wydzierał. Trzeba było opuścić to miejsce najszybciej jak się dało, skutkiem czego Saruhiko zapomniał wziąć słuchawek.

– Hm? – Misaki podsunął mu jedną.

– Nie zamierzam psuć sobie słuchu sieczką, której zwykłeś słuchać.

– Jak chcesz. – Dupek wzruszył ramionami i nawet nie dał się sprowokować.

* * *

Zaczęło się od tego, że dwanaście godzin temu Totsuka przyniósł gitarę…

* * *

Nie, zaczęło się od tego, że dwanaście godzin i pięć minut temu Saruhiko leżał na wznak i miał wszystko gdzieś. Zastanawiał się, czy by nie zejść na dół i nie powykazywać kompletnego niezainteresowania sprawą, siedząc na kanapie i jedząc jabłko, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nie był specjalnie przekonany, czy warto z tego powodu w ogóle się ruszać. Poza tym na dole na pewno byłoby głośno, więc musiałby słuchać głośniej muzyki, co na pewno wpłynęłoby na jego słuch niemal równie niekorzystnie, jak słuchanie popkulturowej sieczki tak uwielbianej przez Misakiego. No, dla Saruhiko każda muzyka, której sam nie słuchał, była popkulturową sieczką, ale Misaki miał akurat szczególnie fatalny gust.

Jakby słysząc, że się o nim właśnie myśli, Misaki wpakował się do pokoju, nawet nie pukając. Co on sobie niby myślał? W dodatku co zrobił? Bez pytania podszedł do stolika pod oknem i zaczął tykać jakże cenne płyty, które Saruhiko z niemałym trudem zdobył – przyjmijmy, w zasadzie, to miał farta i nawet tyle się nie nachodził. No i coś przy tym mówił, ale muzyka skutecznie go zagłuszała.

Misaki nadal coś mówił, następnie spojrzał wyczekująco, jakby spodziewał się odpowiedzi, więc Saruhiko wspaniałomyślnie ściągnął słuchawki.

– To prawdziwe płyty CD? – powtórzył Misaki.

– Nie. Zdaje ci się.

– Skąd je masz?

– Wykopałem na podwórku za burdelem Megumi-san.

– Czy nie mógłbyś odpowiedzieć chociaż raz po ludzku?

– Mógłbym. A bo co?

– Nie wiedziałem, że słuchasz „Doorsów".

– Ja też nie. Misaki, czy esencją twojego życia jest przeszkadzanie mi, kiedy chcę chwili świętego spokoju?

Misaki bezprawnie otworzył pudełko i zaczął tykać płytę.

– W życiu nie widziałem CD-ka – stwierdził, całkowicie ignorując przedmówcę. – Chodź.

– Odłóż płytę i zjeżdżaj, Misaki.

– No już, przestań zrzędzić i chodź.

W ten oto sposób Saruhiko został zwleczony na dół, ku jego ogólnemu zniechęceniu i poirytowaniu. Zabunkrował się więc w wrogo w rogu kanapy, tymczasem Misaki nawijał radośnie, jak to on miał w zwyczaju. Potem jednak Saruhiko się ożywił, ponieważ Totsuka nie zaczął grać tych swoich rzewnych, melodramatycznych kawałków, za to przedstawił coś o wiele, hm, porządniejszego. Mimo wszystko Saruhiko nie mógł się powstrzymać od dobitnego komentarza:

– Morrison zrobiłby to lepiej.

Totsuka to był Totsuka, więc się nie obraził. Za to Misaki zdawał się być oburzony, że Saruhiko krytykuje i malkontenci, w dowód czego zabrał się i wyciągnął sake. Na uprzejmy komentarz, że jest nieletni i kości mu się krzywo pozrastają, tylko wyszczerzył się głupio i zaczął gadać od rzeczy. Zresztą, wszyscy tam gadali od rzeczy. Saruhiko jak przez mgłę pamiętał toczącą się gdzieś dyskusję na temat tego, co jest najlepsze na przeziębienie i czy herbata zwykła jest lepsza od imbirowej, a jak już, to co należy do niej dodać.

– Najlepsze są podchody – stwierdził Misaki, w zasadzie nie wiadomo w związku z czym. – Trzeba się za czymś schować. A najlepiej zawiesić.

– Nietoperze mają takie chwytne pazurki – wyjaśnił Saruhiko. – Kiedy się czegoś chwycą i zawieszą, to ich ciężar sprawia, że te pazurki się zaciskają. A wtedy jak nietoperz zdechnie, to będzie wisiał, póki nie odpadną mu łapki.

– Małpy mają chwytne ogony.

– Chwytne ogony nie mają pazurków – stwierdził z niezachwianą pewnością.

– To jak wisiałeś?

– Nigdzie nie wisiałem.

– Nieprawda, wisiałeś. A nie miałeś chwytnych pazurków.

– Skąd wiesz, że wisiałem?

– Haaaa! Czyli wisiałeś!

– Może ma pazurki jak nietoperz.

– Misaki~ Skąd wiesz, że wisiałem?

– Nie może mieć pazurków, to przecież nie jest nietoperz.

– Może niektóre małpy mają pazurki.

– Ale przecież chwytne ogony nie mają pazurków.

– Nie mają pazurków?

– Misaki~

– Może ma pazurki gdzieś indziej?

– Małpy nie mają pazurków.

– To chwytne ogony nie mają pazurków.

– Misaki~

– Yata-chan, Saruhiko schlał się w czarnego.

– Co? Niemożliwe. Ej, Saruhiko!

– Misaki~

– Ale jaja, schlałeś Saruhiko.

– Wydaje wam się.

– Nie no, zobacz, schlany jak nic.

– Ej, przestał gadać.

– Może umarł?

* * *

Saruhiko zdecydował się wypić poranną kawę. Mimowolnie przyszła mu na myśl scena z samych początków jego pobytu w Homrze, kiedy tak samo jak dzisiaj bar świecił pustką, a Saruhiko najspokojniej w świecie robił sobie kawę. Najwyraźniej zwabiony dziwnymi odgłosami w drzwiach zjawił się Kusanagi. Zadał wtedy najgłupsze możliwe pytanie:

– Co robisz?

Saruhiko uwielbiał na nie odpowiadać.

– Kawę, nie widać?

– To widzę. Ale czemu robisz ją w kuchni mojego baru?

– Ponieważ moja kuchnia jest niedysponowana.

– Co się stało?

– …Tak jakby się spaliła.

– Tak jakby?

– Mogłem mieć przywidzenia.

Następnie Saruhiko podsunął Kusanagiemu kubek kawy, ale mniej fajnej niż kawa Saruhikowa, bowiem częściami składowymi kawy Saruhikowej było wszystko, co można było znaleźć w kuchni, co nie uciekło i co dało się zmielić.

Tym razem kawa składała się z kawy, pieprzu, cynamonu, gałki muszkatołowej, imbiru, czegoś zielonego i majeranku. Tak samo jak wtedy Saruhiko podsunął drugą, tę mniej fajną kawę Kusanagiemu. Niestety barman nie przestał spoglądać na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Aspiryna, witamina C i dużo wody – wyjaśnił Saruhiko.

– Czemu nie powiedziałeś reszcie?

– A czemu miałbym?

Przez chwilę pili kawę w milczeniu. Saruhiko stwierdził, że majeranek – i prawdopodobnie coś zielonego również – był złym pomysłem.

– John Bonham, perkusista Led Zeppelin, zmarł z powodu afiksacji wymiocinami dróg oddechowych po jakiejś popijawie – stwierdził niezobowiązująco.

– David McLean umarł na raka płuc od palenia. – Kusanagi wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił. – A Max Bercovicz zginął podczas jednej z akcji swojego gangu. Życie jest pełne niebezpieczeństw.

– Jim Morrison przedawkował heroinę.

– Roger Waters ma pod osiemdziesiątkę i żyje do dziś.

Saruhiko spojrzał na niego wrogo.

– To jakby nie w temacie.

* * *

– Ej, Saruhiko.

– Co znowu?

– Co chciałeś mi wczoraj powiedzieć?

Saruhiko popatrzył na niego koso i zaciągnął się dymem.

– Skąd pomysł, że chciałem ci cokolwiek mówić? Przesłyszałeś się.

– Nie przesłyszałem się. Powtarzałeś to z dziesięć razy.

Saruhiko zatrzymał się i oparł plecami o słup podtrzymujący bilboard.

– Misaki~

– Hę?

– Nie pieklisz się już za mówienie do ciebie po imieniu. To się zrobiło nudne.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Nic. Po prostu czuję się znudzony.

Rzucił papierosa na ziemię i zadeptał go, następnie ruszył przed siebie z rękami w kieszeniach. Nie czekał, aż Misaki do niego dołączy. Zresztą: po co? Na co mu taki Misaki, z którym nie dawało się walczyć i który nawet nie dawał się sprowokować? No na nic.


	5. Złowieszczy spokój

29.12.2012  
Wersja pierwsza

* * *

Zima.

Śnieg.

Chmury

Biec, biec, biec. Biecbiecbiec. Ile on może go gonić? Silnik ma w tyłku czy co, że się nie męczy? Poza tym: co to w ogóle za zwyczaje? Przecież wszystko miało być takie łatwe i banalne do przewidzenia. Nie, to zupełnie nie miało sensu.

* * *

–Morrison dołączył do rozmowy–

Nika: **O, hej.**

Nika: **Strasznie zimno u nas.**

Nika: **Śnieg pada.**

Morrison: Boże Narodzenie to ulubiony czas samobójców

Morrison: Do popełniania samobójstw oczywiście

Nika: **Słyszałem, że jesień**.

Morrison: A, to też

Nika: **A skąd takie zainteresowania, Morrison-san?**

Nika: **Czy coś…?**

Nika: **Chociaż to nie moja sprawa.**

Morrison: Samobójcy są zabawni

Morrison: Lubię ich, bo poprawiają mi humor

Nika: **Morrison-san!**

Morrison: A co? Nie są?

Nika: **Zakładam,** **że mówisz to tylko dlatego, żeby zrobić wrażenie.**

Morrison: Hahaha

Morrison: Hahahahahaha

Nika: **…**

Nika: **Dobrze się czujesz?**

Morrison: Nie

Morrison: Idę popełnić samobójstwo

Nika: **Morrison-san!**

Morrison: Żartowałem

Morrison: Cześć

–Morrison opuścił rozmowę–

Nika: **Morrison-san!**

–Morrison dołączył do rozmowy–

Morrison: Naprawdę żartowałem

–Morrison opuścił rozmowę–

* * *

Za rogiem powinna być ta droga biegnąca za magazynami i prowadząca prosto do głównej bramy. A jak wydostanie się już z lotniska, będzie lepiej, bo przynajmniej zniknie z tego obsadzonego przez wroga terenu. Za rogiem…?

Zielony? Śmierdzi jak kolejny zielony.

Shit. Shit, shit.

To musi być zielony, bo płuca palą, jakby ktoś rozpylał w powietrzu chlorowodór. To pewnie dlatego tak dobrze im się biega.

* * *

– Saruhiko, zauważyłeś może, że nas śledzą?

– Owszem. Właśnie zastanawiam się, co z tym zrobić.

– Zabić ich, to oczywiste!

– Właśnie dlatego jesteś takim idiotą, Misaki…

– Ej! Co to miało być?!

– Tsk. Słuchaj teraz…

Ale zaraz zamilkł. Miał wątpliwości co do swojego planu i sam nie wiedział, czy warto było tak ryzykować. Ale… No tak, wszystko zależało od tego, czy zieloni przyczepili im ogona od tak, żeby sobie człowiek nogi rozprostował, czy może był to element wielkiego, tajemnego planu, a próbując obrócić wszystko na swoją korzyść, czerwoni postąpiliby dokładnie według zamysłów nieprzyjaciela. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo było, że zieloni mają swoich informatorów wszędzie gdzie się da i gdzie się nie da, co daje im teoretyczną możliwości przewidzenia naprawdę wielu posunięć przeciwników…

– No? – ponaglił go Misaki. – Strasznie dużo myślisz, Saruhiko. Homra specjalizuje się w działaniu spontanicznym przecież.

– Gdybym działał spontanicznie, już dawno leżałbyś martwy w którymś rowie. Słuchaj i postaraj się zapamiętać chociaż połowę z tego, co powiem. Bo zrozumienia nie wymagam.

– Ej! Co ty…

– A teraz mi nie przerywaj i słuchaj mądrzejszych od siebie. To co masz zrobić…

Misaki wyjątkowo się postarał i nie przerwał ani razu, ale na koniec nie omieszkał wyrazić swojego komentarza.

– Nie wiem, co bierzesz, ale proponuję zmienić dilera. To nie ma sensu.

– Zrobisz to?

– Mam ukradkiem zadzwonić do Kusanagego-san i Megumi-san, tak? Tymczasem mamy udawać, że chcemy zmylić teoretycznych szpiegów, których nie zauważyliśmy, ale się domyślamy.

– Tsk. Udawać, że udajemy, jakobyśmy chcieli ich zmylić. Skoro nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, przynajmniej zapamiętaj.

– Następnie udawać, że to było tylko dla picu i pójść do Akabeko, gdzie wcześniej któraś z dziewczyn od Megumi-san miałaby podrzucić podróbkę tajnej wiadomości, jakobyśmy mieli natychmiast iść na stare lotnisko. A szpieg zielonych miałby połknąć haczyk, że coś tam się szykuje i zawiadomić swoich, żeby nas przyskrzynili, tymczasem na starym lotnisku będzie czekała reszta naszych, którzy przyskrzynią zielonych. To najbardziej przekombinowany plan, jaki w życiu słyszałem i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić.

Udowodnić, że jestem w Homrze niezbędny, pomyślał Saruhiko, ale, rzecz jasna, ani myślał mówić tego na głos. To oczywiste, że musiał udowodnić swoją przydatność, więcej, swoją niezastąpioność, wtedy byłby w Homrze jakoś tak… bardziej, a Misaki i wszyscy… Nieważne. Może po prostu czułby się mniej zależny od Mikoto, a bardziej zdany na własne siły. Nie można w końcu wiecznie polegać na _kimś takim_. Może nie było to myślenie typowe dla czerwonego klanu – ale też Saruhiko ani myślał być typowy – ale nie zawsze sensownym było rozwiązywać wszystkie konflikty czysto siłowo. Plan wcale nie był przekombinowany, a gdyby dało się za jego pomocą jeszcze bardziej osłabić zielonych, aż wreszcie definitywnie wyeliminować ich z gry, byłoby to bardziej niż pożądane. Szczególnie, gdyby Saruhiko miał w całej akcji swój całkiem spory udział, prawda, i gdyby wykazał się czymś więcej, niż tylko umiejętnością przeżywania ulicznych bijatyk. Kto wie, może było to myślenie zbyt inteligenckie i przyszłościowe jak na członka ulicznego gangu, ale skoro dotychczasowe działania przynosiły raczej mierne efekty, należało zacząć planować cios, który zaskoczy przeciwnika i wreszcie położy go w grobie. Tym bardziej, że ta sprawa z zielonymi ciągnęła się już zdecydowanie zbyt długo, wykańczała wszystkich psychicznie i należało coś z nią zrobić.

* * *

Biec dalej, biec. To nie ma znaczenia. Czy oni go gdzieś naganiają? Nie ważne. Niedoceniają. Niech no tylko jakiegoś dorwie, będzie miał taką rozprawę, że popamięta do końca życia.

Irytujący.

Wkurzyli go.

Wkurzyli go.

Niech no tylko jakiegoś dorwie. Tylko nie _tamtego_.

* * *

I początkowo wszystko szło nawet zgodnie z planem, o tak. Saruhiko lubił stare lotnisko. Ten teren był niesamowicie swojski, sprzyjał drobnym potyczkom między klanami, dysponował odpowiednim terenem do uskuteczniania długich pościgów za ofiarą, gwarantował naprawdę wiele kryjówek w starych magazynach i halach remontowych, nie kręcili się po nim przypadkowi ludzie, a policja bardzo rozsądnie udawała, że zupełnie nic tam nie ma, więc nie ma też sensu w ogóle fatygować się w taką okolicę. Czego chcieć więcej?

– Ej, on za nami nie idzie.

Saruhiko obejrzał się przez ramię, następnie zatrzymał i zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu nie pasowało. Ukryli się między otwartym skrzydłem drzwi a dwoma zniszczonymi wózkami widłowymi nakrytymi plandeką. Saruhiko zerknął na komórkę, ale nie miała zasięgu.

– Moją też wygłuszają – mruknął Misaki. – To co robimy?

– Daj mi chwilę pomyśleć. – Saruhiko oparł głowę o metalową ramę. – Jeśli to wszystko było planem zielonych, musimy ostrzec resztę. Ale to prawdopodobnie też przewidzieli. Musimy spróbować działać nieoczekiwanie. Ale to nam nic nie da.

– Nie, nie myśl na głos. Masz za bardzo pokręcony umysł, żebym mógł tego słuchać.

Saruhiko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, ale powinniśmy się rozdzielić i spróbować dotrzeć do reszty na własną rękę.

– Ale…

– W tej chwili priorytetem jest dotarcie do reszty i powiadomienie o sytuacji.

Pewnie spodziewają się działania typowego dla Homry, pomyślał Saruhiko, czyli że we dwóch rzucimy się na oślep i będziemy się przebijać do swoich siłą. Ale nie, nie spodziewają się typowego działania Homry, ponieważ zastawili pułapkę właśnie biorąc poprawkę na to, że będę kombinował, a więc są na tyle świadomi mojego toku myślenia, żeby go przewidzieć.

Nie, to nie ma sensu. To nie jest gra, żeby układać sobie takie plany.

– Misaki~

– Hę?

– To nie jest zwykła przepychanka między klanami. To jest wojna.

Zachichotał bezgłośnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Chcą wojny, to będą ją mieli.

– Hej!

Nie czekając, wybiegł z kryjówki.

* * *

Gdyby nie ta ohydna aura, przez którą nie mógł oddychać, ten dziad w życiu by go nie dogonił, ba, nawet nie zbliżyłby się na odległość wzroku. Ale widomo, czerwony i zielony gryzą się ze sobą. W dodatku wszystko tu nimi śmierdziało, coraz mocniej, jakby właśnie wbiegał do ich nory. Nie było dobrze, tym bardziej, że nie był już na tej doskonale znanej części lotniska, ale na tej zachodniej krawędzi, po której nigdy się nie kręcił i nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę uciekać.

Tak się kończy wypowiadanie wojny.

Ale jeszcze jest czas, żeby się odegrać. O, tak, popamiętają go.

Hej. Czy tu wcześniej był ten kanał? Musiał być, nie mogli go sobie ot tak, z dnia na dzień wykopać. Kanał był szeroki, ale nie miał wysokich ścian, woda natomiast wydawała się jakaś ciemna i zagloniona – z pewnością była też lodowata, ale to już nie był problem. Wpadając do kanału mógłby uciec, ale to rozwiązanie było dość niemiłe i jakby takie – strachliwe? Od zielonej aury zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Trzeci zielony król Nakamura Kenta pojawił się na drugim końcu betonowego nabrzeża. Szedł, nie spieszył się, ręce miał w kieszeniach, a zielona aura wręcz wiła się dookoła niego jakby macki Cthulhu. Śmiał się.

– To było całkiem zabawne – stwierdził, idąc niespiesznie.

Saruhiko odwrócił się błyskawicznie i rozłożył ręce, balansując na skraju kanału.

– Nadal jest zabawne. Bardzo zabawne.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał rozprawę z samym zielonym królem.

– Wasz klan szkodzi mi w interesach. To niedobrze. – Nakamura ciągle zbliżał się niespiesznie. – Poza tym zabijacie moich ludzi, a to też niedobrze.

– Tsk. Bez przesady, antagonista informujący wroga o swoich celach jest tandetny i kiczowaty. Za dużo mangi?

Nakamura zatrzymał się najwyraźniej skonsternowany i uniósł brwi.

– Cała to szopka też jest strasznie tandetna – kontynuował Saruhiko. – Aż mi się niedobrze od tego robi. To według zielonych tak się prowadzi wojnę, hę?

– Wojnę? – Nakamura wzruszył ramionami. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, chłopcze. Z wami? Z jakimś ulicznym gangiem?

– Aaaa… – Saruhiko pokiwał głową i spojrzał w niebo. – Czyli to nie jest wojna? To nawet lepiej.

Rzucony przed siebie nóż wybuchł czerwoną aurą, co na moment oślepiło Nakamurę. Pod koniec owej chwili Saruhiko właśnie wpadał razem z drzwiami do budynku z lewej. Po obu stronach miał dwóch zielonych, ale wiedział o tym od początku, bo idioci nie potrafili nawet się nawet dobrze ukrywać. Dlatego wpadając miał już przygotowane dwa noże, z których zaraz zrobił użytek. Przypadł do przeciwległej ściany i jednym strzeleniem placami skrzesał ogień, którym zaraz zajęła się sklejka i zatykające szczeliny szmaty. Właśnie kiedy miał się rzucić i przebiec do następnego budynku, za jego plecami coś wybuchło.

Nigdy jeszcze nie miał do czynienia z prawdziwą siłą któregokolwiek z królów. Pomyślał przelotnie, że to chyba dobrze, bo w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie znalazłby w sobie dość odwagi, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko Nakamury Kenty. Siła zielonej aury zniszczyła całkowicie jedną ścianę, cisnęła nim o drugą, tę płonącą, następnie zamiotła nim przez moment beton, żeby dać mu zahamować dopiero przy następnej.

– Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś próbuje podpalić mi dom – powiedział dobitnie Nakamura, podchodząc. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, bardzo nie lubię ognia.

Saruhiko zachichotał bezgłośnie, ale zaraz zgiął się w pół, niemal dotykając czołem betonu. Płuca go paliły, skóra go paliła, wszystko, co miało styczność z zieloną aurą, zdawało się stawać w płomieniach. Oddychał zieloną aurą i czuł, jakby oddychał popiołem wulkanicznym. A co najgorsze, cała ta sytuacja zaczynała go bawić w jakiś niezrozumiały, histeryczny sposób. Spróbował się wyprostować, ale nie był w stanie.

Naprawdę, gdyby miał tu teraz zginąć, to by było naprawdę żałosne. Przegrać z kimś takim jak Nakamura, to by znaczyło przegrać z kretesem z Mikoto, a przecież przegrać z Mikoto… to jakby przyznać, że Misaki miał rację i zaakceptować ten stan rzeczy, jaki się teraz utrzymywał. Stracić Misakiego.

Przegrać z Nakamurą, to tak jakby stracić Misakiego.

Ale Saruhiko wiedział, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie był w stanie podjąć walki i nie chodziło nawet o fizyczne możliwości – zielony król stał się dla niego jakimś ucieleśnieniem potęgi i terroru. Za bardzo się bał, żeby dalej walczy o swoją dumę. A przecież to była chwila, trwający przez moment pokaz mocy.

Uderzeniem w tył obtarł sobie łokieć do krwi, a drzazgi wbiły mu się w skórę, ale deski rozpadły się i Saruhiko poleciał do tyłu, a potem także w dół. Kanał musiał zakręcać, jak potem doszedł do wniosku, obsesyjnie analizując po raz setny czy tysięczny sytuację, dlatego wpadł plecami do wody, która natychmiast zamknęła się nad nim. Myślał, że zaraz zwariuje, kiedy oparzenia od zielonej aury wybuchły takim bólem, jakiego nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zachłysnął się lodowatą wodą i, zdaje się, całe wieki zajęło mu wypłynięcie na powierzchnię. Pozwolił się unosić prądowi, byle dalej od zielonego króla. Nad jego głową ciemne sylwetki budynków powoli rozjarzały się łuną pożaru.

Wczepiwszy się w beton i zdzierając paznokcie, udało mu się wydostać z wody. Półprzytomny, obolały i wycieńczony najchętniej zostałby tu już na zawsze, bo każde działanie zwidywało mu się jako przerażająca katorga bez końca, po chwili jednak w umyśle zaświtała mu jedna myśl.

Nie mogą zastać mnie leżącego na betonie. No przecież. To byłoby…

Chwycił metalową barierkę, a brzegi na pół złuszczonej farby osypały się pod jego dotykiem, lgnąc do mokrej skóry. Metal był zimny i odpychająco chropowaty. Nie, w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, co by było, gdyby znaleźli go leżącego, ale był całkowicie świadomy, że nie mogą. Że wtedy stanie się coś złego.

Podniósł się do siadu, następnie oparł, co zaraz wykorzystał metalowy pręt, wbijając mu się w plecy. Ale i tak było wygodniej, jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Woda spływała mu z włosów i ubrania, tworząc kałużę. Saruhiko czuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie i jakby spadał z bardzo wysoka. Chociaż najgorszy był ten przenikliwy chłód, który go ogarnął, a nie był w stanie skupić się na tyle, żeby uwolnić aurę i w jakikolwiek sposób się ogrzać. Myśli rozjeżdżały mu się coraz bardziej i najchętniej straciłby w tej chwili przytomności – jakkolwiek melodramatyczne i harlequinowe by to nie wyszło – ale jak na ironię przez cały czas zachowywał tę chwiejną świadomość.

– Saruhiko!

Musiał kilkakrotnie zamrugać i dobrą chwilę zajęło mu skupienie wzroku na Misakim, a i tak wszystko wyglądało jakby za mgłą. Wokół byli jeszcze jacyś ludzie, wyczuwał ich aury, a to znaczyło, że przynajmniej jednemu z nich udało się dotrzeć z wiadomością.

– Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – wymamrotał na tyle głośno, na ile był w stanie. – W górę biegu tego… – Jak _to_ się nazywało? – Jest pożar… i Nakaumra do zabicia.

Dość, powie jeszcze jedno słowo więcej i naprawdę umrze. Zamknął oczy. Tyle chyba wystarczy.

* * *

–ShizuoH dołączył do rozmowy–

Nika: **Shizuo-san, słyszałeś?**

Nika: **Podobno dzisiaj doszło do wielkiej wojny klanów.**

Morrison: Naprawdę

Morrison: Ile można o tym pisać..?

ShizuoH: _Słyszałem. To tylko plotki_.

Nika: **Wiesz coś o tym więcej?**

ShizuoH: _Słyszy się to i owo._

ShizuoH: _Takie_ _rzeczy zawsze okazują się plotkami._

ShizuoH: _Nie należy wierzyć we wszystko, co się słyszy, bo to najlepsza metoda,_

ShizuoH: _żeby dać się zwariować._

Morrison: Więc miecz Damoklesa mi się przywidział

Morrison: Co za ulga~

ShizuoH: _…_

ShizuoH: _Tego_ _nie twierdzę._

ShizuoH: _Po_ _prostu nie trzeba od razu mówić o wojnie._

ShizuoH: _Starcia_ _między klanami zdarzają się całkiem często._

Nika: **Dużo o tym wiesz, Shizuo-san.**

Nika: **Jakbyś też należał do podziemia, czy coś…**

ShizuoH: _Hahaha._

ShizuoH: _Po_ _prostu słyszy się to i owo._

Morrison: Ja się zwijam. Ta rozmowa robi się niebezpieczna

Nika: **Pa**.

ShizuoH: _Na razie._

–Morrison opuścił rozmowę–


	6. Semper idem

07.12.2012

Wersja pierwsza

Czuł piekącą nienawiść. I zazdrość. Naprawdę zazdrościł temu człowiekowi. Kiedy to odkrył, był przerażony.

– Mikoto-san był niesamowity! – Misaki siedział z boku łóżka i radośnie paplał, dając ujście swojemu zachwytowi. – Szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś! No, ja w sumie też, a chciałbym, ale Mikoto-san powiedział, że tylko on idzie. Mikoto-san jest najlepszy! I teraz jest trzecim królem! Wiesz kto teraz? Teraz złoty! Pokonamy złotych, skopiemy im te tyłki. A potem srebrnych i Mikoto-san zostanie pierwszym królem, zobaczysz! Mikoto-san powiedział-

– Misaki, zjeżdżaj. – Saruhiko odwrócił się twarzą do ściany i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, żeby Misaki nie zobaczył wyrazu jego twarzy. Nad głosem jakoś udawało mu się panować.

– A, jasne. Jakbyś czegoś chciał, to wołaj.

– Chcę świętego spokoju.

To bolało bardziej niż rany odniesione w walce z Nakamurą. I w przeciwieństwie do tych ran zaogniało się tylko, zamiast goić. Przecież kto niby doprowadził do spotkania Homry i zielonych na starym lotnisku? No kto?! I kto walczył z Nakamurą? I kto wywołał pożar w kryjówce zielonego króla, żeby Mikoto mógł go znaleźć i zabić? A Misaki nawet słowem o tym nie wspomniał! Słowem.

Słowem.

Zdrajca.

Może trzeba było rzucić się na Nakamurę i dać mu się zabić, może to wywarłoby jakiekolwiek wrażenie? Ale nie teraz, teraz już jest za późno, bo Nakamura nie żyje i nie jest w stanie już nikogo więcej zabić. Nienawidził.

A najgorsze było to, że człowiek taki jak Mikoto nawet nie odczuwał tej nienawiści. Czegokolwiek Saruhiko by nie zrobił, to było jak sięganie po słońce. Czy nienawiść, czy żadne czyny Saruhiko nie mogły sięgnąć trzeciego czerwonego króla Suoh Mikoto. To też bolało, przez gniew, bezsilność i frustrację. Wiedział, że ta nienawiść była idiotyczna, niska i niegodna, przez co czuł się jeszcze paskudniej. Wzbierał w nim pusty śmiech – naprawdę, był żałosny.

* * *

Opuścił bar jeszcze przed świtem, kiedy niebo na wschodzie przełamywało się dopiero pierwszymi tonami lazuru, a latarnie uliczne rzucały mętne światło na płyty chodnikowe. Poranne zimno i wisząca w powietrzu wilgoć przenikały do kości, więc Saruhiko podciągnął wyżej kołnierz, a dłonie ukrył w kieszeniach. Mógł pomyśleć wcześniej, żeby wziąć wierzchnie okrycie, ale teraz nie chciał już się wracać – zresztą, wraz ze wstającym dniem, powinno się ocieplić.

Osobliwie, oddalając się od kwatery Homry, czuł pewną ulgę, jakby zostawiał za sobą dręczące go napięcie i wreszcie był w stanie odetchnąć swobodnie. Jakby ciężar, przygniatający mu barki, topniał z każdym kolejnym krokiem do przodu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął biec, a zimne powietrze zakuło go w płuca, jak jeszcze niedawno trująca aura martwego zielonego króla. Zdawało mu się, że biegnąc, wyrywa się z pęt i najchętniej już nigdy by się nie zatrzymał, jednak uczucie tej nieskrępowanej wolności nie potrwało długo. Dysząc tak ciężko, że niemal nie mógł już oddychać i z atakiem gwałtownego kaszlu, chwycił się kurczowo barierki, odgradzającej schody na perony Centralnego Dworca. Uczepiony śliskiego metalu w obawie przed upadkiem, przetrwał jakoś najgorszy moment, a kiedy wreszcie był w tranie normalnie oddychać, wyprostował się chwiejnie i otarł twarz.

Wielki zegar na głównym budynku dworca wskazywał pół godziny do siódmej. Kiedy Saruhiko zbiegał schodami w dół, naszła go nagle gorzka refleksja, że właśnie haniebnie ucieka. Wychodząc z baru, a nawet potem, biegnąc na oślep przez miasto, nie planował, że wszystko zajdzie tak daleko, ale nie zatrzymał się i nie zawrócił – duma nie pozwoliłaby mu tego zrobić. W obawie, że ugnie się przed tak niskim przecież i żałosnym pragnieniem powrotu, wsiadł w pierwszy zmierzający na północ pociąg, nawet nie zastanawiając się nawet nad celem podróży.

Widoki przetaczały się za oknem niczym płaskie obrazki, dwuwymiarowe widokówki bez głębi i wewnętrznej spójności. Saruhiko patrzył na nie zaszklonymi, półprzytomnymi oczyma i nagle ciemna plama lasu na tle białego rozjarzanego wschodem nieba wydała mu się tak abstrakcyjna i śmieszna, że nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. Wszystko wokół było tak absurdalne i komiczne. Nie przestając śmiać się coraz głośniej, przetarł twarz dłonią, następnie spojrzał w górę. Zamarł. Na suficie przedziału paliła się prostokątna, żółta lampa – tyle że nie była to lampa. Cały pociąg był tylko rzędem kartonów ciągniętych na sznurku, a w dachach wycięte były prostokątne otwory, przez które wpadało smugami ostre światło latarek. Saruhiko wyskoczył z pociągu na najbliższej stacji i uciekł stamtąd jak najdalej.

Biegł nieznanymi ulicami obcego miasta, potrącając ludzi, byle dalej, byle cały umysł włożyć w ten wysiłek i nie myśleć o niczym innym. Mimo że wokoło panował już dzień, przed oczyma miał ciemno, przed oczyma miał latarnie uliczne oświetlające wąskie, brukowane uliczki, którymi przetaczał się wielotysięczny, milczący tłum nocnych przechodniów. Zatrzymał się nagle, jakby pojawiła się przed nim nieprzekraczalna linia, której nikt inny nie mógł dostrzec.

Ale Saruhiko widział ją doskonale. Najprawdopodobniej każdy człowiek miał taką linię – której przekroczenie jest ostateczne, nieodwracalne i niesie ze sobą zmianę. Saruhiko chciał uciec. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawda, obojętnie, jak bardzo chciałby zaprzeczać i samego siebie okłamywać. Zdobywszy się na przytłaczający wysiłek i postawiwszy wszystko na krawędzi, bał się uczynić to ponownie. Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie zrobić tego ponownie i że wszystko straci. Chciał uciec, bardzo chciał uciec od uczuć, od skutków podejmowania decyzji i od siebie. Chciał zacząć wszystko od nowa i chciał dostać drugą szansę.

Jednak nie było w nim pragnienia życia i szczęścia. Chciał uciekać, ale odkrył, że zbyt jest już zmęczony i niegotowy na kolejny przytłaczający wysiłek.

Odkrył, że chce wrócić i to przeraziło go najbardziej ze wszystkiego. Oszołomiło go uczcie, że wszyscy pewnie by się ucieszyli, ponieważ każdy z członków Homry okazywał mu przywiązanie i braterstwo. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to uczucie może boleć i jak bardzo wiele dałby, żeby po prostu zawrócić i żeby ten ból zniknął. Ale jednocześnie piekła go duma i wiedział, że nie przebaczy sobie tej słabości. Wiedział też, że nie przebaczy sobie, jeśli odrzuci swoją dumę i stanie się… właśnie tacy jak oni.

Zaśmiał się nagle, bo niesamowicie jasno zdał sobie sprawę, że tak czy inaczej całkowity powrót nie jest możliwy i że jest jedno wyjście, które rozwiązałoby wszystkie jego problemy i że właśnie stoi na skraju samozagłady. Ale nie poświęcił czasu na rozważanie tej drogi – był tchórzem. Był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by wybrać drogę najłatwiejszą i, paradoksalnie, najtrudniejszą. W tej świadomości nie było pogardy do siebie, nie było żalu, była może za to chwila dumy, chwila przekory i upartego zacięcia. Saruhiko gardził samobójcami i nie stać go było na pogardę dla samego siebie.

Nie wiedział co czuł, kiedy schodził w dół ulicą do skrzyżowania, na którego rogu widniał znajomy szyld baru: czy rozczarowanie, że tak żałosna okazała się jego próba ucieczki, czy może cichą radość, że znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, żeby wrócić.

Wiedział, że drugi raz nie starczy mu już sił, by postawić się na krawędzi i spróbować wyszarpnąć dla siebie chociaż chwilę, sam, bez niczyjej pomocy i mierząc się ze swoimi demonami na własną rękę. Wiedział, że nie będzie już drugiego razu, bo coś się w nim wypalało.

– Ej, nie odwalaj więcej takich numerów, co?

Saruhiko zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał przed siebie. W drzwiach stał Misaki.

– Wyłączyłeś komórkę, czy co? Rozładowała ci się?

Saruhiko stał nieruchomo i patrzył na niego jak na ducha. Czuł, jakby zapomniał o czymś ważnym.

– Ej. Coś się stało, Saruhiko?

Zapomniał, dlaczego tak mu zależało. Jakby przeszedł przez ogień, a ten ogień wypalił w nim wszystko, nawet przerażenie, jakie powinno wywoływać to, że nie pamięta.

* * *

Od tego czasu było już inaczej. Wcale nie wrócił, a może wrócił, ale nie całkiem. Może zawahał się kiedyś i teraz to wahanie go zgubiło. A może dlatego, że wrócił, chociaż nie powinien był.

Zielonych nie było i nagle wszystko stało się normalne, tak ohydnie normalne, że nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, jak bardzo ta wojna zaprzątnęła mu umysł, jak bardzo się na niej skupił i jak bardzo wypełnił nią swoje życie – tak żeby nie myśleć o niczym więcej i żeby nic więcej nie czuć. I jak na ironię, musiało zniknąć akurat teraz. I to przez kogo? Saruhiko miał ochotę głośno się roześmiać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie on sam i Suoh Mikoto są za to odpowiedzialni. Ale nie zrobił tego: był zły na siebie, a Mikoto nienawidził.

Z pewną nadzieją zwrócił się natomiast w stronę niebieskich. Gdyby udało się wywołać z nimi wojnę…? Gdyby udało się też wciągnąć w to złotego króla – a przecież w tej chwili czerwony król powinien właśnie ostrzyć zęby na jego stołek – mogłaby się z tego wywiązać jeszcze ostrzejsza i bardziej zaciekła wojna niż przeciw zielonym. Na pewno w sam raz, żeby skupić na sobie siły i myśli całego klanu i wtedy może wreszcie Saruhiko mógłby pokazać Misakiemu…

Ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ niebieski klan dogadał się z złotym i utworzył jednostkę policyjną pod nazwą Scepter 4. Saruhiko sprawdził – nie było czegoś takiego jak „Scepter 3" czy „Scepter 5", ani nawet „Scepter 1" i „Scepter 2". Musiał przyznać, że mieli jaja.

Nie lubili się: czerwony i niebieski gryzły się ze sobą niemal tak samo mocno jak czerwony i zielony – chociaż to akurat nie nowina, bo czerwony gryzł się niemal ze wszystkim – ale inną rzeczą były przepychanki pomiędzy ulicznymi gangami, ulicznym gangiem a mafią czy ulicznym gangiem a raczkującym bezpańskim klanem, a inaczej zgoła przedstawiało się zaatakowanie i wypowiedzenie wojny klanowi, będącemu w bezpośrednim sojuszu ze złotymi. Dodatkowo Saruhiko miał swój własny powód, by uważać na czwartego niebieskiego króla Munakatę Reisiego – jak na każdego, kto wydawał się mieć jakikolwiek związek z czerwonym królem. Ciekawość walczyła w nim z ostrożnością. Z jednej strony mógł być – i na pewno był, przecież został królem – niezwykle niebezpieczny, ale z drugiej też strony Saruhiko nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie istnienia jeszcze jednego człowieka podobnego do Mikoto – wszechświat mógłby tego nie przetrwać.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo niebieski klan nagle stał się nietykalny. To znaczy oczywiście – na mniejsze potłuczki liczyć można było zawsze, ale na pewno nie na pełnowymiarową wojnę, która mogłaby zaprzątnąć umysły i zająć czymś ręce. Saruhiko żałował, że wtedy, wcześniej, nie zajęli się niebieskimi porządniej, bo może dało się ich wyeliminować z gry zanim stali się tacy ważni. Ale rozważanie takich kwestii teraz, już po fakcie, nie miało wielkiego sensu.

* * *

Przecież teraz będzie dobrze, pomyślał Saruhiko, siedząc na swojej kanapie i wpatrując się nieruchomym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Przecież teraz będzie dobrze, bo koniec końców wrócił, prawda? Koniec końców wybrał Homrę i był to wybór świadomy, wypływający nie z jakichś kalkulacji, ale z tego, że Saruhiko naprawdę chciał tam wrócić. „Powrót" – zbyt mało znaczeń zawrzeć można było w tym słowie. Mógł chcieć, żeby było jak dawniej, ale _wtedy_ nie mogło wrócić. Można było na chwilę zapomnieć, udawać, ale dzień po dniu to niszczyło, to uparte pamiętanie, że ma być jak dawniej.

Odkrywszy nienawiść należało ją zamknąć, zakopać, zasypać, nie wspomnieć o niej ani jednym słowem – tak sądził. Tymczasem nienawiść była wciąż żywa, wciąż się tliła i zamykając ją, tylko tracimy ją z oczu. Życie w kłamstwie przed samym sobą sprawi, że kiedyś to wszystko wybuchnie ci w twarz.

Nie, w zasadzie skąd to? Skąd niby takie myślenie? To nie było nic innego, jak wmawianie sobie. Jeżeli człowiek będzie odpowiednio wiele razy przekonywał sam siebie o własnym nieszczęściu, w końcu sam w to uwierzy, obojętnie, czy mówiłby prawdę, czy też nie. A takie samoumartwianie się jest naprawdę żałosne. Czy rzeczywiście jest w jakikolwiek sposób inaczej, niż było przed tą całą _ucieczką_? Jak powiesz odpowiednio wiele razy, że tak, to w końcu będzie. To było żałosne. Niskie i żałosne.

Musiał się przejść, żeby takie myśli raz a dobrze wywietrzały mu z głowy. Nie mówiąc ani słowa i z rękoma w kieszeniach, wyszedł z baru, starając się zachowywać jak najnaturalniej. Na zewnątrz było mokro i deszczowo, chmury zakrywały jednolitą powierzchnią całe niebo i siąpił z nich drobny kapuśniak.

Za plecami zostawiał bar „Homrę", miejsce, do którego zawsze wracał. Ile to już minęło, odkąd zjawili się tam razem z Misakim? Nie tak dawno, jak można by przypuszczać, ale uczucie było takie, jakby spędzili tutaj całe życie. Może dlatego, że po przekroczeniu progu tego niepozornego baru na rogu ulic, nieoczekiwanie i z dnia na dzień zyskało ono nową jakość i rozpaliło się jakimś wewnętrznym płomieniem. Tak nagle i bez ostrzeżenia z nieciekawej, szarej papki o nieokreślonej konsystencji dokonało metamorfozy w coś wciągającego. Czy nie – w coś, o co warto było w ogóle się postarać.

Bo na początku to był pomysł Misakiego. Tak, szli razem tą drogą, nie odzywając się do siebie, w chwiejnym kompromisie i nie chcąc rozjątrzać na nowo kłótni, która trwała nieustannie od kilku dni. Jedyny raz, kiedy Saruhiko skapitulował przed argumentacją Misakiego. Chociaż nie, nie tyle przed argumentacją, co przed świadomością, że jeżeli Saruhiko z nim nie pójdzie, to Misaki pójdzie tam sam, a wtedy coś się bezpowrotnie skończy. Ile razy Saruhiko powtarzał, że _ci ludzie_ są podejrzani i ile razy Misaki zbywał to wzruszeniem ramion oraz zapewnianiem, że tylko zobaczy. Ale to nie zmieniało znaczenia, że już wtedy Misaki wpadł i droga była albo z nim do Homry, albo bez niego gdziekolwiek indziej.

A to było to miejsce – Saruhiko sam się zdziwił, jak daleko już zaszedł – gdzie wtedy siedzieli, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkali Mikoto. To był czysty przypadek, to _zostałby_ czysty przypadek i ich drogi rozeszłyby się na pewno. Kusanagi wtedy powiedział im, żeby nie marnowali swojego życia siedząc tak bezczynnie i żeby dołączyli do Homry. Saruhiko nie był w stanie teraz dokładnie przytoczyć, co wtedy barman rzucił przez ramie na odchodnym, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że Misaki powtórzyłby to słowo w słowo wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy. Ale to wszystko było takie podejrzane! Saruhiko dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby odwieść Misakiego od pomysłu biegnięcia za tymi ludźmi. Nie podobali mu się, nie podobał mu się Suoh Mikoto, który tylko spojrzał na nich przez ramię, nie podobało mu się, że czuł przed nim strach, jakkolwiek żarliwie chciałby zaprzeczyć. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka, żeby wiedzieć, że z kimś takim jak Suoh Mikoto nie ma co się nawet mierzyć i nie chciał uświadamiać sobie tego wciąż i wciąż w każdym dniu swojego życia.

Ale to było wcześniej, na samym początku, bo potem było to miejsce, obskurne podwórko między dwoma szeregowcami i zagrodzone z jednej strony wysokim murem, którego nie sposób było przeskoczyć, podwórko, na które dostać się można było tylko z jeden strony. Saruhiko pamiętał to miejsce, ponieważ to tutaj o mało nie zginęli razem z Misakim. Nie wywoływało ono w nim strachu – wiedział, że gdyby jego prześladowcy wciąż żyli, teraz poradziłby sobie z nimi bez trudu. To miejsce wywoływało w nim złość, ponieważ właśnie tutaj Misaki raz na zawsze przepadł w Homrze…

Dlaczego?

Wywołane nagłym gniewem pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Ale tym razem nie był to gniew na Homrę, ponieważ to miejsce tyle już go pochłonęło, że to naprawdę nie miało różnicy. To była złość na coś innego. Na kogoś innego.

Dlaczego Misaki był w każdym jego wspomnieniu. W każdym jednym. Dlaczego wszędzie był Misaki? Dlaczego? Jak to możliwe, że Saruhiko tak bardzo uzależnił się od jednego człowieka? I jak to się stało, że do tej pory nawet tego nie dostrzegł? Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, wszędzie Misaki. Co on takiego zrobił, żeby nagle być całym światem Saruhiko.

Czym niby się na to zasłużył?

Misaki, Misaki, Misaki.

To też był rodzaj przerażenia, ale innego niż w przypadku Mikoto. To było przerażenie spowodowane nagłą utratą kontroli nad swoim życiem, spowodowane zrozumieniem, że być może budowało się życie na jakimś dziwnie krzywym, zafałszowanym obrazie, spowodowane nagle kruszącym się pod nogami gruntem i rzeczami, które wydawały się takimi żelaznymi pewnikami, a które ulatywały w powietrze jak pęk balonów. To był Misaki, to wszystko zawierało się w tym jednym imieniu. Które tak łatwo przychodziło na usta, które wydawało się takie naturalne. Misaki. Saruhiko czuł, jak przerażenie topnieje, bo gniew był ważniejszy.

Co ten człowiek mu zrobił?

Zabrał mu trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji. Zabrał. Po przodu zabrał. Uzależnił go od siebie, nagle był we wszystkich wspomnieniach, był wszędzie w umyśle, po prostu wszędzie. I właśnie, dlaczego niby? Jak to możliwe, że taki człowiek jak Misaki narobił takich spustoszeń?

Jaki on był chciwy i taki beztroski, naiwny, przekonany, że wszystko-wszystko dostanie, że będzie tak, jak on właśnie chce, jak sobie zaplanował. Że będzie miał i swoją Homrę, i swojego Mikoto i swojego Saruhiko. Że wszystko będzie miał „swoje" jak jakąś własność, jak tę jego deskorolkę i słuchawki. Wszystko robił dla swojej wygody i przez jak długi czas mu się udawało. W tej chciwości był taki oczywisty, wszystko robił, jakby właśnie tak miało wyglądać, dlatego tyle to trwało. Ale już nie, to koniec. Saruhiko nie będzie niczyją własnością.

I czy to wszystkiego nie wyjaśnia? Nagle prawda staje się taka oczywista. Bo ona była cały czas przed oczyma, tylko żeby zobaczyć prawdę trzeba czasami spojrzeć poza, przestać przyjmować niektóre rzeczy jako oczywistość. Ale kiedy wreszcie się to zrobiło wszystko było widać jak na dłoni, wszystko było takie jasne i oczywiste. A prawda i cała wina skupiała się tylko na tym jednym człowieku, one obie zawierały się w tym jednym imieniu.

Misaki.


	7. High Hopes

29.12.2012

Wersja Pierwsza

Chcę bardzo, bardzo podziękować wszystkim czytającym, komentującym i favującym. To naprawdę duża zachęta do dalszego pisania, kiedy widzę, że ktoś to czyta.  
Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z jednej z piosenek wszechzajebistej grupy Pink Floyd, która to piosenka jest dla mnie największym arcydziełem ever, z najlepszym solo gitarowym wszechczasów.

* * *

Dokument 1 – Dzisiaj 20:03  
Powodów, dla których postanowiłem odejść, jest naprawdę wiele, ale parę z nich było na tyle znaczących, że

Skasował.

Dokument 1 – Dzisiaj 20:05  
Tak naprawdę, to was nie lubię. Irytujecie mnie.

Skasował.

Dokument 1 – Dzisiaj 20:06  
Nie lubię cię. Nienawidzę cię.

Skasował.

Dokument 1 – Dzisiaj 20:11  
Nie będzie melodramatu.

Ustawił pięciokrotne powiększenie i zostawił laptop otwarty. A potem przeniósł wzrok na okno, bo czegoś jeszcze w tym wszystkim brakowało. Oczywiście! Storczyk nadal tam stał, tak samo żywy jak zawsze, raził w oczy biało-różowymi kwiatami.

– Umrzyj – mruknął z irytacją Saruhiko. – Dlaczego nie chcesz umrzeć?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapaliczkę, zapalił i przez chwilę przyglądał się jasnemu płomieniowi.

– No umrzyj już. Od tego na pewno umrzesz, wiesz?

* * *

Wychodząc, chciał wyglądać najzwyczajniej w świecie i najmniej rzucać się w oczy.

– Niektórzy nazwaliby to ucieczką.

Kusanagi nawet nie odwrócił się i nie przestał przestawiać butelek.

– Yata-chan będzie niepocieszony.

Saruhiko uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Sądzę, że bardzo szybko się pocieszy.

– Tak sądzisz. Nie zamierzam polemizować, jeśli tego oczekujesz. Nie jestem twoją niańką.

– Jeszcze tego brakowało. To nie jest ucieczka.

– Masz rację. W żadnym wypadku.

Kusanagi sięgnął po butelkę na najwyższej półce, obejrzał ją pod światło, przetarł i odstawił.

– To tylko rozpaczliwa próba zwrócenia na siebie jakiejkolwiek uwagi-

– Nie zamierzam tego słuchać.

– Więc czemu stoisz i słuchasz?

Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Saruhiko nie wiedział, czy potem na pewno to usłyszał, czy raczej sobie wyobraził: „Biegnij, może jeszcze go dogonisz." Ale musiał sobie wyobrazić, bo był już wtedy za daleko, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć.

* * *

Jego dom… Nie, to nie był „dom". To był „ten budynek". Może i tu się wychowywał, może i tu żył, ale to nie znaczyło nic, a na pewno nie to, że będzie nazywał tę ruinę domem. Albo czuł przykrość z powodu, że dom nie istnieje.

Po pożarze nikomu nie chciało już się odbudowywać tych kilku mieszkań w szeregowcu, nikomu nie chciało się też ich wyburzać. To była dość zapuszczona dzielnica, żeby jeden czy dwa pożary przeszły mimo, bez zwracania powszechnej uwagi. W zniszczonej części budynku widniały ślady po różnokolorowym graffiti, a pod nogami walały się puste plastikowe butelki po tanim winie. Saruhiko nie zwrócił na to nawet uwagi, bo też w sumie nie spodziewał się zastać niczego innego. Czemu przecież lokalne lumpy i chuligani miałyby omijać tak miłe miejsce do picia, nawet jeśli kiedyś było domem Saruhiko.

Nie, nie było domem. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dom.

W ogóle po co tutaj przyszedł? Mimo że na zewnątrz mógł się wydawać całkowicie spokojny i wyciszony, w środku aż się w nim gotowało i najchętniej obiłby komuś mordę, raz a dobrze. Nie, może nawet nie raz, kilka razy, póki nie zdarłby sobie skóry z rąk. Może i dobrze, że tej akurat nocy nikogo nie było w ruinach budynku, bo Saruhiko prawdopodobnie zabiłby go bez wahania.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była kuchnia, a okna wychodziły na ulicę. Żółty, mętny blask latarni aż zakłuł go po oczach, więc szybko cofnął się w głąb pomieszczenia. Po niebie widocznym przez zawalony strop przewalały się grube zwały chmur. Prawdopodobnie w nocy będzie padać, ale nie było na tyle zimno, żeby miał być to śnieg. Będzie padał deszcz, wszystko spłynie rynsztokami do rzeki, a potem do morza – ale nie będzie to nic, co nie powinno spływać, bo nienawiść, smutek i rozgoryczenie nie dadzą się spłukać i zostaną.

Cofnął się jeszcze głębiej, ostrożnie stąpając pomiędzy gruzem i zwęglonymi sprzętami, których nie opłacało się już rozkraść, tak były zniszczone. Cofał się tak długo, póki nie poczuł za plecami ściany, a z oczu zniknęła mu panorama ulicy.

To nie miało sensu, to tak bardzo nie miało sensu. Nie mógł uciec i nie miał też siły próbować tego po raz kolejny. Ale może było coś, co mógłby jeszcze zrobić? Wiedział, że już nie wróci. O nie, nie wróci, nie wróci. Nie było nawet takiej opcji. Nie wytrzymałby tam nawet jednego dnia, nawet jednej godziny. To było przerażające, ponieważ czuł z tego powodu niewyjaśniony smutek.

To przecież nie było tak, że mu zależało! Nie zależało! Inaczej nie robiłby tych wszystkich rzeczy, nie nienawidziłby Mikoto i Misakiego, nie czułby tego bólu i desperacji przebywając wśród tych ludzi, nie chciałby stamtąd uciekać, nie myślałby, jak bardzo nie chciał ich nigdy poznać. To wszystko było przez nich, przez Misakiego, który tak uzależniał wszystkich od siebie, przez Mikoto, który zaimponował Misakiemu i zasłonił mu trzeźwe postrzeganie świata, przez Kusanagiego, który zaproponował im przyłączenie się do Homry, przez Totsukę, który traktował wszystkich jak najlepszych kumpli! To wszystko przez nich! Gdyby żaden z nich nie stanął na drodze Saruhiko, może możliwe byłoby dla niego normalne życie, bez tego wszystkiego. Bez tego bólu i bez tej nienawiści.

Ale koniec z tym, już nigdy, nigdy więcej nie da się w to z powrotem wciągnąć, już nigdy więcej nie da się nabrać na tę grę. Skoro nie mógł nawet uciec, to uciekać nie będzie. Nie, ucieczka była złym wyjściem, oznaką słabości, jednoznaczna deklaracją, że Fushimi Saruhiko podwinął ogon pod siebie i uznał wyższość _ich_. A co wtedy z nienawiścią? Nie miałby do niej prawa. A skoro nienawiść to wszystko, co mu zostało, to pozwoli jej wzrosnąć, zbuduje wszystko na tej nienawiści i pokaże im, że tak też można! Że tak też istnieje życie! Choćby najgorsze i najmarniejsze, sprawi wszystko, żeby ci ludzie odczuli jego nienawiść i wreszcie zauważyli jej istnienie.

Koniec. Koniec, koniec, koniec.

Nic więcej, będą cierpieć, tak jak on cierpi. Choćby teraz przeszli nad wszystkim do porządku dziennego, to kiedyś, za jakiś czas zobaczą, jak to jest: pozwolić żyć skorpionowi, który kiedyś cię śmiertelnie ukłuje. Będzie silniejszy, dużo, dużo silniejszy, tak że żaden z nich już nie przejdzie obojętnie, tak że zobaczy w ich oczach strach i nienawiść.

Taką samą nienawiść, jaką on czuł w sercu.

Czuł, że o czymś zapomniał. Ach, tak… Jeszcze to. Jeszcze ten paskudny znak, który symbolizował tę żałosną przynależność, który sprawiał, że chciał wrócić i który… Jak tylko zniknie, jak tylko zostanie zdarty, zamazany i wypalony, nie będzie już powrotu, a jego decyzja stanie się tak bardzo ostateczna, że nikt nie śmie już jej kwestionować. Nawet on sam. Trzeba palić za sobą mosty, palić, palić wszystko.

Wyciągnął zapaliczkę. Od zawsze nie cierpiał kotów, wręcz czuł do nich zawziętą nienawiść. One były takie… takie _kocie_, zawsze dostojne, mające wszystko w dupie, paradowały z zadartymi ogonami. A najbardziej ze wszystkich nienawidził lwów. Może i lew był królem zwierząt, ale na pewno nie jego.

Wyrzucił zapaliczkę, a następnie zacisnął pięść. Kiedy ją rozprostował, na czubku każdego z palców pojawił się płomień. Naprawdę, naprawdę nienawidził tej jarmarcznej sztuczki, tego szpanowania nią, tego nonszalanckiego podpalania sobie tak papierosów, tego eksponowania, jacy to oni są _z Homry_ – jednak tym razem wydało mu się to naprawdę ironiczne i po prostu zabawne. Zaśmiał się, kiedy płomienie dotknęły tego przeklętego znaku na jego ramieniu, kiedy ból przeniknął całe jego ciało i kiedy w powietrzu rozszedł się swąd palonej skóry. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, ból, który czuł przez cały czas, od samego początku, był wiele silniejszy i ten tutaj niósł ze sobą jakąś ulgę. Boli nie dlatego, że gubisz się w emocjach, że czujesz się samotny i zrozpaczony, że nienawidzisz z całego serca – ale zwyczajnie, boli dlatego, że przykładasz sobie płonącą dłoń do ramienia. Poza tym to płonął ten przeklęty symbol Homry, więc było dobrze.

Nie mógł przestać się śmiać, a oczy płonęły mu jakby gorączką. Wreszcie było dobrze, wreszcie było bardzo dobrze, wreszcie robił to, co powinien był już zrobić od dawna. Zerwać to wszystko, zniszczyć, podeptać i nigdy, nigdy więcej już się tym nie przejmować. To poparzenie będzie właśnie znakiem i dowodem, jak bardzo się tym nie przejmuje. O, cała ironia w tym jednym symbolu! Było bardzo dobrze.

Płomienie zgasły, ale Saruhiko zacisnął palce na świeżej ranie, nie zważając, że po palcach i nadgarstku płynie mu krew wymieszana z ropą, że zostawia ciemne plamy na koszuli. Kiedy płomienie zgasły, zaczął wracać ten ból z głębi duszy, a tego Saruhiko się bał i nie chciał, żeby to wracało. Był już za daleko, żeby zawrócić i naprawdę bał się, nie – czuł przerażenie – że po przekroczeniu tej linii, za którą miało być już dobrze, jasno i prosto, wszystko będzie bolało tak samo, jak bolało wcześniej.

To było już za dużo, kiedy zobaczył, że ktoś pojawia się w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś były drzwi wejściowe, jak ostrożnie przestępuje między gruzami, jak lustruje wzrokiem zgliszcza budynku. Nawet nie trzeba było przyglądać się zarysowi sylwetki, bo tylko jedna osoba mogła zjawić się tu właśnie teraz, tej nocy.

Odsunął się od ściany i, wychynąwszy z cienia, stanął nieruchomo, po prostu patrząc, samo patrzenie całkowicie wystarczało. Widział, jak oczy Misakiego najpierw rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu, a potem wypełniają się strachem. Saruhiko pierwszy raz widział taki strach w oczach Misakiego, Misaki patrzył na niego i bał się, _bał się_. Saruhiko czuł szaloną, przewrotną radość z tego powodu. Cieszył się, jak bardzo się cieszył!

– Coś ty zrobił? – wyszeptał Misaki zduszonym głosem.

– Chcesz wiedzieć? Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? – Saruhiko zapytał ostro, niemal agresywnie.

Odsunął rękę od rany, zacisnął zakrwawione palce w pięść.

– Nic, czego byś się nie spodziewał, co, Misaki?

– Jak możesz tak mówić!? Jak… Jak w ogóle mogłeś o czymś takim pomyśleć!? – Rozszerzone w strachu, a teraz też w gniewie, oczy, wpatrywały się w ziejącą ranę, jakby dopatrując się jakiegoś fałszu, jakby starając się zaprzeczyć temu, co wiedziały. – Saruhiko, odpowiedz!

– Na co mam niby odpowiedzieć?

– Na… To prawda? To nie jest jakiś żart? Masz teraz powiedzieć, że żartujesz i przeprosić, bo to wcale nie jest śmieszne!

Tak, tak. O to właśnie chodziło. O ten strach, gniew i żal malujące się w _cudzych_ oczach. O te pierwsze płomienie nienawiści w oczach Misakiego, kiedy patrzył na Saruhiko. Tak, o to właśnie chodziło, o to słodkie uczucie, że nareszcie jest tak, jak być powinno, że nareszcie wszyscy czują względem siebie to samo. O tę nienawiść, uczucie silniejsze, bardziej płomienne niż jakaś tam przyjaźń czy partnerstwo. Wszystko płonęło jasnym, czerwcowym ogniem, płonęły lasy i płonęły wrzosowiska.

– Nie żartujesz. Ty nie żartujesz. – To zabrzmiało niemal jak oskarżenie.

– Przecież. – Saruhiko podszedł krok do przodu, a Misaki jakby odruchowo się cofnął. – Gdybym tylko żartował, nie byłoby to takie zabawne. Zabawne, prawda? Nie bawi cię to, Misaki? Czy to nie jest śmieszne?

– Jak możesz tak mówić!? Czy ty w ogóle myślisz, co powiesz!? Tak się odpłacasz, co? Za to, że Mikoto-san zabrał nas, ciebie też!, z ulicy, za to, że Kusanagi-san dał nam gdzie mieszkać, za to, że wszyscy… Rozumiesz w ogóle co to jest należeć gdzieś?

– Wasze zaślepienie… – Nagle przestał się uśmiechać, jakby coś zrozumiał. – Nie, to wcale nie jest zabawne. Przestało mnie bawić. Dość już się odpłaciłem, dość już rzeczy zrobiłem dla Homry, żeby odpłacić się za wszystko z nawiązką, więc czemu cokolwiek miałoby mnie tam trzymać? No, powiedz, Misaki? Cokolwiek, co miałoby mnie tu zatrzymać. Nie, nie powiesz. Nie ma czegoś takiego.

– Nie wiesz, co to jest duma, Saruhiko!?

– Duma? Wasza duma? Ahhh… Nie, to nawet nie jest już śmieszne. Nudzi mnie to, Misaki, chyba że powiesz jeszcze coś ciekawego.

– Zabiję cię.

To było zupełnie inne „zabiję cię" niż zawsze. To było… Taaak. Tak. Tak! Ta nienawiść, ta czysta nienawiść. Tak właśnie powinno być!

– Nie, nie jesteś w stanie, Misaki. Żaden z was. Ta cała Homra, żałosny gang uliczny… I ty myślisz, że jesteś w stanie zabić _mnie_?

– Nie waż się. Nie waż się ani razu więcej obrazić Homry, pieprzony zdrajco. Zabiję cię.

Zdrajco? A kto niby pierwszy zdradził?

– Czemu tego nie robisz? Śmiało, czekam.

Tylko czemu to, akurat to słowo było jak ukłucie? Zabolało. Naprawdę, dlaczego? Przecież to była prawda. Nic, nic, nic nie będzie już takie samo. Śmiało, zniszczmy wszyscy się nawzajem, teraz, już! Niech wszystko zostanie zniszczone, niech wszystko spłonie i niech wszystko umrze. Już nic nie będzie takie samo.

* * *

Czy kiedykolwiek przyjdzie moment na żal za to, co się zrobiło? Oby nie, tego byłoby za dużo i coś mogłoby nie wytrzymać, coś mogłoby pęknąć. To jak odzyskiwanie zmysłów po długiej gorączce – tylko ze świadomością, że to, co się wtedy widziało i to, co się robiło, to była prawda. Żal i chęć cofnięcia swoich czynów mogłyby zniszczyć, dlatego za nic w świecie nie można żałować, nie można oglądać się, nie można patrzeć wstecz, nie można. Przecież właśnie dlatego paliło się mosty, żeby żadnego _wstecz_ już nigdy nie było. Nigdy.

Proszę, niech moment żalu za swoje czyny nigdy nie nadejdzie. Proszę.

Na końcu alei oświetlanej blaskiem latarni zamajaczyły szerokie schody. Krople deszczu były żółte w świetle i niewidoczne w ciemności. Ich szum powinien zagłuszyć wszystko, przede wszystkim myśli. A na górze schodów byli ludzie. Saruhiko wiedział, że kiedyś w końcu ich znajdzie, i nie mylił się.


	8. Od nowa

Zapowiadam przerwę w regularnym publikowaniu. Nie wyrobię się tak tygodniowo, a nie chcę przecież dawać Wam chłamu, prawda? Za to rozdział dłuższy.

03.01.2012  
Wersja pierwsza  
Tekst piosenki (c) Pink Floyd

Chyba największym problemem tutaj było, że wcale nie miało być od nowa. Po tym wszystkim Saruhiko był tak nieziemsko, nieludzko zmęczony, a od nowa oznaczało coś jakby… zimnego. Właśnie: zimnego, pustego, białego. Nie miał siły, żeby zabrać się teraz za wszystko i przystosować do nowego ot, tak – nagle. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wcześniej w ogóle nawet o tym nie pomyślał i dał się ponieść. Ale nie żałował – zabronił sobie przecież.

Stał naprzeciwko tych ludzi i wpatrywał się w nich obojętnym wzrokiem. Prawdę mówiąc niewiele go obchodzili – oni wszyscy byli tylko nieistotnymi szczegółami, które miał wykorzystać do osiągnięcia swojego celu. Stał teraz naprzeciwko nienagannie ubranych niebieskich w tej swojej wymiętej koszuli, z wciąż krwawiącą raną na barku i szkłami okularów upstrzonymi drobnymi kroplami deszczu. Potem wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił pstrykając palcami – wydało mu się to w tej chwili najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Patrzyło na niego wiele oczu. Dziwne, wcześniej w jego głowie niebieski klan był pojęciem na poły abstrakcyjnym, jakby taką zbiorową świadomością, a teraz było ich przed nim całkiem dużo. Od nowa? Śmieszne. Przecież na własnej skórze przekonał się, że nie jest w stanie uciec, że pozostaje mu tylko babrać się w przeszłości, jednocześnie rozpaczliwie starając się ją ignorować. Taki był jego wybór.

Deszcz leciał z nieba, a krople osiadłe na rzęsach, błyszczały pomarańczowo od ulicznych latarni. Budynek, będący kwaterą niebieskiego klanu, wyglądał monumentalnie i niezachęcająco, ale we wnętrz okazał się bardziej przyjazny – nie było żadnych marmurów w każdym razie. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Saruhiko czuł się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, jednak prędzej by zginął, niż dał to po sobie poznać. Utrzymując na twarzy całkowicie neutralny wyraz, szedł za jednym z niebieskich, jednocześnie rozglądając się uważnie po mijanych korytarzach i notując każdy możliwy szczegół. Okno, trzecie piętro, da się skoczyć; rzeźbiony sekretarzyk, lekki, więc można kopnąć komuś pod nogi, kiepski do barykady; dywany przymocowane żelaznymi listwami, mógłby być problem z ich użyciem, ale listwy byłyby dobrą bronią, gdyby udało się je oderwać; wszystkie drzwi otwierają się na zewnątrz, standard, barykadować się najlepiej na korytarzu; dużo kamer, nieliczne łatwe do zniszczenia. Saruhiko musiał przyznać, że chociaż niebieski klan powstał wcale niedawno, całkiem nieźle zdążył się już wyposażyć. Jak widać, zakręcić się wokół złotych to najlepszy pomysł na karierę.

Że doszli na miejsce, Saruhiko zorientował się już na pierwszy rzut oka. Ten pokój był… straszny. Od jednego spojrzenia zaczynało się człowiekowi kręcić w głowie. W większej części urządzony był w zachodnim stylu, tylko z podestem wyłożonym matami, który w zasadzie cholera wie po co znalazł się w oficjalnym biurze czwartego króla – cóż, widać złoty hojnie sypnął kasą na umeblowanie. Wszędzie stały jakieś pierdołki i bibeloty, zaś najgorsze było to, że każdy, najmniejszy nawet element ułożony był ze schizofreniczną dokładnością, sugerującą, że właściciel jest osobnikiem nader niestabilnym psychicznie. Ba, nawet dywan wydawał się być układany idealnie od linijki, a wzorek na tapetach nie gubił się ani na moment. Saruhiko sam był zwolennikiem porządku, ale nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że można mieć na tym punkcie taką obsesję.

Zaraz potem przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego za masywnym biurkiem człowieka. Nie potrzebował większej liczny rzutów oka, żeby stwierdzić, że ma przed sobą osobnika ponadprzeciętnie niebezpiecznego. To była wiedza instynktowna, wypływająca z doświadczenia i trafiająca bezpośrednio do mózgu, bez analizy bodźców zewnętrznych. W innych okolicznościach Saruhiko już w tej chwili miałby w dłoniach noże i układałby w głowie metodę najszybszej ucieczki, ale tym razem wiedział, że grunt to powstrzymać odruchy i działać z rozmysłem. Nikt przecież nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

To nie był drugi Mikoto – to była przeciwwaga dla czerwonego króla. Całkiem możliwe, że w tej chwili świat był, kuriozalnie, jakby krok dalszy od zagłady.

I jak tu niby zacząć? Bo przecież zacząć jakoś trzeba, spoglądanie na siebie w milczeniu nie będzie najsensowniejszym wyjściem. Zacząć sugerować, że ma się jakieś informacje, zmusić ich, żeby sami nalegali na nawiązanie współpracy? Nie, mimo wszystko podkreślanie faktu, że było się częścią Homry chyba nie jawiło się jako najlepsze wyjście. Może po prostu? To byłoby takie… plebejskie, mało elokwentne i stawiałoby Saruhiko w pozycji petenta. Jednak, było nie było, nie przyszedł tutaj oczekiwać, a przyszedł prosić. W tej chwili był aż nazbyt świadomy, że znajduje się na łasce i niełasce niebieskich. To nie było tak, że przyszedł tutaj nie wiedząc tego. Może po prostu nie sądził, że tak ciężko mu będzie pożegnać się z dumą i powiedzieć po prostu:

– Chciałbym dołączyć do niebieskiego klanu.

Miał zabrzmieć jak najbardziej rzeczowo, jakby stwierdzał prosty fakt: po prostu chcę dołączyć do klanu, mówię to, dołączam. Gdyby zawrzeć całą filozofię prowadzącą go do tego kroku w takim lakonicznym zdaniu, może udałoby się wyzuć z niego ten kłujący w zęby posmak… Nie, to nie miało sensu, bo znowu wpadał w monolog i teoretyzowanie, a to było niedorzeczne.

– Fushimi Saruhiko – odezwał się niebieski król – do niedawna członek czerwonego klanu zwanego Homrą.

– Czy to stanowi jakiś problem?

Zirytowało go takie „Patrzcie, Homra!" pozostawione w domyśle. Jednak niebieski król nie odpowiedział. Cały czas zdawał się być pogodny i całkowicie zrelaksowany, co wytrącało z równowagi. Mikoto przynajmniej _wyglądał_ na osobnika spod ciemnej gwiazdy, na pierwszy rzut oka można było poznać, że nie należy go zaczepiać czy irytować i w ogóle niewskazane jest przebywanie w jego obecności. Munakata Reisi na pierwszy rzut oka mógłby się wydawać nawet przyjacielski… tylko że nie. Saruhiko doskonale czuł, że wcale nie i to przejmowało go niepokojem.

– Jak się ma Mikoto? – zapytał niebieski król, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

W tym pytaniu musiał kryć się jakiś atak, albo chociaż musiało on być podchwytliwe. Jednak Saruhiko nie zdołał tam niczego takiego dostrzec.

– Sądzę, że dobrze jak zwykle.

– Na pewno zmartwi się odejściem z klanu jednego ze swoich ludzi. – Niebieski król ciągnął to coś, co zakrawało na kuriozalną pogawędkę, a Saruhiko zaczynał mieć tego dość.

– Najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie zauważył.

– To dość krzywdzące stwierdzenie.

Saruhiko spojrzał na niego z bezbrzeżnym niedowierzaniem. Właśnie został upomniany przez niebieskiego króla, że źle wypowiada się o swoim niedawnym zwierzchniku i głównym wrogu niebieskiego klanu, czerwonym królu. To przebijało wszystko, co spodziewał się tutaj zastać, a spodziewał się naprawdę wiele.

– Tym niemniej… – Niebieski król przeniósł wzrok na stojące przed nim biurko, na którym leżały puzzle. – Jest już późno, a to są decyzje, które należy podejmować z jasnym umysłem. Sugeruję, żebyś przyszedł tutaj jutro, Fushimi-kun, i jeżeli nadal będziesz chciał dołączyć do niebieskiego klanu, nie będę oponował.

Saruhiko zanim się obejrzał, znalazł się na korytarzu. Coś aż się w nim zagotowało. Został po prostu bezczelnie _spławiony_, jak irytujący petent, jak mucha, która należy czym prędzej wywalić za okno. A przecież komu powinno najbardziej zależeć na tym, żeby Saruhiko dołączył do niebieskiego klanu? Oczywiście, że im! Niebiescy to byli laicy, amatorzy, zupełni początkujący, może i udało im się dostać pod opiekę złotego klanu, ale na tej arenie nie wystarczy, że ktoś z góry sypnie kasą. Oni potrzebowali kogoś, kto się na tym znał, kto wojny klanów widział od wewnątrz, a praktykę miał w małym placu. Czort z teorią, teoria się zupełnie nie liczyła. Oni z tym swoimi błyszczącymi szablami, kamerami na każdym kroku i nowoczesnym sprzętem nie przetrwają nawet sekundy tam, gdzie trzeba zniżyć się do brudnej roboty. To niebieski klan powinien stać w pozycji petenta, ba, powinien się zabijać o to, żeby mieć w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto zna się na tym wszystkim.

Ignoranci, laicy, amatorzy, idioci, pozerzy, nadęte bufony, a niech się udławią swoją własną arogancją i pychą. To oni tutaj są stroną, która cokolwiek straci. Niebieski klan nie przetrwa, zostanie rozniesiony, a inne zjedzą go bez przystawek. Tu nawet nie ma znaczenia, jak silny jest król. Bo co, król będzie latał z tą swoją szablą i bronił każdego swojego podwładnego po kolei? Śmiechu warte. Gówniany klan będzie ciągnął w dół, tu się nawet nie ma nad czym zastanawiać.

– Kapitan kazał zaproponować panu kwaterę – jeden z niebieskich spojrzał na Saruhiko z wyczekiwaniem, jakby do niego skierowane było pytanie.

Cóż, wieści w niebieskim klanie zdawały się rozchodzić szybko jak wszy. W pierwszej chwili Saruhiko chciał wyszydzić ofertę, następnie pójść sobie precz, ale pobieżne spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu niebieski, przekonało go, że włóczenie się po mieście w pokrwawionej koszuli i bez dachu nad głową nie było najsensowniejszym pomysłem. Poza tym widać ochłodziło się na tyle, że zaczął padać śnieg, żółty w świetle latarni na widocznym przez okno placu. Saruhiko wzruszył ramionami, następnie, choć niechętnie, skinął głową.

* * *

Właśnie ociekał po kąpieli i próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak właściwie wiązało się ten głupi bandaż, kiedy ktoś zapukał. Saruhiko zostawił bandaż i spojrzał na wąski, ciemny korytarzyk widoczny z łazienki. Co to za zwyczaje, żeby nagle komuś zachciało się go nachodzić, w Homrze czegoś takiego nie było. Zresztą, może sobie pójdzie, jak nikt nie będzie odpowiadał? Niestety, intruz nie wyświadczył mu tej łaski i nie poszedł sobie, zamiast tego wtargnął do środka bez pytania. Kobieta wydawała się jakoś znajoma, jakby już kiedyś ją widział, ale po chwili wiedział już, skąd to uczucie. Otóż kobieta zrobiła dokładnie to, co zapewne w tej samej sytuacji zrobiłaby Megumi-san – wparowała prosto do łazienki ze słowami:

– No, kolejny! Dawaj to.

Saruhiko niemal odruchowo ucapił koniec bandaża i spróbował w jakikolwiek sposób przyczepić go do reszty, żeby nie wisiał. Kobieta tymczasem odłożyła na taboret stosik ubrań i wzięła się pod boki.

– Jeden w drugiego to samo – podjęła. – Pociąć się, podźgać, pobić, do tego jesteście pierwsi. A potem tylko byście tak chodzili ze źle pozrastanymi kośćmi, gangreną, krzywymi szwami od haczyka i wędkarskiej żyłki…

Saruhiko nie wiedział, do kogo jest porównywany – aczkolwiek miał przeczucie, że do członków niebieskiego klanu – ale absolutnie mu się to nie podobało. Poza tym – czy naprawdę wyglądał na idiotę, który zszywałby sobie ranę haczykiem i wędkarską żyłką? I niby skąd by je w ogóle wziął? A poza tym co to w ogóle za zwyczaje, że…

Kobieta wykorzystała doskonale chwilę dezorientacji i zabrała mu bandaż.

– Coś ty sobie tu zrobił?

Saruhiko bezgłośnie zawarczał.

– To naprawdę nie pani…

– No! Pamiętaj, że w murach tego budynku władzę mam ja, nie niebieski król, nie złoty, nie nikt inny, więc jeżeli chcesz tu zostać lepiej uważaj.

To nawet nie były słowa, ale coś innego, co prawiło, że słowo „interes" utknęło mu w gardle.

– Pod… paliłem. Się.

Kobieta nic nie powiedziała, chociaż tego właśnie spodziewał się Saruhiko. Ściągnęła bandaż z fachowością lekarza wojskowego.

– Nic z tym nie rób, niech przyschnie i samo się goi. Pod bandażem tylko by się babrało. Nie dotykaj, nie dłub.

Saruhiko opuścił z powrotem rękę.

– Wielu takich tutaj przychodzi, ale niewielu zostaje na dłużej – powiedziała kobieta jakby nigdy nic. – Chociaż ty masz w sobie coś niepokojącego.

Saruhiko skrzywił się.

– Brak uderzającego za oknem pioruna trochę psuje efekt tych słów.

Kobieta najwyraźniej za najlepsze wyjście uznała udawanie, że nie usłyszała.

– Takani Megumi, zarządzam zakwaterowaniem niebieskiego klanu. W obrębie tego budynku wszystkie sprawy mają być kierowane do mnie.

* * *

Chyba było w tym jakieś ukryte dążenie do autodestrukcji, żeby będąc w najgorszym, przybitym nastroju, słuchać najbardziej pesymistycznej muzyki, jaką miało się na palmtopie. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał Saruhiko, kiedy leżał na wznak na łóżku, a ze słuchawek leciał mu kolejny album Gilmoura. Ale nie, nie czuł się jakoś przygnębiony, prawda. Był po prostu nieziemsko zmęczony, w końcu tego dnia – no, patrząc na zegarek, to raczej dnia wczorajszego – odwalił kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty, nareszcie zaczął iść do przodu, zamiast wracać po własnych śladach i kręcić się w kółko cały czas w tym samym błocku. Zrobił naprawdę wielki krok do przodu, zostawił Homrę za sobą, jako zamknięty rozdział swojego życia i nareszcie był wolny. To nie tak, że nie cieszył się ze swojej decyzji, najwyraźniej był jednak za bardzo zmęczony, żeby tę radość odczuwać.

Bo kiedy już zostawił Homrę za sobą, mógł nareszcie robić wszystko, co mu się żywnie spodoba. Nie będzie nikogo, kto by narzucał mu kierunek działań, nie było ani jednego człowieka, od którego byłby zależny, nie było żadnego „powinieneś" i „nie wolno ci". Osobliwie jednak, ta myśl nie niosła ze sobą żadnego ożywienia, entuzjazmu i gotowości do podjęcia nowego wyzwania. Nie, wszystko było jakieś spowszedniałe i szare, wszystko było takie samo i nie pojawił się żaden nowy cel, do którego można by dążyć.

To musiało być przez zmęczenie, nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Ile przecież można żyć w ciągłym napięciu? Umysł musi się przyzwyczaić dopiero, że już po wszystkim i że może sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Bo przecież nie był tak, że się nie cieszył. Nie mógł zasnąć. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu i mimo tego całego zmęczenia, które nie pozwalało mu się cieszyć, nie mógł zasnąć. To pewnie przez napięcie, towarzyszące ostatnim wydarzeniom. Ale przecież napięcie powinno było już opaść. W nagłym przebłysku usłyszał ze słuchawek słowa i już, już był pewien, że chyba wie w czym problem, ale ta wiedza uciekła od niego tak szybko, jak zadawała się najpierw pojawić.

_Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us_

_To a glimpse of how green it was on the other side_

_Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back again_

_Dragged by the force of some inner tide_

Nie, wszystko, co robił – od początku do końca – było słuszne. Palenie za sobą mostów też było słuszne. To nie jest wahanie, tu nie ma miejsca na ani chwilę zwątpienia. Poza tym – co to w ogóle za myśli? To przez zmęczenie. Tylko dlaczego nie może zasnąć? To przez tych niebieskich, cholernych, głupich niebieskich.

Niemal odruchowo wyciągnął papierosa i uniósł rękę, żeby zapalić, ale zamarł w pół ruchu. Jakie to głupie. W Homrze prawie każdy palił, szczególnie Mikoto i Kusanagiego praktycznie nie widziało się bez papierosa. W końcu to był tylko żałosny gang uliczny ze swoimi równie żałosnymi nałogami. Jakie to głupie. Oni tam wszyscy byli żałośni. Nie, nie będzie w jakikolwiek sposób powtarzał tych po nich tych idiotyzmów, wymaże w ogóle z umysłu fakt, że był zaangażowany w coś tak godnego pogardy. Zgniótł w ręku paczkę papierosów i cisnął nią nie patrząc nawet gdzie. Czerwony klan można nienawidzić, czerwonym klanem można gardzić – i tyle. Żałosne.

A niebiescy? Niebiescy byli problemem, bo nie chcieli być tacy, jakich ich chciał Saruhiko. Nie chcieli okazać chociaż odrobiny wdzięczności, chociażby ludzkiego _zadowolenia_, że chciał się do nich przyłączyć. Chociaż tutaj sprawa była dużo prostsza, bo wystarczyło nie zjawić się już nigdy w gabinecie niebieskiego króla, wystarczyło rano pójść swoją drogą i już nigdy nie wracać. Był w końcu wolnym człowiekiem i mógł zrobić wszystko, co tylko chciał. Mógł przecież odejść.

I co z tego? To byłaby ucieczka, raz przecież uciekł i skończyło się to dla niego upokarzającym powrotem. No i nie miał siły już walczyć. Czuł, jak ogarnia go apatia i zniechęcenie – niech dzieje się co chce, po co w ogóle zawracać sobie tym głowę? Po co żyć ciągle w świetle, po co działać, po co chcieć cokolwiek zmieniać? Niech wszystko zostanie takie, jakie było i niech w ten świat nie zostanie już włożona ani odrobina wysiłku. Coś się skończyło, coś się wypaliło, coś upadło – niech tak zostanie. Po co w ogóle się starać i do czegokolwiek dążyć? Czemu po prostu nie popłynąć z prądem, nie planować nic i nie zawracać sobie głowy absolutnie niczym? Odpłynąć, odetchnąć, odpocząć.

_The grass was greener_

_The light was brighter_

Nieprawda. Bzdury. Kiedyś wcale nie było lepiej, to nie tak, że przeszłość była piękna i wspaniała, że ach, ale teraz to tylko brud, szarość i ohyda. Nie, to kiedyś i ta pogoń za marzeniami, to irracjonalne poszukiwanie własnego miejsca, to pałętanie się po mieście z bandą chlejusów i chuliganów, może i kiedyś takie fajne, było tylko pożywką dla urojeń i niedorzecznych marzeń. Bzdury, to wszystko bzdury. To wszystko było takie głupie i bezsensowne. To dobrze, że to wszystko tam zostało, bezsens i degradacja ukryta w zachęcającym i przyjemnym opakowaniu. Już nigdy.

_Forever and ever_

Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w przeszywające dźwięki gitary. Jakoś tak dziwnie zrobiło mu się na sercu, kiedy tak niespodziewanie spojrzał w przyszłość pozbawioną ułud i marzeń. Ale było dobrze, tak właśnie powinno być. A spoglądanie w przyszłość było bezcelowe, bo w przyszłości nic nie było.

Koniec końców nie zasnął tej nocy, co najwyżej przysypiał na moment i zaraz budził się zaraz. Podczas tych chwil musiały śnić mu się koszmary, ponieważ pierwsze oznaki świtu widoczne przez okna powitał z prawdziwą ulgą. Powoli wstające słońce oświetliło praktycznie i użytkowo urządzony pokój, ale łóżko ustawione było tak, że nawet przy najlepszych chęciach światło nie zbudziłoby śpiącego padając mu na twarz. Saruhiko poczuł irytację, że to była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Żeby nie myśleć o takich głupotach, postanowił wyjść i przejść się po mieście, zrobić _cokolwiek_, byleby nie siedzieć tak bezczynnie.

Szedł więc właśnie Piątą Aleją – a tam trup. Zebrało się już kilku przechodniów, ale nikt nie kwapił się, żeby podejść specjalnie bliżej. Saruhiko zatrzymał się i zawahał. Nie, żeby to była jego sprawa, prawda, i w zasadzie zupełnie go to nie interesowało. Ale z drugiej strony – zostawić go tak leżącego i po prostu sobie pójść? Jakoś nie bardzo.

Nawet nie musiał rozganiać gapiów, bo byli nieliczni – większość przechodniów najwyraźniej albo nie zauważyła, albo zignorowała, mając za dużo na głowie – i trzymali się w bezpiecznej odległości. Trup leżał w hałdzie śniegu i nawet niepotrzebne było sprawdzanie pulsu, żeby upewnić się co do jego śmierci. Stercząca z szyi rękojeść noża też była pewną wskazówką.

– Ktoś zadzwonił na policję?

Niewielki tłumek milczał wymownie i zaczął się powoli roztapiać. Saruhiko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wyciągnął palmtopa. Kiedy czekał na przyjazd radiowozu, rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale nie odchodząc specjalnie daleko. Bardzo mocno próbował nie poddawać się niepokojowi, ale… Nie, absolutnie i zupełnie nie mógł się mylić, nie w takiej sprawie. Wystarczyło wciągnąć w płuca powietrze i przez chwilę próbować rozpoznać ten nikły zapach. Niemożliwe, pomyśleć by można, a jednak. Nie było innej opcji – zieloni. Poczuł przebłysk zainteresowania, przebijający się powoli przez zniechęcenie, może słaby, ledwie wyczuwalny, ale był.

* * *

Stanąwszy po raz drugi przed niebieskim królem, był w całkowicie innym nastroju niż za pierwszym razem. Nie rozglądał się po gabinecie, tylko koncentrował na tym konkretnie, po co tu przybył. Ale, jak pomyślał przelotnie, nie wybuchnąłby już wściekłością i pretensjami, nawet gdyby został teraz wyrzucony za drzwi. Czuł przede wszystkim spokój i zdecydowanie, wiedział też, że na twarzy odbija mu się uparta zaciętość i niebieski król nie mógł tego nie zauważyć.

– Chciałbym prosić o przyjęcie do niebieskiego klanu – powiedział Saruhiko, ale nie okrasił wypowiedzi wyczekującym wbiciem wzroku w rozmówcę czy ponaglającym, zirytowanym tonem głosu. Naprawdę, bardzo grzeczny był z niego petent.

Niebieski król podniósł się zza biurka, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, uprzedziła go jasnowłosa kobieta z nieproporcjonalnie dużym biustem, która zaraz na samym stanęła akurat tak za plecami Saruhiko, że jej nie widział, jeśli chciał stać przodem do niebieskiego króla, co w sumie nie było jeszcze tak irytujące, póki nie zaczęła gadać – Saruhiko nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś gadał mu za plecami.

– Kapitanie, takie decyzje nie powinny być podejmowane pochopnie, szczególnie jeśli są sprzeczne z prawem-

Postawa dobrego petenta poszła precz niemal tak samo łatwo, jak wcześniej się pojawiła.

– Co znowu jest sprzeczne z prawem? – spytał z irytacją Saruhiko.

– Eksperymenty na ludziach – kobieta najwyraźniej nie zamierzała bawić się w niedomówienia,

Saruhiko miał właśnie wymownie wywróci oczyma, ale wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wszedł lekarz, który dawał poznać swoją profesję po białym kitlu, raczej nietypowym wśród reszty umundurowanych na niebiesko policjantów. Chociaż nawet kitel miał niebieskie wykończenia. Coś jakby kocur łaził po swoim terenie i obsikiwał wszystkie drzewa, mówiąc: „moje".

– Nie zaczęli państwo beze mnie, prawda? – zapytał lekarz, już wyciągając z kieszeni notes z wężem Eskulapa i długopis.

Przynajmniej jeden nie pierdzielił bez sensu. Bo przecież to takie trudne było powiedzieć, ktokolwiek tam miałby się ich czepiać, że nie mieli pojęcia o wcześniejszej przynależności Saruhiko do czerwonego klanu. Banda laików, może jeszcze uczyć ich kłamać przełożonym? Chociaż – kto niby miałby być przełożonym niebieskiego króla? Złoty? Zresztą niebieski król nie wykazywał takiego wahania jak jego podwładna.

– Jak mówiłem, dugi raz nie będę już oponował – powiedział.

Przeszedł przed biurko i wyciągnął rękę. To najwyraźniej był wśród królów taki zwyczaj – ewentualnie aura szerzyła się tylko drogą kontaktową. Banalne, proste jak podanie ręki. Nie, żeby Saruhiko się jeszcze wahał, bo nie po to nie przespał całej nocy, żeby jeszcze więcej myśleć nad taką pierdołą.

W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało. Saruhiko poczuł nawet przez moment rozczarowanie i zdenerwowanie: jak to? Już? A może to niewypał, może niebieski król się rozmyślił, albo stało się cokolwiek innego i po prostu nie wyszło? Gdyby miał przypomnieć sobie przecież ten moment, kiedy stał się częścią Homry…

I wtedy się zaczęło, jakby pękła tama i woda runęła. Naglę zabrakło mu tchu w płucach i byłby upadł, gdyby nie złapał się brzegu biurka. Wczepił palce w drewno, bo jakby wymykało mu się ono z rąk, a pod nogami otwierała przepaść. Coś jakby rozdarło go na pół i w tej chwili przestał już zupełnie zauważać zewnętrze, bo od wewnątrz rozrywały go jakieś dwie potężne siły. Wiedział, że jeśli nie weźmie oddechu, to za chwilę się udusi, ale mięśnie były jak sparaliżowane, nawet serce chyba stanęło na moment. Poczuł, jakby jego świadomość starała się oddzielić, jakby chciała umknąć w bezpieczną szklaną bańkę, która odseparuje ją od ciała. Przypomniał sobie, jak reagował na aurę zielonych, jak nie mógł w niej oddychać, czy w ogóle wytrzymać jej pozostałości na skórze: a teraz taka sama obca aura była w nim i w każdym miejscu, gdzie ta obca aura dotknęła jego, czerwonej, rozpętywało się piekło.

Tak mogłaby wyglądać śmierć, nie zdziwiłby się wcale. To wcale nie było głupie, zabraniać takich eksperymentów na ludziach – od tego można było oszaleć. Albo oszaleć i zaraz umrzeć. Saruhiko był nagle całkowicie pewny, że jego udziałem będzie i jedno i drugie – a wtedy wszystko ustało i gwałtowny, spazmatyczny oddech aż zakłuł w płuca. Jeszcze parę chwil minęło, zanim myśli rozjaśniły mu się i zdołał chociażby podnieść głowę. Musiał upaść, bo klęczał na ziemi, opierając się całym ciężarem o biurko. Kark miał całkowicie zesztywniały, jakby od długiego trwania w bezruchu, nóg nie czuł w ogóle, a dłonie drżały od kurczowego zaciskania ich na blacie. Poza tym, kiedy rozejrzał się, obraz wydał mu się dziwnie rozmyty, jakby oglądany przez zaparowaną szybę. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ale uczucie nie zniknęło.

– Jak się pan czuje?

Saruhiko musiał zmrużyć oczy, żeby zobaczyć wyraźniej twarz lekarza. Trzymał on w dłoniach swój notatnik i pisał coś z pasją.

– Coś boli? Może jakieś wewnętrzne objawy mieszania się aur?

Potrząsnął głową. Nie bolało. Wcale. Tak jak jeszcze przed chwilą wszystko zdawało się eksplodować i roztrzaskiwać na kawałki, tak teraz czuł się normalnie, zaskakująco normalnie, nawet… Po chwili dopiero zrozumiał, że coś było inaczej, coś było nie tak. Było zimno. Jak to? Dziwne i niepokojące – było zimno. Saruhiko z jakimś osobliwym przeczuciem chwycił się za lewe ramię i poczuł pod palcami krew. Rana po wypaleniu znaku Homry musiała się otworzyć i teraz wykrwawiał się, więc było zimno. Nie, co za bzdury.

Zimno, było zimno. Zniknęła ta gorączka, która trawiła go… od zawsze. Wreszcie mógł jasno myśleć. Wreszcie nic nie paliło. Był ogień i nie ma ognia, ha. Ogień był stłumiony i Saruhiko mógł jasno myśleć. Oczywiście. No tak. Homra była ogniem i nie wystarczyło ten ogień wypalić sobie z ramienia. Ale teraz już nie musiał się tym martwić.

– Ten znak wygląda na manifestację czerwonej aury. To ciekawe… – Lekarz przyglądał się i wciąż zawzięcie notował, nawet nie patrząc w notatnik. – Czy jakieś skutki uboczne…?

– Gorzej widzę – powiedział Saruhiko.

Zaraz cofnął się, bo twarz lekarza znalazła się dokładnie na wprost jego.

– Czyżby gałka oczna była najbardziej wrażliwa na gradient… Nie, efekty wcześniejszych uszkodzeń… Nie. Gdyby tak biopsję-

– Żadnych biopsji – powiedział natychmiast Saruhiko. – A już na pewno nie oka.

Lekarz wydawał się być zawiedziony.

– Gdyby jednak, wie pan, gdzie mnie szukać. Poza tym proszę przychodzić na regularne badania, muszę wiedzieć, czy efekty są jednorazowe, czy będą się pogłębiać. To jest Nauka.

Wydawał się być bardzo poruszony, ale Saruhiko niewiele uwagi przykładał do jego monologu. Nawet jeśliby miał w przyszłości oślepnąć i wyłysieć, stał się członkiem niebieskiego klanu i czuł się… dobrze. Odpowiednio. Pasował tutaj. Może jednak, w największym przebłysku optymizmu, gotów był uwierzyć, że można jeszcze zacząć od nowa.


	9. Sprawa z rybą

01.02.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Było nie było, mundur okazał się całkiem porządny. No, może na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak urwany z jakiegoś cosplayu, ale nadawał się do noszenia, zrobiony z materiału całkiem dobrej jakości, jak wszytko, co sponsorował Kokujyouji Daikaku. Najgorzej prezentowały się chyba buty – jakby dobierane według zasady ładne-i-pod-kolor – jednak po dokładniejszych badaniach wyszło, że tutaj też wykonanie nie było fuszerką. Wystarczyło jeszcze teraz pójść na Trzecią, gdzie miał warsztat bardzo dobry szewc, który pewnie byłby w stanie przeszyć podeszwy z Vibramem. W tej kwestii Saruhiko wykazywał się akurat ślepy uporem – różnicy może nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wystarczy, żeby trochę popadało, następnie przydarzy się jakiś pościg i to nie Saruhiko będzie leżał z nosem w błocie.

Ledwo co założył nowy mundur – będzie musiał jeszcze przywyknąć, że majta się za nim ogon od płaszcza, a szabli nie wolno wyjmować na każde „dawaj portfel" – a już wciągnęli go w robotę. Chociaż to akurat był ten rodzaj roboty, który jak najbardziej mu odpowiadał, podnosił morale i w ogóle. Większość członków niebieskiego klanu – o ile nie wszyscy – wyglądała na starszych od Saruhiko o co najmniej kilka lat, ale nie był to fakt, nad którym długo zastanawiałby się po jego odnotowaniu. Od dawna był całkowicie pewny swojej wyjątkowości, natomiast w niebieskich znajdowała się inna rzecz wymagająca uwagi.

– Jeśli właśnie pomyślałeś „banda laików", Fushimi, powstrzymaj się od komentarza.

Saruhiko, który dokładnie to właśnie pomyślał, powstrzymał się od komentarza. Mimo wszystko nie udało mu się jeszcze ze stuprocentową pewnością ustalić, w jakim miejscu hierarchii znajduje się porucznik Awashima, dlatego postanowił jej nie denerwować przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy sytuacja stanie się jasna. Tymczasem jednak spróbował nikomu nie podpadać.

– Sądzę, że najlepszym posunięciem byłoby rozpoczęcie współpracy z innymi jednostkami policji, pani porucznik – powiedział. – Poza tym przydałoby się zwerbować do klanu kogoś doświadczonego, nie tylko na podstawie zdjęcia w CV.

Umilkł, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że miał nikogo nie denerwować. Ale taka była prawda – spośród rekrutów połowę nazwisk kojarzył nawet ktoś tak niezainteresowany światem i polityką jak Saruhiko, natomiast druga połowa wyglądała jak przyjęta na ładne oczy. Cóż, ostatnio – chociaż jeszcze przed powstaniem Scepter 4 – wstępowanie do policji było w modzie. Oczywiście nich sobie tam wstępują, droga wolna, ale fakt był taki, że niemal cały niebieski klan składał się z laików, którzy guzik się znali i podczas jakiejś potłuczki tylko wchodziliby pod nogi. W Homrze byli ludzie, którzy nieraz parę lat, czasami od wczesnego dzieciństwa, przetrwali na ulicy, natomiast ta banda tutaj jeszcze pewnie niedawno jadała srebrnymi sztućcami na srebrnych talerzach. Jeśli stan pozostanie bez zmian, zostaną rozniesieni przy najbliższej okazji, a nawet i bez okazji. Saruhiko aż sam się zdziwił, że tak go to obchodzi. Ale, jak sobie tłumaczył, powód był banalny, po prostu zmienianie co chwila klanu mogłoby być kłopotliwe.

Może w innych czasach takie zaangażowanie w życie klanu świadczyłoby o tym, że Saruhiko z powrotem wciągnął się w grę, ale on sam czuł, że to nie było to. Cały czas towarzyszyło mu dziwne poczucie nierealności wszystkiego, co się wokół niego działo i jedynym sposobem ucieczki wydawało mu się popadnięcie w rutynę. Wstawiał o siódmej, jadł tosta, szedł do pracy, wychodził z pracy, jadł obiad w jakimś barze, następnie włóczył się po mieście, żeby jak najbardziej odwlec w czasie powrót do mieszkania – a kiedy już wracał, był tak wykończony, że ledwie dowlekał się do prysznica, a potem do łóżka. Odpowiadał mu taki stan rzeczy i nie dążył do żadnej zmiany. Prawdopodobnie gdyby spotkał go teraz ktoś z Homry – i nie spróbował zabić – albo w ogóle ktokolwiek z przeszłości, ze szkoły, jakiś stary znajomy, to powiedziałby mu, że zachowuje się jak trzydziestoletni, sterany życiem wdowiec. Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, Saruhiko było w tej chwili wszystko jedno.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy minął miesiąc – nie wiedzieć, ponieważ nie zostawił po sobie niemal żadnych śladów pamięciowych, chociaż zdawał się on dłużyć niemiłosiernie. W międzyczasie zdążyła przyjść odwilż, a po niej nastąpił kolejny przymrozek, widać sekcja meteorologiczna złotego klanu uznała, że zima była w tym roku jednak za krótka. Temat zielonego klanu dryfował na powierzchni niczym zdechła ryba i, podobnie jak zdechłą rybę, każdy odpychał go kijem jak najdalej od swoich kompetencji. Zielony klan był zbyt kłopotliwy, żeby się nim zajmować, ponieważ od czasu morderstwa nie zostawił on po sobie żadnych oznak życia. Na początku stycznia zdechła ryba wylądowała na biurku Saruhiko.

– I co ja mam z tym niby zrobić? – zapytał Saruhiko, podnosząc dwoma palcami rybę za ogon.

Szkliste oko spojrzało na niego jakby z wyrzutem, ale Saruhiko nie marnował czasu na przyglądanie się martwym okazom fauny.

– Wygląda na to, że ma pan rybę, Fushimi-san – odezwał się Gotou. Taki był z niego dowcipniś, Saruhiko już w myślach układał na nim krwawą zemstę.

– Co ryba robiła na moim biurku? – spytał, póki co postanawiając dociec, o co chodzi, a mszczenie się zostawić sobie na deser.

– Trudno powiedzieć, Fushimi-san. Ryby pojawiają się tutaj od jakiegoś czasu, ale nikt nie chciał robić z tego przesadnie dużego problemu, bo to przecież tylko ryby. Nie będę tutaj nikogo pokazywać palcem, ale Tatsuya twierdził, że ten budynek jest przeklęty, a te ryby to robota mononoke.

Enomoto Tatsuya zrobił się czerwony, ale w sumie nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Saruhiko wręczył Gotou rybę, następnie rozejrzał się za czymś do wytarcia rąk.

– Niech doktor Lloyd to zbada. Powinien być w stanie ustalić, czy była na tym użyta aura.

Jeśli to okazałaby się robotą zielonych, to Saruhiko musiał przyznać, że mieli pomysł. Oczywiście nie wyobrażał sobie w jaki sposób niebieskiemu oddziałowi miałoby przeszkodzić w pracy podrzucanie do kwatery głównej ryb, ale fakt faktem, że ewentualny zapach zielonej aury byłby idealnie zamaskowany. Nic jednak nie było niemożliwe dla miejscowego lekarza i naukowca w jednym – mimo że Lloyd miał tendencję do irytowania lub przerażania wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku i wbijania igieł biopsyjnych we wszystko, co dziwnie wyglądało, to jednak fachowcem był całkiem kompetentnym.

Sprawa z rybą w dostrzegalny sposób zaburzyła normalny tok pracy i Saruhiko nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy porucznik Awashima zaczęła miotać się po całej kwaterze jak burza, chociaż pech był w tym taki, że akurat znalazł dość ciekawe dokumenty w kartotece.

– Fushimi, ludzie będący pod twoim dowództwem właśnie sieją panikę.

– Nic na to nie poradzę. To dorośli ludzie i nie jestem ich opiekunką.

Znalazł raczej niespecjalnie obszerny dokument na temat czarnego klanu, całkiem jednak szczegółowy, widać pisał go człowiek dość poinformowany. Wynikało z niego, że od czasu powstania klanów, czarny miał raptem dwóch królów, żaden z nich nie wykazywał specjalnie wojowniczych zapędów, dlatego czarny klan oscylował między piątą a szóstą pozycją w rankingu – wciąż nie wiadomo było, jak się ma do tego klan zielony – jednak najciekawsze rzeczy wychodziły, gdyby się wczytać w dokument głębiej. Otóż, jak twierdził nieznany autor, czarny klan był całkowicie pacyfistycznie i pokojowo nastawiony do otoczenia, działając jako niewielki klub fantastyki, natomiast czarnym królem był obecnie Rosjanin polskiego pochodzenia, imieniem Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz. Saruhiko poczuł się tak skonfundowany informacjami, że przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na porucznik Awashimę. Zauważył to dopiero wtedy, kiedy kobieta stanęła mu za plecami i spojrzała przez ramię na monitor.

– Nowy zielony klan, jeśli uznać, że istnieje – zaczął Saruhiko, przy okazji układając sobie w głowie myśli – może próbować działać na własną rękę, lub też w oparciu o niepowiązane z żadnym klanem organizacje, tak jak poprzedni zielony. Inną możliwością jest, że próbuje zawiązać sojusz z którymkolwiek z pozostałych klanów. Srebrny i bezbarwny, zakładając, że te klany w ogóle istnieją czy istniały, tak czy inaczej nie wchodzą w rachubę. Jeżeli nowy zielony król pochodził ze starego zielonego klanu, może próbować mścić się za śmierć Nakamury Kenty, więc w takim przypadku sojusz z czerwonym klanem odpada. Przyłączenie się nowo powstałego zielonego klanu do złoto-niebieskiego sojuszu jest również wątpliwie, bo zielony król nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, kto w takim triumwiracie byłby stroną spisaną na straty. Czarny klan jest neutralny i nastawiony pokojowo, ale ma wyrobioną pozycję pośród innych klanów, dlatego zieloni mogliby spróbować zwrócić się do nich o wsparcie, co przydałoby się sprawdzić. Pozostaje też możliwość, że nowy zielony król nie miał nic wspólnego z poprzednim i zielony klan nie żywi żadnej urazy do Homry, a więc tego sojuszu również nie można wykluczyć. – Powinien był chyba to rozrysować. Niestety, porucznik nie wydawała się być skołowana wywodem.

– Dobra robota, Fushimi. Od dzisiaj prowadzisz śledztwo nad zielonym klanem. Czekam na regularne raporty z postępów.

Wraz z topniejącym śniegiem wszystko wychodziło na wierzch – jednak w tak dużym mieście jak Shizume nie były to bynajmniej kwiaty i trawa. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko spojrzeć, leżały psie odchody, paczki po papierosach, puszki, butelki reszki rakiet z Sylwestra i jeszcze całe mnóstwo innych, niemożliwych do rozpoznania śmieci. Ten widok był dość przykry, jak oglądanie zniszczeń po wyjątkowo hucznej imprezie. Lepiej było w ogóle nie patrzeć pod nogi i czekać, aż pierwsze roboty sprzątające wyjadą na drogi i zaprowadzą porządek.

* * *

Cały teren starego lotniska otoczony był metalową siatką, ale ten zachodni koniec, najbardziej oddalony od morza, porastały również gęste krzaki, o tej porze roku całkowicie ogołocone z liści, straszące ciemnymi, rozczapierzonymi gałęźmi i sprawiające wyjątkowo odpychające wrażenie. Te wszystkie drobne, sterczące gałązki zdawały się aż kłuć patrzących w oczy. Tutaj nie było psich kup i puszek, ale z niewiadomych powodów topniejący śnieg odsłonił całkiem sporo szyszek. Wokół nie rosły żadne iglaki, do których szyszki mogłyby należeć, ale z drugiej strony to mogły wcale nie być szyszki – Saruhiko niespecjalnie znał się na botanice. Poza tym na pół ukryty w gęstych krzakach leżał zdechły czarno-biały kot, ale Saruhiko nie poświęcił mu większej ilości spojrzeń, jak zalegającym wokół szyszkom. Tylko później naszła go myśl, że taki wielki, dumny lew wygląda tak samo jak ten czarno-biały kot, kiedy zdechnie: z wyprężonymi łapkami, sztywnym ogonem i otwartym pyszczkiem. Nieprzyjemnie zrobiło mu się na samą myśl i przeszły go irracjonalne dreszcze, więc przyspieszył kroku.

Krążył koło tej siatki jak wilk w zoo na wybiegu i za każdym razem mówił sobie, że powinien wziąć się w garść i nie być tchórzem, ale kończyło się tylko na tym, że rzucał ponure spojrzenia na drugą stronę, za kolczastą barierę krzaków i szedł dalej szybkim krokiem, z rękami w kieszeniach. Gdyby jeszcze palił, prawdopodobnie kończyłby teraz właśnie paczkę, ale na szczęście pozbył już się tego uwłaczającego nałogu. To, co kazało mu wreszcie wejść na teren starego lotniska, nie było niczym konkretnym – po prostu w chwili nieuwagi wątpliwości i melancholii rozsądek przejął władzę i Saruhiko po prostu wszedł. Zanim się zorientował, był już po drugiej stronie i – co najgorsze – czuł się z tym potwornie źle. Było nie było, nie postawił tu stopy od _wtedy_.

Wiedział, gdzie iść. W myślach był tu już setki razy, w myślach odtwarzał tę trasę na tysiące sposobów – ale to było gorsze, bo nie miał wymówki, żeby jednak się którędyś wymknąć i już nigdy nie wracać. Woda w kanale była jeszcze bardziej zielona niż wtedy i jakby oleista, ale nie była to zieleń wyprodukowana przez ludzi, raczej zwykła zieleń wody, która nie jest kranówą. Mimo wszystko – on w czymś takim pływał? Ohyda.

Stanął w tym samym miejscu co wtedy i odwrócił się plecami do wody. Czarne, pozostałe po pożarze kikuty budynków kłuły w niebo niczym wieżowce i wydawały się dziwnie wyższe niż budynki, które kiedyś tu stały. Cała okolica tchnęła jakąś szarą, zimną wyniosłością w swoich prostych, geometrycznych kształtach i z resztami śniegu zalegającymi pod ścianami nieużywanych hangarów. Saruhiko musiał przyznać, że ten widok miał w sobie pewien majestat – jednak nie zmieniało to zupełnie faktu, że dawna kryjówka zielonych była całkowicie pusta. Odludne, miejskie uroczysko. Nie było tu nic do roboty i Saruhiko skrupulatnie wykorzystał pretekst, by już nigdy tu nie wracać.

* * *

–Morrison dołączył do rozmowy–

Nika: **Morrison-san! Dawno cię nie było.**

Morrison: Serio?

Morrison: Pies mi zdechł i byłem w depresji

Nika: **Naprawdę? Przykro mi.**

ShizuoH: _Jak mówiłem, Nika-san,_

ShizuoH: _nie należy wierzyć we wszystko, co mówią ludzie._

Morrison: Patrzcie, jak ci się dobrali

Morrison: Może lepiej jednak wyjdę?

ShizuoH: _Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz._

Morrison: Powinien być przecinek po „pojęcia"

Nika: **A czemu** **nie stawiasz kropek na końcu zdania, Morrison-san?**

Morrison: Jestem zbyt hipsterski, żeby ktoś był w stanie to pojąć

–ShizuoH wysłał prywatną wiadomość–

ShizuoH: _Wydajesz się być w dobrym humorze, Saruhiko._

Morrison: Ktoś ci mówił, że stalkerstwo jest karalne, Kusanagi-san?

Morrison: Mój humor jest moją sprawą

ShizuoH: _Myślę, że Yata-chan będzie ciekawy wieści._

Morrison: Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie

Morrison: Czym sobie zasłużyłem na dorobienie się własnej niańki?

Morrison: Jeśli za ładne oczy, to spasuję

Morrison: Kiedyś już to chyba mówiłem

Morrison: A nie, wtedy zaprzeczyłeś

Morrison: Hm?

–Główny pokój rozmów–

ShizuoH: _Mam kłopotliwego klienta._

ShizuoH: _Będę się zbierał._

Nika: **Do** **zobaczenia, Shizuo-san.**

–ShizuoH opuścił rozmowę–

Morrison: Umrzyj

Nika: **To** **było niemiłe, Morrison-san!**

–Morrison opuścił rozmowę–


	10. Czarno i zielono

Dziękuję Evergreen za miłe słowa. Normalnie odpisałabym na pw, ale nie ma jak :P Ciesze się, że się podoba, bo pisarz bez czytelników, to tylko pół pisarza.

**Uwaga~ Sążnisty wstęp teoretyczny! Jeżeli kogoś nie obchodzą niuanse, to może sobie go z czystym sercem darować.**

_Stopnie wojskowe to moje małe hobby, a dzięki Pratchettowi przeniosło się to również na stopnie policyjne, dlatego ułożenie sobie tego wszystkiego w headcanonie do najłatwiejszych nie należało, bo, jak wiadomo, K przesadnym dopracowaniem świata przedstawionego nie grzeszy. Szukałam długo i głęboko, niestety nie udało mi się ze stuprocentową pewnością ustalić stopnia Reisiego, będącego moim jedynym odnośnikiem, ponieważ jego ludzie mówili do niego czymś w rodzaju „szefie", tak samo jako szef/naczelnik występował w Wikipediach w każdym języku, w jakim sprawdzałam. Założyłam więc, że jest kapitanem, tak jak napisane było na jego plakietce przy biurku – dziwi mnie to o tyle, że ranga kapitana/inspektora (Keibu) jest raczej niska, bo to dopiero młodszy oficer, ale innych tropów nie mam._

_Idąc tym samym śladem Seri musi mieć stopień porucznika/zastępcy (Keibu-ho). Pomijając już kwestię, że niebieski król jest ledwie kapitanem, wszystko by się zgadzało, ponieważ kapitan i zastępca/y stanowiliby komórkę nadrzędną, która raczej kieruje działaniami (tutaj Reisi wtrącał się w walki tylko z racji bycia koksem), natomiast dowodzenie większością (mniejszych) akcji byłoby powierzane podoficerom._

_Dalej jest już moja wolna inwencja – skoro Saru jest jednostką nadrzędną w kierowaniu akcjami i jednocześnie znajduje się na „polu walki", czyli dowodzi z linii frontu, czekając na ogólne rozkazy od kapitana lub/i zastępcy, czysto teoretycznie zakładam, że ma on stopień sierżanta (Junsa-buchou). Teraz pojawia się zagwostka – pozostali członkowie niebieskiego klanu to funkcjonariusze lub kaprale? Z tego by wynikało, że tak. Opcja dwa, której również nie jestem pewna, dziwne mi się wydaje, żeby w jednostce policji na jednego kapitana przypadał tylko jeden sierżant, dlatego możliwe, że Saru ma stopień w rodzaju sierżant sztabowy, albo inne szujstwo, skoro to on wydaje się być „szefem", jednakże nie mam najmniejszych informacji, czy w Japonii taki stopień w ogóle istniał, tym bardziej, że w policji nie jest on specjalnie używany. Ale nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły i załóżmy, że Saru jest po prostu sierżantem i szefem innych teoretycznych sierżantów. Poza tym, za sierżantem przemawia jeszcze powód czysto obiektywny, bo bardzo lubię ten stopień. Jak powiedziała madame, to bardzo wygodna ranga – optymalne zrównoważenie władzy i odpowiedzialności._

_Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś ciekawe informacje na ten temat z nowelek, to proszę walić, przyjmę to na klatę. Jeśli nie, to uznajmy moje wynurzenia za kanon tymczasowy, przynajmniej na potrzeby opowiadania. Dalej – będę się posługiwała tłumaczeniem na stopnie wojskowe, czyli kapitan, porucznik, sierżant, kapral i, tu jedyna różnica, funkcjonariusz._

* * *

06.02.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Z zaułka dochodziły dzikie wrzaski, ale Saruhiko całkowicie to zignorował. W końcu co on był, policja? No tak. W zasadzie to był – ale i tak minął uliczkę nawet nie zerkając między odrapane ściany domów. Kiedy żyłeś tu już jakiś czas, jesteś już w stanie po samej tonacji wrzasków dowiedzieć się, czy wtykanie nosa w cudzą sprawę nie zakończy się dla ciebie śmiercią, szczególnie jeśli jesteś w Yuukaku tylko w dwie osoby i w dodatku ze sprawą na głowie. Akiyama natomiast zwolnił, nie odrywając wzroku od zaułka.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Saruhiko nie odwrócił się nawet i nie oderwał wzroku od ulicy przed sobą. – W tej chwili potrzebuję żywego świadka, potem możesz robić co chcesz.

– Fushimi-san, jesteśmy policją! – Akiyama dogonił przełożonego, a na jego twarzy widać było zaciętość. – Nie możemy-

– Głośniej. Powiedź to głośniej.

Saruhiko nawet w głowie nie powstało przypuszczenie, że ktoś może być na tyle głupi, żeby, idąc środkiem ulicy w Yuukaku, powiedzieć głośno „jesteśmy policją". Tak to jest, kiedy rodzice wychowają dzieciaka w sterylnych warunkach centrum, gdzie klepią tylko po głowie, bo to są ci z TYCH Akiyamów, tymczasem wystarczy, że puścisz takiego w zewnętrzne dzielnice, a jego szansa na przeżycie zaczyna oscylować wokół zera. Przesadzał, oczywiście, ale wolał przesadzać, niż dać się zabić, w dodatku na swoim terenie. Akiyama nie odzywał się już więcej, ani nie wykazywał ochoty do zbaczania w ciemne uliczki.

Gdyby Saruhiko był w lepszym nastroju pewnie wymyśliłby cały szereg epitetów opisujących Akiyamę, ale jako że czuł się wyjątkowo niewesoło, ograniczył się do samego „naiwny". Chociaż to może nie kwestia naiwności Akiyamy, a fakt, że ludzie, którzy nie wychowywali się na obrzeżach zupełnie inaczej postrzegali świat od tych, którzy pół życia spędzili w takim Yuukaku. Cóż, Saruhiko musiał być w wyjątkowo dziwnym nastroju, skoro naszło go na takie, jak sam stwierdził, bezzasadne refleksje.

Ta dzielnica robiła wrażenie na każdym, kto przybywał tu pierwszy raz. Na niektórych ulicach aż czarno było od ludzi, na innych, w które skręcali żeby skrócić drogę, nie było ani żywej duszy, rozbrzmiewał tylko gwar z zostawianych za plecami arterii. Barwne neony i latarnie rozpraszały uwagę, ale gdzieniegdzie widać było też jeszcze lampy rtęciowe i stare świetlówki nad zaciągniętymi kurzem drzwiami nieporządnie wyglądających mieszkań. Migające telebimy widać było przez konstrukcje z anten telewizyjnych i sznurki na pranie już z daleka i po nich bezbłędnie można było określić, gdzie znajduje się główna droga, tak samo jak po czerwono-żółtym logo McDonalda. W powietrzu unosił się smród dużego, rojnego miasta i niesprzątanych wymiocin. Saruhiko dawno już zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale tym razem czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie – zapewne w skutek narastającej manii prześladowczej policyjny identyfikator zdawał się ciążyć mu w kieszeni niczym kamień.

Zatrzymali się na starym placu zabaw, który, sądząc po ilości walających się wokoło butelek, obecnie odwiedzało tylko miejscowe menelstwo. Saruhiko bez słowa oparł się plecami o schodki na zjeżdżalnię i w pierwszej chwili chciał wyciągnąć papierosy, ale w połowie ruchu przypomniał sobie, że rzucił palenie, więc opuścił rękę. Akiyama, po chwili niezdecydowania, przysiadł na obłażącej farbą huśtawce i, mimo rzucanych ukradkowo spojrzeń, nie zaczął rozmowy. Nie musieli jednak długo czekać, bo w uliczce przeciwnej niż ta, z której przyszli, rozległ się stukot obcasów, a potem w mętnym blasku, rzucanym przez latarnie, ukazała się kobieca postać. Akane obrzuciła Akiyamę uważnym spojrzeniem, ale zatrzymała się dopiero krok przed Saruhiko. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa i to dziewczyna przerwała milczenie.

– Słyszałam, że odszedłeś od Homry.

Saruhiko już od dawna był przygotowany na takie pytanie i odpowiedź przyszła niemal instynktownie:

– I co z tego?

– Nic. – Akane odwróciła wzrok, zawieszając go na ciemnych oknach budynków wokoło. – Nie wiem tylko, co w takim razie mógłbyś ode mnie chcieć. Skoro nie przysyła cię nikt z Homry…

– Czego innego mogę chcieć, jak nie informacji? Wszystko, co uda ci się dowiedzieć o zielonym klanie. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy te informacje będą pochodzić od Homry, klientów, czy kogokolwiek innego.

W odpowiedzi obdarzony został kpiącym uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę, skoro tak ładnie prosisz-

– Nie proszę – uściślił Saruhiko, nie dając jej dokończyć i wyjmując z kieszeni identyfikator policyjny, na którym wyświetlona była odznaka Scepter 4.

Jasny prostokąt przez chwilę odbijał się w oczach prostytutki, dodając im zaskakującej żywości, ale zaraz potem zniknął.

– Ty skurwysynu – padło zza zaciśniętych zębów. – Ty ostatni skurwielu.

– I kto to mówi. – Saruhiko spojrzał na nią całkowicie spokojnie i, wyminąwszy, ruszył z powrotem.

Akiyama również podniósł się i poszedł za nim, ale rzucił też za siebie zaniepokojony i lekko zdezorientowany wzrok.

– Czy wykażę się ignorancją, pytając, co to było, to przed chwilą, Fushimi-san?

Tak, pomyślał Saruhiko, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Ci wszyscy elokwentni ignoranci go drażnili. Czy te dwa neurony upchnięte pomiędzy cytatami z Konstytucji a fragmentami powieści kryminalnych miały jeszcze jakiekolwiek zdolności rozumowania?

– Rutynowe przesłuchanie świadka.

Akiyama widocznie zatknął się świętym oburzeniem, bo nie odzywał się przez dobre kilka chwil. Wreszcie, kiedy wrócił mu głos, zadał pytanie cokolwiek rozsądniejsze, ale i tak Saruhiko mógł westchnąć w duchu nad niedoedukowaniem i brakiem pomysłowości stróżów prawa.

– Po co byłem tam potrzebny ja?

– Jak świadek i alibi – padło zwięzłe wyjaśnienie.

Skoro jesteśmy stróżami prawa, prawda, źle by się stało, gdybyśmy przez własną głupotę byli przez to samo prawo przyskrzynieni.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, Fushimi-san.

Saruhiko pochylił głowę i skrzywił się. Gdzie oni żyli? W jakimś złotym kloszu?

– Akane jest prostytutką. Musiałem mieć alibi, że spotkałem się z nią tylko i wyłącznie w celu pozyskania informacji. Jeśli znalazłby się człowiek, któremu zależałoby na zatuszowaniu sprawy zielonych, nie należałoby mu wkładać w ręce możliwości robienia tego zgodnie z prawem.

– Skoro tak… – Akiyama jeszcze przetrawiał informacje. – Nie wystarczyłoby ją przepytać całkowicie legalnie na komendzie?

– A czym bym ją wtedy szantażował? – Odpowiedź wydawała się Saruhiko jasna jak słońce.

Akiyama zamilkł na naprawdę długi czas. Zdążyli dojść na wysokość McDonalda i wyjść na główną ulicę.

– Szantaż jest nielegalny, Fushimi-san. – Brzmiał, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi.

* * *

Niebieski klan w znaczącym stopniu różnił się od czerwonego, aczkolwiek ktoś, nie będący Saruhiko, mógłby mieć problem z wymienieniem większej liczby różnic niż kolor, profesja i, oczywiście, członkowie. Saruhiko co prawda porównania dokonywał całkowicie nieświadomie, ponieważ o Homrze starał się w ogóle nie myśleć, a już na pewno nie rozpamiętywać szczególnie czasu spędzonego jako jej członek. No, przynajmniej tego się trzymał i starał się nie zapominać nigdy, że Homra to absolutnie przeszła przeszłość.

Przede wszystkim atmosfera w niebieskim klanie była inna. Homra, wiadomo – chaos, improwizacja, problemy rozwiązywane na szybko, w biegu, brak zastanowienia i wszystko pod sztandarem „Huzia na wroga!". Definitywnie nie był to sposób działania, który odpowiadał Sauhiko, poza tym – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – czy naprawdę warto było kiedykolwiek się starać i próbować zmienić ten idiotyczny, nieskoordynowany klan? Ale nie, o tym miał nie myśleć. Czuł się głupio z faktem, że w ogóle kiedyś próbował.

W Scepter 4 wszystko było bardzo formalne. Przyczyny, dla których ludzie do niego dołączali, były różne, aczkolwiek w większości z powodu wewnętrznej praworządności i naczytania się zbyt dużej liczby kryminałów z dzielnymi inspektorami w rolach głównych. Saruhiko powinien czuć się pośród takich ludzi jak rozbitek na bezludnej wyspie, ale, dziwnym trafem, wcale tak nie było. W niebieskim klanie każdy miał swoje zadania i obowiązki, dlatego mógł się po prostu skupiać na tym, żeby wykonywać jak najlepiej swoją część pracy. Jeżeli chodzi o wykonywanie czegoś jak najlepiej, Saruhiko był w tym nad wyraz dobrym. Zazwyczaj wszystko przychodziło mu zaskakująco łatwo, a dodatkową motywacją było, że nie cierpiał mieć zrobionej pracy gorzej, niż ktokolwiek inny – z powodu jakiejś dziwnej, pokręconej ambicji. Tym bardziej odpowiadało mu miejsce w niebieskim klanie – pośród tych wszystkich laików i ignorantów czuł się jedyną kompetentną osobą w otoczeniu, co było dobrą motywacją i utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie nareszcie może coś zdziałać. Kto by w takich warunkach myślał o jakimś czerwonym klanie, w którym najwyraźniej traktowali go jak piąte koło u wozu i jakiś nieistotny dodatek do funkcjonowania? Opierając się na tym toku myślenia, nie wiedzieć kiedy, w jego głowie pojawiło się przekonanie, że jeśli tylko niebieski klan okaże się lepszy od czerwonego, Saruhiko udowodni tym ignorantom z Homry, że niedocenianie jego pomocy było dużym błędem.

– Co teraz?

– Lincoln.

– Nie, reszka. Teraz?

– Lincoln.

– Reszka. No?

– Reszka.

– Lincoln.

– Oszukujesz.

– Tak to sobie tłumacz. Co teraz?

– Czekaj, daj mi pomyśleć. Lincoln.

– Reszka.

Doumyouji i Benzai zaczynali go irytować, ale kim by był, gdyby dał to po sobie poznać? Poza tym, teoretycznie, mieli teraz przerwę. No i to było fascynujące, że Doumyouji zarobił już cztery dolary dzięki grze w „Lincoln czy reszka?". Póki specjalnie nie przeszkadzali i nie włączali Saruhiko do żadnej głupiej gry, mogli sobie robić co chcieli. Myślał przed chwilą o tym, że w niebieskim klanie wszystko jest takie formalne i nikt nie próbuje się z nikim spoufalać, prawda? Cóż, Doumyouji był przypadkiem szczególnym. Poza tym porucznik Awashima właśnie zainteresowała się, czy gra w „Lincoln czy reszka?" na pieniądze to również hazard.

Saruhiko właśnie męczył się nad tym, żeby na pięciu stronach maszynopisu znormalizowanego napisać „Nic nie udało się ustalić". Porucznik Awashima była straszną kobietą. Saruhiko definitywnie nie był człowiekiem, który byłby w stanie lać wodę przez pięć stron, dlatego napisanie raportu zapowiadało się na prawdziwą katorgę. Ale czego się nie robi… Nie, powinien po prostu zabrać się za pisanie, bez zbędnych filozofii.

– Fushimi-san, zostaje pan?

Saruhiko oderwał wzrok od ekranu. Nie zauważył nawet, że zrobiło się tak późno – nie było już nikogo, tylko Akiyama, wychodząc, zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Saruhiko skinął głową i z powrotem skupił się na tekście. Miał już całe dwie strony i właśnie wpadł na pomysł, żeby powrzucać w treść parę cytatów z Konstytucji – policjanci zdawali się to lubić. Kiedy wreszcie skończył, było jeszcze później, ale Saruhiko po drodze wszedł jeszcze do gabinetu na pierwszym piętrze. Jak się spodziewał, doktor Lloyd jeszcze nie wyszedł i nawet nie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle planował iść do domu, ale takie życie, kiedy ostentacyjnie przychodzi się do pracy koło jedenastej czy dwunastej, a potem jeszcze szwęda bez celu po całej kwaterze w poszukiwaniu mononoke.

Gabinet, będący teoretycznie gabinetem lekarskim, wyglądał jak pracownia szalonego naukowca, ale nikogo, kto znał Lloyda dużej niż minutę, niespecjalnie to dziwiło. Na białym stole z grubej warstwy sklejki stał palnik, na którym podgrzewała się brązowa ciecz w zlewce podpisanej „HERBATA". Zważywszy na fakt, że dochodziła piąta po południu, a Lloyd był Brytyjczykiem, niewykluczone, że ciecz rzeczywiście mogła okazać się herbatą. Poza tym wszędzie stały jakieś dziwne fiolki, zakorkowane probówki i zlewki, bagietki, retorty i cylindry, jakby żywcem wyjęte z zestawu małego chemika. Doktor Lloyd pochylał się właśnie nad stojakiem z biuretą do miareczkowania i zapisywał coś w swoim notesie z wężem Eskulapa na okładce.

– Jakieś wyniki? – spytał Saruhiko od progu.

– Ach, tak, w rzeczy samej. – Lloyd zamknął notatnik i odwrócił się. – Myślałem, że już nikogo nie ma, więc chciałem poczekać z wynikami do jutra… - Zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Badania chemiczne na obecność aury wykazały, że za przetransportowanie obiektu do kwatery odpowiedzialny jest podmiot dysponujący czarną aurą. Zresztą, ryba była czarna.

Saruhiko nigdy nie przyglądał się rybie – możliwe, że rzeczywiście była czarna. Tym niemniej niepokojem napawała go myśl, że aury są czymś, co można zbadać i zmierzyć chemicznie. Nie ufać chemikowi – to było elementarne. Saruhiko nigdy też nie pytał się, czy Lloyd jest członkiem niebieskiego klanu, czy tylko tu pracuje. Nigdy nie miał czasu dociekać, a zresztą, nawet jeśliby był, to miał prawo i nikomu nic do tego. Ktoś, kto, mając do wyboru pracę w najlepszych japońskich szpitalach, a karierę lekarza-naukowca miejscowej jednostki policyjnej, wybierał to drugie, musiał być prawdziwym wariatem, a, jak wiadomo, z wariatami nie należało polemizować. Możliwe, że poza doktorem Lloydem, Scepter 4 potrzebowałoby jeszcze dyżurnego psychiatry.

– Może herbaty? – Lloyd wskazał na podpisaną zlewkę.

– Nie, już wychodzę. – Saruhiko zrobił gwałtowny w tył zwrot. – Do jutra.

* * *

Zanim zjadł obiadokolację i dotarł na kwatery, było już pod wieczór, ale Saruhiko jak najbardziej to odpowiadało. Nie miał nic ciekawego do roboty, nie trzymało się go żadne hobby, a po jednej próbie zawitania z powrotem na chatbox dał sobie spokój – ci ludzie za bardzo go irytowali. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do supermarketu, żeby kupić tosty, ser i kawę – od dłuższego czasu do tego minimum ograniczył swoje przygody kulinarne i jak najbardziej taki stan rzeczy mu odpowiadał. Niestety, w holu czatowała Takani-san, najpewniej właśnie na niego.

– Saru-kun…

– Proszę zwracać się do mnie oficjalnie – zażądał oschle Saruhiko, już zerkając w kierunku schodów, jak by tu się możliwie najszybciej zmyć.

– Paczka, _sierżancie_. – Takani-san wręczyła mu pakunek owinięty brązowym papierem, następnie podetknęła pod nos pokwitowanie odbioru.

Saruhiko, przed podpisaniem, zerknął najpierw na adres zwrotny i aż zazgrzytał zębami. Czego chcieli od niego czerwoni _teraz_? Tym niemniej podpisał grzecznie, wziął paczkę i rozpakował dopiero u siebie. Skrzywił się, widząc, co Kusanagi – to musiał być on, jak nic – mu przesłał. Ciepły, zimowy sweter z golfem, który Saruhiko dostał kiedyś… od kogoś, nawet już nie pamiętał od kogo. Sweter był niezastąpiony, kiedy chodziło o zimowe wieczory, gdy do baru ciągle ktoś wchodził i napuszczał lodowatego powietrza. Widać Kusanagi doszedł do wniosku, że Saruhiko nie zamierza wracać po swoje rzeczy, które wtedy zostawił – a zostawił wszystko poza tym, co akurat miał na sobie – i pierwszym skojarzeniem okazała się być żona odsyłająca mężowi paczką jego rzeczy po rozwodzie. Saruhiko roześmiał się cicho na takie skojarzenie, następnie z tym samym uśmiechem na ustach, podpalił paczkę czerwoną aurą i czekał, aż się spali na metalowym ociekaczu obok zlewu. Ociekacz potem był cały osmalony, ale Saruhiko i tak z niego nie korzystał.

Miał już napisaną dosadną wiadomość: „Pilnuj swoich spraw.", ale zrezygnował i skasował ją. Postanowił po prostu zapomnieć o sprawie i skupić się na dniu dzisiejszym, bez jakichś komplikacji i gierek. Właśnie nauczył się, czym było normalne, spokojne i, jakby nie patrzeć, nudne życie, co całkowicie mu odpowiadało i nie chciałby tego zmieniać. Zamiast nękać Kusanagiego, położył się na wznak na łóżku i prześledził wzrokiem ciemną pręgę na suficie, w miejscu, gdzie stykały się ze sobą dwa segmenty konstrukcyjne. Znał tę pręgę na pamięć, ponieważ znajdowała się ona dokładnie na linii wzroku, kiedy leżał na plecach.

Zamiast rozmyślać o banialukach, postanowił skupić się na chwili obecnej. Jutro prawdopodobnie przydałoby się pójść i sprawdzić ten czarny klan, może uda się ustalić, o co chodziło z tymi rybami. Poza tym za czarny klan należało się wziąć już dawno, a'propos dochodzenia w sprawie klanu zielonego. Teoretycznie czarny klan utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki z niebieskim, ale czarny klan utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki ze wszystkimi, a więc wątpliwe było, żeby nagle i bez inicjatywy z zewnątrz ogłosili, że nawiązali kontakt z zielonymi. Trzeba będzie ich do szczerości przekonać perswazją lub z użyciem siły, ale to akurat nie stanowiło problemu. Saruhiko miał tylko nadzieję, że będą coś wiedzieć, bo póki co śledztwo w sprawie zielonego klanu goniło w piętkę, a raporty składały się z pozbawionego wewnętrznej spójności ciągu banałów.

Zrezygnowany wstał i podszedł do okna. Ostatnio doskwierało mu albo za mało myślenia – kiedy przełączał się w tryb automatyczny i robił tylko to, co powinien robić z obowiązku – albo za dużo – kiedy zbytnio angażował się w sprawy niebieskiego klanu i zaczynało mu zależeć – natomiast nie był w stanie znaleźć złotego środka, który umożliwiłby mu normalne funkcjonowanie. Wszystko zaczynało być męczące i zbyt skomplikowane, nawet jak dla niego. Gdzie popełnił błąd, że nie udało mu się przeżyć życia ta łatwo i prosto, jak ci _zwyczajni_, _szarzy_ ludzie? To musiało być dobre uczucie, nie mieć żadnych ważnych problemów i po prostu sobie żyć. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby żyć sobie jak normalny człowiek – ale prawdę powiedziawszy zbyt mocno był zakorzeniony w swoim mniemaniu o własnej wyjątkowości, żeby te rozważania miały być szczere.

Z sypialni widok był akurat na Trzecią Aleję, gdyby wyjrzeć przez okno, tuż przed oczami miało się rażącą barwami i wielkimi napisami witrynę banku, zachęcającą do wzięcia kredytu w pięć minut, a zaraz obok po dwóch stopniach wchodziło się do sushi baru. Można było się zadłużyć, a potem całe pieniądze wydać na sushi, bardzo sprytnie. Ulicą, lawirując pomiędzy samochodami, przemknął motorzysta, a zaraz za nim drogówka z wyjącymi syrenami. Płynący chodnikami tłum ludzi podniósł na chwilę głowy, ale zaraz popłynął dalej, dwie osoby weszły do baru, a jedna do banku, pewnie po pożyczkę w pięć minut. Obserwując ich z wysokości drugiego piętra Saruhiko czuł się dziwnie, jakby życie toczyło się pod nim, a on nie należał do tej społeczności, która roiła się w dole. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że jest zawieszony w próżni i obserwuje mrówki w terrarium, które biegają wokoło w sobie tylko znanym celu. Po tej wizualizacji uznał, że chyba najwyższy czas iść spać, a wcześniej wziąć lodowaty prysznic.


	11. Stowarzyszenie Miłośników Fantasy

22.02.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Tak jak Saruhiko się spodziewał, problem czarnych został podjęty już rano, zaraz po tym, jak porucznik Awashima zjawiła się w kwaterze. Chociaż może „podjęty" to złe słowo. Wizytacja czarnych została zakomunikowana i nikt nie dostał nawet czasu do namysłu. Saruhiko lubił zdecydowane działania, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy sam był stroną aktywną i pomysłodawczą, a nie kiedy stawiano go przed faktem dokonanym i miał się cieszyć, jak pies, którego właściciel wyprowadza na spacer. Demonizował, oczywiście. Bardzo lubił demonizować.

– Uważam, że poradziłbym sobie zupełnie dobrze nawet bez eskorty, pani porucznik – zaczął najbardziej znudzonym i irytującym tonem, na jaki było go stać.

– Masz zbyt małe doświadczenie w negocjacjach między klanami, Fushimi, żeby powierzać ci najbardziej istotne dla funkcjonowania Scepter 4 sprawy.

– I kto to mówi – powiedział pod nosem, ale tak, żeby porucznik go nie usłyszała.

Zrzędząc jeszcze chwilę pod nosem, wysłał plik z informacjami na temat czarnego klanu na jej palmtopa i pożałował, że pozaznaczał istotne informacje na fioletowo, żeby łatwiej się we wszystkim orientować. Przynajmniej miałby argument, że tylko on zna szczegóły, a porucznik jedynie by przeszkadzała. Będzie przeszkadzała, wiedział to na pewno, ale chyba nie było innego wyjścia.

Kwatera główna czarnego klanu znajdowała się w dzielnicy sąsiadującej z Yuukaku, ale położonej nieco bliżej centrum i kawałek w stronę morza, w bocznej ulicy od Piątej Alei. Naprzeciwko znajdował się całkiem porządnie utrzymany park, a sama kwatera okazała się być jednym z mieszkań w szeregowcu o neomodernistycznym wyglądzie, który to wygląd ostatnio stał się całkiem popularny. Obok szyldu fili kolejnego banku – szujstwo rozmnożyło się jak cholera, ta moda musiała przyleźć z Europy – a reklamą sklepu wędkarskiego widniała czarna tabliczka, na której białymi, tłustymi literami widniał napis: „Elendil, Stowarzyszenie Miłośników Fantastyki w Shizume im. JRR. Tolkeina" i obok, mniejszymi: „rok zał.: ?", a poniżej rysunek stylizowanego drzewa, również biały. Saruhiko postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji oświeci czarnego króla, że nie używa się dwóch znaków zapytania, tak samo zresztą jak wykrzykników i kropek, przynajmniej horyzontalnie – albo jedna, albo trzy, przy czym trzy świadczą już o pewnych zaburzeniach psychicznych, szczególnie przy ich nadużywaniu.

W środku było całkiem przestronnie, widać wnętrze również zostało projektowane w myśli modernistycznej, a przedpokój okazał się czymś w rodzaju recepcji. Za ladą siedział i przeglądał nowe wydanie Shimbun Akahata brodaty Rosjanin, rozpoznawalny na pierwszy rzut oka, z rysami twarzy jak podręcznikowy Rosjanin z tej strony Uralu. Widząc wchodzących, złożył gazetę i schował ją gdzieś pod ladą.

– Ten, czegoś się stało? – zapytał. Mówił fatalnie, ledwo dało się go zrozumieć. Na pierwszy rzut ucha słychać było, że musiał przeprowadzić się do Japonii niedawno, ewentualnie wykazywał się niezwykłą odpornością na poznawanie obcych języków. Chociaż, patrząc po gazecie, nie wykluczone, że tak bardzo skupił się na nauce czytania kanji, że na poprawną wymowę zabrakło mu czasu.

– Porucznik Awashima Seri, Scepter 4. – Porucznik wyświetliła swoją legitymację. – Chciałabym w najszybszym możliwym terminie spotkać się z czarnym królem w urzędowej sprawie.

Rosjanin spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na identyfikator, następnie podrapał się po nosie.

– Ni mo tera króla, porucznik. Wyście myśleli, przyjdzie Rusek i nie pracuje, co? Rusek dobry, pracuje i w cudzym kraju, ten, wyście co myśleli.

– Sprawa jest nagląca i zmuszona jestem nalegać. – Porucznik nawet nie zrobiła najmniejszego ruchu w stronę wyjścia.

– Ano, ja wam do króla zabiorę, jakieście uparte. – Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami, dając znać, że dla niego wszystko jedno. – Ten, niedaleko to. Swój chłop, pewnikiem i tak się z waszymi rozmówi.

Wychynął zza lady, zabierając ze sobą gazetę. Saruhiko miał wszelkie powody, żeby przeciwko temu protestować – jeszcze ktoś by go zobaczył w towarzystwie osoby, czytającej Akahatę – ale porucznik najwyraźniej ten fakt nie przeszkadzał, bo ruszyła za osobliwym przewodnikiem. Musieli wejść głębiej w osiedle, a Rosjanin doprowadził ich do niewielkiego sklepiku na rogu dwóch ulic i zatrzymał się, wskazując głową szyld z delfinem.

– Kupa ludu tam nie wlizie, tedy ja sem pójde. O Jurija mówić, kto wam tu przyszedł.

– Fushimi, idziesz ze mną, reszta zostaje. – Porucznik już weszła pod dwóch stopniach i pchnęła drzwi, co poskutkowało zaświstaniem ustawionego przy wejściu świstaka. Saruhiko, choć niechętnie, wszedł tam zaraz za nią i świstak zaświszczał również na niego.

Wewnątrz było raczej ciasno, głównie ze względu na stojący wszędzie towar. Był to typowy osiedlowy sklepik ze wszystkim, choć przeważały produkty spożywcze. Naprzeciwko wejścia strategicznie umieszczona była lodówka z kilkunastoma rodzajami piwa, a za kasami znajdował się regał z mocniejszymi alkoholami, również dobrze zaopatrzony. Cóż, typowy sklep. Sprzedawców było dwóch, obaj nie byli Japończykami, więc Saruhiko rzucił okiem na ekran palmtopa.

– To ten w fioletowej koszuli – powiedział półgłosem do porucznik.

– Mówiąc „fioletowa", masz na myśli śliwkową?

– Jeśli śliwkowy to fioletowy, to tak. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz był mężczyzną koło trzydziestki z typowo europejskimi rysami twarzy. Miał rude włosy i rudą opaskę na prawym oku, a z ubioru przypominał typowego hippisa – no, co prawda Saruhiko nie widział stąd, czy jest boso, ale nawet jeśliby nie był, to na pewno nie miał na nogach cięższych butów niż klapki czy laczki. Nie wyglądał na czarnego króla, ale fakty mówiły to jednoznacznie i nie było sensu wchodzić z tym w polemikę. Może to kwestia tego, że Saruhiko widział już zbyt dużą liczbę królów w swoim życiu, ale też, przecież, nikt nie wyznaczał żadnej miary królowatości i taki król mógł wyglądać, jak mu się żywnie podobało. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Mikoto i kapitana – na pierwszy rzut oka człowiek nie dałby wiarę w jakiekolwiek podobieństwa między nimi, może poza wzrostem.

– Porucznik Awashima Seri, Scepter 4. Pan jest czarny królem, nie mylę się? – Saruhiko podziwiał zaciętość, z jaką porucznik unikała niemożliwego do wypowiedzenia nazwiska.

– Mhm. – Czarny król skinął głową.

– Czy znalazło by się gdzieś miejsce do przeprowadzenia prywatnej rozmowy?

Saruhiko zerknął kątem oka na przygarbioną babcię z wózkiem, która właśnie weszła i skierowała się do półki z chlebem. Może sklep nie był specjalnie prywatny, ale przecież nikt nie zamierzał rozmawiać o jakichś kosmicznie tajnych rzeczach, czarny król i tak nie powie im niczego konkretnego i najlepiej by było skończyć to jak najszybciej, żeby nie marnować czasu. Niestety, miejsce do prywatnej rozmowy znalazło się na zapleczu. Saruhiko nie zaobserwował w nim niczego zajmującego, więc w znudzonej pozie oparł się o ścianę.

– Najpierw chcę zapytać o rybę – powiedziała porucznik.

– Rybę? – Czarny król zdziwił się i wyraźnie ożywił. – Cóż… Ups?

Nie, to nie była normalna reakcja. Przy takim początku rozmowy Saruhiko jeszcze bardziej zwątpił, że wyniosą stąd jakieś sensowne informacje.

– Nosiła ślady czarnej aury – kontynuowała porucznik, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozmówcy. – Narusza to paragraf ósmy Powszechnej Deklaracji o Sprawach Nadzwyczajnych z dnia ósmego października dwa tysiące czternastego roku o działaniach zaczepnych i agresywnych…

– O – powiedział czarny król, następnie machnął ręką. – Widzę, że zostało to źle odebrane, ale zapewniam, że nie było to działanie agresywne. Po prostu taki eksperyment. Gdzie doleciały ryby? Do centrum, jak rozumiem, to kawał drogi, a więc eksperyment można uznać za pomyślny. Dziękuję, za zawiadomienie o rezultatach. Następnym razem powiem chłopcom, żeby uważali i nie przeszkadzali w pracy. Przykro mi, jeśli wyrządzili jakieś szkody. – Akcent miał nienajgorszy, trzeba było się mocno wsłuchać, żeby poznać obcokrajowca, nie to, co ten Rosjanin, który ich tu przyprowadził.

„To nie jest kwestia szkód, a działalności zaczepno-agresywnej" – tak zapewne odpowiedziałaby porucznik w normalnym warunkach. Ale czarny król wygłosił swoją kwestię takim tonem, że zapytała tylko nieprofesjonalnie:

– Jaki eksperyment?

– A, taki tam. – Czarny król o niemożliwym do wymówienia nazwisku wzruszył ramionami. – Testowaliśmy zasięg i możliwości czarnej aury, czysto akademicko, rzecz jasna, ponieważ czarny klan jest nastawiony nader pokojowo i nie dąży do rozpoczynania z nikim konfliktu.

– Rozumiem. Proszę następnym razem uważać, żeby nie naruszyć terenów prywatnych Scepter 4. – Porucznik bardzo szybko wróciła do siebie i przeszła do kolejnej sprawy. – W imieniu niebieskiego króla Munakaty Resiego zamierzam zaproponować podjęcie współpracy pomiędzy naszymi klanami. Ma to związek z wciąż rozwijającą się polityką niebieskiego klanu i naszym dążeniem do utrzymania dobrych stosunków z pozostałymi królami, tym samym do utrzymania równowagi w mieście i polepszenia bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców. W tym celu niezbędna jest solidarność i wymiana informacji pomiędzy poszczególnymi komórkami, a także zjednoczenie się przeciwko teoretycznym wrogom, zagrażającym bezpieczeństwu i spokojowi mieszkańców, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność.

Saruhiko mimo wszystko poczuł podziw, ile ładnie brzmiących fraz bez znaczenia porucznik jest w stanie wymyślić na poczekaniu. Chyba że układała sobie mowę wcześniej – wtedy czuł podziw, że udało jej się zapamiętać taki stek bzdur. Jednak czarny król zdawał się słuchać uważnie i w skupieniu. Dla Saruhiko to byłby moment, żeby zacząć szantaż, ale widać porucznik zamierzała spróbować załatwić to pokojowo.

– Na czym konkretnie polegałaby ta współpraca? – zapytał czarny król. – Nasze klany i tak są już zobowiązane umową o nieagresji, a w kwestii bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców zdajemy się całkowicie na służby porządkowe.

– W pierwszej kolejności interesują nas informacje – wyjaśniła porucznik – które czarny klan może zdobyć w sposób całkowicie pokojowy i nieinwazyjny, co byłoby rozwiązaniem nader sprzyjającym. – Król milczał, więc po chwili przerwy kontynuowała: – Z naszego dochodzenia wynika, że jest duża szansa na nawiązanie kontaktu nowego zielonego klanu z waszym klanem. Istotnym jest dla nas dowiedzenie się o jego wszystkich możliwych ruchach dla dobra śledztwa i bezpieczeństwa osób postronnych.

Czarny król zdziwił się – jeżeli było to zdziwienie udawane, to musiał być naprawdę dobrym aktorem.

– Ach, zielony klan. – Umilkł i zamyślił się chwilę, ale nikt go nie ponaglał. – Przyznam, że z poprzednim zielonym klanem, przed jego zniszczeniem, utrzymywaliśmy całkiem dobre stosunki. Może się to wydawać dziwne, w końcu jesteśmy nader pokojowo nastawieni, czego nie można było powiedzieć o nich, ale prawda jest taka, że każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś sprzymierzeńca. Gondor upadłby, gdyby Rohirrimowie nie przyszli z odsieczą na polach Pelennoru.

Saruhiko w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ma do czynienia z jakimś szyfrem, ale ukradkowe piętnaście sekund w sieci pokazało, że miał po prostu do czynienia z maniakalnym tolkienistą.

– Jednakże – ciągnął maniakalny tolkienista – po tym, jak Rohan upadł po naporem wojsk Mordoru, nie otrzymaliśmy już od nich żadnej informacji. Nie wiem, czy nawiązaliby z nami kontakt, gdyby zielony klan się odrodził. Sądzę, że nie byłoby ku temu przeciwwskazań.

Saruhiko mgliście kojarzył „wojska Mordoru" z bandą paskudnych orków. Coś mu się wydawało, że za to porównanie powinien czuć się obrażony, ale postanowił odłożyć to na później.

– Jesteśmy pewni tego, że zielony klan ponownie funkcjonuje – odezwał się flegmatycznie i po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy czarny król na niego spojrzał. – Zostało popełnione morderstwo, a ofiara nosiła na ciele wyraźne ślady zielonej aury. Zakładając nawet, że zielony klan nie stał za tym zdarzeniem, a aura znalazła się tam przypadkowo, bo taką opcję również należy rozważyć, pozostaje to jednak niewątpliwym dowodem na to, że pojawił się nowy zielony król. Po śmierci Nakamury Kenty aura wszystkich członków klanu zniknęła, więc nowy król jest jedyną opcją.

No proszę, sam też potrafił wpaść w ten formalno-policyjny żargon. To było całkiem łatwe, kiedy tylko przez chwilę posłuchało się, jak robi to ktoś inny.

– Niewykluczone jest – podjęła porucznik – że nowy zielony król postanowi się z wami skontaktować jako spadkobierca Nakamury Kenty lub z własnej inicjatywy. Czy w takim wypadku możemy liczyć na informację o takim zajściu?

Czarny król nawet nie udawał, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

– Sądzę, że to zależy od tego, z czym by przyszli – wyjaśnił.

Saruhiko nie lubił ludzi, którzy nawet nie próbowali kłamać – w jakiś sposób wydawali mu się oni nieobliczalni i jakby niebezpieczni. Jednak tacy ludzie pewnie niezwykle by się zdumieli, gdyby im powiedzieć, że nie są w sytuacji do mówienia prawdy.

– To wszystko, co chcieliśmy na dzisiaj wiedzieć – powiedziała porucznik na zakończenie. – Mam nadzieję, że pozostaniemy w kontakcie i w przyszłości liczę na bezproblemową współpracę między naszymi klanami.

Na ulicy było tak samo mało ludzi, jak wcześniej, Hidaka i Fuse stali wciąż pod sklepem, nudząc się niemiłosiernie, i widać bardzo ich ucieszył powrót przełożonych. Porucznik nie wdała się jednak w żadne wyjaśnienia, tak samo Saruhiko nie zamierzał uzewnętrzniać się na temat czarnego króla. Któreś z nich powinno powiedzieć coś jak: „To było najdziwniejsze w świecie przesłuchanie, o jakim wiem.", ale nikt się nie odezwał.

* * *

–Morrison dołączył do rozmowy–

Morrison: Hej

Nika: **Myślałem, że znowu znikniesz na tak długo, Morrison-san.**

Nika: **Pokłóciłeś się z Shizuo-san w prywatnych wiadomościach. **

Nika:** T.T Wiem to na pewno.**

Morrison: Tak, to powód, żeby zalewać się łzami

Morrison: Znaczy, nie!

Morrison: Podziękuję za amatorskie śledztwa domorosłego inspektora

Morrison: Wstąp do policji albo coś

Nika: **Niestety, to niemożliwe.**

Morrison: Hm? To obejrzyj „Kości" albo Poirota

Nika: **Już jestem w policji.**

Morrison: I mówisz to zupełnie obcej osobie?

Morrison: Naprawdę, miałbym do pogadania z twoim przełożonym

Morrison: A potem ludzie się dziwią, że skuteczność policji spada

Morrison: w zastraszającym tempie

Nika: **Też jesteś z policji, prawda? ^.^**

Morrison: Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wyciągasz takie wnioski

Nika:** Podanie mojego zawodu i tak nie ma znaczenia dla kogoś,**

Nika: **kto nie zna mojej tożsamości. I, uprzedzając odpowiedź,**

Nika:** nie znajdziesz moich danych osobowych po samym nicku.**

Nika:** Morrison-san?**

Nika:** Właśnie próbujesz to zrobić, prawda?**

Nika:** Nic z tego, sam sprawdzałem.**

Morrison: Wcale nie

Morrison: Nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego

–ShizuoH dołączył do rozmowy–

–Morrison wysłał prywatną wiadomość–

Morrison: Chcę jego danych osobowych

ShizuoH: _Zaskakująco łatwo dajesz się wyprowadzić z równowagi._

Morrison: Dane osobowe

ShizuoH: _Nie znam ich._

ShizuoH: _Nigdy nie były mi do niczego potrzebne._

Morrison: Akurat

ShizuoH: _Ten chat, to nie są tajne akta policji._

ShizuoH:_ Nie trzeba też podawać swojego NID-u_

ShizuoH:_ i kodu pocztowego do rejestracji._

ShizuoH:_ Chociaż wiem, że i tak mi nie wierzysz. Jakoś przeżyję._

–Morrison opuścił rozmowę–


	12. Arcywróg

Do "Małpy" powstały pierwsze oficjalne fanarty! Jeśli ktoś ciekaw, zapraszam na mojego bloga, bo niestety tutaj zjada linki.

27.02.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

* * *

Mimo usilnych poszukiwań Saruhiko nie zdołał ustalić tożsamości Niki. Przepatrzył wszystkie akta policyjne, do których miał dostęp, ale znając sam nick, niewiele mógł zdziałać. Obserwował też ukradkiem Scepter 4 – ten Doumyouji był podejrzany, on mógłby pisać w ten infantylny sposób i wrzucać wszędzie emotikonki. No, ale równie dobrze mógł to być jakiś funkcjonariusz z Hokkaido, którego Saruhiko nigdy w życiu nie spotkał i vice versa.

Pod koniec marca, nareszcie zaczęło się coś dziać. Saruhiko dostał wiadomość z Akabeko, że Akane chce się z nim widzieć – zważywszy, jak wyglądało ich ostanie spotkanie, niewątpliwie nie chodziło o żadne kwestie towarzyskie, a o konkretne informacje na temat zielonego klanu. Rychło w czas, bo ta sprawa zaczęła być dość irytująca – tak, „irytująca" to dobre słowo, taki wrzód na tyłku, który przeszkadza w zajmowaniu się sensowniejszymi sprawami. Zieloni! Raz już zostali zrównani z ziemią. Saruhiko najchętniej dowiedziałby się wszystkiego już i zaraz, ale należało zachować spokój, a gnanie na spotkanie ze swoim informatorem zaraz po otrzymaniu wiadomości na pewno nie należało do rozsądnych – to by było tak, jakby mu na tych nowinach zależało. Poza tym, oczywiście, należało zachować konspirację, nie nachalną i ostentacyjną, bo to by sprowadziło niepotrzebne zainteresowanie, ale kompetentną i profesjonalną.

W Yuukaku nic się nie zmieniło – ale przecież co miałoby się zmieniać w takiej dzielnicy? – a Akiyama po prostu szedł, nie zadając pytań. Jak to wieczorem, ulice były pełne ludzi, a w zaułkach koty świeciły w ciemności oczyma i z obojętnością odwracały okrągłe łebki za przechodzącymi. Akane już czekała w tym samym miejscu co wtedy – na opuszczonym placu zabaw farba z huśtawek zdawała się odłazić jeszcze bardziej, przybyło pustych butelek i niedopałków papierosów, a na ścianie jednego budynku pojawił się kolejny neonowozielony i nieortograficzny napis.

– Przemyślałam sprawę – powiedziała dziewczyna, nawet zanim zdążyli się zbliżyć – i cofam to, co wtedy powiedziałam. Tak naprawdę jest mi cię żal, ty naiwny idioto.

Rozsiadła się na huśtawce, krzyżując nogi, następnie z kieszeni dżinsowej kurtki wydobyła paczkę papierosów, sama zapaliła i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Saruhiko, ale zignorował ten gest.

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy? – zapytał oschle.

– To głupie – kontynuowała, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie to wkurwia: mieć szansę na normalne życie i gorliwie pracować nad tym, żeby samemu się podkopać. Bo co, bo za łatwo byłoby w innym wypadku. Do rzeczy, jasne, do rzeczy. Kushina Anna dowiedziała się, że zieloni wczoraj w nocy skontaktowali się z czarnym królem. Taka Anna, weźmy, myślisz, że ona histeryzuje? Ludzie, którzy mają problemy nie będą ich sobie wymyślać, nie będą specjalnie utrudniać sobie życia i roztkliwiać się nad sobą z powodu wyimaginowanych przeciwności losu. Ale jak ktoś się dupą wołową urodził, to dupą wołową umrze. Uciekasz. Uciekasz.

Saruhiko odwrócił się na pięcie. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego słuchać, szczególnie, że dowiedział się tego, czego chciał. Teraz wystarczyło wykorzystać te informacje do szantażu czarnego króla, żeby wydał swojego nowego wspólnika. Kiedy znikali w łukowatej bramie, wciąż ścigał ich ten głos:

– Uciekasz, uciekasz, uciekasz.

Gadała jak potłuczona, kto by się przejmował takimi nieudolnymi próbami zaczepki? Co ktoś taki jak _ona_ mógł wiedzieć o czymkolwiek? Teraz to takie modne, żeby zgrywać wszystkowiedzącego, udawać, że zna się odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania i wygłasza się nieomylne bzdury, ale bez przesady, kim on niby był, żeby dać się wciągnąć w jakieś dziecinne gierki.

– Fushimi-san, ktoś nas śledzi – odezwał się Akiyama.

– A tak, zauważyłam – odpowiedział szybko. Że też akurat musiał się zamyślić i rozproszyć.

Istotnie, ktoś ich śledził i robił to w bardzo nieporadny sposób – nawet gdyby śledzony bardzo się postarał, nie dało się nie zauważyć ubranego na czarno człowieka, przemykającego od ściany do ściany i kryjącego się za kontenerami ze śmieciami. Partacze i amatorzy, trzeba będzie go jakoś skołować – co nie powinno być trudne – a potem przyskrzynić i dowiedzieć się, kto był na tyle głupi, że nasłał na Scepter 4 tak kompletnego laika. Niestety, to był moment, w której Saruhiko popisał się nieprofesjonalnością, ale nie było innej rady – kiedy śledzący zaczął przeczołgiwać się przez ulicę niczym rasowy ninja, jedyną możliwą reakcją było wlepienie w niego z niedowierzaniem wzroku. Niedorobiony shinobi tymczasem uparcie pełzł w poprzek ulicy, próbując schować się za żółtą barierką, która w założeniu miała uniemożliwiać przejazd rowerem.

To był dla Saruhiko błąd, ponieważ patrzył choćby i odrobinę za długo – chociaż nie, to w ogóle była kwestia, że dał się namówić do spojrzenia – i wtedy poczuł, że ktoś przystawia mu do głowy pistolet. To, że był to pistolet, wiedział intuicyjnie i nie był na tyle głupi, żeby ryzykować zweryfikowanie tego faktu.

– To pistolet – dołączył się do argumentacji głos zza pleców. – A teraz unieś ręce, trzymając je z dala od tułowia i nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów.

Saruhiko zrobił, jak mu powiedziano, rozsądnie dochodząc do wniosku, że z takimi argumentami nie ma sensu dyskutować. To było nader osobliwe, ponieważ jakaś częścią umysłu zdał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wystrzeli pistolet przystawiony do potylicy w tym miejscu, to kula trafi idealnie w rdzeń przedłużony. Następnie ta sama część umysłu zastanowiła się, jak wygląda śmierć od czegoś takiego: zniszczone zostają pierwszorzędowe ośrodki oddechu i akcji serca, więc czy człowiek czuje, że płuca i serce przestają mu pracować? Czy może bardziej istotne jest to, że w głowie ma dziurę, przez którą leje się krew? A może w ogóle nie ma się na nic czasu i człowiek nawet nie zauważa, że umiera?

Jednocześnie inna część umysłu właśnie analizowała: kiedy?, jak?, dlaczego?, czy można się jakoś wymknąć i odwrócić to wszystko na swoją korzyść? A może lepiej jest pozwolić dziać się wydarzeniom i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie? A może rację miały tylko te ostatnie dwa neurony, nieuwzględniane w dyskusji, które właśnie wyzywały Saruhiko od najgorszych, ponieważ dał się podejść jak ostatni idiota.

Niedorobiony ninja podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał obranie i zbliżył raźnym krokiem.

– Znowu się spotykamy! – zaczął prosto z mostu.

Saruhiko uważniej przyjrzał się jego twarzy, ale było to oblicze transcendentalnie niecharakterystyczne, tak idealnie nijakie, że mogłoby należeć do każdego. Wyglądało tak zwyczajnie, że nie poruszało żadnych szlaków pamięciowych i nie kojarzyło się z niczym w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Znamy się?

Niecharakterystyczny ninja zatrzymał się jakby skonfundowany.

– Nie poznajesz mnie? – spytał jakby z rozczarowaniem.

Saruhiko chciał pokręcić głową, ale zrezygnował. Uniósł jedynie brwi w niemym wyrazie sceptycyzmu.

– Sarutobi Sasuke, z TYCH Sarutobich. Prawdę powiedziawszy, chyba rzeczywiście się nie przedstawiałem. Podobno każdy, kto ma małpę w imieniu lub nazwisku, będzie albo świetnym szpiegiem, albo fatalnym, haha.

Saruhiko zignorował to, nie zamierzał mieć nic wspólnego z takim indywiduum, choćby i była to ta nieszczęsna małpa. No i nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło, poza oczywiście TYM Sarutobim Sasuke, ale takie nędzne, popkulturowe skojarzenia należało ignorować.

– Byłem z zielonego klanu Nakamury. – Sarutobi okazał się być zirytowany brakiem reakcji. – No przecież śledziłem cię i Yatę Misakiego, wtedy, przed upadkiem. Jak można takich rzeczy nie pamiętać? Jak można wpaść po raz drugi w taką samą pułapkę…?

– Czego chcesz?

– Czego chcę? – Sarutobi zrobił głupią minę. – Nie śmiej się: pokoju na świecie. I równych praw dla mniejszości seksualnych, i dobrego traktowania zwierząt. Wielu rzeczy chcę.

– Naprawdę, nic tu po mnie.

– Żartowałem. – Nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, szpieg wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował w Saruhiko. – Wcale nie chcę dobrego traktowania zwierząt, to by znaczyło naruszenie praw mniejszości seksualnej jaką są zoofilie.

– Przestań pieprzyć. – Saruhiko zaczynał być naprawdę zmęczony tą rozmową, a stojący za plecami człowiek, który w każdej chwili był gotowy roztrzaskać mu czaszkę, również nie wpływał korzystnie na komfort psychiczny.

– Kończę i już mówię, czego chcę. Przede wszystkim chcę się dogadać. Czy raczej chcemy, widzisz, jestem reprezentantem pewnej grupy.

– Świetnie się do tego zabieracie. – Saruhiko nie mógł się powstrzymać przed komentarzem.

– Och, inaczej to by nie miało sensu. – Sarutobi podrapał się po nosie kolbą pistoletu. – A tak abstrahując, czemu wy nigdy nie używacie pistoletów, przecież to o wiele wygodniejsze.

– Bo nie. Możemy już iść? Nie jadłem jeszcze kolacji.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Uważam, że kiedy już wszystko dopracujemy, taka ugoda byłaby korzystna dla obu stron, a więc to już argument za. Oczywiście niebieski klan musiałby się trochę nagiąć i dostosować, ale jestem pewien, że przywyklibyście, o tak, przywyklibyście.

Saruhiko już od jakiegoś czasu zauważał, że stojący za nim człowiek się rozpraszał. Na pewno nie był profesjonalistą i nie należał też do najlepszego w takich akcjach gatunku tępych osiłków, którym się po prostu mówi: „rozwal mu głowę, jak się ruszy", a osiłek cały czas jest czujny, żeby wypełnić swój płatny zakres obowiązków. Ten tutaj był laikiem – już czuć było, jak się denerwuje, a zielona aura aż kręciła w nosie.

– Proponuję już przejść do szantażu, bo jakoś nie wyłapałem jeszcze żadnych innych możliwych rozwiązań.

– Ależ, wszystko będzie dobrowolne i z dobroci serca. – Sarutobi aż się obruszył. – Czy ja wyglądam na szantażystę? Na jakiegoś pospolitego zbira? Ludzie światli mogą się ze sobą po prostu dogadać. A jak tam twoja, sierżancie, śliczna informatorka? Myślę, że wielu jej znajomych okazała się bardzo rozczarowana, że współpracowała z policją. Bo przecież nie mogła być szantażowana, to byłoby niegodne w przypadku członka takiego praworządnego i sprawiedliwego niebieskiego klanu, prawda, więc musiała to robić z własnej woli, haha.

Saruhiko nawet już nie komentował. Czekał, aż rozmówca się wygada.

– Ale ja tak na serio, słowo. Widzisz-

I to był dokładnie, idealnie ten moment, żeby uderzył z łokcia na oślep za siebie, następnie ręką ciołka z pistoletem przejechać po chropowatej, kiepsko otynkowanej ścianie. Gdyby zrobić to z dostatecznym tupetem i bez zawahania, już po chwili będzie się miało w ręku pistolet wycelowany prosto w rozmówcę.

Sarutobi zamarł z ręką podniesioną do połowy, następnie puścił broń. Drugi zbir, ten za Akiyamą, stał jak słup soli i pewnie zastanawiał się, czy ma strzelać również wtedy, kiedy ruszył się Saruhiko.

– Rzuć to. Już. Akiyama, weź pistolet i pilnuj tych dwóch. – Dobrze było wreszcie móc porozkazywać i dać upust irytacji. – Sarutobi, ręce z dala od tułowia, nie ruszaj się.

– Ohoho, toś mnie zaskoczył, sierżancie. – Ninja patrzył się okrągłymi, beznamiętnymi oczyma. – I co teraz, zastrzelisz mnie, haha? Oczywiście, że nie strzelisz, w końcu jesteś teraz funkcjonariuszem porządku publicznego, prawda, a nie jakimś opryszkiem, który zastrzeli człowieka z zimną krwią. Obok stoi twój naiwny podwładny, a nie będziesz przecież demoralizował praworządnych policjantów, ahaha.

– Zamknij się, albo odstrzelę ci język. – Saruhiko miał nerwy napięte do granic możliwości i ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się, przed zabiciem gnoja na miejscu dla świętego spokoju. Nie wypadało.

– Zaraz tak agresywnie, to niegrzeczne. Kiedy _ja_ trzymałem _cię_ na muszce, nie zachowywałem się w tak ordynarny sposób, haha.

Ta partyzantka psychologiczna była wykańczająca i Saruhiko wiedział już, że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy będzie reagował furią na każdego, robiącego „haha". Patrzył cały czas na ręce Sarutobiego, wręcz nie odrywał od nich wzroku. Ten dziad, cokolwiek by o nim mówić, był niebezpieczny i jedno rozproszenie uwagi groziło katastrofą. Jednak wtedy z zaułka dobiegł dziki wrzask walczących kotów – to był moment, w którym Saruhiko utwierdził się w swojej nienawiści do tych zwierząt do końca życia – a coś ciężkiego łupnęło o rurę spustową rynny i ta chwila rozproszenia uwagi wystarczyła, żeby Sarutobi wyrwał z kieszeni drugi pistolet i strzelił. Saruhiko również strzelił w tej samej chwili i obaj spudłowali, więc spróbował jeszcze dwa razy, następnie rzucił się w pogoń, puszczając niepotrzebny pistolet, bo czarna szarfa cudacznego ubrania ninja właśnie znikała za rogiem.

No właśnie, co się robi, kiedy ktoś ucieka? Oczywiście należy go gonić – w przypadku pewnych osób to się dzieje podkorowo i bez angażowania świadomości. Sarutobi gnał przed siebie rączo niczym Iryda i należało skupić się nawet nie tyle na dogonieniu go, a raczej nie zostaniu w tyle. To musiał być zielony, nie istniała inna opcja, bo chociaż zielonym nie śmierdziało, to nie znalazło się inne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak ciężko było oddychać w tym powietrzu. Przeskakując nad przewróconym kubłem na śmieci, najpierw Sarutobi, a potem Saruhiko wpadli na wiadukt. Kiedy szpieg dopadał okrągłej dziury w siatce, betonowa konstrukcja zatrzęsła się, anonsując przyjazd pociągu.

O nie, pomyślał Saruhiko. Nawet nie waż się skakać.

Sarutobi, jakże by inaczej, skoczył i tylko metal brzęknął, gdy siatka wracała do dawnego położenia. Saruhiko dopadł dziury już chwilę potem i w głowie zakręciło mu się, kiedy w dole zobaczył tylko tory i przyspieszający na wyjeździe z miasta pociąg, ale nie widział dla siebie żadnego innego wyjścia, więc skoczył również. Lot był krótki, trwał ledwie chwilę, ale była to chwila wypełniona czystym, pierwotnym strachem, w której instynkt samozachowawczy wył z rozpaczy, a potem jeden z wagonów się skończył, ale tak samo skończył się też upadek. Saruhiko tuż przed swoją twarzą miał szaleńczo obracające się koła, a kiedy podciągnął się choć odrobinę na prawej ręce, wczepiając palce w podstawę kontenera, zobaczył, że lewa jest wygięta pod dziwnym kątem i zablokowana jakoś między płatem drzwi a prowadnikiem. Czuł w uszach, jak serce wali mu rozpaczliwie, kiedy podciągał się dalej na prawej ręce, żeby wydostać ciało spomiędzy dwóch wagonów i nie uszkodzić się bardziej. W końcu, kiedy już znalazł oparcie dla stopy, zdołał wyjść na górę i przylgnął do na wpół zniszczonych drzwi. Lewa ręka nie wyglądała na złamaną, ale poza tym… nie była specjalnie wyględna i lepiej było w ogóle na nią nie patrzeć. Saruhiko otarł krew z rozciętego czoła, żeby nie dostała się do oka, następnie podciągnął na dach – bo na dachu musiał być ten zielony skurwiel, a nie było mowy, żeby po czymś takim puścić go wolno.

Pociąg dygotał pod stopami, na napór wiatru zmuszał do kucnięcia. Sarutobi siedział na skraju dachu, majtając nogami, a kiedy zobaczył Saruhiko, pomachał i skoczył po raz drugi. Lecz tym razem nie było czasu iść w jego ślady, bo zaraz za zakrętem wyłonił się stary nasyp kolejowy, a droga pociągu wiodła prosto w nisko sklepiony tunel. Zanim Saruhiko padł plackiem na dach zdążył zastanowić się jeszcze, dlaczego to się dzieje ZAWSZE, jakby tunele czekały tylko na okazje, kiedy ktoś postanowi wspiąć się na dach pociągu. Przemknięcie dołem zajęło dosłownie chwilę i było to uczucie, jakby ktoś chciał przystawić ci do głowy włączoną szlifierkę. Zaraz kiedy wyjechali na wolną przestrzeń, Saruhiko zerwał się na równe nogi i skoczył z pociągu, lądując miękko w rowie melioracyjnym, ale zaraz ugięły się pod nim nogi i klapnął za ziemię jak stał. Ostatnie wagony pociągu z hukiem przetoczyły się obok i pomknęły dalej.

Zielony pewnie był już daleko, gnojek musiał sobie to wszystko zaplanować wcześniej – a nawet jeśli nie, to Saruhiko czuł dziwną niemoc i wiedział, że nie byłby już w stanie przebiec ani kroku, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie. To wszystko przez zielonych. Niewybaczalne, _niewybaczalne_. Dać się wykołować bandzie jakichś ignorantów i laików, złapać się drugi raz w identyczną zasadzkę i jeszcze pozwolić uciec tej męcie społecznej. Świadomość, że Sarutobi będzie nadal chodził sobie wolno po ulicach i robił co chciał, była nieznośna. Niedopuszczalne, jak w ogóle mógł w tak idiotyczny sposób spartolić sprawę? Pokazał się dzisiaj od jak najgorszej strony, nie ma co z tym dyskutować, ośmieszył się całkowicie i to na oczach podwładnego. Zieloni jeszcze za to zapłacą, pożałują, że w ogóle spróbowali grać z nim w jakieś gierki. Następnym razem, kiedy zobaczy Sarutobiego, Saruhiko rozwali mu czaszkę z największą przyjemnością, choćby i łomem, choćby i skurwysyn zaklinał się, że jest niewinny i nieuzbrojony, czy choćby i próbował się wykpić jakimś świadkiem koronnym, czy innym prawniczym szitem. Sarutobi musiał umrzeć.

Kiedy już Saruhiko uspokoił się na tyle, że ręce przestały mu drżeć od hamowanej wściekłości, a oddech wrócił do spokojniejszego rytmu, zadzwonił po Akiyamę.

– Zabrałeś tamtych dwóch na komendę? – zapytał zaraz na wstępie.

– Bardzo mi przykro, Fushimi-san, ale zupełnie o nich zapomniałem podczas pościgu.

Saruhiko ścisnął skronie i wziął głęboki oddech, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

– Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego policjanci zawsze chodzą dwójkami? Żeby sobie pogadać?

– Bardzo mi przykro, to się nie powtórzy.

– Przyślij jakiś transport… - Gdzie on się znajdował…? – No, tam, gdzie zachodnie tory towarowe wychodzą z miasta, im szybciej tym lepiej. I zaraportuj porucznik, że zieloni spiknęli się z czarnymi.

– A Sarutobi?

– Uciekł. – Saruhiko rozłączył się.

* * *

– Przede wszystkim-

– Nic z tego.

– To niedopuszczalne.

– Nie.

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

– Przecież odpowiadam.

– Hej!

Takani-san przeszła niżej, gdzieś pod nim, jakby był mgłą.

– Umarłem?

Nie, miał zbyt mało abstrakcyjne myślenie, jak na teoretyczną śmierć. To musiał być sen w fazie REM, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego wszystko jest takie realistyczne i dlaczego mięście nie chcą się poruszyć. Z sufitu głową w dół zwisał bezwładnie człowiek, z nogami wmurowanymi w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się lampa, a kukułka wyskoczyła za ściennego zegara i zakukała.

– Nie mam zegara z kukułką – udowodnił sobie Saruhiko.

Kiedy kukułka zakukała trzy razy, obudził się.

* * *

To najgorsze, obudzić się w środku nocy, w ciemności, kiedy cały świat składa się z niewyraźnych cieni, pomarańczowiejących w sztucznym świetle latarni. Wtedy jawa miesza się ze snem, a koszmary wydają się być bardziej prawdziwe od rzeczywistości.

Najpierw zakradają się wątpliwości, cicho, podstępnie i nie zdajesz sobie z nich sprawy, póki nie jest za późno. Saruhiko oddałby wszystko, żeby nigdy, przenigdy nie mieć wątpliwości, bo coś takiego niszczyło, zanim można było się choćby zorientować. O ile lepiej byłoby przejść przez życie bezmyślnie, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym – to były chwile, kiedy zazdrościł tym wszystkim ludziom, tym laikom i amatorom, idiotom z umysłem nieskażonym myśleniem. Mimo całej wyższości, którą odczuwał, o ile lepiej byłoby być takim jak oni i przejmować się ich idiotycznymi, małymi problemami. Oni, ci nudni, nieistotni ludzie, o ile mieli łatwiej.

Obiecywał sobie, że nigdy nie przyjdzie moment na żal za swoje czyny, bo wiedział, że to go zniszczy, ale teraz ta granicy pewności i samozaparcia topniała, w ciemności pewne kwestie zdawały się być aż nazbyt bliskie, zaglądając bladymi oczyma prosto w twarz. Wątpliwości, co do słuszności swoich decyzji zachwiały całym światem i nagle Saruhiko już nie wiedział: czy dobrze zrobił, kto tu zawinił, nie wiedział już nic.

To wszystko było przez zielonych, kiedy pewność zwycięstwa zawróciła innym w głowach, oni kryli się po ciemnych zakamarkach jak pająki, czekając na okazję, bo przecież jak łatwo przeoczyć coś tak małego i, zdawałoby się, nieistotnego. I wszystko było przez zielonych. Co? Wszystko, bez wdawania się w szczegóły, po prostu wszystko, wszystko. Zieloni urastali do rangi nieuchwytnej potęgi, szarej eminencji, tego wszystkiego, dlaczego ludzie boją się ciemności. Coś takiego chwiało porządkiem świata.

Bo jak to? Skoro wszystko przez zielonych, to Homra… Homra. Czy tam było źle? Przecież… W mrocznym widzie zaprzepaszczać to wszystko. Jeśli były jakieś argumenty za tym, żeby zerwać ze swoim dawnym życiem, to dlaczego teraz, kiedy tak bardzo są potrzebne, nie potrafi ich przywołać? Kiedy w ciemności tak niewielka staje się granica między pewnością, a żalem za swoje czyny, który jest w stanie zniszczyć w ułamku sekundy. W chwili, kiedy czas zdaje się płynąć tak przeraźliwie wolno i pozwala kiełkować wątpliwościom, a także, co najgorsze, strachowi przed własnym umysłem, który może w jednej chwili przynieść zgubę.

Homra. Zerwał ze wszystkim, odrzucił całe swoje stare życie i nagle okazało się, że nie ma już niczego, że odrzucił wszystko, co kiedykolwiek posiadał. Nie da się zbudować czegoś na niczym i odrzucając wszystko przegrał – i nie było już powrotu. Wszystko to wydarzyło się tak dawno i dawne przeświadczenia, dawne obietnice i dawne argumenty straciły swoją ważność. W tym chaosie wyłaniała się tylko jedna myśl, jednak bardziej przerażała, niż niosła ze sobą zapowiedź jakiegoś działania: „żal cię zniszczy".

Homra. Kiedy ten przeklęty znak płonął żywym ogniem, to przynosiło ulgę, a przecież o nic więcej już nie chodzi, stojąc nad krawędzią, można chcieć jedynie odetchnąć. Blizna nadal jest w tym samym miejscu, poszarpane nierówne linie, skupiające się w chaotyczną plątaninę, jakby jakiś inny znak nałożony na stary symbol Homry jak pieczęć. Palce drapią to miejsce niemal nieświadomie, jakby chcąc uczepić się tego, co prowadziło umysł wtedy, w chwili podejmowania decyzji. Gdyby doprowadzić się do tego samego stanu na skraju szaleństwa, te same argumenty na pewno pojawią się znowu, uspokoją i dadzą wreszcie wytchnienie.

Homra. Może wszystko wyjdzie wraz z krwią. Utoczyć Homrze krwi. Wszystko jest lepkie i ciepłe, bo krew jest wszędzie, ale nic nie boli. Spokój pojawia się znikąd, spływa razem ze zmęczeniem.

* * *

Saruhiko obudził się z bólem głowy i czołem rozpalonym od gorączki. Kiedy chciał przewrócić się na drugi bok, przyschnięty do pościeli strup na rozdrapanej ranie oderwał się i krew znowu zaczęła płynąć. Podniesienie się i dojście do łazienki okazało się w tej sytuacji wyczynem niemal przekraczającym siły. Przez chwilę Saruhiko nawet chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył go w takim stanie, ale zaraz zepchnął tę idiotyczną myśl w zakamarki mózgu. Bez okularów odczytanie etykiet na lekach w apteczce niemal graniczyło z cudem i musiał mrużyć oczy i podtykać sobie opakowania niemal od sam nos, ale widział, że jeżeli teraz by się wrócił, nie byłby już w stanie dojść do łazienki ponownie. W takich warunkach nawet wyciągnięcie listka valium graniczyło z cudem, bo instrukcja ze składem i dawkowaniem nie chciała dać się wyjąć – kto w ogóle wkłada do leków jakieś papierzyska? Zaraz potem opadł w kącie między ścianą a kabiną prysznica i dalej wszystko było już jak za mgłą.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć ile czasu minęło, bo wszystko zdawało się dziwnie rozmyte, ale pamiętał jeszcze Takani-san, która wyglądała jakby dziwnie wypłowiale i odlegle, jak mówiła coś, ale słowa musiały ginąć gdzieś w tej odległości, bo ani jedno nie dotarło. Uznał więc, że nie było to nic ważnego.


	13. Na prostej

04.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Późnym popołudniem, w zasadzie już pod wieczór, Saruhiko poczuł się już dużo lepiej, na tyle, że był w stanie nawet policzyć do dziesięciu bez używania do tego palców. Usiadł na łóżku i otulił się szczelniej kocem, ponieważ w mieszkaniu panował niespodziewany chłód – doszedł do wniosku, że taki ciepły, zimowy sweter byłby teraz w sam raz, ale nie, nie powinien w ogóle myśleć o tak głupich rzeczach. Patrząc bez okularów, Saruhiko postrzegał pokój jako jeszcze bardziej pusty niż zazwyczaj. Ostre linie niemal nieużywanych mebli łagodniały i w oczy nie rzucały się nawet te niewielkie ślady bytności – laptop na stoliku pod oknem, palmtop na szafce nocnej, kabel od ładowarki przy kontakcie. Pomieszczenie było tak bezosobowe, jakby od dawna nikt w nim nie mieszkał, lub nowy właściciel prowadził się tyle co i nie zdążył jeszcze odcisnąć na nim swojego piętna – Saruhiko skupiał się na niezostawianiu w tym okropnym miejscu ani cząstki swojej obecności i może tylko niebiesko-biały mundur Scepter 4, wiszący na drzwiach od korytarza, mógłby podpowiedzieć, kto tutaj mieszka. Natomiast białe ściany, sosnowe meble i szarozielona wykładzina przytłaczały swoją nijakością i nikt jakoś nie próbował temu zapobiec.

Nie chciał siedzieć w tym pustym, przygnębiającym miejscu – naprawdę, choroba byłaby teraz ostatnią pożądaną przez niego rzeczą. Trzeba przecież było złapać jak najszybciej Sarutobiego, zbić trumnę dla zielonych, doprowadzić do pionu czarnych i jeszcze pokazać Homrze, jaka z nich banda ignorantów, nie było więc czasu na bezproduktywne przesiadywanie w mieszkaniu. Kiedy właśnie przemykał przez hol, drogę zastąpiła mu Takani-san – co ona, czatowała tam na niego, czy ki diabeł? Zatrzymał się pod wymownym spojrzeniem.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Oczywiście. – Takani-san skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Chłopcy w twoim wieku zawsze powtarzają to samo i zawsze tak samo się to wszystko kończy.

– Proszę mnie nie porównywać do jakichś nieodpowiedzialnych ignorantów. Spieszę się.

– Próba zaćpania się diazepamem jest zachowaniem bardzo odpowiedzialnym. Kto inny po prostu skoczyłby z dachu.

– To nie była… Przepraszam, spieszę się.

Wyminął gospodynię i wypadł przed budynek, jakby ścigało go sto diabłów. Naprawdę, ta kobieta była gorsza niż Megumi-san – tą drugą przynajmniej dawało się jakoś wyminąć na wyjściu i konfrontacje spod sztandaru „nieodpowiedzialni młodzi ludzie" nie były tak częste.

Saruhiko poprawił mundur, żeby nie wyglądało, jakby skądś uciekał, bo to nie uchodziło. Dopiero potem pomyślał, że w sumie nie jest teraz na służbie, więc mógł ubrać się po cywilnemu. Kołatało mu się po głowie, że ktoś gdzieś kiedyś twierdził, jakoby mundur nie był czymś, co zostawia się na kołku po powrocie z pracy – jak mówią, możesz wyciągnąć człowieka z munduru, ale munduru z człowieka już nigdy – jednak Saruhiko nie uważał, żeby było to twierdzenie prawdziwe akurat w jego przypadku. Mundur był… po prostu użyteczny, tak, „użyteczny" to dobre słowo. Nie to, że stała za tym jakaś ideologia albo że Saruhiko dał się wciągnąć w ten cały cyrk z Scepter 4 – cała sytuacja była przecież całkowicie chwilowa i chodziło tylko o załatwianie swoich interesów, a tutaj mundur okazał się najbardziej przydatny ze wszystkich dostępnych opcji.

Pięć minut przeglądania bazy danych niebieskiego klanu – i naniesienie poprawek na to, kiedy ów klan ponownie się zorganizował – było idealnym dowodem na to, że nie powinien być to „Scepter 4", tylko „Stalker 4" i Saruhiko tego dnia pierwszy raz poczuł, że działa dokładnie tak, jak powinien działać należąc do tej grupy. Pogodzony już z faktem niepalenia zupełnie, wyciągnął wykałaczkę i zaczął rzuć ją w zastępstwie, opierając się o furtkę parku i obserwując drzwi do siedziby czarnego klanu. Starał się przybrać jak najbardziej tępy i niekontaktowy wyraz twarzy sugerujący, że za takie stanie i gapienie się właśnie mu płacą. W oknie na piętrze przez chwilę mignęła twarz tamtego Rosjanina-komunisty, który wcześniej zaprowadził ich do czarnego króla, ale zaraz i ta oznaka życia zniknęła. Jednak cel był już połowicznie osiągnięty – czarni otrzymali bardzo jasną i treściwą informację: „widzimy was".

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Saruhiko nie spodziewał się reakcji tak szybko – przewidywał, że wykańczanie czarnych psychicznie i wywoływanie w nich poczucia permanentnego zagrożenia, które zniszczyłoby ofiary mentalnie, zajmie trochę więcej czasu jak trzy kwadranse. Widać jednak jego metody wojny psychologicznej były doskonałe, a sama obecność działała na proces z siłą lawiny, ponieważ po szóstej wieczorem czarny król ukazał się na ulicy. Trudno przegapić kogoś, kto ma aparycję jak Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz i w dodatku ubrany jest w żółte klapki, bojówki khaki i kwiecistą koszulę z przypinką przedstawiającą uśmiechniętą mordkę na piersi. Przy kimś tak wyglądającym, człowiek zatrzymałby się i bez zbędnej motywacji, a co dopiero, kiedy wypatrywał go od pół godziny.

Saruhiko zdziwił się, jak sprawa łatwo poszła, kiedy czarny król, zaraz po wyjściu na ulicę, skierował się w jego stronę, przepuszczając tylko wariata na motorze.

– Jest taka sprawa – powiedział czarny król, zatrzymując się i wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

– Niekulturalnie jest rozmawiać z rękoma w kieszeniach – powiedział na to Saruhiko.

Czarny król wyjął ręce z kieszeni.

– Sprawa jest taka, że zależałoby mi na możliwie najszybszym skontaktowaniu mnie z kapitanem Munakatą. Sprawa jest pilna. – Nie wyglądał wcale na przekonanego co do swoich racji.

Saruhiko posłał rozmówcy przeciągłe spojrzenie, następnie przesunął wykałaczkę w drugi kącik ust i ją wyjął. Po długiej chwili wyciągnął palmtopa i nadal wymownie nic nie mówiąc wybrał numer. Kapitan odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

– Kapitanie, czy Akiyama przekazał informacje o zielonym klanie? – zapytał możliwie najbardziej znudzonym tonem, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć.

– Obawiam się, że bez dowodów niemożliwe jest przeprowadzenie postępowania przeciwko komukolwiek. Działamy zgodnie z prawem, Fushimi-kun.

– Czarny król twierdzi, jakoby miał mieć dla kapitana jakieś informacje. To ponoć pilne.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Fushimi-kun, służby bezpieczeństwa publicznego nie popierają nieautoryzowanych zadań funkcjonariuszy.

– Tak jest. – Oto słowo-klucz wobec każdego pytania przełożonego.

– Skoro to pilne, proszę, przyprowadź go do mojego mieszkania. Niestety, nie mogę zapewnić nic innego.

– Tak jest – rzucił Saruhiko cokolwiek rozczarowany. Liczył, że kapitan zabije petenta śmiechem na samą sugestię pracowania po godzinach i czarnego króla będzie można przemaglować na własny sposób. – Kapitan w drodze wyjątku udzieli nieoficjalnej audiencji – wyjaśnił, rozłączywszy się.

Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to odpowiednio: ty, król jakiegoś tam czarnego klanu – którzy wy w ogóle jesteście? piąci? szóści? – możesz ewentualnie liczyć na pięć minut posłuchania, jakieś pół oka, pół ucha, w drodze wyjątku i na nieoficjalnej drodze załatwiania interesów, w końcu my, niebieski klan, nie będziemy się specjalnie spoufalali z jakimiś pacyfistycznymi ignorantami. Jednak czarny król nie wydawał się obrażony brakiem okazywania mu królewskiego szacunku.

– Jasne, to nie zajmie dużo czasu – zapewnił.

Poza tym Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz nie zachowywał się w sposób kontrolowany. Saruhiko nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby któryś ze znajomych – nie, żeby miał i wielu, prawda – zobaczył go z jakimś niepełnonormalnym hippisem.

– Jeszcze nie miałem okazji się przedstawić – powiedział czarny król, kiedy jechali już kolejką. – Wiem, że w tych swoich bazach danych na pewno wszystko macie zapisane, ale trochę kultury nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Jestem Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz, miło mi poznać.

– Fushimi Saruhiko, Scepter 4. – Saruhiko zignorował wyciągniętą w swoją stronę rękę, ale rozmówca nie wydawał się zrażony.

– To nazwisko jest z polskiego – kontynuował pogodnie. – Mój przodek był sybirakiem, który został zesłany za udział w powstaniu listopadowym, a potem wżenił się w rosyjską rodzinę. A moja polska rodzina pochodzi z Chrząszczyrzeboszyc, w powiecie Łękołody, tak przynajmniej chodzą słuchy, bo nigdy nie byłem w Polsce. Bardzo ładny język ten polski.

Dla Saruhiko brzmiał jak wiertarka w trocinach, ale co kto lubi.

– Zresztą, rosyjski to też ładny język. I japoński oczywiście. To nie tak, że przeprowadzam się do obcego kraju i pierwsze co robię, to narzekam, jak to w ojczyźnie było lepiej.

A rosyjski brzmiał jak rozdeptany budyń. Natomiast japoński, no, po prostu brzmiał, nie był w żaden sposób specyficzny.

– Słyszałem też, że macie tutaj problemy z wymową europejskich języków. – Czarnego króla najwidoczniej nie dało się zamknąć. – W sumie to nawet nie tak, że ja to słyszałem, tylko że to słychać. Nie dziwię się, macie bardzo osobliwą fonetykę, jeśli miałbym się wypowiadać. Szkoda, bo fajnie jest uczyć się nowych języków i tak po piątym wszystko zaczyna wchodzić łatwiej. Wiem co mówię, bo sam mógłbym uchodzić za poliglotę, chociaż oczywiście do niektórych ekspertów wiele mi brakuje. Zamierzasz brać udział w rozmowie, czy mam dalej prowadzić monolog?

– To drugie – mruknął Saruhiko, nie odrywając wzroku od przesuwającej się w tył panoramy za oknem. – Darmowy kurs pracy nad akcentem.

– O, to nie było miłe. A powiedz, dlaczego odszedłeś z czerwonego klanu?

Saruhiko osłupiał i przez chwilę gapił się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w okno, bo pytanie było zamaskowane tym samym tonem, co cała wypowiedź. Ale ogarnięcie się zabrało mu tylko chwilę i było całkowicie podkorowe. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na rozmówcę z nienawiścią, otwierając usta, żeby rzucić stosowną ripostę. Ale zaraz potem je zamknął.

– Słucham? – powiedział wreszcie.

– Obawiam się – zaczął wyjaśniać czarny król – że to było nieuprzejme z mojej strony, ale byłem zwyczajnie ciekaw. Nasza aura, to znaczy aura mojego klanu, to przede wszystkim zdolności psychokinetyczne i czasami wystarczy tak… szturchnąć cudzą aurę, żeby się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem się z człowiekiem, który miałby dwie. Nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Saruhiko niewiele zrozumiał z tego tłumaczenia, ale jedna rzecz wystarczyła mu aż nadto.

– Atak na funkcjonariusza porządku publicznego jest karalny.

To był skandal. Oburzające. Saruhiko nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to się stało, że pozwolił na siebie napaść jakiemuś zagranicznemu dyletantowi z przerostem ośrodka mowy, ale był pewny, że nie pozwoli temu faktowi przeniknąć do informacji ogółu. Co się w ogóle z nim dało, najpierw dał się podejść Sarutobiemu, a teraz jakiś czarny król myśli, że może sobie z nim pogrywać.

– Wiem, wiem. Ale ciekawość to straszna rzecz. Dlaczego odszedłeś?

– Proszę zająć się własnymi sprawami – warknął Saruhiko.

– Ale naprawdę – czarny król nie dawał za wygraną. – Teraz będzie zżerać mnie ciekawość, a to przecież nie jest problem, powiedzieć dwa zdania na ten temat.

Saruhiko odwrócił się z powrotem do widoku za oknem, zdecydowany nie odzywać się do końca podróży, co nie okazało się trudne, bo kolejka właśnie wjeżdżała na ich przystanek.

* * *

– Nie powinieneś być jeszcze na zwolnieniu, Fushimi-kun?

Saruhiko spojrzał na kapitana krzywo i mentalnie zazgrzytał zębami z irytacji. Co to w ogóle za zwyczajne, żeby przełożeni interesowali się – więcej, pamiętali! – czy i kiedy podwładni mają jakieś zwolnienia. Oficerowie byli o tego, żeby zajmować się swoimi sprawami i teoretyzować, natomiast resztę powinni zostawiać podoficerom, którzy wiedzieli co?, jak?, gdzie? i dlaczego?

– Tak jest.

– Które znaczenie „tak jest" tym razem?

Saruhiko zrobił minę pełną konstruktywnego niezrozumienia, ale kątem oka obrzucał ciekawie wnętrze mieszkania. Było w tym samym przerażającym, psychopatycznie poukładanym stylu co gabinet, chociaż na płaskich powierzchniach stało chyba jeszcze więcej pierdółek i bibelotów. Poza tym na przestrzał korytarza widział identycznie urządzony salon, a fotelach usadzone było elegancko ubrane małżeństwo w średnim wieku, które z powodu wyglądu nie mogłoby być niczym innym, jak rodzicami kapitana. To było osobliwe odkrycie, ale, jakby się głębiej zastanowić, fakt zdawał się całkowicie logiczny i uzasadniony, w końcu kapitanowie, tak samo jak zwykli śmiertelnicy, nie brali się znikąd. A na dywanie leżał brązowy pies z brązowym nosem, to też było dziwne, ale żadne prawo fizyki tego nie zabraniało.

– Fushimi-kun, też wiedziesz? – Kapitan przytrzymał drzwi za czarnym królem.

– Nie, już miałem iść. – Saruhiko po raz kolejny był dumny ze swojego mózgu, który zareagował podkorowo, następnie, również bez kontaktu ze świadomością, włączył do koalicji nogi i dokonał odwrotu na uprzednio upatrzone pozycje, to jest przed budynek. Kto to słyszał, żeby tak niecnie próbować się spoufalać. Z Mikoto przynajmniej nie było takiego problemu.

Zaraz wymazał z pamięci fakt wspomnienia o Mikoto. O niektórych rzeczach nie powinno się tak beztrosko myśleć, nawet kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

Obywatelski obowiązek wydawał się być spełniony, dlatego też Saruhiko nie kręcił się już dłużej po mieście, tylko wrócił prosto do mieszkania, a po drodze, co dziwne, nie czatowała nigdzie Takani-san. Kiedy obudził się rano, niewyspany i poirytowany, niebieski klan był już w sojuszu z zielonym.

* * *

– Fushimi-san… – Akiyama od rana kręcił się gdzieś, jakby chciał zadać pytanie, ale nie mógł się przekonać.

– Hm? – Saruhiko właśnie uzupełniał akta czarnego klanu i męczył się nad kwestią „twierdzi, że pochodzi z Chrząszczyrzeboszyc w powiecie Łękołody".

– Zabił pan kiedyś kogoś?

Saruhiko zamarł z rękoma nad klawiaturą laptopa, a potem opuścił je na „k" i „d" niemal równocześnie.

– Co to za pytanie?

Skasował „kd" i na wszelki wypadek zapisał plik. Akiyama wzruszył ramionami.

– Wtedy Sarutobi Sasuke by nie uciekł i można by było sprawdzić, do jakiego klanu należał. Albo gdyby pan go od razu postrzelił, kiedy nie wyciągnął drugiego pistoletu, też nie udałoby mu się uciec. Chociaż, oczywiście, gdyby jednak nie miał drugiego pistoletu, postrzelenie go byłoby nielegalne. I zastrzelenie kogoś też jest nielegalne.

I kto by w takim wypadku był w największych kłopotach – poza Sarutobim, rzecz jasna? Oczywiście Saruhiko. Teraz dopiero uświadomił sobie ukryty haczyk w tym pytaniu – chodziło w nim raczej o „Czemu nie odwaliłeś brudnej roboty?". Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia taki tok myślenia okazał się być bardzo prawdopodobny i bardzo w stylu niebieskiego klanu: zdrajca z Homry, a więc na pewno już kiedyś zabijał, a więc zabije niewygodnego człowieka, a potem będzie na niego. Oczywiście. To nawet nie tak, że nagle zaczął czuć te Scepterowskie skrupuły przed zabijaniem, w końcu nie było o co się niepokoić, po prostu nie podobało mu się to szufladkowanie, iście w tutejszym stylu. Nie podobało mu się i już. Narastała w nim zimna wściekłość, ale na tyle dobrze kontrolował wyraz twarzy, że Akiyama nawet niczego nie zauważył.

– Proszę tego źle nie odebrać, ale w czerwonym klanie to chyba wyglądało trochę inaczej, dlatego nawet się zdziwiłem.

– Źle czyli jak? – przerwał mu Saruhiko.

– Słucham?

– Sformułowanie „źle coś odebrać" sugeruje, że istnieją dwie możliwości zrozumienia następującego po nim zdania: zła, która jest nieumyślna i dobra, o która chodzi. A więc jak mam odbierać to zdanie, a jak nie mam go odbierać?

Akiyama zamilkł na chwilę.

– Nie wiem, to po prostu taki zwrot grzecznościowy, który sugeruje, że rozmówca nie zamierza nikogo obrazić.

– I który jednocześnie sugeruje podwójne znaczenie wypowiedzi w miejscu, gdzie występuje tylko jedno, a więc dąży do wprowadzenia drugiej osoby w błąd.

– Zapewniam, że nie miałem tego na myśli. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć.

Saruhiko uświadomił sobie, że to są dzieciaki – no, przyjmijmy, mentalnie – które przecież nigdy nie musiały zabijać, żeby przeżyć. Nigdy nie sądził, żeby fakt zabójstwa był czymś gorszącymi i złym, lub, z drugiej strony, tak fascynującym, żeby się o niego wypytywać, natomiast tutaj spotkał się z takim poglądem traktowanym jako oczywistość. Niejakim szokiem było dla niego odkrycie tego świata, mimo że, kuriozalnie, przez cały czas był świadomy jego istnienia. W głębi duszy pomyślał, że nie chciałby widzieć niebieskiego klanu wmieszanego w wojnę i tych idealistów, muszących redefiniować swoje poglądy – w jakiś sposób wydawało mu się to niewłaściwe. Dlatego też odwrócił się do ekranu laptopa i napisał: „usiłuje zmylić państwowe organy śledcze swoim miejscem pochodzenia".

– Mam teraz mnóstwo pracy, może kiedy indziej – powiedział możliwie najbardziej znudzonym głosem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć i poprzysiągł sobie niewyciąganie tematu, choćby i pod szantażem.


	14. Spiseg!

15.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Wiosna, wbrew pozorom, okazała się wyjątkowo nijaka. Żadne stare smrody i skandale nie wylazły spod ziemi razem z trawą i kwiatami, a wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko co ciekawe zakopało się chyba jeszcze głębiej. Saruhiko czuł wzrastający bunt na taki obrót sytuacji, ale daleki był od okazywania swojego niezadowolenia, bo to nie wypadało – tym niemniej oddałby nerkę i pół płuca za możliwość takiego legalnego, nie budzącego zdziwienia wyrażenia swojego złego samopoczucia w dowolny sposób, choćby i niezwiązany z rzeczywistym problemem.

A jak przecież łatwo się domyślić, wszystko było przez zielonych. To całe podpisywanie sojuszu rozegrało się pokątnie, cichaczem i za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a potem tylko podali fakt do wiadomości publicznej – znaczy, do wiadomości członków klanu, bo media takimi rzeczami się raczej nie zajmowały – stawiając wszystkich przed faktem dokonanym. To musiał być spisek. Chociaż, jako żywo, kapitan nie wyglądał na spiskowca, niezależnie od której strony by spojrzeć. Wniosek z tego bardzo prosty, że musiał to być spisek zielonych, a Saruhiko nie miał zamiaru wpadać w ich machlojki po raz trzeci z rzędu i musieć obserwować uchachaną mordę Sarutobiego.

– Fushimi, skończ już. Namikawa Hisoka nie ma nic wspólnego z Sarutobim, zostało to udowodnione niepodważalnie.

– Po pierwsze – Saruhiko miał całkiem sporo argumentów na tę okazję. – Po pierwsze, nie należy ufać nikomu, kto ma na imię Hisoka. Po drugie, Sarutobi mógł w zielonym klanie używać fałszywego imienia, więc Namikawa nawet nie wie o kim mowa. Po trzecie, Sarutobi może wcale nie być jego prawdziwym imieniem, ponieważ nikt o takich personaliach nie figuruje w aktach, więc tym bardziej Namikawa nie wie o kogo chodzi.

– Przestań drążyć.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie miałeś racji, a teraz nie popadaj z tego powodu w obsesję.

– Nie popadam w obsesję. Doskonale wiem, kiedy mam na jakimś punkcie obsesję, a kiedy nie i teraz nie jest ten moment. Na zielonych trzeba uważać, bo mogą bardzo łatwo zrobić coś głupiego, od kiedy przyłączyli się do sojuszu nie do końca z własnej woli-

– To bezdyskusyjne.

– Więc należy zacząć od przyciśnięcia ich do muru w sprawie Sarutobiego.

– Nie masz przypadkiem niczego istotnego do zrobienia?

– Oczywiście, pani porucznik.

Saruhiko już na początku szkoły średniej opanował do perfekcji zwalanie irytujących i nieciekawych zajęć na innych, dlatego kiedy porucznik poszła, z niezadowoloną miną zaczął przeglądać taśmy monitoringowe, podpierając głowę dłonią. Zasnąłby na pewno przy tym fascynującym zajęciu, gdyby łokieć nie zjeżdżał mu co jakiś czas z blatu lub nie chwiała mu się ręka, na której właśnie próbował się zdrzemnąć w dość karkołomnej pozycji. Część prawdy była taka, że od jakiegoś czasu źle sypiał w nocy, dlatego w dzień zdarzało mu się wyłączać, bo organizm odreagowywał zmęczenie, ale uznał, że tym razem głównym powodem była zabójcza fascynacja przeglądanym materiałem. Nie miał oczywiście nic przeciwko monitoringowi miejskiemu – i, jak już znalazł się po tej stronie barykady, będzie musiał jakoś załatwić sprawę kamer w Yuukaku – ale to zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubiony sposób prowadzenia dochodzenia. Zresztą, co to za dochodzenie, kiedy nie można nikogo zaszantażować, zastraszyć lub zastosować jakąkolwiek inną formę przemocy psychologicznej?

Otworzył Painta i rozrysował sobie drzewko wydarzeń: a) czarny klan się tajniaczy – ich król jest podejrzany, b) Sarutobi!, c) czarny klan ma coś z zielonym – podejrzane, d) zieloni dołączają do sojuszu – najbardziej podejrzane. Z braku lepszych pomysłów podkreślił wszystko i dopisał: „zieloni nietykalni, dopaść czarnych".

– Fushimi-san, nie napisał pan jeszcze, że Sarutobi jest podejrzany. – Akiyama stanął za krzesłem i od jakiegoś czasu przyglądał się tworzeniu graficznego arcydzieła.

– To się rozumie samo przez się. – Saruhiko dopisał na samej górze listy Nakamurę Kentę.

– Tatsuya twierdzi, że dziwne zachowanie zielonych to sprawka mononoke.

– Zieloni nie zachowują się dziwnie. – Kiedy nie doczekał się komentarza, kontynuował: – Zieloni zachowują się ze wszech miar logicznie. Przede wszystkim widzą, że kiedy główną siłą w mieście jest sojusz niebiescy-złoci, a czarni nie kwapią się temu sprzeciwiać, lepiej jest sobie nie robić w rzeczonych klanach wrogów. Oczywiście gdyby mogli, nie dołączaliby, ponieważ jako nowopowstały klan nie mają na tyle silnej pozycji, żeby coś dla siebie ugrać, ale kiedy skontaktowali się z czarnymi, a czarni z kapitanem, nie mieli żadnego wyjścia. Na tym etapie wszystko jeszcze jest logiczne i tak, jak było to do przewidzenia. Nielogicznym jest natomiast, dlaczego nie rzucą na żer Sarutobiego, żeby wkupić się w łaski i zrzucić z siebie podejrzenia. Wygląda na to, że nie wiedzą, kim on jest, inaczej fałszoskopy coś by wykryły, ale Namikawa musi się czegoś domyślać, bo niemożliwe, że podczas przekazywania aury nie odkrył u siebie żadnego intrygującego człowieka, szczególnie że zielony klan powstał niedawno i taka sytuacja powinna utkwić w pamięci.

– To wszystko przy założeniu, że Sarutobi jest z zielonego klanu – zaargumentował spokojnie Akiyama.

– Jest. – Znowu się zaczynało, naprawdę…

– Też go spotkałem, Fushimi-san. Tamci dwaj z zielonego klanu rzeczywiście emanowali dość specyficzną aurą, ale o samym Sarutobim trudno byłoby powiedzieć to samo.

– Daj laikowi się wypowiadać. – Saruhiko zazgrzytał zębami. – Oczywiście, że jest z zielonego klanu. Ja niby się mylę?

– Ludzie są zdolni do pomyłki, Fushimi-san. – Akiyama wzruszył ramionami.

Saruhiko zabębnił ze zdenerwowaniem palcami w klawiaturę. Oczywiście „nie ja i nie w tej kwestii" nie było tutaj odpowiedzią, ale to jedyny argument, jaki miał. Tyle po prostu, że był pewien – Sarutobi musiał być z zielonego klanu, nic innego tak nie działo na organizm i nie przeszkadzało w oddychaniu jak zielona aura – a teraz ktoś, kto pierwszy raz spotkał zielonego parę dni temu, próbował uchodzić za eksperta i wmawiać z całą swoją dyletancką pewnością siebie, że Saruhiko się myli. Kto to w ogóle słyszał? Za jego czasów czegoś takiego nie robiono. No, Akiyama był od niego straszy sześć lat, ale to akurat sprawa czysto umowna.

– Nie można wyciągnąć czegoś jeszcze o tamtej dziewczyny…? – O, Akiyama widać szybko się uczył.

– Akane? Zapomnij, kiedy Sarutobi o niej wie, jest spalona.

– A ktoś inny?

Nie, pomyślał Saruhiko. I nie ciągnij tematu.

Czuł wyjątkową niechęć do wykorzystywania metod zdobywania informacji w typie Homry, szczególnie, że nie zamierzał mieć z kolejną osobą przejść jak z Akane. Na pewno dało się przecież zebrać informację w inny sposób – w końcu kiedy wstąpił do policji, powinien mieć mnóstwo innych możliwości pod ręką. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że zieloni myślą o paręnaście ruchów do przodu i są mistrzami matactwa – jak zresztą można było wnioskować po wyparciu się i Sarutobiego, i tamtego trupa ze stycznia.

Saruhiko potarł palcami kąciki oczu, które zaczynały go piec od zbyt długiego wpatrywania się w monitor. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że przez kłopoty ze snem jest byt zmęczony, żeby podejmować sensowne decyzje i wypowiadać się w sposób inny niż kompletny bełkot, ale zignorował te ostrzeżenia – w końcu skoro nikt inny nie wierzył mu w sprawie Sarutobiego, trzeba było się wziąć do działania angażując tylko własne siły, a nie liczyć, że wszystko wyjaśni się samo z wieczoru na ranek i pozostanie mu tylko wysłuchać powiadomienia. To przerażające, jak bardzo stał się zależny od niebieskich, pojął w olśnieniu. To było niebezpieczne, ponieważ każda taka relacja mogła skończyć się identycznie jak w przypadku Homry, a więc należało zachować stałą czujność – i dobrze, że w porę się zorientował. Wolni strzelcy w końcu nie potrzebowali nikogo do osłaniania tyłów.

– Źle pan wygląda, Fushimi-san – powiedział ostrożnie Akiyama.

Saruhiko obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

– Jestem jeszcze w stanie o siebie zadbać – warknął z irytacją, wstając zza biurka i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

* * *

W tym przekonaniu dotrwał do obiadu, jednak kiedy zgłodniał, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak zniży się do obcowania z innymi ludźmi, którzy potrafili przyrządzać wieprzowinę w sosie słodko-kwaśnym z pędami bambusa bez pędów bambusa. Niestety, wybieranie pory obiadowej na porę jedzenia obiadu jest o tyle niekorzystne, że wiele innych osób czyni podobnie i może się zdarzyć, że taki doktor Lloyd bezczelnie przysiądzie się do twojego stolika.

– Rzeczywiście nie wyglądasz najzdrowiej – stwierdził bez wstępów.

Saruhiko zignorował go, zajęty odsuwaniem na bok talerza pędów bambusa.

– Nie znam się specjalnie – kontynuował Lloyd – na tych waszych wewnątrz klanowych przepychankach, ani na polityce wobec innych, ale tak na moje oko lekarza nie lepiej by było dać sobie póki co na wstrzymanie? Krótki urlop, odpoczynek, uporządkowanie pewnych spraw? Porucznik Seri twierdzi, że nie brałeś jeszcze żadnego zwolnienia od stycznia, a mamy już koniec kwietnia. To nie jest praca, która można wykonywać non-stop, szczególnie kiedy ktoś tylko szuka okazji do guza. Co to jest to białe? Wygląda całkiem smacznie.

– Gotowane pędy bambusa. – Saruhiko uznał, że przydałoby się przynajmniej odezwać.

Doktor czekał jeszcze chwilę, jakby z nadzieją na szerszą odpowiedź.

– A reszta? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Jaka reszta? – Saruhiko obrzucił go umyślnie nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem.

– Kwestia kulinarna była tylko niewielkim wycinkiem mojej wypowiedzi. Zamierzasz jakoś skomentować resztę?

– Nie.

– Cóż, przynajmniej stawiasz sprawę jasno.

Lloyd zamówił wieprzowinę w sosie słodko-kwaśnym z pędami bambusa i przez chwilę trwało milczenie, jednak nie wytrzymało ono długo.

– Chciałbym zauważyć, że jako lekarz naprawdę znam się na tym, o czym mówię i kiedy zalecam urlop, naprawdę powinno się to jednak wziąć po uwagę. Życie w ciągłym strasie i napięciu jest szkodliwe dla organizmu, nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka na to nie wygląda.

– Daleki jestem od życia w stresie i napięciu. Jeszcze jakieś światłe rady? – Saruhiko obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie, po prostu zapomniałem, jak fascynująca może być dyskusja z ludźmi, którzy wszystko wiedzą lepiej. To co z tymi zielonymi?

– A coś z nimi nie tak?

– Cała kwatera główna huczy od informacji, że zieloni to, zieloni tamto.

– Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem.

– Jak to z nimi jest? W Homrze, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, pokonaliście poprzedniego zielonego króla, Nakamurę Kentę, znanego szeroko w półświatku. Z racji mojej profesji też się sporo o nim dowiedziałem: pacjenci z dziwnymi złamaniami, powyrywanymi paznokciami, poparzeniami od gorącego wosku. Pomyśleć by można, że w tych czasach nie stosuje się tak prymitywnych metod, ale jak widać są wciąż skuteczne. Rozumiem, że Homrze ktoś taki mógł bruździć, szczególnie kiedy zaczynał wchodzić na teren zajmowany przez czerwony klan, i proszę, gang uliczny przyczynił się do poprawiania bezpieczeństwa w mieście. Cóż za ironia.

– Do czego to zmierza?

– Do niczego. Tak sobie staram się prowadzić pogawędkę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ten sojusz z zielonym klanem jest mi nieco nie na rękę. Widzisz, badanie aury czarnych było naprawdę ciekawe. Kto by pomyślał, że tak bardzo może różnić się od niebieskiej, prawda. No i oczywiście najlepiej bada mi się na żywym obiekcie, ale skoro jesteśmy w sojuszu, to jedyną opcja jest prośba o zgodę, a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach raczej nie zgodzi się oddać w ręce lekarza z obcego klanu, prawda. Chociaż oczywiście najbardziej by mi zależało na zbadaniu jakiejś aurowej hybrydy-

– Już mówiłem, co o tym sądzę.

– Tak, tak. Jak się kiedyś rozmyślisz, to daj znać. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że ten sojusz z zielonymi specjalnie długo nie przetrwa, bo kończy mi się materiał badawczy.

Saruhiko nagle olśniło. Naprawdę, czy rzeczywiście potrzebował czystego przypadku i kilku monologów Lloyda, żeby dojść do jakże oczywistych wniosków?

– Czy dałoby się na podstawie próbki ocenić, czy dany człowiek należy do konkretnego klanu?

W wyłupiastych oczach doktora bardzo wyraźnie odmalowała się ciekawość i poczucie wygranej.

– Nie wiem, nie wiem. To zależy. Mógłbym ustalić, że nie jest członkiem klanu, od którego pobierałem próbki, a więc czarnego, niebieskiego i złotego.

– Złotego też?

– Oczywiście. – Lloyd uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.

– Gdybym więc przyniósł próbkę aury zielonych i interesującego mnie obiektu, dałoby się ustalić, czy należy on do ich klanu? – upewnił się Saruhiko.

– Powiedziałbym nawet więcej, że jeśli przyniósłbyś mi próbkę interesującego cię obiektu, sam mógłbym się wystarać o nakaz pobrania jej również od zielonych w toku dochodzeniowym.

– Krew może być?

– Świeża jasne. Z zakrzepłą mógłby być problem.

– Oczywiście. – Saruhiko zmrużył oczy na samo wspomnienie Sarutobiego. Już chciał wstawać od stolika, ale Lloyd powstrzymał go.

– Jednakże – powiedział dobitnie i głośno. – Jednakże nic nie jest robione bezinteresownie.

– Wszystko jest robione dla dobra niebieskiego klanu, a nie z osobistych pobudek. – Saruhiko opadł z powrotem na miejsce zły, że pojawia się nieoczekiwana przeszkoda.

– Oczywiście, nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ale ja, zważ, jestem tutaj graczem neutralnym i dobro niebieskiego klanu aż tak bardzo mnie nie obchodzi jak dobro własne.

Saruhiko wbił w niego piorunujący wzrok.

– Czego chcesz w takim razie? Będziesz miał te swoje badania, więc o co jeszcze-

– Właśnie, badania. – Doktor uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tk głowy, biopsja gałki ocznej i pobranie krwi, z tym ostatnim nie powinno być problemów. I to wszystko dla dobra nauki, a nie tylko jednego niebieskiego klanu.

Saruhiko siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, zaciskając zęby.

– Ale najpierw zbadasz dla mnie krew – powiedział w końcu. – Gdybyś przy okazji wyłupił mi oczy, raczej ciężko by było mi ją zdobyć.

– Jasne. Ale proszę się nie spieszyć – wesoło dodał na pożegnanie doktor. – Zielony klan nie zając, nie ucieknie.


	15. Holmes

W przyszłym tygodniu rozdziału nie będzie.

21.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Zielonym nie należało ufać, to była sprawa bezdyskusyjna. Ale gdyby pomyśleć głębiej, to zieloni byli Rohanem Gondoru, a więc czarnym nie należało ufać dokładnie na te samej zasadzie – chociaż na nich akurat można było spokojnie przymknąć oko, bo byli ostatnimi, którzy byliby w stanie jakoś bruździć. Ale ufać nie należało również – czy może przede wszystkim – złotym i tego świadomy był chyba każdy człowiek na świecie z dwoma neuronami połączonymi synapsą pod czerepem. Tyle mówiono, że zieloni mogą stać się wiadomą częścią Triumwiratu, ale z drugiej strony dlaczego taki Kokujyouji Daikaku miałby zostawiać sobie pod bokiem silniejszy klan, kiedy istniała możliwość pozbycia się go cicho i skutecznie, szczując wszystkich na siebie?

Poza tym Saruhiko nie zamierzał ufać w żadnym wypadku również niebieskim, nawet jeśli formalnie należał do tego klanu. No i Homrze, ale to się rozumiało samo przez się. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że można po prostu hurtowo nie ufać zupełnie nikomu i nagle robiło się po sprawie, ponieważ nie trzeba było myśleć nad dzieleniem ludzi na dwa różne worki. Poza tym, oczywiście, nie należało ufać Lloydowi i jeżeli Saruhiko byłby w stanie dowieść jakoś winy zielonego klanu, nie mieszając do tego doktora, byłoby idealnie.

Sarutobi jednak, jakby wiedząc, że się na niego poluje, zniknął gdzieś i nie wychylał nawet czubka nosa ze swojej kryjówki – niewątpliwie dodatkowo wspierany przez siatkę szpiegowską zielonego klanu i swoje stare kontakty jeszcze z czasów Nakamury. Z jednej strony Saruhiko nie mógł tego znieść – co to w końcu były za zwyczaje, żeby jakiś mały gnojek włóczył się bezprawnie po jego mieście? – ale z drugiej strony czuł pewien rodzaj ulgi. Nie wymyślił jeszcze, w jaki inny sposób dopiąć swego, nie angażując do tego Lloyda, a był, mówiąc ogólnikowo, raczej sceptycznie nastawiony do wizji doktora gmerającego mu igłą biopsyjną w oku. Ta myśl jednak zbytnio trąciła tchórzostwem, więc niespecjalnie ją roztrząsał.

* * *

Była bardzo ciepła i zacna wiosna, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby usiąść sobie przy stoliku na wolnym powietrzu, nawet jeżeli postronnego obserwatora zdziwiłby fakt wyboru na miejsce wypoczynku kawiarni w Yuukaku. Wszystko jednakże miało w sobie głębszy cel. Kelnerka podeszła do stolika i postawiła na obitym ceratą blacie kubek kawy.

– Nie składałem jeszcze zamówienia – zauważył Saruhiko, odrywając wzrok od ulicy.

– Wygląda pan na człowieka, który żywi się kawą. – Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się i puściła oczko.

– Naprawdę? – Cóż, może czas było zmienić dietę na coś bardziej odżywczego niż kawa, tosty i wieprzowina w sosie słodko-kwaśnym. Kelnerka podeszła do innego stolika, gdzie właśnie usiedli goście, tymczasem na ulicy zaczęło się coś dziać. Młody dawca narządów, jak nazwał go w myślach Saruhiko, czyli innymi słowy motocyklista podjechał do grupki miejscowych delikwentów i wywiązała się między nimi żarliwa dyskusja. Musiała zakończyć się pozytywnie, bo niedługo później dawca narządów zaczął wyczyniać niestworzone kombinacje na motorze przy głośnym akompaniamencie swoich kolegów. Ale widać brak reakcji reszty świata – a w szczególności kelnerki, jak ocenił Saruhiko – musiała nieźle działać mu na nerwy.

– Nie zamierzasz nas aresztować, panie władzo? – zapytał dawca narządów, zatrzymując się motorem tuż obok stolika.

Saruhiko upił łyk kawy, która okazała się wyjątkowo paskudna i lurowata w smaku, następnie włożył do ust wykałaczkę, po raz kolejny żałując, że rzucił palenie.

– Mam przerwę – wyjaśnił flegmatycznie.

– Tak? – Dawca narządów zszedł z motoru i przysiadł się do stolika, a zaraz za nim reszta jego kumpli. – Łamiemy prawo, panie władzo.

– To bardzo nieładnie z waszej strony. Nie wolno łamać prawa.

– To dlaczego nas pan nie aresztuje? – dociekał szczyl. Ech, młode a głupie.

– Mówiłem już, mam przerwę, nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu. A poza tym, nawet jakby spróbował was aresztować, to jesteście w pięciu, a ja w pojedynkę, więc mógłbym aresztować tylko jednego, a czterech pozostałych by uciekło. To trochę niesprawiedliwe, prawda, w końcu łamiecie prawo grupowo.

– Skąd pomysł, że byśmy zwiali? – spytał któryś z grupy, wyrostek w białej bluzie i ogolony na łyso.

– Sam nie wiem. – Saruhiko wzruszył ramionami, następnie wyciągnął wykałaczkę. Podpalił ją ruchem kciuka, następnie patrzył, jak płomień pełznie w górę, dosięga palców i przechodzi dalej, nie czyniąc żadnej szkody. Kiedy odłożył wykałaczkę do popielniczki, szkło zaczęło płonąć również. – Tak pomyślałem, że jednak moglibyście spróbować uciekać. Ale skoro nie… – Zanim dawca narządów zdążył wycofać się na bezpieczną odległość, Saruhiko przyjacielsko położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Skoro jesteście takimi chojrakami, to właśnie was szukałem. Mam dla waszej piątki całkowicie legalną, dobrze płatną pracę, co wy na to? Wasze matki byłyby na pewno zachwycone, gdyby się dowiedziały, że ich synowie wreszcie wzięli się za siebie i przestali zajmować głupotami.

Po twarzy dawcy organów widać było, że zaniepokojenie walczy w nim z ciekawością. Spróbował jeszcze raz odsunąć się dyskretnie, ale bez skutku.

– Jaka to robota? – spytał, starając się brzmieć fachowo i profesjonalnie.

Saruhiko tryumfował. Kto by pomyślał, że znalezienie sobie informatorów było takie łatwe.

– Robota niesamowicie odpowiedzialna, dlatego niezbędna jest surowa selekcja kandydatów, ale tacy ludzie jak wy są do tego wprost stworzeni. Potrzebny jest spryt, ponieważ macie się rozejrzeć trochę po mieście, a potem informować mnie o tym, co znaleźliście. Macie mi powiedzieć wszystko, co uda wam się ustalić na temat człowieka posługującego się aliasem Sarutobi Sasuke.

Chłopacy przez chwilę milczeli, zastanawiając się, aż wreszcie odezwał się dawca narządów:

– Musimy się naradzić.

Saruhiko skinął głową i dał im się oddalić, ale widział już, że właśnie zdobył sobie źródło informacji. Takimi ludźmi śmiesznie łatwo było manipulować, szczególnie, kiedy znało się ich mentalność na wylot. Nie minęło też parę minut, kiedy banda wróciła z bardziej pewnymi siebie minami.

– Bierzemy tę robotę. A co z wypłatami?

– W swoim czasie.

– Ej, to nie fair, szefie – obruszył się ten w białej bluzie.

– Czyżby? – Saruhiko wbił w delikwenta wzrok zmrużonych oczu. – Jeśli znajdziecie coś ciekawego, dostaniecie pieniądze, jeśli nie, nie widzę sensu w płaceniu wam.

Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie, a po chwili dawca organów skinął głową.

– A kontakt?

Saruhiko zapisał ołówkiem swojego maila na odwrocie paragonu, który znalazł w kieszeni i wręczył mu.

– Tylko żadnych głupot i przekrętów – ostrzegł. – Jeśli się za to bierzecie, robicie to na poważnie.

– Się wie, szefie. Szefie?

– Hm?

– Jesteś wampirem?

– Słucham? Czemu miałbym być wampirem?

– A nie. Tak się tylko pytam. – Dawca narządów zasalutował krzywo, następnie cała grupka oddaliła się, rozmawiając gorączkowo między sobą.

Saruhiko pomyślał, że chciałby, żeby teraz spotkał go ktoś ze starych znajomych, ktoś z Homry i zobaczył, jak fajnie ułożył sobie życie _bez nich_ i że jest w stanie funkcjonować zupełnie sam, więcej, że świetnie mu to wychodzi. Ciekawe, co powiedziałby na to Misaki, ten sam Misaki, który nie potrafi nawet wykorzystać tych nędznych resztek neuronów pod czaszką, a każdą decyzję musi za niego podejmować ktoś inny – z Mikoto na czele oczywiście. Przez ten ptasi móżdżek Misakiego pewnie nawet nie przeszłaby myśl, że ktokolwiek może sobie radzić, polegając tylko i wyłącznie na swoich siłach, bez angażowania do tego jakichś klanów czy innego szujstwa. No i oczywiście Misaki pewnie nie byłby w stanie przeboleć tego, że Saruhiko – o zgrozo – wcale nie zajmuje się knuciem straszliwej zemsty na Homrze, ani nie kolaboruje z niebieskim klanem, tylko zajmuje się całkowicie prywatnymi sprawami, które z czerwonymi nie mają najmniejszego, absolutnie żadnego powiązania. Naprawdę, Misaki mógłby go teraz zobaczyć i przekonać się o tym na własne oczy.

Saruhiko dopił kawę i odsunął kubek. A gdyby tak… pójść i zobaczyć, rzucić chociażby jednym okiem? Przecież ma prawo tamtędy przechodzić, tylko się tam pokaże w mundurze, zadowolony z życia i skoncentrowany na czymś innym, co w żadnym wypadku nie jest Homrą. Tylko na moment, żeby ta wiedza przebiła się przez ciemnotę mózgu Misakiego i utkwiła mu w pamięci – przecież _ma prawo_ to zrobić. I da się całkiem sensownie wytłumaczyć, że akurat znalazł się tam przypadkiem i wcale nie miał takich intencji.

Nie, nie ma mowy. Coś takiego nawet nie wchodziło w grę. Misaki go znajdzie prędzej czy później, sam, i przekona się o wszystkim na własne oczy. Szukanie go i celowe dążenie do spotkania było wykluczone, bo to sugerowało, że tak jakby Saruhiko w jakimkolwiek, choćby i najmniejszym stopniu na tym zależało, a tak przecież nie było. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zajmowanie się jakimśtam swoim byłym klanem, tym bardziej, że przecież sam z niego odszedł, więc powinien być ostatnią osobą, która chciałaby dążyć do ponownego spotkania. Właśnie, to było ze wszech miar logiczne, powinien przecież z własnej inicjatywy starać się wręcz _unikać_ z nimi jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, bo to są ludzie, z którymi nie powinien się zadawać i przez jakich ucierpiałaby jego reputacja. Nie, tu w ogóle nie ma nad czym gdybać. Tym bardziej, że był pewien jednego, Misaki na pewno prędzej czy później spróbuje go znaleźć, może jeszcze nie teraz, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ktoś tak prosty i nieskomplikowany będzie działał właśnie tak, jak Saruhiko to przewidział.

* * *

Tymczasem wiosna zdążyła rozwinąć się już w pełni i tuż za kratką, oddzielającą kawiarnię od czyjejś posesji zaczynał kwitnąć chiński bez. W centrum miasta zapowiedzi lata mogłyby przejść niezauważone – bo w centrum jedyną zauważalną porą roku była zima, to przez śnieg – ale wystarczyło wyjść do paru zewnętrznych dzielnic i już zauważyć można było zmianę we florze i faucznie. W sumie ta zima przeszła jakoś wyjątkowo niezauważenie i Saruhiko nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, co w ogóle wtedy porabiał. Utkwiło mu tylko w pamięci, że była wyjątkowo śnieżna, bo padało już pod koniec jesieni, kiedy odchodził z Homry, a zaraz potem śnieg topniał i na ulicach stały brudne, błotniste kałuże. To zabawne, jak takie szczegóły trzymają się pamięci i że człowiek pamięta je nawet dużo później. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zimna była jakaś wyjątkowo nieostra i rozmyta, jakby pozbawiona szczegółów i przepełniona bezsensownym miotaniem się i myślami o czerwonym klanie. Głupota. Wiosna była najlepszym momentem, żeby przestać zaprzątać sobie głowę tak nieistotnymi rzeczami i zacząć wszystko na nowo, skoro już udało mu się zadomowić i znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Poza tym to będzie takie ironiczne, jeżeli zielony klan, jak by nie patrzeć nierozerwalnie kojarzący się z wiosną, zostanie po raz kolejny zniszczony właśnie w tę porę roku. To byłoby dokładnie idealne.

Za starym lotniskiem było coś w rodzaju lasu – czy może zagajnika, no, malutkiej kępki drzew, powiedzmy – w zasadzie od zawsze i jak Saruhiko pamiętał nikt nigdy jeszcze z tym nic nie zrobił. Bo i po co, w końcu teren nie był specjalnie pożądany jeżeli chodzi o zagospodarowywanie przestrzeni, zbyt blisko był niezbyt reprezentacyjnych dzielnic miasta, a poza tym jak świat światem zawsze służył jako miejsce spaceru dla tych psów, którym nie wystarczało przejście się wokoło bloku, i tych ludzi, którzy chcieli pomyśleć na łonie przyrody. Krzaki wyrastające na płocie ogradzającym stare lotnisko zieleniały już, a z gęstwiny rozlegał się jazgot wróbli i pewnie jeszcze parędziesięciu innych gatunków ptaków, o których Saruhiko nie miał pojęcia i których nie potrafiłby nazwać, nawet gdyby usiadły mu przed nosem.

Podleciał do niego brązowy pies, wachlują uradowanie ogonem i wyglądając jakby chciał, żeby go pogłaskać. Jednak Saruhiko nie był głupi, nie tknąłby cudzego psa, choćby zwierzak niewiadomo jak miło i przyjaźnie wyglądał, ręce mu jeszcze były miłe. Poza tym ten konkretny wyglądał nader znajomo, a że Saruhiko nie miał kontaktów z dużą ilością psów, przypomnienie sobie nie okazało się wcale trudne.

– Czy spuszczanie tutaj psów ze smyczy nie jest przypadkiem niezgodne z prawem, kapitanie?

– Zgodnie z drugą poprawką do ustawy o zieleni miejskiej z czternastego czerwca zeszłego roku: nie, nie jest.

– A… Acha.

No tak, chyba nie było sensu spodziewać się innej odpowiedzi. Pies tymczasem obleciał Saruhiko dookoła, następnie trącił go nosem w rękę. Bezczelne bydlę.

– Nie ugryzie – zapewnił kapitan.

Co prawda psy nie były darzone tak zawziętą nienawiścią jak koty – w końcu gdyby nienawidził czegoś „bo tak", ujmowałoby to nienawiści, do której miał konkretne powody – ale jednak głaskanie obcych zwierząt byłoby zachowaniem… cóż, zdecydowanie nieprzystającym. Pies widocznie doszedł do wniosku, że ta ręka nie zamierza być dla niego miła i poleciał gdzieś w las z nosem przy ziemi.

– Jak idą poszukiwania Sarutobiego, Fushimi-kun?

– Dość dobrze. – Saruhiko w tym jednym przypadku postanowił jednak zrezygnować z „to moja sprawa".

– Przepracowywanie się teraz byłoby niewskazane.

Kolejny. Niech oni wszyscy zabiorą się precz i przestaną wchodzić z buciorami na grunt prywatny.

– Tak je… Dlaczego konkretnie „teraz"?

Jak zawsze z twarzy kapitana albo nie dało się nic wyczytać, albo pojawiał się na niej uśmiech, z którego nie dało się nic wyczytać. Tym razem była to opcja druga, ale i tak nie pozostawiało to dużego pola interpretacyjnego.

– Od dawna wiadomo, że wiosna to najlepszy czas na rozpoczęcie ofensywy.

– Tak, w czasach, kiedy na lato i jesień przypadały zbiory, a zimą nikt nie wychylał się za próg domu. Poza tym sytuacja w mieście jest unormowana i nie należy spodziewać się podejrzanych zachowań żadnego z pozostałych klanów.

– To zaskakująco pragmatyczne myślenie.

Saruhiko obrzucił kapitana ciężkim spojrzeniem. Raz, że czuł się w obecności tego człowieka skrępowany i najchętniej zmyłby się jak najdalej, dwa, że wydawał się on wiedzieć coś, czego Saruhiko nie wiedział – a to było niedopuszczalne, w końcu jakie można mieć pojęcie o świecie, siedząc sobie w swoim gabinecie i pijąc herbatę, a po południu spotykając się na obiedzie z rodzicami i wyprowadzając na spacer pasa? – po trzecie, kapitan miał sposób bycia, którzy doprowadzał do szału i sprawiał, że człowiek nie wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać. Pies tymczasem wrócił z patykiem wielkości sporego konaru w pysku i wyrazem nadziei wymalowanym na kufie. Saruhiko nie uwierzyłby, gdyby mu ktoś powiedział o tym, że będzie świadkiem tego, jak kapitan bawi się z psem w aportowanie – taki obraz zwyczajnie nie byłby w stanie pojawić się mu w głowie.

– Pragmatyczne czy nie, nie widzę powodu, żeby siać panikę i przewidywać, że zaraz ktoś zamierza kogoś napaść, bo się ociepliło.

No, może nie do końca o sianie paniki chodziło, ale Saruhiko miał dość kolejnej osoby roztrząsającej jego stan zdrowia. Kapitan uśmiechnął się po swojemu, czyli w sposób absolutnie nie wyrażający niczego i zapewne chciał pociągnąć temat dalej, ale Saruhiko uznał, że rozmawia już na tyle długo, żeby pójście sobie teraz nie zostało poczytane za niezgodną z konwenansami rejteradę.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. – Wycofał się zaraz, zanim kapitanowi przyszłoby na myśl, żeby spróbować go zatrzymać.

Z krzaków wypadł pies, widocznie postanawiając Saruhiko odprowadzić, demonstracyjnie ignorując wołania i gwizdania właściciela. Naprawdę, świat staje na głowie, skoro kapitana nie słucha się jego własny pies. Jednak później tego dnia innych jeszcze objaw stawania świata na głowie nie zaobserwowano.


	16. Lato tego roku

Miało nie być rozdziału na Wielkanoc, ale jednak jest, nie obrazicie się, prawda? Wesołych świąt!

29.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

W środku nocy obudziła go cykada. Saruhiko nie miał nawet najbledszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób przebrzydły robal dostał się do środka przez uchylone okno na trzecim piętrze, jednak fakt ten był niepodważalny, a intruz robił hałas tak niewyobrażalny, że nie dało się spać.

– C-c-c-ccccc!

– Zamknij się.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– C-c-c-ccccc!

Nie dać się sprowokować, prawda?

– C-c-c-ccccc!

– Umrzyj.

Niestety, robal nie był chętny do tego, żeby umrzeć z własnej woli. Nawet już całkiem rozbudzonemu Saruhiko zabicie intruza zajęło kwadrans, bo chitynowy pancerz szkarady ugiął się dopiero pod krzesłem, a wyłuskanie trupa zza łóżka zajęło kolejne pięć minut. Saruhiko mentalnie dopisał cykady do listy najszczerzej znienawidzonych przez siebie rzeczy na świecie.

Cykadzie odpadła noga, ale nie ma głupich, nogi poszuka rano. Położył się z powrotem, mając silne postanowienie zaśnięcia. Za pięć czwarta wstał znowu, zapalił światło i odsunął łóżko. Nie zaśnie teraz ze świadomością, że ta noga gdzieś tam leży – to nawet nie wchodziło w grę. Na poszukiwaniu nogi zeszła reszta nocy, w każdym razie do tego momentu, w którym nie było już sensu iść z powrotem spać.

* * *

Lato tego roku okazało się nader gwałtowne: obfite zarówno z deszcz, jak i wydarzenia – drugiego takiego lata najstarsi ludzie nie pamiętali. Nad ranem ponad miastem przeciągnęła burza, jak potem domyślił się Saruhiko, mogłyby to być utajone objawy innej burzy, która miała rozpętać się dużo niżej – złoci uwielbiali wręcz takie pogodowe żarciki. Na chodnikach wysychały już mokre palmy, a w powietrzu czuć było wilgocią i ozonem, ale suchy zachodni wiatr znad kontynentu przepędzał już z horyzontu resztki chmur, zapowiadając słoneczny choć chłodny dzień. W kwaterze głównej wszyscy siedzieli przy swoich stanowiskach posępni i cisi – tłukący w okna wiatr i skoki ciśnienia przyprawiały o solidny ból głowy.

Akiyama cały dzień wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Saruhiko nie przeszkadzał mu w tym – będzie chciał się chłopak wysłowić, to zrobi to bez zachęty czy pomocy. Rzeczywiście, jakoś po południu, Akiyama przypałętał się do jego pokoju.

– Fushimi-san, nie przeszkadzam?

– Chwilowo nie, załóżmy. – Saruhiko szybko spuścił sapera na dolny pasek i otworzył pierwszy z brzegu dokument, akurat ten o czarnym klanie, który zapobiegawczo ściągnął sobie na pulpit.

– Znalazłem interesującą rzecz – wyjaśnił Akiyama, otwierając jakiś plik na palmtopie i obracając ekran. Saruhiko zmrużył oczy, żeby odczytać drobne literki: był to dyplom za zajęcie trzeciego miejsca w konkursie muzycznym za gitarową interpretację „People are Strange" Morrisona. Dyplom wypisany dla Fushimiego Saruhiko.

– Nie pamiętam tego. – Saruhiko schował się z powrotem za ekranem laptopa. – To musiało być bardzo dawno temu, podstawówka jakaś zapewne.

– Jeżeli data nie jest sfałszowana, to trzy lata temu – wyjaśnił uprzejmie rozmówca.

Tak, tak. Saruhiko pamiętał doskonale – Misaki go wtedy podpuścił, ale trzecie miejsce było tak uwłaczająco niskie, że nigdy już potem w żadnych konkursach nie startował. Zresztą, w końcu w ogóle odechciało mu się robić cokolwiek kreatywnego, a gitarę gdzieś zgubił.

– I co w związku z tym? – zapytał, chcąc się pozbyć intruza jak najszybciej.

– Nie wiedziałem, że gra pan na gitarze.

– Nie gram. Coś jeszcze? Zapomniałem, miałem właśnie napisać… raport jeden.

– Dawno nie było pana na chacie, Morrison-san.

Ręka opadła mu na klawiaturę, ze zderzeniem zamortyzowanym przez enter i w dokumencie dorobiło się nagle kilka wolnych wersów.

– Nika?

– Tak jest.

Ale Saruhiko opanował się bardzo szybko – to było działanie instynktowne.

– A, tak. Domyślałem się właściwie, tak właśnie myślałem. Skąd ten nick? – Co prawda był niemal pewien, że od Nike, ale lepiej było znaleźć szybko jakiś temat zastępczy.

– W radiu akurat leciał wiadomości ekonomiczne, więc przerobiłem nazwę Nikkei. Ale większość ludzi i tak pewnie uzna, że to od firmy produkującej buty.

– No tak, ludzie myślą wybiórczo – zgodził się natychmiast Saruhiko, słuchając jednym uchem i głowiąc się zamiast tego, jak by tu w najbardziej dyplomatyczny i umożliwiający zachowanie twarzy sposób wykręcić się od dalszej rozmowy. Największym kuriozum tej sytuacji okazał się fakt, że na pomoc przyszli mu w tej chwili złoci.

Jak się okazało, kapitan miał całkowitą rację, choć może wyszło to trochę po planowanym terminie, pewnie przez chłodną wiosnę – zresztą, jak by się głębiej zastanowić, nie był to człowiek, który gadałby, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, a raczej wypowiadanie swoich opinii warunkował istotnymi czynnikami zewnętrznymi. Saruhiko, choć niechętnie, musiał przyznać mu rację, szczególnie kiedy złoci wyskoczyli jak filip z konopi razem z tym swoim projektem usunięcia slumsów, włącznie z Yuukaku. Nierozstrzygnięte zostało, co w końcu chcieli czymś takim uzyskać, ale w opinii publicznej największą popularnością cieszyła się teoria, że chodziło o poszczucie na siebie nawzajem reszty klanów i zmuszenie ich do opowiedzenia się po którejś stronie – ale to wyszło już później. Kiedy kontrowersyjne zarządzenie ogłoszono, ważniejsze było zachowanie spokoju i wieszanie psów na złotych, że przecież mało było problemów z zielonymi i trzeba im jeszcze dokładać powodów do niezadowolenia, aby mieli sensowny pretekst do szerzenia chaosu.

W pierwszej chwili sytuacja wyglądała na taką do łatwego opanowania – złoci chcą zrównać z ziemią Yuukaku, dobra, ale to tylko ich własne dążenia, wystarczy porozmawiać i wszystko jakoś samo dojdzie do ładu. Nikt głośno nawet się nie zająknął o obaleniu złotego króla, chociaż możliwe, że kapitan już od samego początku całkiem poważnie rozważał taki krok. Ale nikomu z normalnych ludzi – takich niebędących królami – podobny pomysł nawet nie przeszedł przez głowę, jako jedna z alternatywnych możliwości rozwiązania konfliktu. To w sumie było naturalne, że w takich ciężkich okolicznościach porucznik również ruszyła na negocjacje, ale też nikt nie planował specjalnie jakichś konkretnych posunięć i wszelkie sprawy rozwiązywane były w biegu. Zresztą, kto się w ogóle spodziewał takiego obrotu sprawy? Suma summarum wyszło na to, że kiedy wybuchł prawdziwy rozgardiasz, a wszystko stawało na głowie, niebieski klan pozbawiony był całego szefostwa.

Zieloni, korzystając z narastającego oburzenia i protestu mieszkańców miasta, wzniecili bunt – no, jak potem twierdziły źródła, bunt wznieciły elementy rewolucyjne, które potem Namikawa Hisoka wydał jako kozły ofiarne, ale na tamten moment skupiono się na tym, że zieloni i że bunt. To zaskakujące, jak łatwo kierować ogarniętym paniką motłochem, kiedy wszystko, co chce się uzyskać, to więcej chaosu. Saruhiko był pewny, że gdzieś tam siedzi Sarutobi Sasuke i pociąga za sznurki razem z zielonym królem, ale w danej chwili miał inny problem – okazało się, że kierowanie ogarniętym paniką motłochem aby osiągnąć ład i spokój jest wielekroć trudniejszym zdaniem.

– Spokój – zażądał, nie podnosząc głosu, ale akcentując wypowiedź walnięciem otwartą dłonią w stojące najbliżej biurko. – Jeżeli zamierzacie zachowywać się jak banda oszalałych pawianów w klatce, przysięgam, wezmę za łby i wyrzucę przez okno. Czy ktoś kompetentny jest w stanie nakreślić pełny obraz sytuacji?

– Zieloni wszczęli bunt i podpuszczają ludzi – powiedział Kano, waląc jak opętany w klawiaturę laptopa. – W mieście, szczególnie w zewnętrznych dzielnicach północnych, wybuchła panika.

– To wiem, co dalej?

– Sir?

– Liczba rannych i zabitych, trzeba wiedzieć, ile karetek należy tam posłać, zniszczenia w infrastrukturze, przejezdność dróg, potencjalne uzbrojenie rebeliantów i ich liczba. Nie możemy rzucać się tam w ciemno, należy wykonać podstawowe rozeznanie – wyrzucił niemal na jednym oddechu.

– Jeśli mogę wtrącić, nie powinniśmy w ogóle tam się zbliżać – powiedział Doumyouji, stojąc tuż przy samych drzwiach wyprężony z napięcia jak struna. – To jest bunt, więc robota dla oddziałów samoobrony, a nie dla policji! Przecież nas tam rozniosą w parę chwil. Szczególnie, że za wszystkim stoją zieloni, do centrum mają na szczęście daleko, ale tam-

– Wojsko na cywilów? – syknął Saruhiko, zaciskając palce na blacie. – Czyś ty zwariował? Z tego miasta zostałyby gruzy, gdyby spróbować wysłać wojsko na cywilów. Może jeszcze czołgami tam wjechać i zrzucić parę bomb, sprawa likwidacji tych dzielnic rozwiązałaby się szybko i znikłby powód do protestów.

– To rebelianccy zieloni i cywile z Yuukaku, którzy mają w piwnicach pochowane składy broni zdolne do odparcia armii!

– Więc mamy dawać im armię, przeciwko której mieliby ten arsenał zwrócić, tak? Zmysł strategiczny godny okresu Sengoku. Jesteśmy służbą bezpieczeństwa publicznego, pierwszym i najważniejszym zdaniem jest w tej chwili zapewnić ochronę osobom postronnym z ogarniętego zamieszkami obszaru i doprowadzić do czasowego przynajmniej spacyfikowania grupy buntowników, ponieważ istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że jest w to zamieszany jeden z klanów, więc spawa wchodzi w zakres kompetencji Annexu 4. Potrzebujemy transporterów, bazy kontrolującej poziom Weismanna i wsparcia lotniczego, tylko w zakresie stałego monitorowania zagrożonego obszaru. Ruszać się, pierwszy raz słyszycie o postępowaniu kryzysowym?

Saruhiko może i sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego i zaznajomionego z szczegółami postępowania, ale tak nie było. Serce waliło mu jak młotem i w każdej chwili przewidywał, że gdzieś się potknie lub że coś zrobi źle. Jednakże to nie był czas na to, żeby siać panikę lub załamywać się i wycofywać – to był moment, w którym jedna osoba powinna wziąć wszystko w garść, choćby i udając pewność siebie, bo inaczej cały niebieski klan zacząłby miotać się po mieście niczym kura z uciętą głową. Ten jeden raz nie należało patrzeć tylko na siebie i dostrzegać perspektywę, odkładając chwilowo na bok wszelkie prywatne problemy i subiektywną ocenę sytuacji.

Miasto oglądane z kabiny opancerzonego transportera wyglądało dziwnie inaczej, jakby znajdowało się niżej niż zwykle. Im dalej od centrum, tym sytuacja wyglądała gorzej, może nie dla niewprawnego oka, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na ludzi, wylegających powoli na ulice. Niby jeszcze nic nadzwyczajnego, ale w jakiś sposób mroziło to krew w żyłach. Kiedy ci wszyscy ludzie rzucą się w panice do schronów, nie będzie się dało już niczego powstrzymać. Póki co wpatrywali się ponuro w przejeżdżające ulicą policyjne samochody, ale to była cisza przed burzą. W radiach i telewizji nawoływano do zachowania spokoju i utrzymywano, że to tylko kwestia niewielkich zamieszek w jednej z zewnętrznych dzielnic, ale ludzie swój rozum mieli. To zaskakujące, że można zachować spokój podczas trzęsienia ziemi, kiedy przeżywa się je po raz dziesiąty, ale wystarczy sytuacja nieznacznie różna, a już jest źle.

Przed wjazdem do Yuukaku, Saruhiko kazał zatrzymać transportery i od tego czasu działać już na piechotę. To ogromna różnica – widzieć człowieka z mundurze, a widzieć opancerzony samochód pełen ludzi w mundurze, ten pierwszy ma twarz i można z nim rozmawiać, ci drudzy to skłębiona, krwiożercza masa przed którą należy się bronić. Yuukaku nie wyglądało specjalnie odmienne, chociaż gdyby zajrzeć w boczne uliczki, to na porozciąganych od okna do okna linkach nie łopotało na wietrze niczyje pranie. Przez tak drobne zmiany można było czytać w nastrojach tej dzielnicy jak w księdze.

Jego ludzie skupili się gdzieś z tyłu i rozglądali niepewnie po wyludnionym obszarze, ale Saruhiko wiedział, że to nie braku śladów życia należy tu wypatrywać. Przecież powinna gdzieś być… O, jest. Malutka, maleńka barykadka, jaką to budują ludzie nieprzyzwyczajeni do robienia barykad.

– Jesteście tam? – Saruhiko podszedł do konstrukcji na tyle, na ile pozwalał na to zdrowy rozsądek. Barykady mają to do siebie, że lubią miotać w ludzi różnymi rzeczami, szczególnie w ludzi noszących mundury.

– Podaj hasło i odzew! – zawołał ktoś zza barykady, najprawdopodobniej miejscowy żartowniś.

– Proszę się oddalić i nie sprawiać kłopotów – uzupełnił ktoś inny.

– Mają tam państwo może trochę spokoju? – indagował dalej Saruhiko.

– Słucham?

– Trochę spokoju. Jesteśmy organem bezpieczeństwa publicznego, ale łatwiej byłoby nam utrzymywać porządek, gdybyśmy mieli jakiś spokój wyjściowy, który moglibyśmy poszerzać.

– Spokoju mamy w bród, dziękujemy.

– A z drugiej strony?

– Słucham?

– Jedna strona barykady jest bezpieczna, ale czy tak samo spokojnie jest przy drugiej?

Jakaś skonfundowana głowa wychyliła się ponad stołem.

– Nie mamy drugiej barykady. Czemu mamy mieć dwie?

– Ponieważ ktoś mógłby do państwa podejść i siać niepokój od tyłu, gdzie nie macie barykady. Chyba żeby stanąć tam z tyłu i zacząć rozszerzać spokój w tamtą stronę, wtedy nie musieliby państwo budować tam barykady.

– Szefieee!

Saruhiko umilkł zbity z tropu, bo skądś ten głos kojarzył. Rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony, ale właściciel potężnej pary w płucach wychylił się zza barykady obok poprzednika.

– Ej, ludy, to szef! – zawołał dawca organów. – Szefie, myśmy się nie komunikowali, bo w sumie nic nie znaleźliśmy, ale teraz musowo coś wyjdzie. Przy takim burdelu, co go tu mamy, to na pewno da się jakoś zarobić, nie? Ej, ciotka, weź ten stół odsuń, to nasi.

* * *

Saruhiko zdążył już na śmierć zapomnieć o swoich informatorach, ale po prawdzie to całą sprawę Sarutobiego wywiało mu z pamięci do tego stopnia, że nawet nie skojarzył prostego faktu łączenia się obu rzeczy miejsce Yuukaku. Ale znajomi ludzie z tej dzielnicy byli właśnie tym, czego potrzebował. Nie przedstawiał się już dla tych ludzi jak obcy mundur samobieżny, ale był tym uprzejmym policjantem, który przecież siostrzeńcowi pracę zorganizował i odkrył ukryty w nim potencjał, prawda. Oczywiście wszystko było kwestią przypadku, ale z drugiej strony – przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, dobrze mieć po takich dzielnicach rozlokowanych swoich ludzi. Saruhiko nie sądził, że tak łatwo dostaną się do wewnątrz i sporo było w tym szczęścia, ale zauważył, że pozostali członkowie niebieskiego klanu patrzą na niego z większym respektem i jakby poważaniem. Nikt też nie negował wydawanych poleceń, wszystko szło więc jak po maśle.

– Fushimi-san?

Akiyama trzymał się gdzieś z boku z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy, o ile oczywiście dawało się coś odczytać z jego zwyczajowej minimalnej mimiki.

– Hm?

– Myśli pan, że kapitanowi nic nie będzie?

Miecze Damoklesa nad centrum pojawiły się już godzinę temu i na samym początku wywołały szalone zaciekawienie wśród wszystkich, ale ożywienie zmalało, kiedy nic się poza tym nie działo, nie wyglądało nawet na walkę królów.

– Martw się lepiej o nas – stwierdził Saruhiko, wzruszając ramionami. – W nocy rozpętają tutaj piekło i nie będzie czasu przejmować się stanem kogokolwiek innego. Chociaż, jak by nie patrzeć, jeśli kapitan zginie, będziemy poinformowani o tym jako pierwsi.

Bieganie i krzyczenie na tych tępych oszołomów wydawało się odnosić skutek, ponieważ wszystko zaczęło prosperować raczej sprawnie. Barykady blokujące węższe uliczki zostały wzniesione, a ludzie nie łazili bez sensu po głównych ulicach, tylko zostali po kuriozalnie bezpiecznych zaułkach. Oczywiście najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść – po zachodzie słońca, jak dedukował Saruhiko – ale póki co było dobrze. W każdym razie zrobili tyle, ile mogli, teraz wszystko będzie się rozstrzygało o wiele wyżej i w sposób całkowicie niedostępny dla zwykłych śmiertelników.

* * *

Właśnie był w trakcie dyskusji z mieszkańcami pewnej ulicy, którzy wpadli na pomysł, żeby wyciągnąć barykady na główną drogę i odciąć całe Yuukaku, kiedy Enomoto, pełniący funkcję czegoś pośredniego między sekretarką a łącznościowcem przybiegł z informacją, że czarny król chce się z nim widzieć. Oczywiście mogliby utrzymywać kontakt normalnie, wiadomościami, ale Enomoto był szybszy i tańszy, nikt więc nie protestował. Saruhiko zostawił nadaktywnych obywatelsko pomysłodawców na głowie Akiyamy, a sam poszedł sprawdzić, co takiego chce od niego Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz. Dzień był długi i obfitujący w napięcie, jednak czarny król nie był kimś, kogo by można szybko i efektywnie spławić, zwłaszcza że niedługo zacznie się tutaj prawdziwa jatka i potrzebny był każdy.

– Nie ruszać głównych dróg i żadnych ciężarówek – zaznaczył Akiyamie na odchodnym. Ta sytuacja też mu się z czymś kojarzyła, ale nie mogła to być w żadnym wypadku ksiązka historyczna.

– Dobrze sobie tu radzicie – zauważył gość na wstępie.

– Świetnie. – Saruhiko nie chciał wdawać się teraz w wyjaśniania, że nie nadeszła jeszcze chwila na ocenę działań.

– Przyszedłem się rozejrzeć i zobaczyć, czy może dla mojego klanu jest to coś do roboty, tak w ramach pomocy sąsiedzkiej, bo w końcu wszystkim nam zależy na spokoju w mieście, prawda? Ale jak widzę, sytuacja została już opanowana.

– Masz fajki? – Może i w lepszych warunkach byłby w stanie wysilić się na uprzejmiejszą wypowiedź, tak samo jak zaznaczyć fakt, że wbrew logice czarny król stał od niego wyżej w hierarchii, i pewnie zrobiłby tak w każdy inny dzień, tylko nie dzisiaj, i w każdej innej sytuacji, tylko nie tej.

Rozmówca był na szczęście zaopatrzony w tak nieodłączny element radzenia sobie w stresowych sytuacjach i Saruhiko zapalił papierosa tą znienawidzoną przez siebie Homrową sztuczką. W tej chwili wydawało mu się to dziwnie obojętne.

– A ponoć czarny klan promuje pacyfizm.

– Promujemy. A co to ma do rzeczy?

– To… - Saruhiko zaciągnął się dymem, a potem patrzył, jak siwy obłok zostaje zaraz porwany przez wiatr. – To, że sytuacja jest opanowana chwilowo i zieloni wrócą tu niedługo z całym swoim arsenałem. Wiedzą, że kapitan Munakata jest obecnie zajęty, więc spróbują wykorzystać sytuację ze złotymi, żeby wyeliminować Scepter 4. Kapitan zapewne uznał, że to świetny moment na niespodziewany zamach stanu, więc tak szybko nie wróci, o ile w ogóle mu się to uda, rzecz jasna.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że to miejsce niedługo zamieni się w pole bitwy? – Czarny król przysiadł na stoliku robiącym za część barykady i również zapalił.

– A po co innego byłyby te konstrukcje? Do zabawy w forty? Lepiej się w to nie mieszajcie, skoro tacy z was pacyfiści, przyjdziecie rano posprzątać zgliszcza i zająć się trupami. – Saruhiko celowo chciał dać znać, że z takich pomyłek natury nie będzie specjalnie pożytku i w ogóle z czym do ludzi. – Chyba że, jak już jest tu ktoś, kto może dysponować informacjami: jednym z czołowych organizatorów tej uroczystości jest ważna szycha w zielonym klanie, osobnik posługujący się aliasem Sarutobi Sasuke. Wszystkie informacje o nim byłyby na wagę złota.

– Sasuke-kun? – zdziwił się czarny król. – On nie należy do zielonego klanu, tylko do mojego.


	17. Noc tego lata

30.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Co za wierutne, bezzasadne bzdury.

– Może to przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk – zauważył Saruhiko, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że to rzeczywiście prawdopodobne rozwiązanie. – Mówię o człowieku o niecharakterystycznej w niczym aparycji i zachowującego się czasami jak ninja.

– Tak, to bez wątpienia Sasuke-kun – potwierdził czarny król.

– On należy do zielonego klanu, jestem tego całkowicie pewny. Nie pomyliłbym się w takiej kwestii, tak? – doprecyzował Saruhiko z rosnącą irytacją.

– Bardzo chciałbym, żeby jednak tak było. – Czarny król spojrzał gdzieś w dal, pomiędzy gmatwaniną kabli i anten na dachach. – Jeśli jeden z moich ludzi przyczynił się do tych wydarzeń, jestem gotów przyjąć za niego pełną odpowiedzialność. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi na myśl, że może wykorzystać swoją pozycję i wpływy do takich celów.

Mieszane aury, pomyślał Saruhiko z absolutną pewnością. To nie może być nic innego, jak to, że Sarutobi należy i do zielonego klanu, i do czarnego. W sumie taka alternatywa byłaby całkiem prawdopodobna – chcieć za wszelką cenę zdobywać jak największą siłę i poszerzać w ten sposób swoje wpływy, bardzo w jego stylu. Trzeba było wcześniej o czymś takim pomyśleć, przecież to wcale nie jest nielogiczne. Musiał najpierw przyjść do czarnego klanu, bo mieszanie aur bynajmniej nie jest przyjemne i ktoś na pewno zauważyłby, że coś nie gra. Właśnie, to ma sens. Najpierw przyszedł do czarnych, a kiedy zieloni się pojawili, poleciał w te pędy do Namikawy, Sarutobi byłby w stanie coś takiego zrobić, oczywiście.

– Dlaczego oni to robią?

Saruhiko skupił z powrotem wzrok na rozmówcy, wyrwany z zastanowienia.

– Teraz to nie kwestia ich motywacji, tylko powstrzymania zniszczeń – warknął.

– Wiem. – Czarny król nagle zdawał się wyglądać wyjątkowo niezdrowo. – Zwyczajnie czuję odpowiedzialność z jednego z moich ludzi, czy to takie dziwne? Gdyby tylko ktoś przemówił mu jakoś do rozsądku, pewnie by się opamiętał, przecież w tej chwili to nie jest nic innego, niż bezsensowne sianie chaosu, w czymś takim nie ma żadnego celu. Nikt nie chciałby przecież niszczyć dla samego zniszczenia.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To najzwyczajniejsza w świecie próba wyeliminowania klanu, który stoi wyżej w hierarchii. Tacy są właśnie wasi sojusznicy. Taki jest _każdy_ klan, tylko zazwyczaj nikt nie dostaje tak idealnej możliwości działania. Czy zieloni, czy Sarutobi, wszystko jedno, trzeba ich zwyczajnie wytrzebić co do jednego i czekać, aż pojawią się nowi z takimi samymi pobudkami.

– Ale gdzie w tym jakiś sens?

– W czym? W wojnach klanów?

– Tak.

Saruhiko już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pomysłu na odbicie piłeczki.

– Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział ze zirytowaniem. – Teraz nie jest czas na jakieś filozoficzne dysputy, już i tak dość go zmarnowaliśmy. Jeśli jesteś w stanie zorganizować jakieś wsparcie, zrób to teraz. Obrona wschodniego sektora praktycznie nie istnieje, przyda się tam każdy.

– Nie wiem, ile sam mogę zrobić-

– Sam? – Saruhiko spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. – To nie ja jestem tutaj królem klanu. Jeden laik niewiele może zmienić w przebiegu bitwy, dwudziestu już więcej, może zamiast załamywać ręce, zebrać ludzi i przydzielić im jakieś pozycje?

– Nie mogę przecież prosić ich, żeby walczyli!

Saruhiko już chciał zakończyć rozmowę i przejść w stronę centrum dowodzenia, ale cofnął się natychmiast.

– Prosić? Czym ty niby jesteś, królem czy rozlazłą mameją, która nie potrafi nawet wydać swoim ludziom jednego, prostego rozkazu? Zamierzasz ich o wszystko _prosić_? Nie, nawet tego nie zamierzasz.

– Jesteśmy pokojowym klanem, przyłączając się do mnie, mieli pewność, że nie będą musieli brać udziału w żadnych konfliktach i nie będą rozlewali krwi. Jeżeli chodzi o Sasuke, to jestem w stanie przyjąć konsekwencje, ale to dotyczy tylko mnie, nikogo z nich.

Saruhiko widział, jak z twarzy czarnego króla wyziera desperacja, ale nie miał teraz czasu, żeby mówić inaczej, za wiele rzeczy teraz wymagało jego uwagi i zbyt odmienna była to sytuacja.

– A kim niby jesteś, żeby naprawiać to, co on już zdążył zrobić? Bez żartów, w tej chwili to nie miejsce na wahanie. Jeżeli czarny klan nie zamierza nic w tej sprawie robić i pielęgnować swoją świętą neutralność i nietykalność, to niech zabiera swoje graty i nie plącze się w takiej chwili pod nogami. Pomoc od kogoś, kto nie potrafi się zdobyć na zdecydowanie w kwestii własnych podwładnych jest śmieszna, teraz nie na to pora.

* * *

Cała ta sytuacja niejasno kojarzyła się Saruhiko z bzami, ale, jak na ironię, wszystkie zdążyły przekwitnąć już dawno. Może chodziło o coś innego? Chociażby cykady – zapadł zmierzch i właśnie cichły, ale wciąż co jakiś czas usłyszeć można było głośne „C-c-c-ccc!" tak wyraźnie, jakby owad siedział tuż za plecami. Po południu wiatr stopniowo cichł, zamiast tego pojawiło się ostre słońce, dlatego teraz zachód rozlewał się czerwoną łuną na prawie bezchmurnym niebie. Już niedługo się zacznie.

– Fushimi-san, czarny klan zajął pozycje na wschodnim sektorze. – Akiyama przysiadł również na stopniu furgonetki pełniącej funkcję centrum operacyjnego. – Ale nie powinien być to obszar bezpośrednio narażony na atak, więc może część z nich przerzucić tutaj?

– Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony – zauważył obojętnie Saruhiko, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na linię umocnień na mapie. – I tak na nic by się nie przydali.

Z przyzwyczajenia sprawdził palmtopa, ale nie przyszła żadna ciekawa wiadomość. Miecze Damoklesa, złoty i niebieski, wciąż unosiły się gdzieś nad centrum, ale nie wyglądało, żeby sytuacja tam uległa jakiejkolwiek zmianie. Saruhiko wolał też nie dzwonić, żeby nie zniszczyć chwiejnej równowagi, która, jak się wydawało, zapadła w tamtym miejscu. Poza tym, oczywiście, nie zostali jeszcze na tyle przyparci do muru, żeby już próbować znaleźć kogoś, kto by miał zaprowadzić należyty porządek.

Już niedługo powinni się pojawić zieloni, jeśli chcieliby zaatakować, zrobiliby to w nocy – szczury mają to w zwyczaju. Ale niech atakują, proszę bardzo. Kiedy ostatnio zabijał zielonych? Chyba w innym życiu, ale nie wyszedł z wprawy, takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Na pewno przywleką tyle broni palnej, ile tylko zdołają zgromadzić, bo to nie jest typ ludzi, który staje do walki twarzą w twarz – ale tym lepiej, zdziwią się zapewne, ile można dokonać szablą w nieregulaminowej walce. Wypadało natomiast mieć nadzieję, że nie przyjadą czołgiem, bo to mogłoby być kłopotliwe. Ale w pierwszym ataku na pewno nie, a następnymi będzie czas zająć się później.

Jeszcze chyba nigdy dwa klany nie zadziałały tak sprawnie i, żeby było zabawniej, dwa klany nie będące ze sobą w sojuszu. Oczywiście potem wszystko zwali się na zielonych, a Namikawa na swoje upatrzone kozły ofiarne – miejmy nadzieję, że jednym z tych kozłów będzie Sarutobi, wtedy dwie pieczenie zostałyby upieczone na jednym ogniu – i suma summarum wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach, tak właśnie będzie.

– No, jadą – powiedział Kano znad ekranu.

* * *

Wszelkie przewidywania sprawdziły się, włącznie z tymi o braku czołgu. Kilka furgonetek, a zaraz za nimi dwa motocykle przejechały Szóstą Aleją, a potem skręciły w Meijiro Dori – trudno powiedzieć, który pierwszy Japończyk wpadł na to, żeby boczne drogi budować wąskie i niemal bez chodników, ale należałaby mu się w tej chwili nagroda Nobla. Yuukaku było wprost wymarzonymi miejscem do odpierania ataków, jeśli tylko ktoś siedział w środku.

Trzeba było wziąć czołgi, pomyślał Saruhiko, kiedy furgonetki wjechały w rozrzucone gwoździe.

Zaraz potem rozległ się pisk opon – motocykliści wyminęli karambol, dając pokaz umiejętności akrobatycznych, następnie w ręku jednego z nich coś błysnęło i zaraz barykada w ulicy z ramenem buchnęła ogniem. Dupki widać zamierzały podpalić jego miasto, niedoczekanie. Słup czerwonej aury z wyrzuconych z rozmachem noży odbił się w szybach jak pożar, zmiótł jednego motocyklistę na ziemię, drugim natomiast zarzucił w bok. Rozległ się łoskot, chrzęst pękających kości i wrzask, kiedy motor wpadł w niski płotek i krzesła restauracji na wolnym powietrzu. Z furgonetek zaczęli wypadać ludzie, ale wtedy dwie z nich wybuchły, siejąc wokół gradem odłamków. Saruhiko sięgał właśnie po kolejne granaty, kiedy zieloni otworzyli ogień i musiał schować się za nadmurówką na dachu rzeczonej restauracji.

– Wycofać się! – zawołał do krótkofalówki. – Galeria, jesteście gotowi? Odbiór.

– Gotowi.

– Ishida jest ranny, sir – odezwał się głos Akiyamy. – Mocno krwawi, ale twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest.

– Przestań wszystkich niańczyć i daj mu spokój.

Saruhiko dopadł atak kaszlu od gryzącego dymu, a oczy zaczęły mu łzawić tak, że ledwo cokolwiek widział. Tynk sypnął się na głowę, gdy tuż obok przeszła seria ze szturmówki, dlatego co prędzej zeskoczył z dachu i pobiegł uliczką w stronę swojego następnego punktu. Od wykrzykiwania ciągle komend przez krótkofalówkę ledwo łapał oddech i na miejsce przybiegł o wiele za bardzo zadyszany, niż powinien był.

– Trzech na Makoto Dori, odbiór! – odezwało się w krótkofalówce.

– Biorę ich. – Saruhiko wyjrzał na ulicę, rzeczywiście, pomiędzy budynkami u wyjścia dostrzegł ludzi. Nie był w stanie dostrzec szczegółów ich uzbrojenia z takiej odległości, ale żaden z nich na pewno nie miał karabinu.

Kawałek przed nim, między kontenerem na śmieci a stosem porzuconych, namokłych kartonów przywarował kot, niespokojnie obracając trójkątny pyszczek na wszystkie strony. No proszę, przynajmniej jeden z tych przeklętych, małych wszarzy przysłuży się w jakiś sposób ludzkości. Saruhiko podniósł z ziemi pustą puszkę i rzucił z rozmachem – kot miauknął przeszywająco i dał susa przed siebie, roztrącając butelki. Hałas zwabił napastników niemal natychmiast. Obojętnie, jak cicho chcieliby się zachowywać, wyprzedzała ich dusząca woń zielonej aury, niemożliwej do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym. Saruhiko zamarł zaczajony w łukowatym, w połowie zburzonym przejściu prowadzącym na parking, trzymając się plecami tuż przy chropowatej ścianie.

Dzięki padającemu od głównej drogi światłu latarni, doskonale widać było cienie trzech zielonych, którzy szli powoli w głąb uliczki. Dwóch miało pistolety, jeden zapewne pałkę albo kij – tego będzie można zostawić na potem, bo z nim nie powinno być większych problemów. Zresztą, wszystko to byli amatorzy i żaden nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na brudne, łopoczące im nad głowami prześcieradło, póki żyłka nie została przecięta i mokra płachta nie runęła na nich z góry.

Jak było do przewidzenia, cała trójka poderwała głowy, a ci z pistoletami natychmiast wystrzelili na oślep, myśląc najwyraźniej, że właśnie przejrzeli manewr. Musieli się mocno zdziwić, kiedy pierwszy z nich stracił palce, zaciśnięte na pistolecie – nie to, żeby Saruhiko próbował go oszczędzić, po prostu palce były najbliżej – a drugi został powitany uderzeniem rękojeści w brodę i zatoczył się na ścianę. Trzeci z napastników, ten, którego Saruhiko na początku zignorował, okazał się być chyba najtrzeźwiej myślącym z towarzystwa lub też najlepiej obeznanym w tego typu potyczkach, bo cisnął przed siebie prześcieradło, licząc, że zasłoni ono jego atak. To była jednak sztuczka spalona wieki temu – wystarczyło rzucić nóż w sam środek kłębowiska i materiał natychmiast zajął się ogniem, niespodziewanie jasnym w ciemnej uliczce.

Saruhiko, który wcześniej przewidująco zamknął oczy i odwrócił twarz od rozbłysku, teraz uderzył pozostałego zielonego z pistoletem w splot słoneczny, następnie jego własną bronią, który ten idiota trzymał tylko w jednej ręce, przestrzelił właścicielowi ramię. Niemal równocześnie ze strzałem zgasła płonąca czerwona aura i zapadła ciemność chyba jeszcze większa niż wcześniej ze względu na wcześniejsze światło. Cofając się, Saruhiko kopnął w tył pistolet pierwszego zielonego, więc zaraz stanął, bo gdzieś za nim powinien leżeć ten z obciętymi palcami, tylko czekając, aż ktoś zahaczy o dupka nogą.

Jednak przeciwnik z pałką – światło z latarni odbijało się na jego wygolonej na łyso głowie, więc łatwiej było go zlokalizować – nie podchodził bliżej, tylko wycofał do wlotu uliczki, biorąc bronią szerokie zamachy. Saruhiko zrozumiał, tuż nad głową z lewej strony miał metalowe schodki prowadzące do mieszkania na piętrze, więc zielony bał się, że zawadzi o nie podczas walki. Widać był też na tyle pewny, że nie chciał nawet ryzykować błyskawicznego ataku, zaraz kiedy nadarzała mu się sposobność. Widać spośród tej trójki ten jedynie nie był kompletnym amatorem i potrafił walczyć w takich warunkach. Tym bardziej trzeba go będzie zabić szybko i bez większych szkód.

Nie chcąc przeciągać, Saruhiko również przeszedł do przodu – doświadczony czy nie, gdzie łysemu do prawdziwego specjalisty? Ekspert w eliminacji zielonych, jakie to adekwatne. Zawsze znajdą się na świecie jacyś zieloni do wyeliminowania. Łysy wziął dwa szerokie zamachy pałką, jego aura cuchnęła tak niewyobrażalnie, że aż ciężko było oddychać. Saruhiko zastanowił się przelotnie, czy wydzielanie tej aury ma coś wspólnego ze strachem lub adrenaliną, czy może po prostu teraz zwrócił na ten szczegół uwagę.

Od dwóch sparowanych uderzeń zdrętwiała mu ręka trzymająca szable, a każdy cios rozchodził się z niewiarygodną siłą po całym ciele, koleś musiał mieć w łapach nieludzką parę. Nie oczekiwał jednak kopnięcia mu pod nogi walających się z boku śmieci i plastikowa siatka z paroma grzechoczącymi puszkami w środku zaplątała mu się między nogi. Saruhiko nie czekał, aż przeciwnik odzyska równowagę, i otworzył mu długa ranę w pokrytej tatuażami ręce trzymającej pałkę, a potem jeszcze jedną, skośnie przez pierś. To widać wciąż było za mało, bo kupa mięśni postąpiła jeszcze dwa kroki do tyłu. Ostatni cios był jakby od niechcenia, odruchowy niemal tak samo jak oddychanie: ostrze rozcięło tętnicę szyjną, z której zaraz buchnęła krew.

Zauważony kątem oka ruch kazał mu natychmiast cofnąć się z powrotem w uliczkę i podnieść przed siebie szablę w pozycji gotowej do ataku – nie trwało to dłużej niż dwa uderzenia serca.

– Fushimi-san! – Akiyama zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zawiesił wzrok na łysym, który leżał w połowie na chodniku, w połowie w kałuży na jezdni.

– Co się stało? – Saruhiko opuścił szablę, następnie strzepnął z niej krew i schował do pochwy. Za jego plecami zielony z poodcinanymi pacami skamlał cicho w kącie, natomiast ten z przestrzelonym ramieniem ucichł zupełnie, zgięty w pół pod ścianą, może stracił przytomność.

– Ishida nie żyje – powiedział Akiyama z oczami rozszerzonymi w strachu i dziwnie nie pasującym do tego spokojnym głosem.

– Kto w takim razie pilnuje parkingu? – spytał ostro Saruhiko.

Ishida… Był taki, ale w tej chwili należało się zająć istotniejszymi sprawami niż przypominanie sobie. Na to będzie jeszcze czas.

– Nikt…

– Więc co tu jeszcze robisz?

– Fushimi-san, a oni…?

– Nie ma teraz czasu, idziemy!

* * *

Jeden atak i jeden człowiek – w takim tempie wybiją ich tutaj do nogi przed świtem, ale teraz nie dało się już nic na to poradzić.

– Hidaka będzie żył – powiedział Lloyd, schodząc po stopniach furgonetki medycznej i wycierając zakrwawione ręce w fartuch. – Wyciągnąłem wszystkie kule, ale raczej sobie dzisiaj nie powalczy.

Saruhiko skinął głową, nawet nie zwracając wzroku na rozmówcę.

– Jakby co – kontynuował lekarz – zebrałem trochę próbek zielonej aury. Ale następnym razem traktuj swoich przeciwników trochę łagodniej, sierżancie, ledwo kilku udało mi się odratować.

– Może sam spróbujesz wprowadzać swoje humanitarne rady w życie, doktorze? – Saruhiko wskazał ruchem głowy na miejsce, gdzie unosił się dym znad wygasłych pożarów.

– Ja tu tylko wykonuję swoją pracę. – Lloyd wzruszył ramionami i wziął ze skrzyni pełniącej rolę stołu flaszkę wody.

– To zabawne, bo ja też.

Nadchodził już czas na następny atak.

Zieloni atakowali i wycofywali się ze stratami, ale i to nie hamowało ponownych prób. Nawet ci, dla których strategia wojenna była tylko bardzo trudnym zestawieniem dwóch słow, zdążyli już zauważyć, że teraz toczona jest walka na zmęczenie. Scepter 4 nie dysponowało takimi siłami jak zieloni, widać Namikawa rekrutował do klanu kogo się dało, więc podczas następnych potyczek każdy musiał dawać z siebie wszystko. Po którymś z kolei ataku nie było już osoby, która przeżyłaby od wieczora zupełnie bez szwanku.

– Może już dają sobie spokój – zauważył ktoś, Saruhiko nie przyglądał się, kto to był. – Ich ostatni atak wydawał się już słabszy.

– Zaatakują między trzecią a czwartą – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To najgorsza pora przez zmęczenie i czas, w którym obrońcy muszą czekać w napięciu. Jeśli zdołamy utrzymać pozycje do rana, zieloni powinni się wycofać.

– Czemu nie przyjdą żadne posiłki? – To chyba był głos Enomoto. – Przecież działamy zgodnie z prawem, inne jednostki powinny nas wspomóc.

Saruhiko uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem – taki już urok bycia jednostką samodzielną. Jedne Scepter 4 ma dostateczną władzę i uprawnienia, żeby nie potrzebować zgody złotego króla na podobnego typu działania, ale wszystko miało też swoją gorszą stronę: żadna inna jednostka nie przyjdzie im pomóc, póki Kokujyōji nie zadecyduje inaczej. Tymczasem dwa miecze wciąż wisiały na niebie i rozbłyski złoto-niebieskiej aury były najjaśniejszym punktem, na jakim można było teraz zawiesić wzrok. Saruhiko nagle doszedł do przykrej konkluzji, że gdyby kapitan Munakata teraz zginął, z niebieskim klanem nie będzie działo się dobrze. Możliwe, że Namikawa nawet nie będzie musiał szukać nikogo do zrzucenia z siebie odpowiedzialności, bo idealni kandydaci wprost wepchną mu się przed oczy – zdradziecki niebieski klan, który spróbował obalić złotego króla i zaszantażować ministrów zamieszkami na peryferiach miasta. Jednak to nie miało teraz znaczenia – nie coś, na co wpływu tak czy inaczej nie mieli, skoro równie dobrze mógł zabić ich jakiś zielony, wyskakujący zza rogu z karabinem.

Powiało chłodem i Saruhiko potarł pokrywające się gęsią skórka ramiona – brak snu i opadająca już gorączka walki sprawiały, że noc wydawała się jeszcze zimniejsza, niż powinna być. Jeżeli takie stan rzeczy przeciągnie się, najdalej w południe będą musieli skapitulować, nikt z nich nie wytrzyma dłużej takiego napięcia.

– Fushimi-san! – Kano poderwał się znad ekranu, doskonale widoczny przez biały bandaż, jakim owinięte miał czoło. – Zieloni idą od wschodu, prosto na pozycje czarnych. Jeśli to większe siły-

Saruhiko już był przy centrali.

– Ilu?

– Trudno powiedzieć, chyba nie aż tylu, ale powiedział pan, że po trzeciej mogą atakować, więc… – urwał, chyba nie wiedząc do końca, co chciał dalej powiedzieć.

Wszyscy jesteśmy już zmęczeni, pomyślał Saruhiko, zaciskając palce na oparciu krzesła. Nie myślimy już jasno. To może być dywersja, na pewno chcieliby rozdzielić nasze siły, ale przecież nie mogę być tego pewny. Czarni nie utrzymają frontalnego uderzenia, a przecież nie stać mnie, żeby ich z tamtego miejsca stracić. I nie możemy walczyć na dwa fronty.

Zabrzęczał palmtop, więc Saruhiko natychmiast wyciągnął go z kieszeni i sprawdził wiadomość, w międzyczasie dwa razy źle klikając z rozpędu i klnąc przez to pod nosem. Wiadomość przyszła od jednego z czarnych, który miał zajmować się komunikacją z bazą.

_Sytuacja opanowana, i niepotrzebne wsparcie._

Opuścił rękę. Już wiedział – tylko jedna na świecie osoba popełniłabym w tym miejscu ten błąd.


	18. Konsekwencje

31.03.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

To niemożliwe.

Konsekwencje jednej decyzji pociągną się w przyszłość, a ta decyzja jest konsekwencją wielu wcześniejszych – i koniec końców człowiek nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak to wszystko jest od siebie zależne. Szczególnie w momencie, w którym nie myśli jasno, kiedy jego siły są wystawione na najwyższą próbę, niemal do samego końca wytrzymałości – wtedy można popełnić głupotę, która jest wypadkową wszystkich wcześniejszych głupot i o której nawet nie pomyślałoby się, mając nad sobą pełną kontrolę.

Zamiast biec przed siebie na oślep trzeba było przystanąć i pomyśleć, ale nie miał teraz na to czasu. Nie, to nie tak. Czas jest, po prostu cały sens jest w tym, żeby nie cofać żadnych, raz już podjętych decyzji i iść w zaparte nawet w największym bagnie. Może gdyby Saruhiko nie był tak zmęczony i gdyby myślał jasno, nie popędziłby na drugi koniec miasta, zostawiając dowodzenie na głowie Akiyamy, ale w tej konkretnej chwili czuł się jak wtedy, kiedy porzucał Homrę – nie potrzebował argumentacji swoich działań, chociaż może takowa gdzieś istniała i potem po prostu nie był w stanie jej przywołać, i działał całkowicie irracjonalnie. Chociaż może nie irracjonalnie, tylko instynktownie. Musiał dotrzeć do wschodniego sektora, bo tam byli zieloni i, nie, wcale nie Homra, tylko czarni, którzy przecież w tej sytuacji mogli zostać wybici co do nogi, a na tym ucierpiałby niebieski klan. Homra? Co to za pomysł, że oni tam w ogóle są, nie ma na to żadnego dowodu…

Potrącona butelka zadzwoniła o krawężnik i zbudzony hałasem pies rozszczekał się gdzieś za drzwiami tak niespodziewanie w zalegającej tę część miasta ciszy, że zabrzmiało to niczym wybuch. Zamrugała i zapaliła się lampa oświetlająca wejście do niezadbanego i pokrytego graffiti szeregowca, reagując na ruch, kiedy Saruhiko zahamował gwałtownie i niemal zatoczył na drzwi. Nawet to żółte, mdłe światło oślepiało, więc opadł na stopień przed wejściem i zamknął oczy. Czuł nieznośne kłucie w płucach, jakby właśnie wygrał sprint na sto metrów – czyżby biegł aż tak szybko?

Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? Zachowywał się jakby go coś opętało w momencie, który wymagał największego skupienia. Nie, musi natychmiast przestać panikować, bo popełniane hurtem idiotyzmy spiętrzą się i nie będzie można ich już odkręcić. Czarni napisali mu, że problem zielonych na wschodnim sektorze był rozwiązany, ale to nie byli czarni, to był Kusanagi – pomyłka nie wchodziła tutaj w grę, przecież nikt inny nie popełniłby tak oczywistego błędu interpunkcyjnego w wiadomości zawierającej pięć słów. Więc tę wiadomość musiał wysłać Kusanagi, nie było innej opcji. Homra była we wschodnim sektorze.

Dlaczego nikt go nie poinformował? Może nie mieli czasu? Nie, bzdury, na napisanie trzech słów wyjaśnienia nie potrzeba przecież nawet pół minuty. A jeżeli czarni stwierdzili, że na głównym froncie jest tyle roboty, że nie trzeba jeszcze mieszać jakimiś dodatkowymi informacjami? No i że Saruhiko chciałby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście wszystko jest w porządku i czy Homra niczego nie knuje, więc wysłałby któregoś w podwładnych, osłabiając tym samym główne siły? I w rezultacie sam się wysłał, bo przecież musiał mieć pewność.

Czemu w ogóle zakłada, że Homra jest po ich stronie? Przecież w tej chwili czerwony klan może szykować atak na ich flankę, podczas gdy w bazie myślą, że od wschodu osłaniają ich czarni. A on siedzi tu sobie tak spokojnie, jakby nie mogło grozić im żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, dostał zawrotów głowy, a oczy przyzwyczajone do bladego światła poza jasnym kręgiem rzucanych przez lampę widziały tylko smolistą czerń. Ale nie było czasu do stracenia. Przecież pokaże Homrze, że on tu wszystkim rządzi, że on powstrzymał zielonych, zorganizował obronę i, jeśli będzie trzeba, on przepędzi stąd czerwony klan, aż pójdzie za nimi tuman kurzu. Sam jeden jest w stanie zająć się wszystkim i _oni_ właśnie to zobaczą. Że nie potrzebuje czegoś tak bezsensownego jak kompani. Nie mógł przecież teraz zawrócić do bazy i powiedzieć, że alarm odwołany, straciłby cały szacunek, jak zyskał konkretnym i zdecydowanym działaniem na początku i wszyscy rozbiegli by się jak banda pozbawionych głów kurczaków.

Miał przecież prawo sprawdzić, co z czarnym klanem, skoro coś go zaniepokoiło. Nie, nawet miał taki obowiązek. To oczywiste, że powinien pójść i sprawdzić, a Akiyama i reszta przecież sobie poradzą bez stałego nadzoru, został już w końcu najwyżej jeden atak, wystarczy, że ten jeden raz zdołają pokierować obroną, przecież w tym nie ma nic skomplikowanego. Akiyama, który całkowicie stracił głowię, kiedy zginął Ishida; Doumyouji, który rzucał się na przeciwników ignorując rozkazy; Kamo, który gubił krótkofalówkę, tracąc zupełnie łączność z bazą.

Jeśli oni wszyscy przeżyją ten ostatni atak, to będzie cud.

To nie miało znaczenia, przecież robił tylko tyle, ile do niego należało. Nie, robił nawet więcej i nikt nie powinien od niego wymagać, żeby ciągnął tę sprawę do końca, przecież jego tak naprawdę wcale to nie interesuje, przecież chciał tylko… Czego w ogóle chciał na początku…? Nie pamiętał już swoich motywacji, ale to było nieistotne, teraz musiał jedynie pokazać Homrze, jak dobrze sobie radzi, prawda? Przecież po to pognał na oślep przez miasto.

Saruhiko czuł, jak w głowie zaczyna mu się mącić, a myśli rozbiegać nieskładnie. Jak on był nieludzko zmęczony, najchętniej stanąłby gdzieś tu i chociaż chwilę odetchnął, ale przecież nie mógł, po coś było mu spieszno. W uszach czuł łomot serca, świat przed oczyma zawęził się do fragmentu ulicy ciasnej jak kanion, a szczegóły ginęły w ciemności. Klatkę piersiową opasywała mu jakby metalowa obręcz i zdał sobie sprawę, że nagle nie ma czym oddychać. Kiedy nagle zapomniał, że miał gdzieś biec, uderzył barkiem na barierkę i byłby upadł, gdyby nie złapał się pokrytego w połowie złuszczoną farbą metalu. Ręce drżały mu jak w febrze.

Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? Ogarnął go niespodziewanie zimny podmuch wiatru przynoszący wyraźnie wyczuwalną w powietrzu wilgoć. Dotarł nad kanał, a to było już w sektorze wschodnim, zaraz niedaleko głównej bazy czarnych. Zaciskając z całej siły palce na barierce spróbował wstać, ale zaraz zginął się niemal w pół, czuł, jakby tonął, jakby wokół nie było powietrza, ale duszący dym. Jedyną myślą, która zaświtała w jego skołowanym umyśle, było to, że zieloni wreszcie go dopadli i jest na zupełnie, całkowicie straconej pozycji, nie będąc w stanie się nawet bronić. Drugą rękę oparł na niedobytej szabli, ale dłoń drżała mu niekontrolowanie.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Parę chwil zajęło mu poznanie osoby przed sobą, bo wzrok ciągle go zawodził.

– A jak wyglądam? – ledwie udało mu się to powiedzieć. W innych okolicznościach wymyśliłby pewnie jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale ledwie oddychał, więc mówienie było niemałym wyzwaniem.

– Jak anemik – stwierdził Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz. – A na anemikach akurat się znam. Może usiądź, to powinno pomóc.

– Tu są zieloni – wydyszał Saruhiko, zaciskając zęby i samemu się dziwiąc, że jest w stanie wypowiedzieć tak długie zdanie. – Najpierw ich zabiję.

– Zapewniam, że w okolicy nie ma ani śladu po zielonym klanie.

– Przecież-

Saruhiko puścił się barierki i usiadł w sposób może bardziej niekontrolowany niż zamierzał. Po pewnym czasie przestało wirować mu w głowie i wzrok powrócił do normalnego stanu, pozostało tylko czuł kłucie w płucach, jakby na przestrogę przed kolejnym wysiłkiem.

– Wygląda jak klasyczna anemia – powiedział czarny król, przysiadając się obok. – Powiedziałbym nawet, że na wszelkiego rodzaju anemiach znam się jak nikt inny, bo sam mam anemię sierpowatą, to tak jakby anemia, tylko że permanentna-

– Wiem co to jest.

– Oczywiście.

– I? Czemu mi to mówisz?

Saruhiko zobaczył kątem oka, że czarny król wzrusza ramionami.

– Tak sobie, to nie jest żadna tajemnica. Możesz dopisać do tych waszych raportów.

– Jestem zaszczycony, że zostało mi udzielone pozwolenie.

– Och.

To była jedna z najdziwniejszych sytuacji w jego życiu.

– Co tu robi Homra?

– Pomaga. A co innego mogłaby robić? Rozumiem, że biegłeś tu całą drogę tylko po to, żeby się tego dowiedzieć? Nie wystarczyło zadzwonić?

– Vice versa. Co oni tu robią i dlaczego ja o nich nie wiem? – Saruhiko wolałby zadawać takie pytania zza wielgachnego biurka, trzymając nogi na blacie, ewentualnie przystawiając rozmówcy nóż do gardła, ale nie miał specjalnego wyboru.

– Potrzebuję ich tutaj – powiedział czarny król, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Nie mam zamiaru dopuścić, żeby którykolwiek z moich ludzi zginął. – Nieoczekiwanie roześmiał się, ale nie był to bynajmniej śmiech wesoły. – Do czego to doszło, żeby Gondor zawierał sojusz z Mordorem do walki przeciwko Rohanowi, naprawdę… Ktoś mógłby to opisać, wyszłaby wspaniała saga. Chociaż mam uzasadnione obawy, że z kanonem można by się pożegnać.

– Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? – Sytuacja była dość absurdalna, żeby wdać się w polemikę i zadać takie pytanie. – Czarny klan nie zamierza walczyć, a włącza się do bitwy. Po co?

– Spokój sumienia, to wszystko.

– I co jest z tym czerwonym? Aż tak bardzo ich nie lubicie?

– Po prostu czerwony to Mordor, nie doszukuj się w tym logiki. Zielony to Rohan, czarny Gondor, srebrnobiały to Isengard.

– A niebieski?

– Hm, zdaje się, że u Noldorów był to częsty kolor w heraldyce, więc czemu nie.

Saruhiko nie wiedział, co do byli Noldorowie, ale niespecjalnie go to obchodziło.

– Gdzie są zieloni?

Czarny król obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem, ale odpowiedział tonem całkowicie neutralnym:

– Mówiłem, w okolicy nie ma po ich nawet śladu, najbliższe walki miały miejsce kilka przecznic stąd, a i te zdążyły się już skończyć.

– Przecież czuć ich całkowicie wyraźnie.

Saruhiko wstał i zaraz zakręciło mu się w głowie. W tej samej chwili naszła go myśl: a jeśli czarny król ma umowę z zielonymi i umyślnie próbuje wprowadzić go w błąd? Ale nie, to nie miało prawa bytu.

– Mówiłem, że to kwestia-

– Nie mam żadnej anemii!

Przecież by coś takiego zauważył, prawda? Kiedy w końcu ostatnio gdzieś biegał? No, teraz całą noc, ale miał prawo być zmęczony, w końcu jak długo był na nogach? Od zmierzchu, wcześniej cały wczorajszy dzień i jeszcze ta cykada nie dawała mu spać. No, to może nie dowód, ale jeszcze wcześniej? W końcu gonił wtedy Sarutobiego i przecież… Zamarł.

– Ale to była zielona aura – powiedział, bardziej chcąc przekonać samego siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. – Sarutobi miał tę przeklętą aurę i dlatego nie dało się oddychać…

Czarny król miał widać dość taktu i nie skomentował. Czekał cierpliwie i bez słowa na efekty.

Nic się nie zgadzało. Nie, to nie tak, najgorsze było to, że wszystko miało pasować do tej idiotycznej i trywialnej teorii. Jakby fakty ze wszystkich sił próbowały ułożyć się w tę jedną, konkretną tezę. Ale przecież kiedy fakty są różne od jego wersji wydarzeń, to tym gorzej dla faktów.

– Co ja gadam? – Saruhiko ścisnął z całej siły skronie i zamknął oczy.

– Rzeczywiście, w tej chwili takie stwierdzenie może wydawać się wyrwane z kontekstu – przyznał czarny król.

– Sarutobi nigdy nie był w zielonym klanie? Przecież to nie ma sensu. Nie mógłbym się tak idiotycznie pomylić.

– Wśród tych niewielu rzeczy, na których się znam, tej akurat jestem całkowicie pewny. – Po chwili milczenia czarny król dodał: - Przyszedłeś tu po coś konkretnego prawda?

Ach, Homra. Miał przecież pokazać się Homrze i sprawić, żeby pożałowali… Czego tam mieli żałować?

– Muszę wracać – powiedział Saruhiko, odwracając się i ruszając chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie.

Był pewny, że gdzieś tam walczą i giną jego ludzie.

* * *

Zgodnie z zapowiedziami o w pół do czwartej rano nastąpił ostatni atak zielonych. Okazał się jednocześnie najcięższym, zginęło w nim czterech członków niebieskiego klanu, więcej niż we wszystkich poprzednich razem wziętych, żadnym z nich jednak, jak skonstatował ze zdziwieniem Saruhiko, nie był Akiyama, Doumyouji ani Kamo. On sam dotarł na pole walki późno, kiedy już nieprzyjaciele wycofywali się, zostawiając za sobą zgliszcza, zresztą i tak nie byłby w stanie walczyć, bo myśli mu się plątały a przed oczyma ciemniało. Po tym ostatnim ataku Scepter 4 miało wywiesić białą flagę na znak kapitulacji, kiedy nagle blednące w świetle słońca miecze Damoklesa nad Centrum zniknęły bez śladu. Zaraz potem rozdzwoniły się telefony.

Przetrwali wystarczająco długo, by móc uważać się za zwycięzców.

* * *

– /_Dla tych z państwa, którzy dopiero włączyli naszą stację: z wczoraj na dzisiaj w godzinach nocnych miał miejsce masowy bunt rozpoczęty przez organizację „Nakura", specjalnym rozporządzeniem pierwszego ministra uznaną za organizację przestępczą, zwaną również zielonym klanem._/

– Znowu gadają co im ślina na język przyniesie. Jaki masowy bunt? Poza zielonymi nikt się tam specjalnie nie buntował.

– /_Sytuacja została opanowana przez siły policyjne miasta. Zamieszki objęły jedynie dzielnicę Yuukaku i zachodnią część dzielnicy Youzabu. Nie ma ofiar pośród ludności cywilnej, zginęło siedmiu policjantów, liczba ofiar pośród „Nakury" nie jest jeszcze dokładnie ustalona. Ranni znajdują się pod opieką lekarską._/

Tym razem nikt nie skomentował i w pomieszczeniu zaległa dzwoniąca w uszach cisza pełna napięcia.

– /_Przekazuję głos Ketsuno Anie na miejscu zdarzenia. Ana, jak to wygląda?_/

– /_Północna część Yuukaku jest mocno zniszczona, w wielu miejscach wybuchły pożary, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że przytomne działanie służb porządkowych zapobiegły wybuchowi paniki i nie dopuściły do ofiar pośród cywilów. Przepraszam, czy mógłby pan skomentować jakoś-_/

– /_Cywile nie mają wstępu poza tę barierkę za pani plecami. Tu się pracuje, przepraszam, próbuję przejść._/

– /_Przepraszam bardzo, ja mam komentarz w formie pytania retorycznego. Dlaczego media i opinia publiczna zainteresowały się sprawą dopiero kiedy-_/

– /_Najmocniej przepraszamy, nastąpiły problemy z łącznością. Do relacji z miejsca zdarzenia wrócimy potem, tymczasem zapraszam na miejsce profesora-_/

– Dobre! – zagłuszyło dalszą wypowiedź. – Jak Doumyouji tu wróci, stawiam mu sake za strollowanie NHK.

– Kapitan się zdenerwuje. Znaczy… zrobi się ironiczny. Mieliśmy nie stawać na widoku.

– Daj spokój, kapitan jest zachwycony.

* * *

Saruhiko był w najgorszym możliwym nastroju. Po tym, jak przespał kilka godzin, otrzeźwiał i zaczął myśleć logicznie, jego pierwszą myślą było, żeby nigdy już nikomu nie pokazać się na oczy. W końcu co on w ogóle tam wyczyniał? Miotał się po mieście jak kot z pęcherzem, zrzucał swoje własne obowiązki na osobę o kompetencjach kostki mydła, gadał jak potłuczony i całkowicie zawalił robotę. Okazało się, że nie miał racji w rzeczach, których – wydawało by się – mógł być pewny, co tym samym postawiło jego własne kompetencje po jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania. Całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem czymś ciężkim w łazienkowe lustro – jesteśmy w końcu dorosłym człowiekiem, prawda, nie strzelamy fochów i nie histeryzujemy jak panna na wydaniu – bo potem czułby się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej głupio.

Wpadł w jeszcze gorszy nastrój, jakkolwiek niemożliwie by to wyglądało, kiedy po odespaniu nocy wyszedł wreszcie do ludzi. Nie spodziewał się, że najbardziej oziębłym komentarzem, jakim przywitają go współpracownicy, będzie „dobra robota".

– Kiedy dowódcy są zbyt niekompetentni, żeby poradzić sobie z taką sytuacją, ktoś mu się tym zająć – skwitował z przekąsem.

Kapitan nie wyglądał na urażonego tymi słowami, tylko uśmiechnął się po swojemu pod nosem.

Nie, coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Ale patrząc po tych ludziach, w ich twarzach nie widać dało się dostrzec fałszu. Jeśli byłby to spisek, musiałby to być spisek idealny, ale bez przesady, nie ma co popadać w paranoję. Tylko _dlaczego_? Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że spisał się na medal, że zadziałał trzeźwo w chwili, kiedy było to wymagane i wyciągnął niebieski klan z kryzysu, kiedy ten zamarł o włos od katastrofy? Przecież kiedy Saruhiko przypominał sobie swoje decyzje z wczorajszej nocy, wszystkie one były irracjonalne, chaotyczne i nieprzemyślane. No i jeszcze ta sprawa z Homrą oraz czarnym królem – Saruhiko prawdopodobnie spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś o tym wspomniał, ale widać nikt nie znał szczegółów i wszyscy myśleli, że po prostu pobiegł załatwiać sprawę zielonych na wschodnim sektorze. Ani myślał wyprowadzać ich z błędu i, jak miał nadzieję, czarny król również nie będzie rozgłaszał specjalnie prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń.

Jak wykazały badania, Saruhiko rzeczywiście zaczynał wpędzać się w anemię megaloblastyczną.

– To przez wiadomy sposób żywienia – skomentował Lloyd, patrząc wymownie w sufit.

Saruhiko postanowił w żaden sposób nie wchodzić w polemikę, tylko czekał cierpliwie, aż doktor zapisze mu jakieś tabletki.

– To było dobre – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Lloyd.

– Hm?

– To z zielonymi. W sumie ciekawe doświadczenie, można by to powtórzyć, bo fajnie wyszło.

Saruhiko wzruszył tylko ramionami i nie skomentował w żaden sposób.


	19. Cała prawda o Sarutobim

Przepraszam za Słowackiego, tak, muszę.  
Zbliżamy się wielkimi krokami do równie wielkiego finału.

E: Taichi, ciesze się, że udało mi się kogoś indoktrynować ^.^

* * *

15.04.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Jedną z wielu anomalii pogodowych tego lata był niespodziewany śnieg, który spadł pod koniec sierpnia. Lazurowe niebo w jednej chwili zaciągnęło się chmurami, a stojące, bezwietrzne powietrze wypełniły gęsto padające płatki, które topniały zaraz na nagrzanych od intensywnego słońca ulicach. Zanim ktokolwiek jednak zdążył zdziwić się na tak niespodziewane zjawisko pogodowe, chmury rozstąpiły się i zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich nie było, zostawiając tylko szybko wysychające kałuże w zagłębieniach chodników i lśniące od wilgoci poręcze.

* * *

To było najgorsze, nieznośne. Ludzie ubzdurali coś sobie, uczepili się niczym niepotwierdzonych tez, traktując je jak prawdy objawione, zakopani w swoim dyletanckim przeświadczeniu, gadając co im ślina na język przyniesie. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni, każdy miał tylko słowa uznania, jak to Saruhiko świetnie sobie poradził, a przecież to nie było tak! Przecież oni wszyscy nie mieli pojęcia, żaden z nich nie widział, co się naprawdę stało. W końcu jak to byłoby możliwe – żaden z _nich_ nie siedział mu w głowie, żeby znać te wszystkie myśli i zamierzenia. Myśleli tylko w swoich ograniczonych światach i nic tak naprawdę nie rozumieli.

Jak w końcu miałby od nich wymagać zrozumienia? To przecież tylko ludzie, oni nic nie wiedzą, ich zdania są bzdurne i pozbawione sensu, Saruhiko nie powinien w ogóle na nie reagować. Mogą wyciągać wnioski jakie chcą, mogą mówić co im ślina na język przyniesie, to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Tylko dlaczego powoduje to irracjonalne poczucie wewnętrznej niesprawiedliwości? W końcu nie powinni o nim dobrze myśleć, przecież zawiódł. Nie powinien był nigdy zaczynać bawić się w jakiegoś przywódcę, przecież to nie jego zadanie, to nie jego cel, zupełnie nie po to tutaj był. A jednak postanowił udowadniać światu – w zasadzie nie wiadomo co takiego – ale wmieszał się w sprawy, które nie powinny go dotyczyć i sięgnął po władzę, jakiej nie powinien mieć i tym, co w rezultacie udowodnił, był jedynie ogrom swoich niekompetencji. Ośmieszył się kompletnie i ośmieszyłby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, wystarczająco już upokarzający był fakt, że świadkiem wszystkiego był Sasza Brzęczyszczykiewicz. Naprawdę, spośród wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, dlaczego jakiś obcy król, którego nie powinno tam wcale być tej nocy?

A ci idioci niczego nie zauważali, przeciwnie, sądzili, że Saruhiko odwalił kawał dobrej roboty i że to jemu niebieski klan zawdzięcza to zwycięstwo. Bzdury, bzdury, jak oni mało wiedzą, jacy są tępi i jacy niedomyślni. Wystarczy zaćmić im oczy zdecydowanym działaniem – czy choćby jego ułudą – i od razu rozpływają się w superlatywach. Podatni na manipulację idioci, aż głupio czuł się z tym wszystkim, kiedy otoczenie nie zachowywało się jak – w jego mniemaniu – powinno.

Chyba że… nie docenił ich. Albo czarny król wszystko im powiedział– i wiedzą. Gdyby wiedzieli, to oczywiste, robiliby wszystko, żeby się zemścić. Pewnie dawno już zauważyli, jak niezręcznie czuje się w tej sytuacji i chcą krok po kroku wykończyć go psychicznie, naprawdę, to pasowałoby idealnie do wszystkich faktów. Jacy oni są przemyślni, niesamowite, a przecież to tylko banda durnych ludzi. Ale nie, w tym nie ma nic skomplikowanego. To oczywiste, że mogą czuć się zawiedzeni i tak się właśnie czują. Tak, to bardzo czytelny znak: „zajmij się swoją robotą, nie wychodź przed szereg". Zapamięta to, niech ci ludzie robią co chcą we własnym bagnie, jego to przecież w ogóle nie obchodzi. Czy kiedykolwiek interesował go w ogóle ten cały niebieski klan? No przecież, że od samego początku to miało być tylko na chwilę i z Scepter 4 nigdy nie wiązał swojej przyszłości. Nigdy też o owej przyszłości specjalnie nie myślał, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że niebieski klan był jedynie przystankiem w tej niesprecyzowanej drodze. To nie tak, że cokolwiek ich łączy i że jakkolwiek mu na nich zależy, śmieszne.

Pochowali siedmiu towarzyszy broni, ale… czemu w ogóle miałby się tym przejmować? Przecież to ich sprawa, sprawa niebieskiego klanu, sprawa rodzin, które były tak głupie, żeby wysyłać synów do specjalnej jednostki policji. Saruhiko nie był tu niczemu winny, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. _Dlaczego_ w ogóle miałby się przejmować? To nie jego sprawa. Zamiast tego miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, musiał znaleźć Sarutobiego Sasuke – kimkolwiek by nie był – i go zabić. Tutaj nic nie uległo zmianie.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo zaciął się w swoich poszukiwaniach i jak bardzo chciał nadać im jakąś wagę. Tak jakby takim chwilowym zajęciem dało się zrekompensować niepewność i frustrację, jaką odczuwał. Póki działało, chociażby na krótko, było dobrze. Skupiając się na próbach odszukania Sarutobiego, Saruhiko zrezygnował z prób myślenia przyszłościowego i ważenia o swoim własnym losie – i to trzymało się kupy, przynajmniej do czasu. Ludzie zaczęli to zauważać i odsuwać się, a nawet jak jakiś idiota pokroju Akiyamy przychodził z bezsensowną gadką, spotykał się jedynie z chłodną, o ile nie wręcz nienawistną reakcją – więc przestali go nękać. Kiedy Saruhiko zauważył zmianę, uznał to tylko za zaletę nowej sytuacji.

* * *

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Fushimi-san.

– Hm? – Saruhiko z roztargnieniem uniósł głowę.

– Z okazji urodzin – uściślił Akiyama.

– Ach, tak. Coś jeszcze? – Chyba tylko zaskoczenie sprawiło, że nie zabił delikwenta na miejscu.

– Nie, to wszystko.

Zawracanie głowy pierdołami. Za co im się w ogóle płaciło? Za szwędanie się to tu, to tam i gadanie jakichś głupot? Powinni zająć się pracą, której przecież bynajmniej ostatnio nie brakowało. Saruhiko nawet nie zauważył, że jest już listopad – lato przeszło niezauważone, pozostawiając po sobie dziwne, niekomfortowe uczucie marnotrawstwa. Aż wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień.

Gdyby jeszcze rok temu ktoś mu powiedział, że ucieszy się, widząc człowieka na motorze, wyśmiałby go bezwzględnie. Tym razem nie był tak skory do śmiechu, ponieważ człowiek na motorze był ze wszech miar osobą wyczekiwaną. Dawca narządów zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że maszyną zarzuciło i tylnym błotnikiem uderzyła w barierkę przy przejściu dla pieszych. Chłopak jednak zdawał się tego nawet nie zauważać, wzrok miał rozbiegany, na twarzy zastygł mu grymas niekontrolowanego strachu. Saruhiko nie musiał nawet pytać, ponieważ słaniający się, zakrwawiony człowiek na miejscu pasażera wyjaśniał absolutnie wszystko.

– Gdzie jest? – Nie dał nawet rozmówcy czasu na nabranie tchu.

– Zapisane w GPS-ie. – Odpowiedź padła błyskawicznie, pewnie w skutek zaskoczenia. – Szefie, Kazuya potrzebuje natychmiast lekarza! Sze-

Równie dobrze mógłby mówić do ściany, bo Saruhiko natychmiast porwał GPS, niemal urywając ramę, na której został przymocowany, i już go nie było.

* * *

Wreszcie, po jakże długim polowaniu, miało się udać i zamknięty miał zostać przynajmniej jeden wątek w tym całym chaosie. Saruhiko czuł się pewny siebie jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu – wiedział o swoim przeciwniku wszystko, co powinien i porażka nie wchodziła w grę. Raz na zawsze zetrze z powierzchni ziemi tego żałosnego podżegacza i nikt już nie będzie kręcił się bezkarnie po jego mieście i robił z niego idioty. Po tych wszystkich przeprawach i dochodzeniach nareszcie można było skupić się na najprzyjemniejszej części i najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszyć się polowaniem.

Sarutobi musiał mieć gust filmowy, bo Saruhiko aż zaśmiał się, widząc, gdzie ten niedorobiony ninja postanowił się ukryć. Niedaleko torów kolejki, na południe od centrum budowane było właśnie kolejne centrum handlowe, szkielet powstającego budynku i ciemne sylwetki dźwigów wyrosły nad metalowym ogrodzeniem, za którym zniknął Sarutobi – widać za dużo w swoim życiu oglądał Bonda. Jednak już po chwili Saruhiko zrozumiał zagrożenie, jakie wiązało się z obecną sytuacją.

– Otoczyć plac budowy, szczególnie dachy! – zawołał przez krótkofalówkę. – Potrzebne wsparcie powietrzne, nie dopuszczać w pobliże żadnego obcego helikoptera.

Nie zawahał się ani na moment, wbiegając za uciekającym do surowej, w połowie niedokończonej bryły budynku, szczerzącej się u góry nagimi prętami rusztowań. To musiał być parking dla dostawców, bo przez szerokie wrota Saruhiko trafił do olbrzymiej hali, gdzie odbity odgłos kroków natychmiast zwielokrotniło echo. W zimnym, stojącym powietrzu unosił się wyraźny zapach cementu i mokrej ziemi, jednak to nie był moment na dywagacje, ponieważ Sarutobi już wbiegł po rampie i znikał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Nie czuć było zielonych, oddychało się lekko i swobodnie.

Pomieszczenia i korytarze gospodarcze wydawały się tworzyć prawdziwy labirynt, Saruhiko już dawno przestał wiedzieć, gdzie konkretnie biegnie, bo każda jedna ściana wyglądała identycznie i nie miał żadnego punktu odniesienia. Za to Sarutobi widać czuł się jak u siebie w domu i jedynym, co pozostawało, to za wszelką cenę nie zgubić go w plątaninie przejść i pięter. Nawet jednak bez wiedzy o rozkładzie pomieszczeń w tym konkretnym budynku, nie dawało się nie zauważyć, że wciąż wchodzą coraz wyżej. Sarutobi skakał tylko od schodów do schodów, jakby usiłując zgubić pogoń, ale wciąż konsekwentnie kierując się na dach budynku. Saruhiko pogratulował sobie przezorności – policyjne helikoptery powinny już do tego czasu przejąć kontrolę nad tym obszarem. Liczył też, że idioci wpadną na pomysł, żeby zrzucić paru ludzi na dach i zajść Sarutobiego od góry, bardzo ułatwiłoby to złapanie dupka.

Ale wtedy Sarutobi przestał zachowywać się przewidywalnie. Saruhiko dogonił go na tyle, że widział sylwetkę ninja na drugim końcu korytarza, kiedy ten z rozpędu skoczył w szyb od windy, tak że mignął tylko jeden wolny koniec czarnej przepaski na czoło i uciekiniera już nie było. Wolne żarty, Saruhiko zbyt dobrze pamiętał numer z pociągiem, jaki cholerny ninja mu wywinął i nie zamierzał pozwolić mu triumfować po raz drugi z tego samego powodu. Z rozbiegu i nawet nie myśląc o tym co robi, skoczył w szyb windy, chwytając się prawą ręką skraju uciekającej nagle podłogi i wyginając się w sposób niemal przeczący fizyce. Siłą rozpędu wpadł do okna pięto niżej, ale nie ustał, tylko upadł na beton, zdzierając kolana i łokieć. Kiedy zrywał się do dalszego biegu zauważył, że place prawej ręki ma otarte do krwi – nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało. Nagle dotarło do niego jak pochopną i fatalnie niebezpieczną rzecz przed chwilą zrobił, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie – odrobinę szczęścia mniej, a byłby właśnie roztrzaskanym trupem na dnie szybu. Na taką wizualizację poczuł mdłości i zatoczył się na ścianę. Na wpół biegnąc, na wpół chwiejąc się i czepiając betonowych podpór, przemierzył ten krótki kawałek korytarza i wydostał się na powietrze.

W twarz uderzył go podmuch zimnego wiatru. Nie chroniła od niego bynajmniej metalowa konstrukcja, mająca w przyszłości zapewne dźwigać szklaną kopułę, przez którą zobaczyć będzie można panoramę centralnych dzielnic miasta i zatokę. Teraz jednak ciemna pajęczyna rusztowania na tle ołowianoszarych chmur przynosiła na myśl ogromną pułapkę na szczury. Sarutobi siedział w kucki na jednej z wyższych żerdzi, nie trzymając się niczego, jakby upadek z takiej wysokości zupełnie go nie przerażał, a długie końce przepaski łopotały przy silniejszych podmuchach wiatru. Saruhiko już nie biegł, tylko spokojnym krokiem przeszedł na środek betonowego placu i zadarł głowię do góry.

– I co? Nie mamy już gdzie uciekać? – zawołał, żeby słychać go było przez wiatr.

– Brawo, udało ci się mnie zgnębić i zgnoić. – Sarutobi wychylił się ze swojej grzędy. – O to chodziło?

Zamiast odpowiadać, Saruhiko bez rozmachu rzucił dwa noże. Ninja błyskawicznie wspiął się wyżej, ale pociski i tak by nie trafiły na taką odległość – jeden brzęknął o rusztowanie, drugi poleciał dalej i prawdopodobnie spadł gdzieś na plac niżej. Zaczęła się mozolna gonitwa po rusztowaniu. Saruhiko wiedział, że gdzieś i kiedyś musi się ono skończyć, więc to tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego, ale Sarutobi czepiał się życia z zaskakującym uporem, o czym łatwo można było się przekonać tropiąc go przez te miesiące. Im wyżej wchodzili, tym silniejszy dął wiatr, z zaciągniętego jesiennymi chmurami nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu i Saruhiko podziękował w myślach przezorności, która kazała mu zainwestować w antypoślizgowe podeszwy. Nie patrzył też w dół, bo groziło to zawrotem głowy, zamiast tego utkwił wzrok w majaczącej wyżej postaci Sarutobiego. Trudno powiedzieć, ile trwał ten niezwykły pościg – wydawało by się, że całymi godzinami, ale tak naprawdę tylko krótką chwilę.

Sarutobi zatrzymał się, stając prosto i rozkładając ramiona. Nie miał już gdzie wyżej wejść, to był szczyt. Saruhiko zatrzymał się również o jedno piętro niżej, najchętniej rzuciłby się natychmiast na zapiekłego nieprzyjaciela, ale ten nagły spokój skonfundował go i powstrzymał. Nie było już po co się spieszyć – Sarutobi nie mógł uciec dalej.

– „Posąg człowieka na posągu świata" – powiedział ninja obracając się tak swobodnie, jakby nie groziło mu spadnięcie i stając twarzą do Saruhiko. – Gdzieś już to było. Nie wejdziesz za mną wyżej, zostanie to jedno miejsce na końcu świata, gdzie nikt mnie dopadnie.

– Śmieszne. – Saruhiko dobył szabli, nie odrywając wzroku od ciemnej sylwetki nad nim. – Koniec świata? Żartujesz? Dach jakiegoś podrzędnego budynku, gdzie zginiesz albo z mojej ręki, albo spadniesz i rozbijesz się na kawałki, co wolisz. Nie dorabiaj tu jakiegoś patosu i taniego dramatyzmu, to żałosne. Naprawdę, to jest ten zapiekły wróg, którego próbowałem dopaść? – dodał jakby do siebie.

Czuł rozczarowanie. To było wszystko? Stojąc wysoko nad ziemią na chwiejnej metalowej konstrukcji, w siąpiącej mżawce i wśród wyjącego wiatru nie czuł jakiejś radości z końca łowów. Sarutobi urósł mu w głowie do obrazu jakiegoś zła pierwotnego, niemal niemożliwego do pokonania, przebiegłego i sprytnego, tymczasem okazał się zwykłym, marnym człowiekiem, który uciekał przed nim jak spłoszona zwierzyna.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, ciągle uciekać, nie uważać żadnego miejsca za bezpieczne, na każdym kroku bać się wytropienia. – Sarutobi przeszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się znowu. – Tylko czekać, aż ktoś mnie zdradzi i wyda na żer tropiącym psom.

Nagle zaatakował. Wydawało się, że stracił równowagę i spada, ale on zeskoczył na niższe piętro, aż metal zadrżał pod uderzeniem, przebiegł kilka kroków jak po równej drodze i zaatakował jednym kunai trzymanym w zaciśniętej kurczowo ręce. Saruhiko odparował ataki niemal bezwiednie, ale ich siła była olbrzymia, zachwiał się i musiał zeskoczyć niżej.

– Wiesz, dlaczego wszyscy mnie porzucili? – zapytał Sarutobi, znów spoglądając z góry. – Wydali mnie i odcięli się: dlaczego? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego, to przez was, wy sukinsyny! Tak długo będziecie gonić, aż zwierzyna nie zwariuje ze strachu i zmęczenia, żeby wreszcie ją dopaść.

Brzęknął metal i szabla poleciała w dół. Saruhiko cofnął się natychmiast, aż poczuł za plecami chłód metalu. Zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie może się równać z Sarutobim ani pod względem utrzymywania równowagi na tym chwiejnym podłożu, aż desperacji i siły ataków. Zawsze pamiętał, żeby nie walczyć z berserkami – do tej pory. Jednak Sarutobi nie zaatakował ponownie, żeby przyszpilić przeciwnika do filara, zamiast tego zerknął w dół za spadającą szablą i odsunął się. Na widocznej części jego twarzy odmalowało się coś jak panika, Saruhiko pozwolił więc sobie również na przelotny rzut oka: niesamowicie daleko, na betonowym placu pod nimi kłębili się ludzie – i wyraźnie dostrzec można było ich niebieskie mundury.

Sarutobi nawet nie wziął rozbiegu, tylko skoczył. Saruhiko z otwartymi szeroko oczyma patrzył, jak ta samobójcza próba kończy się na wyciągniętym w ich stronę ramieniu dźwigu, kawałek niżej. Metal jęknął i zaskrzypiał, ale Sarutobi utrzymał równowagę i zataczając się, pobiegł dalej z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, jakby chciał złapać coś przed sobą. Saruhiko już miał rzucić się za nim, ale przypomniał sobie najpierw skok do pociągu, a potem ten w windzie – zahamował gwałtownie, chwytając filar, o który był przed chwilą oparty i przyciągając się z powrotem. W dół było daleko, o wiele dalej niż wtedy. A potem zobaczył Sarutobiego, który chwiejnym krokiem doszedł już do połowy ramienia dźwigu. Skoczył.

Nie zapamiętał z tej chwili nic konkretnego, jedynie to, że przy lądowaniu metal zadrżał, jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie intruza. Saruhiko zostawił za sobą smugi krwi, trudno powiedzieć, czy po raz kolejny raniąc sobie ręce, czy ze starych skaleczeń, ale nie miał teraz czasu tego sprawdzać, nawet nie zauważył. Jednak wtedy Sarutobi doszedł do drugiego końca i skoczył znowu – tym razem na ogrodzony siatką dach jednego z budynków obok placu budowy. Nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób przeżył skok z takiej wysokości, ale wylądował, przeszedł krok do przodu i upadł na kolana. Spróbował jeszcze raz chwiejnie się podnieść, ale znów upadł, potem spojrzał za siebie. Tym razem to Saruhiko patrzył z wysokości na starania swojego wroga – z takiej perspektywy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej żałosne i nic nieznaczące. Ktoś tak marny przysporzył mu tylu problemów, jakie to idiotyczne.

Nie pamiętał już potem dokładnie, jak to wszystko się działo, szczegóły umykały mu z pamięci. Zjechał po metalowej linie kajdankami – są one rzeczą kosmicznie przydatną, kiedy trzeba dostać się na dół szybko i po czymś metalowym, co w normalnych warunkach z chęcią rozorałoby ręce delikwenta do kości. Prawdopodobnie w innej sytuacji nie zrobiłby nic tak głupiego, ale czas naglił, a wiedział, że z takiej wysokości nie skoczy, po prostu nie. A potem, zatrzymawszy się na ciężkim, metalowym haku, skoczył na tamten dach, chwytając jedną ręką metalową siatkę, która ugięła się pod jego ciężarem, a drugą słupek, go którego była przymocowana. Zaraz odchylił się niemal wisząc, bo spomiędzy oczek siatki wystrzelił metalowy drąg. Saruhiko unieruchomił go jedną ręką, ale napastnik nie szarpał się z nim, tylko porzucił broń i pobiegł do zejścia z dachu. Nie uciekł daleko.

Saruhiko przesadził ogrodzenie jednym podciągnięciem się, następnie, już w biegu, rzucił noże, zastawiając sobie tylko jeden. W błysku czerwonego światła fragment dachu z oboma walczącymi runął. Upadek również nie trwał długo. Saruhiko chwycił przeciwnika za kołnierz, wyciągając ostatni nóż, następnie siłą uderzenia przygwoździł go do ziemi. Niemal w tej samej chwili jednak Sarutobi odwinął się i jednym kopnięciem posłał go w tył, następnie sam podniósł się z trudem, nóż tkwił w ramieniu niemal po rękojeść, ale ninja w ręku miał kolejny kunai i musiał zrobić z niego użytek – Saruhiko zauważył to dopiero wtedy, kiedy wstał uczepiony ściany, znacząc ją czerwoną smugą. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, nie wiedzieć, czy to od upadku, czy z powodu ciosu nożem. Pociemniało mu przed oczyma z wysiłku, ale Sarutobi wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Żaden z nich w tej chwili nie poddałby się za nic w świecie, za daleko już zaszli.

Ninja chwycił pewniej kunai, Saruhiko natomiast odczepił pochwę od szabli – kiedyś przez całą godzinę sprawdzał, jak bardzo umocniona jest metalem i czy nada się aby do walki, a teraz jak najbardziej ta wiedza profitowała. Mierzyli się wzrokiem spokojnie, fachowo, mimo że kapała z nich krew i ledwo stali na nogach, walka tutaj dopiero się zaczynała. Czy może – teraz dopiero zaczęło prawdziwie chodzić o zwycięstwo, którego szala przeważyć się mogła wciąż na obie strony. Świat zewnętrzny na przestał na chwilę istnieć, zbyt skupieni byli obaj na walce.

Sarutobi skoczył, wyrzucając jednocześnie przed siebie zebraną z ziemi garść pyłu i gruzu. Saruhiko zamachnął się na oślep, celując tam, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa przecwnika, rozległ się trzask pękających kości, jednocześnie jednak Sarutobi wypadł z wiszącego w powietrzu pyłu niczym demon, zgruchotana lewa ręka opadła mu luźno przy boku, jednak siłą impetu i ramienia dźgnął przed siebie kunaiem. Saruhiko zablokował cios chwyciwszy pochwę oburącz z obu stron, ale i tak rzuciło nim o gruzowisko z tyłu, a wszelkie nierówności pogruchotanej ściany wbiły mu się w plecy. Siłowali się chwilę, a przez osiadający na głowach pył wyglądali, jakby naraz obaj posiwieli. Saruhiko spróbował podciąć przeciwnika, ale wtedy mięśnie ramion zbuntowały się przeciwko nadmiernemu wysiłkowi i jego ostatnia broń poleciała gdzieś w bok. Jednakże dłuższe przebywanie w Homrze uczy, że prawdziwie ostatnią broń ma się zawsze na końcach nadgarstków. Zanim Sarutobi zdążył odwrócić kunai otrzymał cios w brodę, aż głowa odskoczyła mu do tyłu. Zaraz potem Saruhiko wykręcił mu rękę i przygwoździł do ziemi, przyciskając mu jego własne ostrze do gardła.

Wygrał. Mógł zabić Sarutobiego i po problemie. Uniósł kunai i wymierzył w miejsce, które zada błyskawiczną i pewną śmierć – jakie to wszystko było proste.

– Fushimi, natychmiast odłóż broń! To rozkaz.

Zamarł. Przez gruzowisko przedzierała się porucznik, również przyprószona pyłem i z krwawiącą raną na skroni – czerwień dziwnie kontrastowała z przybrudzonym niebieskim mundurem, może dlatego ta kombinacja zrobiła na nim tak dziwne wrażenie. Porucznik wyjęła kajdanki i skuła rzężącego i plującego krwią Sarutobiego, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Wszędzie wokół była krew, wyglądała w tym otoczeniu tak naturalnie, jakby barwiła tę podłogę od zawsze. Musiała być Sarutobiego, jak uznał Saruhiko, podnosząc się wreszcie na nogi. Przeszedł jeden krok, a potem pocieniało mu przed oczyma i zwalił się jak nieżywy.


	20. Konsekwencje konsekwencji

Taichi, jeszcze raz dziękuję ^.^ Trudno powiedzieć, czy napiszę jeszcze coś do K. Teoretycznie mam w planach jeszcze dwie miniaturki - o Misakim i Reisim, ale na chwilę obecną nawet one stanęły pod znakiem zapytania. No, w każdym razie na pewno już nic takiej długości - Małpa solidnie mnie wymęczyła (co niestety widać po rozdziałach), poza tym z tego anime już specjalnie więcej nie byłabym w stanie wyciągnąć.

* * *

20.04.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Saruhiko obudził się w środku nocy zlany potem. W pierwszej chwili ogarnęło go uczucie niebezpieczeństwa i paniki, więc pierwszą reakcją było dobycie broni oraz dostrzeżenie napastnika. Zamiast tego jednak poczuł przenikliwy ból w przynajmniej pięciu różnych miejscach, a jedyne, co zdołał zrobić, to przewrócenie się na brzuch, twarzą do poduszki. Opamiętał się w jednej chwili. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, jakby rozjechał go walec drogowy? Chociaż wcale nie, bo to, jak rozumował, byłoby wtedy odczuwanie cokolwiek dwuwymiarowe, natomiast ten rodzaj rozjechania rozciągał się w każdej możliwej przestrzeni. Co on takiego ostatnio robił, że doprowadził swoje ciało do tak żałosnego stanu? Bił się z kimś czy co?

A tak, przecież bił się z Sarutobim – jak mógł o czymś takim zapomnieć? Czy to nie był przeciwnik, którego gnębił przez ostatnie miesiące i którego pokonanie miało być takie… przełomowe i znaczące? Oczywiście, skoro walczył z Sarutobim i żył, znaczyło, że musiał zabić swojego ulubionego wroga – to dziwne, bo nie potrafił sobie zupełnie przypomnieć tego momentu, a przecież ta chwila powinna była utkwić w pamięci wyjątkowo. W ogóle szczegóły samej walki były niejasne i rozmyte, kiedy tylko próbował skupić na nich myśli.

W pokoju zaległa głęboka ciemność jak w grobie, powietrze było dziwnie zimne i stojące, unosił się w nim też ostry, szpitalny zapach. Rytmicznie rozbrzmiewał w ciemności odgłos maszyny, która robi „ping!", może mniej rytmicznie, kiedy Saruhiko spróbował unieść się na łokciach, a serce zabiło mu gwałtowniej z wysiłku.

Jakby się bali, że umrę, pomyślał z zaskoczeniem.

Kiedy człowiek czeka w zupełnych ciemnościach, czas wydaje się płynąć o wiele wolniej, jakby grzązł w smole. Myśli pędzą przez głowę bez ładu i składu, aż w końcu nie wie się, co jest rzeczywistością, a co majakiem, tak jakby głowę ogarniała gorączka. Podczas tych długich nocnych godzin granica między jawą a snem staje się niepokojąco cienka i może pęknąć w każdej chwili.

Saruhiko był już pewny, że zabił Sarutobiego – przecież pamiętał doskonale, jak zrzucił go z dachu tamtego budynku, prawda? A może to z dźwigu? Może w którymś miejscu na budowie? Pamiętał przecież moment, w którym jego przeciwnik spada, maleje w oczach bardzo szybko, a Saruhiko spogląda na niego z wysoka, chociaż instynkt i przerażenie podpowiada mu, żeby cofnąć się jak najdalej od koszmarnej przepaści. To musiała być prawda.

Co z zwidy. Przecież nie zabił Sarutobiego, powstrzymała go przed tym porucznik Awashima, kiedy był już o krok od sukcesu. Ale to się nie liczyło, w końcu pokonał tego przebrzydłego ninja i rozniósł go w drobny pył – takie szczegóły jak odbieranie pokonanemu życia były tylko kosmetycznymi poprawkami. Sarutobi wyszedł na żałośnie słabego, to śmieszne! Taki przeciwnik? Jak to się stało, że Saruhiko zmarnował tyle czasu na miernotę jego pokroju? Tak naprawdę Sarutobi nie był w najmniejszym stopniu istotny, chodziło jedynie o chwilę zajęcia uwagi, uśpienia czujności i wkręcenia się do niebieskiego klanu. Nigdy nie chodziło o jakieś niskie personalne zatargi – niebiescy, zieloni, czarni, to tylko nic nieznaczące narzędzia, które można porzucić, kiedy przestaną być przydatne. No przecież, jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby wydostawszy się z jednego klanu, Saruhiko wpadł w przynależność do innego. Miał przecież swoje własne plany, które nie miały nic wspólnego z planami Scepter 4. Tak naprawdę chodziło przecież tylko o Homrę.

Skoro Sarutobi nie spełnił swojej roli jako godny przeciwnik, teraz czas na czerwonych. Niech oni pokażą, na co ich stać, czy walka z nimi wyjdzie choć trochę zabawna, czy będzie emocjonująca, czy zajmie czas, nie pozostawiając po sobie uczucia zmarnowanego życia przeciekającego między palcami. Bo to przecież tak naprawdę – naprawdę – o to tylko chodziło, o wypełniające umysł i szarpiące całym jestestwem uczucia, bo tylko wtedy Saruhiko czuł, że żyje. Jak wtedy, kiedy opuszczał Homrę – może i w pierwszej chwili przeraził go ból i rozdarcie, ale wszystko było lepsze od tej nieznośnej pustki i monotonii. Walka z Sarutobim w żadnym razie nie spełniła oczekiwań, nie wzbudziła takich – tak silnych – emocji i zwyczajnie znudziła. Czy cokolwiek poza czerwonym klanem będzie w stanie sprawić, że poczuje się w ten sposób? To jakby morfiniście proponować zastąpienie narkotyku paracetamolem – dużo, dużo za mało, nie było nawet co porównywać.

Jak bardzo czuł się uzależniony od Homry? To szokujący fakt, ale w jakiś sposób słuszny – Homra była pierwsza i jedyna, nie do zastąpienia jakimś nędznym substytutem w postaci Scepter 4 czy Sarutobiego. Tylko Homra była osią i najważniejszym celem jego walki, a kiedy już zniszczy ten klan… świat może równie dobrze przestać istnieć, bo nie będzie oferował nic interesującego. Wszystko jedno, kiedy już zniszczy Homrę. Z biegiem czasu za bardzo wczuł się w to całe Scepter 4, ale już nie popełni drugi raz tego błędu. Zaszedł już przecież tak bardzo daleko.

W pomieszczeniu panował dziwny, przejmujący chłód, jakby znajdowało się ono głęboko pod ziemią. I Saruhiko w tej chwili byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że przebywa w jakichś ciemnych, zatęchłych lochach. Kiedy zapadał w sen, myśl o Scepter 4 i uczucie dojmującego zimna scaliły się w jedno, jakby w oczywisty sposób wynikały z siebie nawzajem.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się rano – a przynajmniej za dnia, jak wskazywało słońce za oknem – Saruhiko czuł się tak samo poobijany jak w nocy, ale przynajmniej gorączka spadła i był w stanie klarowniej myśleć. W ustach zaschło mu na wiór, ale już prędzej by go coś pokręciło, niż poprosiłby kogokolwiek o przysługę. Wy, kiedy tak siedzicie i wcale nie chce wam się pić, możecie uważać, że to mały problem, ale postawcie się w tej sytuacji – jak niby napawać się moralnym i duchowym zwycięstwem, kiedy język przysycha do podniebienia?

Postanowił zabrać się tak nieprzyjaznego miejsca jak najszybciej, niestety – zdążył już zapomnieć, dlaczego unikał hospitalizacji, jakby mu za to płacili, a teraz nadeszła pora, żeby sobie to boleśnie przypomnieć – okazało się, że jest tak ciężko i obłożnie chory, że za żadne skarby nie ma się ruszać z miejsca. Naprawdę, te pielęgniarki były jeszcze bardziej irytujące i histeryczne niż obje Megumi-san razem wzięte. Saruhiko niewiele się zastanawiając porwał palmtopa i wybrał numer.

– Ojej, czemu zawdzięczam rozmowę z tak zacną i wiecznie zapracowaną osobistością? – odezwało się ze słuchawki niemal po pierwszym sygnale.

– Istnieje tylko jeden możliwy powód, doktorze – zauważył Saruhiko oschle, wybitnie nie w humorze na słowne potyczki.

– Jasne, jasne. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ale pod pewnymi warunkami.

– Jakbym się tego nie spodziewał.

– _Life is brutal_ – zauważył pogodnie Lloyd. – Warunki takie, jakie wcześniej, bo zakładam, że nasza poprzednia umowa jest unieważniona?

– To tylko wyciągnięcie ze szpitala. Nie dam się z tego powodu dźgać w oko.

– Och. Samo pobieranie krwi? Będziemy kwita.

– Umowa stoi, tylko się pospiesz.

– Jasne, jasne.

* * *

Wrócił, jakby nic się nie stało – a przecież ile rzeczy uległo zmianie. Ale gdzie indziej miał wrócić? Chociaż na chwilę udawać, że wciąż jeszcze należy do tego miejsca, w końcu od początku miał taki cel – udawać, jakby był jednym z nich i z tego miejsca zniszczyć Homrę, po prostu nie sądził, że dotarcie do tego momentu zajmie tyle czasu i energii, aż stanie się jakimś punktem zwrotnym.

– Ishida Kazuya nie żyje – powiedział Akiyama, otwierając odpowiednie dokumenty.

– Kto to? – nazwisko nie brzmiało w żaden sposób znajomo.

– Jeden z pańskich informatorów, jak przynajmniej twierdzi Tanaka Makoto. Mogę go poprosić o sporządzenie pisemnego oświadczenia, ale wiem, że byłby pan temu przeciwny.

– Tak, przypomniałem sobie i tak, bez oświadczenia.

– Fushimi-san, jeszcze jedna osoba w międzyczasie zginęła. Siódmego grudnia przed północą w nieznanym miejscu i przez niesprecyzowanego sprawcę został zastrzelony Tatara Totsuka. Czerwony klan podjął już poszukiwania.

– Dobrze – Saruhiko zdziwił się, że mimo niesamowitej obojętności głos niespodziewanie mu zadrżał. – Dopilnuj, żeby ta wiadomość się nie rozeszła, podejmiemy poszukiwanie niezwłocznie.

Zaszedł przecież już tak bardzo daleko.

Jak się potem okazało, zima tego roku nie chciała być w niczym gorsza od lata i zaserwowała światu kolejne wydarzenia, ale to już materiał na inną historię. Siedemnastego grudnia zginął czerwony król Suoh Mikoto.


	21. We must awake, our lives to make

Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z piosenki Neila Finna "Song of the Lonely Mountain", OST z pierwszej części "Hobbita".

04.01.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Zamiast robić cokolwiek sensownego, siedzisz i zastanawiasz się, jak mogło do tego dojść. Próbujesz argumentować i… nic. Tamtych argumentów już nie ma i nie chcą dać się przywołać. To jest ten moment, kiedy pękają wszystkie tamy, były nadrywane przez ten cały czas, woda uderzała w nie z upartą siłą żywiołu, a kiedy nadchodzi wreszcie ten moment, nie ma huku walącej się konstrukcji, wszystko dzieje się w ciszy, fala nadchodzi powoli jak przypływ. Tak, że na początku można nawet sądzić, że ten ostatni cios wcale wszystkiego nie zakończył i że tama jeszcze trochę wytrzyma. To żałosne, jak szybko dała się zniszczyć. To właśnie teraz jest ten moment, kiedy przychodzi żal za swoje czyny, których nie da się już odwrócić, ten moment, który miał pogrzebać wszystko.

Homry już nie było, a on… Co on najlepszego zrobił? Suoh Mikoto nie żył, Suoh Mikoto, który był przecież źródłem całej tej nienawiści, który postawił się na jego drodze niczym kataklizm, ślepa siła natury i w jednej chwili zmienił wszystko, Suoh Mikoto, który wybrał śmierć, żeby pomścić swojego przyjaciela. Bez niego Homra nie istniała, ten nadrzędny cel został zrealizowany. Homra, oś życia Saruhiko i jego nienawiści – nie istniała. A Suoh Mikoto po prostu zginął – sam z siebie, bo tak chciał. Jak można nienawidzić kogoś takiego? To jak nienawidzenie słońca czy wulkanu, one nie przejmą się nienawiścią bardziej niż czczącymi je tłumami i światami, które niszczą w jednej chwili.

Wokół były płomienie, jasne i duszące, wyrzucające w górę powietrze, które aż drżało od gorąca. W ciemności nocy ogień oślepiał i zabierał jakąkolwiek możliwość poznania. Wszędzie było ciepło, rozprzestrzeniało się po całym ciele, ale było to ciepło inne – przechodziło w nieznośne gorąco i paliło. Ogień niby był taki sam jak wtedy, ale wtedy niósł ulgę, ponieważ zastępował ten ból niepokojący i płynący z wnętrza umysłu zupełnie normalnym, fizycznym. Teraz ogień przerażał, bo miał nieść kojące ciepło – bo wszystko wokół było takie zimne i zimne – a tylko palił, nieważne jak blisko by podejść.

Dlaczego?

Nie tak przecież miało być! Dlaczego ogień zwrócił się nagle przeciwko niemu? Ogień był przecież zawsze dobry, niósł ciepło i oczyszczenie, wypalał, co trzeba było wypalić, oszczędzał, co trzeba było oszczędzić. Nie oślepiał, nie dusił, nie przerażał i może tylko chwila po chwili, krok po kroku zabierał coś, tak niewiele, że można by tego nawet nie zauważyć. Nic nie zostanie, jeśli za dużo spróbuje się wypalić.

Sam tego chciał. Tak, chciał tego, wypalając znak Homry z ramienia, odrzucając ich i ich wartości, obiecując sobie, że nie będzie tego kroku nigdy żałował. Wtedy postanowił, że nie chce i nie potrzebuje czerwonego klanu – i naprawdę, naprawdę w to wierzył. Wtedy wydawało się to rozsądne, tamte działania były takie pożądane i nawet przynosiły ulgę, przecież kiedy zostawił Homrę o ile poczuł się lepiej. To przecież jasno pokazało, że to właśnie najwłaściwsza droga.

Ale było tak zimno.

Niech wszystko spłonie, niech wszystko pochłonie ogień, niech wszystko obróci się w popiół. Niech wszystko, wszystko, wszystko zostanie zniszczone i rozsypie się. Już! Teraz! Umieraj, światu! Umieraj! Czemu on nie chce umierać!? Czemu nie zwraca na niego uwagi!? Czemu świat nie zwraca uwagi na to, że właśnie wali się w gruzy i rozsypuje jak popiół?

– Pomocy – chyba tylko pomyślał, nie był pewny.

Sam tego chciałeś. Sam chciałeś pochłonąć nienawiścią cały świat, żeby oni wszyscy ją odczuli na własnej skórze, nienawiść była ścieżką, którą wybrałeś. Nienawiść, nienawiść, nienawiść. Więc czemu teraz się zatrzymujesz? Czemu próbujesz się cofać? Pamiętasz, jak paliłeś za sobą mosty? Właśnie! Właśnie po to, żeby już nigdy się nie cofnąć. Wiedziałeś o tym i podjąłeś taką decyzję. Nie możesz. Do przodu, teraz tylko do przodu! Zostaw całe swoje życie dla nienawiści, jak przecież cały czas chciałeś, cały czas tak myślałeś, wybierając tę drogę.

– Niech mnie ktoś powstrzyma.

Gdzie teraz twoja nienawiść?

Nienawidź.

Nienawidź.

Nienawidź.

No gdzie ona teraz? Już ci dosyć? Dobrze się żyje? Obiecywałeś nienawidzić, ale widać nie dość, że zdrajca, to jeszcze krzywoprzysięzca. Żałosne, do tego się doprowadziłeś.

Proszę, niech nie będzie już za późno na cofnięcie się znad krawędzi. To zaślepienie… Za co?

Doskonale wiedział, że nie należało się oglądać, bo to będzie koniec, że po obejrzeniu się wszystko pochłonie go zaraz, w jednej chwili. Żałował? Nie był pewny. Nie powinien był spoglądać wstecz, bo został zniszczony właśnie wtedy. Ale czy istniała szansa, by dalej tak w to brnąć, z tym uporem i zaślepieniem, i nie obejrzeć się _nigdy_? Może potem byłoby jeszcze, jeszcze gorzej? Czy istniał chociaż cień szansy by nigdy nie musieć przez to przechodzić?

Gorzej? Śmieszne.

Trzeba było powstrzymać się o wiele szybciej, trzeba było przejrzeć na oczy już na samym początku. Gdyby wiedział, gdyby tylko wiedział!... Nie, nic by nie zrobił. To koniec. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, pomyślałby, że to nic, choćby i było najgorzej, przetrzyma to. Chyba nigdy nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że poprosi kogokolwiek, ktokolwiek by tam był i ktokolwiek by to usłyszał:

– Niech mnie ktoś powstrzyma.

Płomienie były wszędzie dookoła, zwijały się w oślepiająco jasne jęzory. Niebo barwiło się na rudo od pożogi, brunatny dym, gdzieniegdzie niemal ceglasty od żaru, buchał w niebo i zasnuwał gwiazdy. Tak, jakby na ziemi nagle otwierało się nowe, piekielne słońce. Było przeraźliwie duszno. I zimno – wewnątrz.

Nie chciał umierać. Ktoś mógłby uznać taką myśl za tchórzostwo, ale nie, ona była po prostu _ludzka_. Jedyna taka chłodna – lecz nie zimna – dobra myśl w ogarniętym gorączką umyśle. Uczepił się jej z całych sił, a serce biło mu szybko aż do bólu. Ta myśl pełna była przerażenia i rozpaczy, ale mimo to okazała się najlepszą, na jaką było go teraz stać, najlepszą od bardzo dawna. W tej wypełnionej przerażeniem i rozpaczą myśli była nadzieja. Nie chcieć umierać – to przecież takie ludzkie!

– Niech mnie ktoś powstrzyma.

W tej nadziei był strach, bo niżej, pod stopami, jednym spojrzeniem w dół ogarnąć można było miejski kanion ulicy z życiem miasta przepływającym niżej oraz płomienie, które zamiast ratować umysł, zabijały. Wszystko było tak niewiarygodnie, strasznie blisko, jakby na wyciągnięcie ręki. Niewiele trzeba było, żeby i ta jedna czysta myśl rozwiała się w niebyt.

– Czy to właśnie chciałeś osiągnąć?

Zawieszony na krawędzi człowiek zatrzymuje się. W szeroko otwartych w niedowierzaniu oczach zabłysły płomienie – i zaraz zgasły, jakby nigdy ich nie było, tylko grube smugi dymu ulatujące w niebo świadczyły o niedawnej pożodze. W momencie, kiedy ogień zniknął, tak jakby zniknęło wszystko. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż dzwoniąca w uszach, jakby huk ognia był jedynym odgłosem na świecie. Minęła chwila nim przez zaskakującą ciszę przedarł się jasny, czysty głos, dziwnie rozproszony, jakby pochodził zewsząd. Później oczywiście Saruhiko zauważył, że wziął się on z ogromnego telebimu widocznego z dachu, ale w tamtej chwili był jak jakieś dziwne, wewnętrzne wołanie:

_We must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness a torch we hold_

W tamtej chwili wszystko wydawało się jakieś jasne i oczywiste – no przecież, że nie chodziło o niszczenie. Już jest dobrze, już nie ma się czego bać. Słowo tak, wydawałoby się, dziwne – nadzieja. Saruhiko osunął się na kolana, chwytając krawędzi dachu, bo nagle przepaść wydawała mu się zbyt bliska i zbyt przerażająca.

– Czy tego właśnie chciałeś, Fushimi-kun?

Powietrze było wciąż ciężkie i gorące od dymu, ściany poczerniałe i osmalone, a smród spalonej farby wydawał się niemożliwy. Obraz przedsionka interno – czy to właśnie chciał osiągnąć?

– Nie wiem.

Nie, oczywiście, że nie – chciał tylko ognia, który przełamie to nieznośne zimno. Ale z drugiej strony to pogorzelisko idealnie oddawało stan jego umysłu.

– Co tu robicie?

Czy prosił kogokolwiek o pomoc? Oczywiście, tak – ale gdyby był w pełni świadomy, nigdy nie zniżyłby się do czegoś takiego. Zresztą, teraz jakakolwiek pomoc nie ma znaczenia, po przeszłej rozszalałej burzy zostaje tylko śmiertelny spokój i wisząca w powietrzu woń wilgoci.

– To naturalne, że dowódcy interesują się losem swoich podwładnych – wyjaśnił kapitan Munakata, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. – Inaczej nie miałoby to sensu, po co światu przywódca, który nikomu nie przewodzi? Wstępując do niebieskiego klanu godzisz się też na to, że twój interes nie jest już tylko twój, nie ważne jak chciałbyś tego uniknąć.

Czy ktoś kiedyś już wcześniej tego nie powiedział? „Jeśli jeden z moich ludzi przyczynił się do tych wydarzeń, jestem gotów przyjąć za niego pełną odpowiedzialność" – czarny król o Sarutobim. Czy wszyscy królowie mają takie podejście do świata? Czy Suoh Mikoto…?

– Dlatego nie możesz brać wszystkiego na siebie, Fushimi-kun. Człowiek, który postanawia przeżyć swoje życie samotnie prędzej czy później się załamie.

– Nie potrzebuję tego – powiedział Saruhiko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Pozwolisz, że to ja będę o tym decydował, inaczej możesz spróbować podpalić miasto albo coś w tym guście… To był żart. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałeś dołączać do niebieskiego klanu, mam rację?

W każdej innej sytuacji Saruhiko wzruszyłby ramionami i odparł obojętnie „oczywiście" – ale nie teraz. W jednej chwili poczuł, że nie chciałby zawieść swojego kapitana i – najbardziej – swojego klanu. Tak jak przecież Scepter 4 był nieważny i traktowany przez niego jako narzędzie, tak teraz za nic w świecie nie chciał tego powiedzieć, nie do człowieka, który po niego przyszedł. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za zburzenie tej wizji.

– To nie tak. Oczywiście, że nie.

Ciężko jest z ruin zbudować coś na nowo.

– Jesteś wartościowym człowiekiem, Fushimi-kun. Z twoimi umiejętnościami mógłbyś naprawdę się przysłużyć klanowi i pośrednio też całemu krajowi, ale nie kiedy sam próbujesz się pogrążyć i nie dajesz sobie pomóc. Jeśli tak ci wygodniej, możesz myśleć o tym jako o równowartej wymianie. Nie można bez końca patrzeć wstecz.

W momencie, kiedy było już za późno – jak na ironię – Saruhiko odkrył, że Suoh Mikoto… że naprawdę można podziwiać tego człowieka i zrozumiał tę ślepą lojalność Misakiego. Ale on jak zwykle był tym ostatnim, który nic nie pojmował i który opamiętywał się dopiero kiedy było za późno. Myśl, że mógłby zapracować sobie na nienawiść kogoś takiego jak Suoh Mikoto napawała dziwną desperacją – ale nie, to byłoby niemożliwe. Tak naprawdę Saruhiko został bardzo nic nieznaczącym nikim – niemożliwe jest dla kogoś takiego zyskanie nienawiści. Na szczęście.

Ktoś kogo pomocy nigdy nie oczekiwał. Mógł wreszcie zrozumieć ślepą lojalność Misakiego i może właśnie teraz jest ostatni moment, kiedy nie jest za późno?

To nie tak, teraz jest pierwszy moment, kiedy po bardzo długim kluczeniu może zostawić to, co ciągnęło go w tył i tak zupełnie, naprawdę – iść naprzód. Tak zupełnie i z głębi serca porzucić swoje stare życie i dawne cele – _porzucić_, nie rozpaczliwie dopraszać się o uwagę odchodzeniem, wracaniem i miotaniem się we wszystkie strony. Tak było lepiej i był w stanie powiedzieć to z pełną świadomością konsekwencji.

– To jak, Fushimi, idziemy? Kapitanie?

Saruhiko skinął głową i podniósł się. To dziwne, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu chłód zdawał się topnieć. Niebieski klan był inny, nie było może też silnej wewnętrznej więzi jak w Homrze, ale czy to przeszkadzało? Chociaż może tej więzi zwyczajnie nie zauważał, bo dla niego Scepter 4 był zawsze na drugim miejscu. Ci ludzie trzymali się razem tak samo jak członkowie czerwonego klanu, tylko trzeba było zajrzeć głębiej, żeby to dostrzec. I nie trzeba było zabijać, nie trzeba było ciągle walczyć. To dziwne – nie zabijać. Saruhiko nie wiedział, że tak w ogóle można, że zabijanie może być problemem, ale przebywanie z niebieskim klanem niepostrzeżenie zmieniało go i otwierało mu oczy na rzeczy, których wcześniej nie widział. Może ten chłód, który czuł, nie był wcale związany z niebieskim klanem, ale… z nim, z zimno bijącym sercem. Może coś uda się wreszcie zmienić?


	22. Epilog: Suoh Mikoto

25.04.2013  
Wersja pierwsza

Ile czasu musiało upłynąć? Tak naprawdę mniej, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

– I ty tutaj mieszkasz? To wygląda jak dom duchów. Puste ściany, puste szafy…

– Zawsze możesz wyjść.

– Przyszedłem tutaj porozmawiać, nie wychodzić i nie będziesz mi rozkazywał!

– Kawy?

– A mam jakiś wybór?

– Nie.

W rzeczywistości kawa jest tylko pretekstem, żeby na chwilę zniknąć i uspokoić myśli. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się Misakiego, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko. I nie wie, jak teraz Misakiego traktować, bo przecież coś uległo zmianie.

– Kusanagi-san nadal prowadzi bar i… czekamy w sumie. Nikt nie odszedł, czekamy razem.

– Wiem.

– Myślę, że Kusanagi-san wie, na co czekamy, ale jeszcze nie mówi. Pewnie kiedyś się dowiemy. I wiesz co?

– Hm?

– Czemu cię tam jeszcze nie ma?

Trzeba to powiedzieć, jest przecież zdecydowany i wszystko przychodzi dziwnie łatwo.

– Nie wracam, Misaki.

Zapada ciężka cisza pełna oburzenia.

– Jak to? Ty znowu swoje?

– Nigdy nie zamierzałem wracać.

– Hipokryta.

– Nie wracam, Misaki, obojętnie co powiesz. Widzisz, jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, może więc zachowujmy się jak dorośli, nie jak dzieci w piaskownicy. Bądź realistą.

– Zachowujesz się jak chorągiewka na drążku, co? Wiatr przestał wiać od Mikoto-san, więc czym prędzej uciekasz. Ale my będziemy czekać, do samego końca…

– Bardzo dobrze, czekajcie. Na kogoś takiego powinno się czekać. Nie zostaję tu z tego powodu.

– O czym ty mówisz?

„Wspominałeś kiedyś, że zostałeś uratowany…" Co to za jakiś dzień szczerości? Niby czemu w ogóle miałby mu cokolwiek wyjaśniać?

– Wspominałeś kiedyś, że zostałeś uratowany. Wtedy to było takie głupie i dziecinne, kto by chciał słuchać jakiejś ckliwej historii… Co ja w ogóle mówię?

– Właśnie-

– To nie ma nic wspólnego ze stroną, z której wieje wiatr, jak to poetycko ująłeś, Misaki. To zupełnie coś innego. Nienawidzisz niebieskiego króla, prawda?

– Nie wiem. Chyba tak. Chyba powinienem, prawda?

– I tak ma być, tacy właśnie są królowie. Idź stąd, Misaki, i zostaw mnie i moje życie w spokoju. Zapamiętaj: nie wracam. Rozumiesz?

– A więc to tyle?

– Mhm. Idź już.

Mimo tych wszystkich śmierci, wszystko jest jakby lepsze. Może nawet jeśli zdobycie nadziei było dziełem przypadku – co nim nie było? Ale to już koniec, nie może go pętać żadna przeszłość. Trzeba po prostu iść naprzód.

* * *

_Dziękuję z całego serca wszystkim, którzy przez cały ten czas - a choćby i na chwilę - byli ze mną, bo bez Waszych dobrych słów poddałabym się kiedyś w przeciągu tych pięciu miesięcy pisania. Tak, this is the end, jak powiedziałby Jim Morrison, ale cieszę się, że udało mi się zakończyć to opowiadanie tak, jak bym chciała._

_Więc: do napisania!_


End file.
